Take a Look Through My Eyes
by CiciWeezil
Summary: It's been six years since Harry was left on the Dursleys' doorstep. Sirius is in prison, Remus is friendless, and Pettigrew is secretly in hiding. But some things are meant to be, and Arthur Weasley bumping into a famous Magizoologist is one of those things. Just what events will this meeting set in motion? *This story won second place for Best Pairing in the 2018 Marauder Medals!*
1. Signs

**My story, Take a Look Through My Eyes, has won second place for Best Pairing (Wolfstar) in the Marauder Medals 2018 from the Shrieking Shack Society. Thank you all for the support!**

 _Hello, all, and welcome to another Harry Potter fanfiction, straight from the brain of CiciWeezil! I've been working on this story for awhile. This next part of my author's note will be a spoiler alert so skip rest of the italics if you don't want to read it!_

 _Spoiler_

 _Warning_

 _Below_

 _Watch_

 _Out!_

 _Okay, so this is gonna a Sirius and Remus raise Harry fic. I have always wanted to write one of these, and I've been reading other people's to get some inspiration. I think I've come up with a pretty original idea because of it._

 _This is also an eventual Wolfstar fic._

 _*Trigger Warning*: There are moments in this story where characters self-harm themselves. Descriptions are non-explicit (no gore) but for the most part, T rated._

 _There is an instance in one of the later chapters where one character attempts to sexually assault another. It is described in vague and nonexplicit details and the character fails without getting very far, but I feel it is only fair to warn those who may not be comfortable with it. This one moment is the sole reason for the M rating. The rest is T or below._

 _The chapters that these events occur in will also have a trigger warning at the beginning, so they aren't just going to randomly pop up on you._

 _Now, without further ado, read on!_

* * *

Arthur Weasley thanked Tom as he received the glass of firewhiskey. It was the only drink he was going to have tonight, since he certainly couldn't afford another, and he was going to savor it.

He hadn't been a big fan of alcohol when he was younger, but after working at the Ministry for over ten years, he had started to enjoy a night out once in awhile with a glass of firewhiskey. Sometimes he was accompanied by a coworker, but often he sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron by himself, conversing with the other late-night witches and wizards.

Tonight was a night like that. Arthur was one of two people at the bar. For a Saturday night in the summer, the Leaky Cauldron was very empty. There were ten or so people scattered amongst the tables.

The other man, a well-dressed wizard in a blue coat, was constantly checking his suitcase, as though afraid it might pop open at any moment. He was much older than Arthur, though certainly not as old as Dumbledore. His scruffy white hair looked windswept, like Charlie after one of his high-speed Quidditch dives that always gave Molly heart attacks.

As he checked his suitcase again, Arthur chuckled. The man glanced up with a surprised expression.

"Sorry." Arthur said. "Are you afraid something's going to escape from it?"

The man smiled. "You honestly have no idea."

"You seem familiar…" Arthur said. "I'm Arthur Weasley, by the way."

"A Weasley? Oh, I've heard of your family. Good people, you are." said the man, holding out a hand to shake. "Newt Scamander, nice to meet you."

Arthur returned the handshake. "Ah! That's it. You're the magizoologist! Saw your picture in the Prophet! Charlie's a huge fan of you."

"Charlie?" asked Scamander, slamming his hand down on his suitcase. "Not right now!" He hissed at it.

Somewhat distracted by the case, Arthur explained. "My second eldest son. He wants to work with dragons and other magical creatures."

Scamander's face lit up. "Dragons! Now those are fascinating! So many different species, and each possessing their own characteristics and behaviors. I still have yet to document them all."

"Yes, he's been asking for a pet dragon since he could talk." Arthur chortled. "But of course, it's illegal, and even if it wasn't, my wife is afraid a dragon would burn down the house."

"Quite possible, yes. Likely, in fact. If you don't have pet dragons, then what sort of creatures does your son keep?" asked Scamander.

"Aside from a few beetles and lizards, he hasn't been able to keep any." said Arthur awkwardly. "Can't afford more than an owl and a pet rat. And the rat is my third son's, Percy. Scabbers is his name."

"But isn't it Charlie who likes animals?" asked Scamander.

"Aye. It shocked us all when Percy brought in a garden rat six years ago. But we let him keep it. Just eats and sleeps really."

"Six years ago!" exclaimed Scamander. "A common garden rat?"

"Seems to be."

"And it's still alive?"

"Far as I know. Can't always tell - thought he was dead a few times myself, but he was just sleeping."

"Incredible! I've never heard of a rat of that kind living so long!"

"How long do they normally live?" asked Arthur, unsure why the most famous magizoologist in the world was interested in his son's rat.

"Three years, four if they're lucky. But this Scabbers has managed to survive twice as long as the average life span of a garden rat." Scamander slammed his slowly opening suitcase shut again and hissed at it. "You're not coming next time."

"Actually, we've had him for six years, but he was full grown when we got him. Looked like he'd been through hell, too. He has a long scar on his belly, and a missing toe to boot." Arthur explained, eyeing the wizard nervously.

"If you don't mind my asking," said Scamander, "do you think I could take a look at this rat? Scabbers is quite an anomaly. I'd like to document it. Perhaps we can discover the reason for his longevity."

"Well, I'd have to ask my wife, but I'm sure she'll say yes." Arthur had never known his wife to turn down a famous visitor, not that they'd had many. Mostly Dumbledore.

"Brilliant!" said Scamander. "Here's my floo address. If I'm not there, my wife Tina will be. How does tomorrow night sound?"

Molly Weasley nearly fainted when Arthur returned home that night and told her who had asked to visit the following evening.

"Newt Scamander!" she cried. "In our home!"

And she began cleaning.

"Darling this really isn't necessary. He's only coming to see Percy's rat."

"Who's coming?" asked Bill. He and the other children had appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Newt Scamander!" Molly repeated.

As expected, Charlie was the most excited. "He's coming here?"

"Yes, tomorrow night." said Arthur. He told the boys about his conversation with the man.

"A rat? He's coming to see a rat?" Bill was unimpressed.

"I have to admit that seems rather pointless." said Percy. "All he does is eat and sleep."

"Then why do you keep him?" asked Bill.

"Who cares? He's special enough that Newt Scamander wants to see him!" cried Charlie.

For the first time in his life, Charlie willingly helped his mother clean that night.


	2. Deceits

_And the second chapter of this story. This is my late Christmas gift to you all, as well as the first chapter of Wake Me Up (prequel to A Different Fate). Just remember not to confuse this story with the ADF universe. They are two different timelines after all._

 _Anyways, after watching Fantastic Beasts, I had a total brain blast and figured out how to get Sirius out of Azkaban and get Harry out of Privet Drive (two things I'd been struggling to figure out without copying other fanfiction writers, which in my book is a no-no - I sometimes get inspired by you guys, but I don't want to steal them)._

 _Now, to the main event. Sending you all tidings of comfort and joy!_

* * *

When Newt Scamander arrived the next night, the entire Weasley family was bursting with excitement.

"Please come in." said Arthur, keeping calm even though his wife and children seemed ready to explode.

Newt Scamander stepped inside the Burrow. Now that they were both standing, Arthur could see that Scamander was quite tall.

"Hello, there." said Scamander to the Weasleys.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander. Welcome to the Burrow." Molly managed to say, offering him tea.

"Call me Newt, please." he replied, accepting the cup.

Arthur introduced his wife and children quickly.

"Ah, so you're Charlie?" said Newt. "Your father told me about you. You certainly seem to have what it takes to be a magizoologist."

Charlie was practically beaming.

Molly led Newt to the kitchen, where everyone sat down. She had prepared a feast for the occasion. Charlie purposely sat down next to Newt, which seemed alright to the magizoologist, as he spent most of the next hour discussing magical creatures with the Quidditch player. The others added something every now and then, but when they reached the topic of dragons, only Charlie and Newt knew much.

Bill and Percy glared enviously at Charlie. Fred and George didn't seem to care, as they whispered quietly between each other. Arthur prayed they weren't planning a prank on Newt as he cut Ginny's food for her.

After dinner, they moved to the sitting room, where Arthur, Molly, and Newt discussed recent Ministry regulations. Newt seemed most concerned about the ones regarding magical creatures. Bill, Charlie and Percy listened while the younger Weasleys played together. As long as they were quiet, they were allowed to stay in the sitting room.

It was awhile before Arthur sent Percy to retrieve the rat.

"And this is Scabbers, Percy's rat." said Arthur. Percy held up the rat.

"Ah, yes! Thank you. May I hold him?"

Percy passed the fat rat to Newt, who held him up and peered at him curiously.

"Hmm… strange…" Newt muttered.

The Weasleys watched him as Newt looked at the rat from every angle. He cast a few spells on the rat, which displayed data on a piece of parchment. The whole time, Scabbers seemed to be trying to escape, but Newt held him firmly.

When Scabbers tried to bite, Newt conjured a cage and apologetically placed Scabbers inside. After a few more checks, Newt looked back at Arthur.

"You said he's been here for six years?"

"That's right. Just after You-Know-Who was defeated." said Arthur, thinking that their joy from the war ending was the reason they'd happily let Percy keep a rat.

"Interesting. And he hasn't changed at all?"

"He's only a little fatter." said Percy. "But otherwise, he's exactly the same as when I found him."

"I don't understand. What's so special about him?" asked Bill. "He's only a rat, isn't he?"

"Ah, but that's the problem, lad." said Newt. "This is not, in fact, a rat."

At those words, Scabbers started squealing and tried to escape the cage. Newt reached in and carefully took hold of the rat.

"Don't hurt him!" cried Percy.

"Hush, Percy." said Molly sternly. "What do you mean, he's not a rat? What else could he be?"

"A person." Newt pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.

Suddenly, the rat in his hand began to grow bigger. His hair disappeared and his nose grew shorter. His ears shrunk in size and his tail retreated back into his body. Before them was not Scabbers the rat, but a strange, nervous looking man in wizard robes.

"I don't believe it." said Molly. "Arthur, do you know who that is?"

Newt said nothing, but kept his wand pointed at the fat little man with the beady eyes. The man hadn't said anything yet.

"Molly, take the children upstairs." Arthur said, drawing his own wand. He grabbed a handful of floo powder. The children fearfully followed their mother up the stairs. Even Fred and George didn't challenge their father. Not when he had that expression on his face.

"N-n-no, p-p-p-please!" cried the man suddenly.

Arthur threw the powder into the fireplace. "Auror office. Immediate assistance required at the Burrow."

Moments later, three Aurors burst out of the flames, one after another.

"Arthur Weasley, isn't it?" asked Mad-Eye Moody, the leader of the group. "What's going-"

The three Aurors stared at the whimpering man on the ground.

"Isn't that…" said one of the Aurors, a young man with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Moody nodded. "Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

 _And the rat is busted! No need for applause - you are quite welcome. Ha-ha, sorry. I'm just kidding._


	3. Voices

_Here's chapter three. I'm also uploading chapter 4 at some point today. It's the middle of the night here, so I probably shouldn't be writing when I'm so tired, but it seems to be the time when inspiration hits me._

* * *

Many miles away from the Burrow, ravaged by an ongoing storm, stood a dark, lonely castle on a barren island. Within its walls were dozens of witches and wizards wailing, screaming and laughing maniacally. These were the prisoners of Azkaban, driven mad by the presence of the darkest creatures on Earth. The dementors, guards of Azkaban, sucked the happiness out of each of their prisoners.

How did one end up here? Certainly only the darkest and most evil witches and wizards, those who had committed crimes of unforgivable magnitude, would be sentenced here. And yet, amidst the screams and wails, sat one innocent man.

For the moment, however, he wasn't really a man. It hadn't taken him long to realize the Dementors had no power over animals - the emotions of non-humans were too simple. Because of this, the man would spend long hours in his Animagus form as a big, black dog. He only needed to be human when the guards brought him food. There were very few wizard guards in Azkaban, and they never stayed for very long.

Through the cries of the other prisoners, the dog's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. It was far too early for a meal and not quite time for a prisoner check, but the dog became a man regardless. One never knew, and he couldn't have anyone knowing he was an Animagus. They would surely have a way to prevent him from using his power.

The footsteps continued their approach, and he wondered who they were checking. This was the high-security ward. All three Lestranges were here, as was Crouch until he'd died. The Animagus man himself was in the very last cell in this hall.

The footsteps continued on, growing louder until they stopped. Just outside his cell door.

The man didn't move as he heard the ching of the keys clicks of the tumblers as the doors unlocked. Very slowly, the door creaked open until the man was face to face with three people he knew all too well.

"Sirius Black." said the woman. "It seems I owe you an apology."

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe what was happening. After being helped up to a standing position by Moody and Dumbledore, he'd been led to an interrogation room where the Minister had asked him for a Veritaserum interview.

He'd signed the form, wondering what could be so important that it required truth potion. The minister could only use it under very, very special circumstances.

Then the Minister asked him questions about the war, the Potters and their secret keeper. Whether he liked it or not he was truthful. He told them about switching secret keepers to Pettigrew, and how he'd gone after Pettigrew to kill him.

"And was he an illegal Animagus?" Asked the Minister.

"Yes." Replied Sirius, shocked at this question most of all.

She asked how Pettigrew had become an Animagus, and Sirius was forced to explain about himself, James and Pettigrew becoming Animagi in their fifth year.

As the effects of the potion faded away, Sirius slumped in his chair. He wasn't used to talking or walking or even sitting up this much in one day.

"Sirius Black." Said Minister Bagnold. He looked up at her. "The Ministry has made a grave mistake. Before these witnesses, Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody, I declare you innocent of all charges you were found guilty of six years ago. You are hereby released from Azkaban, and will be compensated for your time wrongly spent here within thirty days."

And that was that. Dumbledore took him to Hogwarts where he gave him comfortable clothes to wear and a nutritious meal. Sirius didn't eat much as he listened to Dumbledore explain about Pettigrew being found and arrested.

McGonagall came and welcomed him back with a warm embrace. Flitwick patted him on the back. Hagrid nearly broke him in a giant bear hug. Pomphrey was enraged at his state, and insisted on giving him a full check-up as soon as possible.

Dumbledore, however, seemed to know Sirius needed some alone time, and invited him to stay in the school. Sirius declined, and instead asked for some floo powder. Stepping into the fireplace he threw it to the coals and said in a raspy voice, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

* * *

 _I promise the chapters do get longer. Actually, I've very bad about chapter length consistency. I have some that are like 500 words, and some that get up to 3,000. I'm sorry. I go by scenes and what makes sense together when organizing chapters, not the number of words. That's one of the reasons I'm uploading chapter four later, because this chapter is pretty short (I suppose they've all been so far.)_

 _Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this._


	4. Alone

_This chapter was incredibly hard to write... I wanted to cry at some parts._

 _I've never done a trigger warning before, but I think I should now. The next two chapters may include implied child abuse, death, self-harm, suicide. I apologize in advance for any discomfort this may cause. I feel that the following scenes are integral to character and plot development, and did not have another way to write it._

 _With that said, please read and review. Someone please let me know if I did the warning properly. I don't want to offend anyone._

 _Thanks, Cici Weezil_

* * *

To outsiders, London was a beautiful, historic city. For the Muggles, a great tourist attraction. For wizards, the largest wizard business district in the United Kingdom was here, as was the wizarding government.

To those who lived there, magical or mundane, London was rather dreary. The weather hardly ever agreed with the inhabitants, and the traffic was hell. Why they all still lived there, no one knew. But perhaps the dreariest place in all of London was the ancestral home of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place, invisible to all non-magical folk, had not been lived in for a few years, except by an old, bitter house-elf who couldn't wait to have his head mounted on the wall.

On the outside, it was dark. On the inside, it was even darker. The house-elf didn't need much light, and the decor and furnishings were dark green, black, or just plain dirty, making the home not so much of a home, and very much like an Azkaban without the dementors.

When Sirius Black landed in the kitchen after his trip through the floo, he didn't immediately stand up. He knew there was nobody here. Dumbledore had said his mother had died while he was in prison. Good riddance, thought Sirius. Kreacher was probably still alive somewhere, but he couldn't be bothered to care right now.

He wasn't sure whether it had been minutes or hours that had passed, but Sirius finally gathered up the strength to stand. He glanced around, not really taking in the scenery. What was there to look at in a basement?

Halfway up the stairs, he tripped and jammed his elbow into the banister. He stood up and cursed in his still-raspy voice.

He almost immediately fell over again, his heart racing, as he spotted his father at the top of the stairs.

" _You klutz! I've taught you better than that! Walk like a Black. With prestige and nobility!"_ His father shouted.

Sirius blinked and he was gone. He stood quite still for a moment, and then made his way up the rest of the stairs, finding himself on the ground floor. He peered into the dining room.

" _You're late, Sirius."_

Sirius jumped backward. Regulus, tall and slim in fine robes, frowned at him.

" _Mother and Father are not happy."_ Regulus said quietly.

Sirius slammed the door of the dining room shut and scrambled to the front door.

"BANE OF MY FLESH! WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED HERE?!"

Sirius froze and whirled around.

"ANSWER ME, BLOOD TRAITOR!" A large portrait on the wall depicted his mother.

"Mother?" asked Sirius. "How? I don't understand…"

"YOU RIDICULOUS FOOL! HOW DARE YOU RETURN AND BESMIRCH THE FAMILY HOME?!" The portrait screamed.

But it's only a picture, thought Sirius. If only he had a wand, he could blast her off the wall the way she blasted him off the family tree. He looked around as she continued wailing at her.

Father… and brother… they hadn't been real. Mother wasn't really real either, but at least she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

He pulled down a set of drapes from the dining room and hung them above his mother's portrait. She screamed at him, but then he pulled the drapes closed and she was silent.

He sighed in relief. His eyes moved from the portrait to the front door, and then to the stairs. He was so tired. Finding a place to sleep here would be easier than leaving and finding a place to sleep. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the first floor, where there was a guest bedroom. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Nightmares clouded his sleep, but he couldn't seem to wake up from them. Memories of his childhood returned to wreak havoc on his mind.

There was his father, belt in hand, a disappointed look on his face...

His mother, shrieking at the top of her lungs at Sirius, and doting on Regulus...

Regulus' first night in Hogwarts, smirking when the hat declared him Slytherin...

Then the dreams changed. James and Lily smiled at him as they asked him to be godfather. Moments later, Sirius was stumbling through the wreckage…

James was lifeless on the ground…

 _"No, James… wake up! Wake up!"_ cried Sirius, sobbing over his body.

And James woke up. Sirius stepped back.

 _"James?"_ he asked.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ James asked nastily. _"Haven't you done enough?"_

 _"W-what do you mean?"_

James laughed coldly. _"This is all your fault, don't you know that? It was your idea to switch with Peter!"_

 _"That's right, Sirius."_

Sirius looked up. At the top of the stairs was Lily, as dead as James, but walking and talking.

 _"I didn't know! I swear! I didn't know Peter was the spy!"_

 _"Excuses, excuses."_ Tutted Lily. _"You should have known, Sirius. You swore to protect us."_

 _"You lied, didn't you?"_ accused James. _"You lied when you said everything would be alright. It's not alright, is it, Sirius?"_

 _"You should go back to Azkaban where you belong."_ spat Lily. _"Get out of my house. And stay away from my son!"_

 _"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ cried Sirius.

But Lily and James just laughed. They laughed and laughed as Sirius sobbed.

 _"I'M SORRY!"_ Sirius shouted.

"Sirius! Sirius!"

"NO!"

"Wake up, Sirius!"

Sirius opened his eyes, breathing hard. The first thing he noticed was he was not in the Potter house. The second was how sticky with sweat he was. And the third was that he wasn't alone.

He whirled around to the other person, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Thank god you're awake…"

"Remus?" asked Sirius, his voice nearly a whisper.

"Yes, it's me." Remus put a hand to Sirius' forehead. "Merlin, that's a high fever."

"What are you doing here?" Sirius croaked, mindlessly taking the water Remus offered him.

"Dumbledore owled me that you'd been released from Azkaban. I was… traveling… and I didn't get the news until a few days ago. He said this is where you'd flooed to when you left Hogwarts."

Sirius said nothing for a minute, but then something occurred to him.

"What do you mean, a few days ago? I was only released this morning…"

Remus gave him a funny look and placed a damp cloth on Sirius' forehead.

"Padfoot…" he said gently. "You've been out of Azkaban for five days."


	5. Shattered

_As said in the last chapter, another trigger warning here for suicide and self-harm._

 _Thank you guys for the reviews._

* * *

Sirius stared at Remus from his place at the kitchen table. Remus had wanted to keep an eye on him while he cooked dinner, and so, after giving him a quick check-up with various spells he'd learned from his extensive time in the hospital wing, Remus had helped Sirius down the stairs.

It was probably the best meal he'd had since his incarceration, considering he hadn't eaten much of his food at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. But Sirius still didn't taste any of it as he thought about what Remus had said upstairs.

"Five days?" asked Sirius, his voice still rough even though he'd had several glasses of water already.

Remus nodded.

"But that's impossible…"

Remus shook his head. "Not really. Memory loss is to be expected after what you've been through. Dementors are horrible things."

Sirius pushed the food around on his plate. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I thought…" Sirius sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I thought you were the spy. And I convinced James and Lily not to tell you who the Secret Keeper was."

Remus pushed back his chair and stood in one swift motion. In the next second, he was next to Sirius, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry, too, Sirius. I thought you were the spy… and all this time I believed you had betrayed our friends when it was really…"

"Peter." growled Sirius, tears in his eyes. He pulled away from the embrace and slammed a hand on the table.

"Padfoot…" Remus moved forward, took Sirius' hand, and turned it over, pushing up the sleeve. "There's something I need to tell you."

Sirius was shocked at the row of red lines across his forearm.

"How?" asked Sirius. "I don't understand."

"Sirius, when I found you, you weren't having a nightmare." Remus said. "You were hurting yourself."

Sirius stared at him dumbly. "What are you talking about?"

Remus' eyes filled with tears. "That was three days ago, Padfoot."

"Three days ago?"

Remus stood and pulled Sirius to a standing position and led him back to the room on the first floor. "When I found you, you were on the floor there."

Sirius followed his finger and saw a big, dark stain on the floor beside his bed that he was sure hadn't been there before.

Then Remus led him to the mirror near the wardrobe, and Sirius looked at himself for the first time in years.

He was a ghost of his former self. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes empty, his face paler than the moon. The clothes he wore did little to hide his thin body. But all of this was nothing compared to the thin red line across his throat.

Sirius reached up and traced the scar. His eyes moved to the person standing behind him in the mirror.

Remus looked nearly as bad as him, though his eyes were full of concern and tears rather than emptiness, and the scars on his throat were much older, made by claws of a beast. Sirius knew this was no werewolf mark on his throat. His scratchy voice suddenly made sense to him.

"I…" Sirius didn't want to say the words, but he knew he had to. "I tried to kill myself, didn't I?"

Remus nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

"Shit…" Sirius couldn't take his eyes away from the scar. "You stopped me?"

"Yes." Remus sobbed. "Padfoot… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

It was Sirius' turn to comfort his friend. "Moony…" He turned and pulled his friend, who was still slightly shorter than him, to his chest. "This is not your fault. What I did… I don't remember it… But I'm glad you were there to stop me. Thank you…"

They stayed like that awhile, both of them sobbing into the other's shoulder. Finally, they sat down on the bed.

"So you found me three days ago?"

Remus nodded. "When I found you, you had just pulled the knife across…"

"Across my throat…" Sirius finished, taking Remus' hand. "Then what happened?"

"You thought I was Regulus, and you tried to attack me."

"Merlin…"

"I had to stun you so I could heal the cut on your throat. It was… deep, and the reason your voice is still so raspy. Madame Pomfrey gave me an ointment to put on them, to make the scars disappear. And some sleeping potions, but they couldn't get rid of the nightmares."

"You've been here ever since?" asked Sirius. "Why?"

Remus wouldn't look at him. "I didn't want to lose my family again."

Quite suddenly, images flashed through his mind. He felt the pain as he slit his wrists over and over again. He heard himself scream as he felt that last bit of hope leave him, and he raised the knife higher.

He saw Remus running into the room. He saw the knife in his own hand, covered in his own blood. He tried to stab Remus with it, and Remus raise his wand, and then everything went black.

And then he was back in that room, sitting next to Remus, still holding his hand. The hand twitched.

Sirius turned to him. Remus' brow was furrowed, a sign he was holding back pain, something werewolves tended to have a high tolerance for. Sirius looked down, and released his grip that would have broken a normal man's hand.

"Sorry."

"It's nothing."

Sirius sighed inwardly. Hurting his friend was horrible, but Remus was too understanding, and Sirius knew better than to argue.

"I think I remember." Sirius said. "I remember what I did to myself."

"That's good. It means your mind is starting to heal."

"I just had a flash of visions… bits and pieces…" Sirius explained. "Thank you, Moony." He let go of Remus' hand and wrapped both arms around him. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"I didn't believe in you once, Padfoot." Remus whispered, returning the embrace. "But I will never make that mistake again."

Sirius held him tighter. "Neither will I. You're the last brother I have left."

Hours later, Sirius followed Remus back downstairs, so that Remus could make them food again. For reasons Sirius couldn't quite name, he didn't want Remus out of his sight. Every few seconds he looked up from his food, just to be sure he was there.

After ten minutes of silence, Remus put down his fork and put both hands in his lap.

"Something wrong?" asked Sirius, who had just started tasting his food and thought it was heaven. Remus had always been a fair cook.

"I was thinking…" Remus said, looking around the room. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else. Grimmauld Place is a bit…"

"Grim?" asked Sirius, and the two friends shared a chuckle. It felt good to laugh, he thought. "Where would we go? Hogwarts?"

"I have a flat here in London." He spoke so quietly Sirius wouldn't have heard him were it not for his canine sense of hearing. It wasn't as good as Remus', granted, but it was better than the average person's.

Sirius tried not to look surprised but he knew his friend didn't have a lot of money.

"It was my grandfather's. And he passed away recently." said Remus. "I was his only living relative."

Sirius nodded in understanding. On Remus' father's side, both of his grandparents had been dead long before Remus had started Hogwarts. Though he didn't speak much of his family, Sirius and James had gleaned that he had his mother and father, and his maternal grandparents, both of whom were Muggles.

Sirius looked around his childhood home, and grimaced. He hated the place, and he was sure anywhere, except perhaps Azkaban, was a better place to be.

"How far is it?"

"Other side of London." said Remus. "I can apparate us there, if you're up to it."

"We'll have to step outside, then. There's an alleyway just down the block that would work."

* * *

 _I feel this chapter was a little short, too. That's why I'm uploading it today. I promised two chapters today, and I'm giving three. Can't be too mad at me, can you?_

 _Anyways, I'm not going to ask you to enjoy this or the last chapter. They were painful for me to write, and I'm sure they'll be painful to read, too. I do hope you're all still with me after this, though. Let me know what you think in the reviews._


	6. Scars

_I apologize for the severe lack of Harry thus far, considering I said this would be a Sirius and Remus raise Harry fic. There's a lot to get through before Harry enters the picture._

 _I don't think this chapter needs any trigger warnings, as it is lighter than the previous ones._

 _While you guys are on Chapter 6, I'm currently starting chapter 30. I'm usually more than twenty chapters ahead of my readers when I publish. The reason I don't publish all at once is because I am constantly going back and editing. I sometimes run my work through Hemingway and other editors, because I want to give you guys the best content I can. That being said, I hope you all enjoy reading, and please follow up with a review!_

* * *

It had always seemed to Sirius that anywhere in London was loud and busy, and his own neighborhood was no different. His family had always hated the noise, but Sirius had loved it.

In fact, spending six years listening to the worst people on Earth screeching made him love the sounds of life even more. Cars honking, people shouting, windows opening and loud music playing, children laughing. It was perfect.

As they walked, Sirius turned to his friend. "So, mate, if you're grandfather is gone, what happened to your grandmother?"

Remus' shoulders slumped. "She's gone, too. She couldn't handle losing my mother. Grandfather held on, but the grief of losing his wife and daughter was too much. He made sure to write me into his will, before he died. Left me a letter and all."

Sirius didn't know what to say. He knew what it was like to lose parents. Though he'd felt nothing for his own, the death of James' parents had been the worst feeling he'd ever had, until the death of James and Lily, of course.

But here was Remus, feeling loss over and over again. First his mother, right after finishing Hogwarts. His grandmother hadn't been far father had taken ill in the middle of the war and passed away. Remus hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye. Then, in one night, Remus had lost his four best friends in the entire world. In one night, his life had fallen apart.

They reached the alleyway and Sirius clutched Remus' hand . Seconds later, he was hunched over in front of a hearth, trying not to vomit.

"You alright?" asked Remus, helping him into a chair.

"Haven't done that in awhile." Sirius groaned.

After a few minutes, Sirius' head stopped feeling like it was swimming, and he found himself able to look around.

It was a Muggle home, that much Sirius was sure of. The books in the shelves held mundane titles like _Encyclopedia Britannica_ and _Heart of Darkness_. The kitchen was visible from the sitting room, and Sirius tried to remember which was the icebox and which was the cooking box. The sitting room itself was nothing more than a few cushy chairs on a large rug. In the corner of the room was an old desk. One door led upstairs.

"I know it's a little old-fashioned but I haven't changed anything."

"It's great." said Sirius. "I like it. I don't think I'll ever be able to help you cook…"

Remus laughed at Sirius nervously eyeing the kitchen appliances. "Not to worry, my friend. I'll take care of feeding us both."

Sirius nodded, and decided that food was a good segue into the topic they needed to discuss most. "I can help pay the rent and for food, of course."

The quickest way to silence Remus was to offer him money. Food? He could take. Chocolate? He was more than willing. Help with potions homework? You would be his hero. But money? That was a different story.

"Sirius, I can't-"

"Afford a place this nice." Sirius interrupted, ignoring the annoyed look on Remus' face. "When does the lease run out?"

Remus sighed. "September."

"Did your grandfather leave you money?"

Remus didn't answer. Sirius waited.

"I was going to get a job. There's a local library, and they seem alright with my taking a few days off each month."

"Moony…" Sirius leaned forward. "I'm all for you getting a job, but will a page salary really pay for everything? Food, rent, and everything else?"

"Sirius…"

"I want to help, Moony. I just got out of Azkaban, but I'm not broke. And the Ministry is compensating me for the past six years. That, combined with my parents' vault and my own, I'm richer than Abraxus Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy." Remus corrected. "Abraxus retired. Lucius is already high in the ranks of the Ministry."

"That slimy snake…" Sirius hissed. "And don't change the subject, Remus."

Remus slumped into a chair, deep in thought. Sirius knew better than to comment when Remus was thinking, as hard as it was.

Finally, Remus gave in. "Okay, you can help with food and other things. My salary will go to the rent."

Six years ago he would have been jumping for joy. Being able to contribute in any way to his friends was the best feeling. But in that moment, he only smiled widely.

It took a few seconds for him to realize Remus was staring.

"What?" asked Sirius.

Remus shook himself, and smiled. "You looked like your old self just now."

Sirius grinned even wider.

"But you still reek." Said Remus.

Sirius threw a British flag pillow at him. He knew Remus was right though. He smelled like death itself had farted on him.

"I've got extra clothes. Go upstairs and bathe. You remember how to shave?"

"Yes, mother." Sirius grumbled, making his way up the stairs. Remus followed to ensure that Sirius made it there uninjured. When they reached the bathroom, Remus retrieved shampoo and other supplies from the cabinet.

Sirius picked up the Muggle razor curiously. Remus' hand caught him and their eyes met.

"Please, Padfoot…" Remus whispered. "Just shave, okay? Nothing else."

"I'm not going to hurt myself again, Moony." Sirius swore.

Remus nodded, swallowing nervously, and left. The second the door shut, Sirius felt an emptiness. Remus hadn't left his sight for more than a minute since he'd woken from his nightmare. Now he would be gone for a while.

He tried to bathe as quickly as he could but it had been six years, and there were layers of dirt he had to get off. It took half an hour just to untangle his long hair. Two hours later, Sirius finally felt clean. With all the grime gone, Sirius no longer looked ghostly and grey. He was a little red from the scrubbing, but one could see he had a pale peach complexion.

He stood in front of the mirror, lower half wrapped in a towel., and spent another half hour doing away with his monstrous facial hair. For this part, he left the door open, and he could hear Remus downstairs, fidgeting with the radio.

Then he heard footsteps as Remus ascended the stairs. His head popped through the door.

"You look much better." He said.

"I feel better." said Sirius. "Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"I'm not used to hair this long." said Sirius. "I know you trimmed James' once."

"A pointless endeavor with hair like his…" said Remus, smiling at the memory. "I'll get a pair of scissors."

"Thanks." said Sirius, washing the shaving cream off his face and looking at the young man in the mirror. He wasn't even thirty yet, but he felt like he'd lived three lifetimes. His cheeks were still hollow, but color had returned to his face, and soon his dark locks would be gone as well.

Remus returned and for the next hour and a half, he steadily cut Sirius' hair until it was about an inch long, a short fringe over his brow. Sirius couldn't believe how young he looked without the wild mane of hair.

He dressed himself and stepped into the corridor where Remus was waiting.

Remus was grinning ear to ear. "Now we just need to feed you enough so you don't look like a skeleton and you'll have every girl you meet chasing you."

Sirius laughed. "I don't expect to have a girlfriend anytime soon. Merlin, I haven't dated since seventh year."

"Aye, that was… ten years ago?"

"Bloody hell."

There was a tapping noise downstairs so Remus went down to investigate. Sirius, not wanting to be alone, followed him down the stairs.

* * *

 _Devil on my shoulder: That ending sucked! You shouldn't have cut the chapter off right there!_

 _Me: But the chapter was getting too long! I had to break it somewhere, and the change of scene was the only way!_

 _Angel on my other shoulder: Ever heard of cutting out scenes completely? There had to be entire paragraphs of useless information._

 _Devil: Yeah, what he said. You could've cut out the entire part where he's shaving. Who cares about that anyway?_

 _Me: You what's useless information? You guys. I'm going to cut out the rest of this conversation, so there._

 _*silence*_

 _Haha, just part of my thought process when writing these conversations. It's true though, I could have cut out a lot of the last few chapters, and parts of this entire story, but this is only a fanfiction, so I don't write the same way I would for something official._

 _Remember, every review makes the devil and angel on my shoulders say nice things to me! Be a hero, save my self-esteem._


	7. Fire

_Alright new chapter! This is chapter... seven? Yeah, seven. Okay, so this is again a rather short chapter, and so I'm going to publish chapter 8 later today, which I think is the last one before we finally get down to business. Anyways, as always, hope you enjoy. Please review!_

* * *

The source of the incessant tapping turned out to be an annoyed horned owl.

"It's the Prophet." said Remus, sounding surprised. "I'm not subscribed."

"That's a Hogwarts owl." The owl chirped importantly and flew off the second Remus took the letter and paper.

"The letter is from Dumbledore." said Remus, passing it to Sirius. "For you. I sent him a letter earlier that you and I were here."

"'Dear Sirius," Sirius read aloud. "'I cannot imagine what you are going through at the moment, but I am pleased and relieved that you have a friend at your side. Recovering from the horrid ordeal in Azkaban will take time, no doubt, but I have the utmost faith in you and in Remus.'

"'Before I go any further, I must inform you of Peter Pettigrew's trial date, for 15 July. I realize the very thought that he is receiving a trial, when you were thrown to the depths of hell, is infuriating, but the Ministry is full of politicians. They are trying to compensate for their mistakes, though it probably makes them seem hypocritical.'

"'I have requested that Remus' flat be added to the Floo network, which will make it easier for the Ministry officials to return your wand to you tomorrow morning. How they could take nearly a week to find the wand of Sirius Black is beyond my comprehension.'

"'I am sorry that you have been wronged in this way, Sirius, and I hope you can find the happiness you had before your time in Azkaban once more. Knowing you are free now brings joy to my heart.'

"'Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.'"

Remus unwrapped the Daily prophet. "That was nice. He always sounds a little too formal in letters."

"Well, he is about a hundred years old. He sounds like my grandfather." said Sirius. "I wonder if that old coot is still alive?"

"Arcturus? As far as I know. And Pollux, well, he's already commented about you in this article here." said Remus. "He said the Ministry is a bunch of fools for incarcerating a Black."

Sirius laughed. "Fool was his favorite word. Though they were right in sending Bellatrix there. She's a monster. Of course, she's a Lestrange now, and neither Pollux nor Arcturus are very fond of them."

Remus didn't answer. His eyes had narrowed at the paper.

"Rem? You alright?"

Remus handed him the paper.

There were five different photos on the front page, but Sirius only saw one of them.

"Wormtail." Sirius muttered. Pettigrew's photo was accompanied with an article about his capture and his trial date.

Remus watched the fire dance in the hearth, and Sirius watched the flames reflecting off his eyes.

"He should've been in Azkaban." Remus whispered. "Not you."

Sirius didn't reply, and settled for standing up and wrapping Remus in his arms again. Neither of them cried this time. They wouldn't shed tears for the rat. He wasn't worth it.

An Auror arrived the next morning with Sirius' wand, glancing between the former prisoner and the werewolf in fear and awe.

Over the next few weeks, Remus and Sirius caught up. Remus told him everything that had happened over the past six years, and together they reminisced on their Hogwarts days and the war.

When the full moon came, Sirius was there to help Remus through it. The two of them apparated to an old cottage in the middle of nowhere that Remus had been living in until the death of his grandfather.

Sirius subscribed to the Daily Prophet, and they spent mornings discussing the goings-on in the wizarding world. Remus helped Sirius regain control of his magic, starting with simple spells and moving on to more complex ones. Sirius felt comforted knowing it was his own wand in his hand.

"Ack! Okay, alright, you did it, fantastic. Please get off me."

Remus pushed the great black dog but it didn't budge, only continuing to lick his face and hands.

"Padfoot!"

The dog finally relented and climbed off him, laying down on the rug in front of the fire.

"Yuck." Remus cleaned the slobber off and glared at his friend.

Padfoot became Sirius, who grinned widely. "I thought you liked dogs."

"I do. But you're a human pretending to be a dog. Even in your animagus form you have a greater comprehension of words and actions."

"So you're saying you don't like me because I'm a smart dog?"

"Sirius, dogs lick people they like. You do it to be annoying."

Sirius laughed. "You're no fun, Moony."

"I can be plenty fun, thank you very much."

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

The question made Sirius pause before he remembered what tomorrow was - the two week anniversary of his release and the moment Peter would get what he deserved. His face darkened. "I am."

* * *

 _Yeah, I realize Sirius was perfectly capable of transforming while in Azkaban, but when he reunited with his wand, I imagined that his magic sort of went haywire, having not been properly used in so long, so to transform again he had to regain control of his magic._


	8. Betrayal

_Alright chapter 8 as promised. I'm not exactly fully functioning at the mo but hope you guys enjoy. Please leave a review and look forward to another chapter tomorrow!_

 _I'm trying to get in as many chapters as I can before the winter holidays are over. Have a wonderful new year tomorrow and stay safe!_

* * *

It didn't feel completely real, putting on the new dress robes Dumbledore had given to him and Remus. How the man had guessed their sizes so accurately, he'd never know.

He made his way downstairs where Remus was sipping some fresh tea, watching the clouds roll by outside the window.

"We should leave soon." said Remus. "It starts in an hour."

Sirius nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, he admired his friend in his dress robes. Being from a wealthy pureblood family, Sirius had worn new things his entire life. Remus had never worn anything that wasn't patched in at least two different places.

But today, Remus had been convinced by Dumbledore and Sirius to wear a brand new set of light brown dress robes. The color was perfect on him. His hair was longer than Sirius', but combed and tame, out of his face so his eyes were visible. As he stood, he glanced up at Sirius, two soft brown eyes met his grey ones.

Remus took a step forward. "Something wrong?"

Sirius shook himself from his stupor. "No, it's just… I've never seen you… in new clothes."

"Neither have I." Remus have him a half-smile and then led him to the fireplace. "I suppose hooking us up to the floo was a good idea on Dumbledore's part."

Sirius said nothing, so Remus continued. "I'll go first, and wait for you on the other side."

A moment later, Remus had disappeared in a roar of green flames.

Sirius took a deep breath, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, which had been magically enlarged when it was added to the Floo Network.

He tossed the powder to the ground and spoke as clearly as he could. "Ministry of Magic."

As promised, Remus was waiting on the other side. Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace. This was only the second time he'd flooed since his release and he had not enjoyed it.

"You alright?" asked Remus, waving the ash off their robes with his wand.

"I'm in the right place, at least." said Sirius, coughing.

After a moment, the dizziness began to fade and Sirius looked up. The atrium was busier than he remembered it. Were there really this many people in the Ministry?

"Remus, Sirius! How wonderful to see you out of the flat." Dumbledore greeted them, dressed in deep purple robes. "How are you feeling, Sirius?"

"It's really loud in here." said Sirius. He had enjoyed the noise of London, but here it was almost overwhelming.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding and beckoned for them to follow him. The three were followed by stares and whispers but Remus and Dumbledore, who were both used to this, paid them no mind. Sirius followed their example, and stared straight ahead.

Unfortunately, straight ahead was one of the very last people Sirius wanted to see today.

Lucius Malfoy looked cocky as ever as he waited for the lift.

"Well, well, Professor Dumbledore," said the sly wizard. "What interesting company you have."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. A pleasure to see you." said Dumbledore, ignoring his comment. "How are your sisters-in-law? Professor Flitwick tells me your niece is very talented."

Malfoy scowled at him, and walked away to wait for a different lift.

Sirius smirked as he and Remus followed Dumbledore onto the lift. "I nearly forgot Andy had a daughter."

"Yes, she's terribly charming. Though she seems to have a strong dislike for her name."

The lift took them down into the depths of the Ministry. Here, they made their way to Courtroom 10 and took their seats.

"They won't be calling either of you as witnesses." said Professor Dumbledore. "I convinced them that it would not be necessary."

Sirius didn't hear him as the court was called to order. Moments later, the accused was summoned.

Sirius' felt winded. Every muscle in his body stiffened as he watched his former friend being led to the chair in the center of the room.

The sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned to its owner. As always, Remus' eyes were full of concern.

"You're trembling." he whispered.

Sirius turned back to the beady-eyed traitor. "It… it hurts."

Remus quietly took Sirius' hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

The trial did not take long, as Pettigrew plead guilty of all charges - involvement in the Death Eaters, leaking classified Ministry and Order information to enemies, including revealing the location of the Potters, thereby being an accessory in murder, framing Sirius Black for these actions and the murders of twelve Muggles.

"Does he think he'll get a lesser sentence if he is cooperative?" Remus asked Dumbledore as the court recessed. Only the Wizengamot remained to discuss Pettigrew's sentence.

"That is most likely what his solicitor told him." said Dumbledore. "But there are many hard feelings left over from the war, and I doubt he will get anything less than a life sentence in Azkaban."

"That's what I got." Sirius muttered, and Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly.

When the court was reconvened, Minister Bagnold called for all to stand.

"The accused, Peter Pettigrew, has plead guilty to all charges. Mr. Pettigrew, for the charge of your involvement with Death Eaters, enemies of the Ministry, you have been sentenced to three months in Azkaban."

There was a murmur of dissent, but Bagnold held up a hand and continued. "For the charge of leaking classified information of the Ministry and its allies to enemies in a time of war, you have been sentenced to six months in Azkaban."

Pettigrew squealed in fear.

"For the charge of revealing the location of James Potter, Lily Potter, and Harry Potter to the dark wizard and magical outlaw, Lord Voldemort-"

There was a collective shiver across the entire courtroom. Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore did not flinch.

"-Thereby becoming an accessory to two murders, and one attempted, you have been sentenced to two years in Azkaban."

The courtroom was silent for a moment as everyone did the math in their head. So far, Pettigrew had two years in nine months in Azkaban.

"For the charge of framing an innocent man of these crimes, you have been sentenced to three months in Azkaban."

Most of the courtroom glanced at Sirius for a moment, and then turned back to the Minister, awaiting the sentence for the final charge.

"Finally, for the charge of murdering twelve Muggles, you have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

The only sound in the courtroom now was Pettigrew's sobs. He called out to Sirius, to Remus, to Dumbledore, but none came to his aid.

"Your sentences shall be carried out consecutively, totalling to three years in Azkaban, to be immediately followed by the Dementor's Kiss." Bagnold called for order as the courtroom rang out in cheers. "Court dismissed."

Pettigrew was led out first, still wailing, and then everyone else was released.

Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were bombarded by reporters the second they set foot in the Atrium.

"Sirius Black, how did it feel to spend six years in Azkaban for crimes you did not commit?" asked one reporter.

"What was it like to see Peter Pettigrew after he betrayed you?"

"Where are you living now, Mr. Black?"

"Will you return to the Ministry to finish your Auror training?"

Sirius took Remus by the hand and pulled him behind him, pushing through the crowd, and trying his best to ignore the questions and flashes of cameras.

"How did you feel when you heard Pettigrew was receiving a trial when you were thrown into Azkaban without a second thought?"

"Is it true you'll be running for Minister for Magic in a few years?"

"Will you try to gain custody of Harry Potter now that Pettigrew is in prison?"

Sirius froze. "Harry?"

Remus pushed him. "Keep going."

They escaped the crowd to find Dumbledore waiting on the other side. Moments ago, Sirius might have cared how Dumbledore had circumvented the reporters. But now he cared about one thing and one thing only.

"I believe a spot of tea in my office would be refreshing right now, and perhaps some biscuits?" Dumbledore offered.

"I agree." said Sirius, looking him straight in the eyes. Dumbledore did not flinch, as though knowing exactly what Sirius wanted to discuss.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore sat at his desk, and Sirius and Remus sat in chairs across from him.

Sirius cut right to the chase.

"Where is my godson?"

* * *

 _Just a note: this is not a Dumble-bashing story. I just felt Sirius would be very angry when he realized that, as godfather, he should have Harry and nobody has even brought it up._


	9. Wills

_"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?"_

 _"I DID MY WAITING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!"_

 _Two of my favorite Sirius quotes in the movies. I don't actually imagine the characters to look like they do in the movies, but there's plenty of fanart that I go by. It's New Years Eve and we're that much closer to Sirius getting Harry._

* * *

To an outsider, it would look like Sirius had once again fallen into madness as he raved at the old wizard in front of him, pacing back and forth in the ancient Headmaster's office, his best friend strangely silent in his seat.

"Rubbish! Complete and utter rubbish! What were you thinking?"

"The blood magic protects him, Sirius, I assure you."

"When were you planning on telling me about this? Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I was surprised you hadn't asked yet."

Sirius paused, staring at the floor. "You're right. I hadn't asked about Harry yet. I hadn't even considered him yet."

"You haven't exactly been in your right mind recently." Remus interjected. "But you're in a much better place now."

"Thank you, Remus." Sirius turned back to Dumbledore, taking a step forward. "And you know what? I'm not going to _ask_ for Harry."

Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked by this.

Sirius slammed his fist on the desk, shattering a probably priceless possession but not caring. "I _demand_ to see Harry."

"Sirius, he is safest with his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Safest?" Sirius felt like breaking something else. "Petunia Dursley hated her sister and everything to do with magic. I'll be damned if she'd see Harry as anything more than a burden. How could you leave him with those people? Any witch or wizard in the world would have gladly raised him."

"It was better he grew up away from all that. Away from all the fame and attention."

"Why didn't you give him to Remus?" Sirius asked, but when Dumbledore didn't reply, he whirled around to his friend. "Remus, why didn't you take him?"

Remus was holding his head in his hands, and Sirius realized what he'd said wrong.

"Moony, I'm sorry…"

"Do you know how hard it is for me to even get a job, Sirius? And you think they'd let me have a child?"

"But, Moony, they put you in their will… You were supposed to have Harry if I couldn't…"

Remus and Dumbledore both gave him a look of confusion.

"A will?" asked Dumbledore. "I was not aware they had one."

Sirius studied the man's eyes and had a feeling he was being truthful.

"Of course they did. We were in the middle of a war and they were targets of Voldemort. They asked me to witness it." Sirius said. "Are you telling me no one's read the will?"

Remus shook his head.

Dumbledore stood. "Who was their solicitor?"

"Harold Gillespie." Sirius said. "He handled all the Potter's affairs."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I see… I am sorry to say Harold Gillespie died three days after the Potters. His assistant, Peggy Sharp took over the business. But she never mentioned a will for the Potters."

"Then we talk to Ms. Sharp. I'm sure she can sort through the files and she'll find it." Sirius said hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid it will be difficult for her to do so."

"Why?"

"Mr. Gillespie died in a fire. His office, where all of his files were kept, was burnt to ashes." Dumbledore explained.

"How does a wizard die in a fire?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Alastor Moody believed it was fiendfyre. Mr. Gillespie was very vocal about his loyalties to the light side, and it cost him his life. The Ministry didn't investigate as far as Moody wanted."

Sirius fell down into a chair. "And next to headlines like Madman Sirius Black and the Lestranges and Barty Crouch, Jr., a poor solicitor dying in a fire was the least of anyone's worries."

"All is not lost." Dumbledore said.

"Really? What, you think Gillespie is going to come back to life and rewrite the Potter's wills?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"That would be utterly impossible." Dumbledore said gently. "I do recall you saying that you witnessed the writing of the Potter's will?"

"Yes, but I don't remember everything." Sirius said. "There was a lot for them to go through."

"You may not think you do," Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. "But sometimes we need only look a little deeper to find the truth."

He opened the cabinet and showed them what was inside.

"Well, that changes everything." said Sirius.

"We should set up an appointment with Peggy Sharp." said Remus. "She'll want to document it. In the long run, it'll make everything easier with the Ministry."

"And Gringotts." Sirius said.

A few days later, Sirius and Remus returned to Dumbledore's office.

Ms. Sharp was already there. She was a confident young woman with long, sandy hair and green eyes. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, a pleasure to meet you both."

The three of them sat down in chairs in front Dumbledore's desk, where the pensieve Dumbledore had shown them earlier that week stood.

"Thank you, Ms. Sharp. I'm glad you could come." Sirius replied.

"As am I. I've been wondering for years whether the Potters had written a will, but Harold never mentioned it. I was only his assistant and he kept a number of his meetings with his clients private."

"All good solicitors do." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, but the best ones keep copies of their files in a safe, non-flammable place." said Ms. Sharp, waving the words aside with her plainly manicured hand. "Now, I've looked into the laws about this, and it seems it's perfectly legal to use Sirius' memories to recreate the Potter's will. So long as I document everything, and file it with the memory attached, we'll be able to use it as a real will."

"What do you mean by 'the memory attached'?" asked Sirius.

"Once we're done, I'm going to need you to place it in a phial. That way, if you die, I will still be able to provide proof of the document." Ms. Sharp replied matter-of-factly.

"If he dies?" Remus repeated.

"My apologies." said Ms. Sharp. "You seem in fine health, Mr. Black. I only meant that if you were not capable of giving the memory again in the future, it would be best to have it already collected and accessible."

"Of course." Sirius said, dumbfounded at the witch's blatancy.

"Shall we get started then?" asked Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded. Ms. Sharp pulled out parchment and a quill. Remus gulped.

Placing his wand at his temple like Dumbledore had shown him, Sirius concentrated on the day James and Lily had asked him to meet with them and Mr. Gillespie. He visualized himself sitting next to James as his two friends told Mr. Gillespie everything they wanted on the will. He could hear Mr. Gillespie's voice as he read the final document, saw himself, James, Lily, and Gillespie sign it…

And then he pulled his wand away, a wispy string attached to it. He held it over the pensieve and watched it drift into the strange liquid, as though it were light as a feather.

The four of them each dove into the bowl in turn, appearing in the Potter's sitting room. Baby Harry sat in Lily's lap. Next to her was James, and then a much younger, much happier Sirius.

Sirius felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he took Remus' hand, wanting comfort. Remus moved towards Sirius so that their shoulders touched.

Hearing James' and Lily's voices was almost too much to bear. But Sirius forced himself to listen, to hear his friends' last wishes.

They'd left money for Remus, in a vault they'd set up for him. James gave the key to it to Mr. Gillespie, and Sirius heard Ms. Sharp whisper, "So that's what it goes to!" Apparently the key had survived the fire.

Some money had been left for Peter as well, but Sirius ignored that part.

The cat was to go to Mrs. Figg, though James joked that it should go to McGonagall. Dumbledore whispered to Ms. Sharp that the cat had disappeared after the Potters' death.

After a little more financial business, Mr. Gillespie asked about Harry.

James and Lily shared a glance and then James said he was to go with his godfather, Sirius Black. Mr. Gillespie asked about Lily's sister, but the red-haired witch insisted she was not to raise Harry. Instead, if Sirius was unable to take him, then Remus would be next. After him, they'd decided McGonagall would be a fair guardian.

There were a few other people on the list, but Sirius didn't hear them. He was staring at himself, his younger self. Young Sirius was watching Harry, an expression of pure bliss on his face.

And the older Sirius felt only guilt. Why hadn't he tried to get custody of Harry before? He'd been out for over two weeks. But even Remus hadn't said anything.

It took a moment for Sirius to realize the memory had ended, and they were being pulled back to reality. Remus helped a disoriented Sirius back into his chair.

"Well, Mr. Black, it seems that by all rights, you should have custody of Harry Potter." Ms. Sharp was saying. "And it seems Mrs. Potter was explicit that her child not go to…" she checked her notes. "Petunia Dursley."

"Well, Dumbledore? You going to argue with that?" asked Sirius, regaining his sense of balance.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will not object, so long as you allow me to assist you in preparing the protective wards and spells around… where are you going to raise him?"

Sirius looked at Remus.

"The flat is too small, Sirius." Remus said quietly. "You can't raise a child there."

"We." corrected Sirius. "Harry's not going to grow up without his favorite uncle."

"If I may interject?" said Ms. Sharp. "See, we solicitors are not immune to gossip, and I have heard mention of a rather large estate left behind when Walburga Black passed away. Mr. Black, are you or are you not the heir to Number 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Sirius gaped at her. "I'm not letting Harry anywhere near that place. It's hell." He glanced at Dumbledore, who was deep in thought. "There're bloody house-elf heads mounted on the walls!"

"Then we will have to clean it up." Dumbledore said. "I am more than willing to help. Grimmauld Place would be ideal, as it is already protected by numerous enchantments. It is unplottable, and has a very limited floo access."

"You think a little dusting is going to make that place a home?" asked Sirius.

"We'll be doing a bit more than dusting." Dumbledore assure him.

Sirius turned to Remus, his last hope. The one person who was always unbiased, logical, and calm when making decisions.

"Remus, we can't… Not that place, right?"

Remus bit his lip. "It is larger… and there's a park nearby..."

And that was it. He was outnumbered. He flopped back in his chair and covered his face in his hands. "You're all mad."


	10. Magic

_Alright chapter 10. Happy New Year. I'm tired and haven't got much to say. Please enjoy and review._

* * *

Sirius wasn't sure what was worse - the evil of Grimmauld Place, or the perfection of Privet Drive. Everything looked the same. Same cars, same lawns - even the mailboxes. It was abnormally quiet, though Sirius swore he saw more than one person peeking out their window, gawking at the three strangers.

"Seems like the perfect place for a _Nightmare on Elm Street_." said Remus as they followed Dumbledore down the street.

"Moony, Harry lives here." said Sirius. "Do you mind saving the Muggle horror films references for after he's living with us?"

Remus shrugged. "You mean living in the haunted house?"

Sirius glared at him.

"Here we are." said Dumbledore, leading them up the driveway of one of the houses. This one was labeled Number 4.

Sirius tensed at the sound of shouting and crying inside.

"But I want it!" a little boy was screaming.

"I do not believe that is Harry." Dumbledore assured him. He reached up and pressed the doorbell.

Almost immediately, silence fell inside the house. A few seconds later, a horse-faced woman opened the door.

"How may I he-" She froze as she realized who was on her doorstep.

"Petunia!" greeted Sirius with a smirk. "How are you, love?"

Petunia Dursley said nothing as the three wizards entered her home.

"Petunia, darling, who is it?" someone asked from the sitting room.

"Oh, just some old friends." said Remus before Petunia could reply.

Vernon joined his wife in the entry hall, not recognizing the voice of the so-called "old friend".

"You people! What are you doing in my house?"

"We have come for Harry." said Dumbledore calmly.

"Well, it's about time!" said Vernon gruffly.

"And why is that, Dursley?" Sirius was no longer fake-smiling. His eyes had narrowed and his teeth clenched.

"He's an ungrateful little freak, that's why." Dursley said boldly.

"How dare-"

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and nearly threw him behind himself and Dumbledore. "Where is Harry?"

"Out in the garden." said Petunia stiffly. Just then, a voice called from the sitting room.

"Mummy! I want my juice!"

"Coming, Duddykins!" Petunia called, returning to the sitting room.

Sirius wanted to vomit.

"I suppose that leaves you to show us to the garden." said Dumbledore to Vernon, who grumbled under his breath as he led them to the back door.

"Why's Harry out in the heat while the Dursley's own child is inside demanding juice?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus said nothing, but Sirius could see his brow was furrowed. Remus' muscles were stiff, so Sirius took hold of his clenched hand. Remus relaxed, taking a deep breath before stepping outside. Sirius followed suit.

He felt the breath sucked out of him as he caught sight of the tiny boy bent over the flower bed, weeding the garden.

Though he was covered from head to toe in dirt, the mop of messy black hair on his head and the glint of round glasses on his face were noticeable.

As Vernon called him, the boy looked up, bouncing to his feet nervously.

Remus squeezed his hand as they both caught sight of Lily's green eyes, full of fear. Why was he scared?

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" The little boy said.

"I've got good news, boy. You're going away with a bunch of other freaks just like you." Vernon motioned to the three wizards.

"Thank you for that… unconventional introduction, Mr. Dursley." said Dumbledore, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "I believe you can return to the house to collect his things now."

Vernon said nothing and went back in the house, slamming the door behind him.

Harry didn't move, merely staring at the ground.

Sirius hesitantly took a few steps forward and knelt down so he was eye-level with the child.

"Harry?" said Sirius.

At the sound of his name, he looked up, the fear in his eyes even more prominent than before.

"Hello, Harry." said Remus, kneeling down next to Sirius, the gentlest of smiles on his face. "My name is Remus Lupin, and this Sirius Black."

"Hello…" said Harry, almost too quiet to hear.

"And that well-dressed fellow over there is Albus Dumbledore." said Sirius, pointing with his thumb at the Headmaster. "We were friends of your parents."

"You were?" asked Harry, eyes widening into curiosity.

"Yes, and I can assure you they were not freaks. And neither are you." Sirius reached out, offering his hand to the child. "Would you like to come with us?"

Harry studied the hand, indecision in his eyes.

The door opened again and Vernon threw a plastic bag to Dumbledore, who surprisingly caught it.

"That's all of his stuff." said Vernon, slamming the door again.

Sirius glared at the closed door, until something touched his outstretched hand. He turned to his godson, and smiled as Harry's fingers curled around Sirius' palm.

"Well, I guess it's time to go, then." Sirius said, standing up.

"We will need to leave the property to Apparate back." said Dumbledore. "We can meet in Hogsmeade."

Remus took Harry's other hand and the three of them followed Dumbledore through the gate back to the road.

Harry didn't look at either of them as he walked between them. He stared straight ahead, tripping every now and then but catching himself. When they reached an empty alleyway, he finally glanced up at Sirius, fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry." Remus gave him another gentle smile. "Do you remember what Sirius said?"

Harry thought. "He said I'm not a freak."

"That's right, Harry. You're not a freak, but you aren't exactly what the people here would call normal." Remus explained. "And what we're about to do is one of those not-normal things."

"It's called Apparating." Sirius said. "I'm going to pick you up, and when I turn around, we'll be somewhere else, okay?"

For a moment, it looked like it might not be okay. But then Harry nodded and let Sirius pick him up. He held on tight to the man.

"Ready?" He felt Harry nod into his shoulder. "One… two… three!" Sirius turned on his heel and felt the familiar compression. A split second later he was in a private room in the Hog's Head.

"Harry? You alright?" Sirius gently sat Harry down on the bed. The boy looked like he was about to vomit. "Sorry about that. The first few times is always difficult."

Remus appeared with a pop a moment later, followed by Dumbledore.

Harry looked up. "How did we get here?"

"I told you, we Apparated." Sirius explained.

"But where are we?" asked Harry.

"The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade." said Remus. "Which is somewhere in Scotland…"

"Scotland? But my teacher said Surrey was in England…" Harry said.

"Apparition can take you long distances easily." said Sirius.

"Like teleporting?" asked Harry.

Only Remus knew what he meant. "Yes, very much like that."

"But how?"

Sirius knelt down in front of the bed. "Harry, do you believe in magic?"

Harry looked away. "Uncle Vernon says there's no such thing as magic."

Sirius reached up and turned Harry's head so he was looking at them. "And what do you say?"

Harry thought for a few moments. "I don't know… Sometimes… things happen and I… can't explain them."

Sirius smiled. "Like how we got from England to Scotland in seconds?"

Harry smiled for the first time. "Yeah, like that."

"Well, Harry, what if we told you that was real magic?" Remus asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "Magic is real?" He looked at each of them, from Sirius' handsome face to Remus' gentle one, to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

He finally looked back at Sirius, who felt the true magic was in his godson's smile.

"Yes, Harry. It is very, very real."


	11. Questions

_Happy New Year everyone! Holidays are almost over so I can't guarantee such quick updates as I have a very busy schedule, but I'll do my best to keep writing and updating._

 _Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!_

* * *

Not many parents get to see their children's reactions to their first sight of Hogwarts, so Sirius was glad to witness Harry's.

His eyes were so wide Sirius was sure they would pop out of his head as they walked through Hogsmeade, one small hand in Sirius' and one in Remus'. Harry was a little small for a child about to turn seven, and he looked even tinier in the oversized shirt and shorts.

No one they passed seemed to recognize the boy, who was still covered in dirt. As they entered the gates of the castle, Harry craned his neck to see it. In the bright, mid-morning sun, the windows shone brightly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry." said Dumbledore, leading them through the entrance hall and up the stairs.

"Is this your house?" asked Harry, enraptured by the moving portraits.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Not quite. Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every magical boy and girl in Britain and Ireland goes to Hogwarts to learn magic. And one day, you will as well, when you are old enough."

There was something surreal in Harry's expression, as though he were walking on clouds. And then it changed, his eyes scrunched as though deep in thought. Sirius watched as the boy's eyes widened and fear returned

"If this isn't a house, and I'm not old enough for Hogwarts, then where am I going to live?" asked Harry.

"With Remus and I, of course." said Sirius. "But our house needs to be fixed up a bit before we can move in, so we're going to be guests in the castle until our new home is finished."

Harry seemed content with this for now, as Dumbledore stopped in front of a large door that led to a guest chamber. Inside was a sitting room centered around a large fireplace. Like Remus' flat, a small desk sat in the corner. In the other corner was a little table with three chairs. There were three doors opposite the main door. Two of them led to bedrooms, and one led to a lavatory.

Dumbledore bade them farewell, setting out on other business. It had been decided that while Dumbledore and McGonagall fixed up Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Remus and Harry would stay in the castle, the safest place on Earth besides Gringotts. And Sirius didn't fancy hanging around goblins all day.

Sirius made a note to meet with Dumbledore later so he could shout at him for the Dursleys' treatment of Harry. Since he couldn't take it out on the Dursleys themselves (Remus would have some sensible reason not to), he would suffice himself with a few choice words aimed at the man who had sent him there.

Right now, Sirius had something else to think about that required him to be very calm right now.

"Well, then…" Sirius said, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Perhaps a bath would be refreshing." said Remus. "You were out in the sun for awhile, weren't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded. Sirius was given the task of digging through Harry's bag for clothes. There was only one very oversized outfit inside the plastic bag. The two socks didn't even match.

Sirius sighed and held in his temper, and took the outfit to the bathroom, where Remus had already helped Harry out of his clothes and was washing his hair. Remus glanced up at Sirius when he came in, and they shared a mutually grave look.

Remus performed the same spells he'd done on Sirius weeks ago, and his jaw went rigid at the results. He told Sirius in private later that Harry needed to see a healer.

After Harry was clean and dressed, the three of them sat around the dining table for lunch. Harry didn't seem to know what to do with his food, and Remus and Sirius didn't push him for knowledge of his daily life at Privet Drive. It wasn't time for that yet.

"Why am I going to live with you?" Harry suddenly asked.

Sirius put down his fork. "Very good question, Harry."

Remus cleared his throat. "You see, Harry, your father was a very good friend of ours. We were like brothers."

"Uncle Vernon says he was a drunk." Harry said.

Sirius tried very hard not to clench his fist. "He lied. James Potter was a wonderful person, as was your mother. They were heroes and they loved you very much."

"Then how did they die in a car accident?"

Sirius gaped at him. "Harry, it is very hard for a witch or wizard to die in something as mundane as a car accident. I assure you that is not how they died."

"We'll tell you the whole story soon, Harry." Remus promised. "But for now, we want you to know that we love you very much and that before your parents died, they asked Sirius and I to raise you. They didn't want you to live with your aunt and uncle."

Harry picked at his food as he considered this. "Then why was I sent there?"

"That's part of the long, long story we're going to tell you." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. Sirius wondered what was going through his mind. Did he believe that Sirius and Remus would explain everything to him?

"I'm sorry." said Harry.

"For what?" asked Sirius and Remus together.

"For asking so many questions." said Harry. "Aunt Petunia says only freaks ask questions."

Sirius wanted to disembowel both Vernon and Petunia. The physical abuse had been bad enough. Did they have to mess with his mind, too?

"Harry, I'm sorry to tell you that your aunt and uncle told you a lot of lies." said Remus fervently. "You may ask us all the questions you want. We may not have the answer to every question, or we may ask you to wait, like we are right now, but we will do our best to help you."

"Questions are a sign of curiosity, and curiosity is a sign of intelligence, not freakishness." Sirius explained. "Asking questions means you're smart, not stupid."

Harry gazed at his two new guardians with eyes as wide as saucers, but he didn't say anything. Sirius had a feeling it would be awhile before Harry was used to being treated like, well, a human being.

"I'm going to get a few things from Diagon Alley tomorrow." said Remus a few minutes later.

"Oh, good. I'll give Harry a tour of the grounds then."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "On three conditions."

Sirius sighed. "Fine, on with it."

"First, you will not torment Filch or his cat, or ask Peeves to do so."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but the look in Remus' eyes was deadly.

"Second, you will not take Harry through the forest or any of the secret passages."

Sirius nodded, having already decided the forest would be too dangerous.

"Third, you will get along with all of the professors, even the Potions Master. Understand?"

"What are talking about? I get on swell with all the profs." Sirius said. "Even old Sluggy."

Remus cleared his throat again. "Slughorn's retired."

"Oh, really?"

Remus nodded. "One of our classmates has taken his place."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Oh, _really_?"

"And you will not pick a fight with him." said Remus.

Sirius pouted. There was only one person Remus could be talking about.

"How could Dumbledore hire someone like that?" asked Sirius, stabbing his food, aware that Harry was watching both of them. "He was one of them, working with the other side."

Remus shrugged. "Dumbledore says he has a powerful reason to trust him. He says he joined our side before the end, turned spy for us."

"Ridiculous." Sirius muttered. Remus did not reply.

After lunch, Remus took Harry to the library, so that Sirius could meet with Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in his office, and did not seem surprised to see Sirius. His guest, however, was annoyed.

"Black." Snape snarled. "You certainly enjoy interrupting private meetings, don't you?"

Sirius ignored him, remembering what Remus had said. He sat down in a chair across from Dumbledore and crossed his arms, waiting.

"Sirius," said Dumbledore. "I had no idea they were not treating him well."

"Weren't treating him well?" Sirius said quietly. "I could see his ribs, Dumbledore. He thinks he's a freak, has been taught to believe only freaks ask questions, that freaks are only good for cleaning and weeding the garden." He knew he was getting louder. "He was out in the hot sun working while his spoiled cousin sits inside watching telly and screaming at his mother!"

Dumbledore looked truly sorry but Sirius wasn't done yet.

"Did you see him? Did you really look at him? He looks like he's turning five instead of seven. And on top of that, Remus found signs of physical abuse! You're lucky I didn't curse Petunia Dursley off the face of the Earth!"

"Petunia?"

Sirius whirled around to see Snape was still there.

"Yes, Petunia Dursley." Sirius clarified. "Not that you'd care, but she's been treating Harry like a slave rather than a little boy."

"Harry? Why did Petunia Dursley have Lily's son?" Snape asked, anger evident in his voice.

Realizing an angry Snape was far worse than an angry Black, Sirius said, "I'll let Dumbledore explain that one to you." And he left the headmaster to his fate.

* * *

 _Yeah, I'm not really a Dumble-basher. No, you won't ever find out what Snape said to Dumbledore after that, and no, this does not mean Snape will be any nicer to Sirius, Remus, or Harry._

 _Also not a Dursley-basher, though I don't see Petunia or Vernon as redeemable characters. Dudley in the later books was totally redeemable, but since Harry was removed from the house early on, they aren't really important anymore._

 _As for why Sirius obviously seems to have more self-control than he had in canon, there are a few perfectly sensible reasons for him to, which I will eventually divulge, either in author notes or in the story. Suffice it to say, I do have a deep understanding of both Sirius' and Remus' personalities in this story, as well as in the canon, and I wouldn't make either of them do something that I believed was out of character for them._


	12. Answers

_Next chapter is a go! This one is actually a lot longer than I thought. I hope you guys enjoy. My holiday break ends Thursday, so I'm going to upload at least three more chapters today and tomorrow. After that, I may only be able to upload every other day._

 _Please be sure to leave a review!_

* * *

The following evening, after Remus returned from shopping, having picked up a few outfits for Harry, a couple toys, toiletries and a storybook, the two wizards sat down with their new charge to tell a long, long story.

They began with their days in Hogwarts, with the beginnings of the Marauders, of James' unrequited love for Lily, and her unyielding hate for him. They told him about Remus' lycanthropy, and how his three roommates illegally became Animagi to help him on the full moons.

Harry learned of how talented both his parents were. How kind Lily was to everyone except Sirius and James (Remus remarked that he and Lily were actually friends). They explained that the Marauders were wonderful pranksters, and promised to tell him all about their various mischief making in Hogwarts.

Then they reached seventh year, when James and Lily were made Head Boy and Girl, and Lily finally realized that James was a pretty nice guy. They finished school, and the two were soon married, with Sirius as the best man. And within a few short years, Harry was born.

But, Sirius said, it was not fated to be a happy ending, as when the Marauders and Lily grew up and finished Hogwarts, they did so in the middle of the largest magical war in British history. They told him all about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and that Voldemort wanted to kill James and Lily and their son because they refused to join him (they had decided not to tell Harry about the prophecy just yet).

James and Lily went into hiding with their son, using the Fidelius Charm, and they trusted one person with the secret of their location. At first it was Sirius, but Sirius believed they should give the job of Secret Keeper to someone less obvious, and James and Lily agreed to give it to Peter.

Sirius allowed Remus to explain the next part, about Peter being a spy and betraying the Potters to Voldemort, and how, on Halloween six years ago, Voldemort went to the Potters' house and tried to kill them all. He killed his father, and then his mother.

But, somehow, Harry had survived. Remus explained Dumbledore's theory about Lily's love protecting Harry, and causing the curse that should have killed him to rebound, and destroyed Voldemort instead. Dumbledore used the power of Lily's sacrifice to create a blood magic spell that would protect Harry, but only if he stayed with Lily's only living blood, Petunia.

Remus continued with how Sirius was framed by Peter, who faked his own death and Sirius was sent to prison for six years. Since the Ministry did not trust werewolves, Remus was not allowed to have Harry.

It wasn't until Peter was discovered to be alive that Sirius was released from prison and the Potter's will had been found, revealing that Sirius, as godfather to Harry, was supposed to be his guardian.

Harry listened thoughtfully and quietly. As the story came to an end, Sirius wondered what the boy would say.

"So the bad wizard that killed my parents is dead?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I don't think so. He wasn't exactly human enough to die. Some people believe that you and your mother severely weakened him, and he's been waiting all this time, trying to regain the power he had before."

"So he'll be back?" asked Harry.

Sirius nodded. "One day, yes."

"Why did he do all those bad things?"

"I don't know, Prongslet." Sirius said.

"There have been many bad people in the world." said Remus. "But it's not always easier to understand them."

Harry nodded, realizing this was one of those times when Remus and Sirius did not have an answer for him.

Over the next few days, the two Marauders began to earn Harry's trust. He slowly began asking more questions. Some of them were as simple as, "Can I please have a cookie after dinner?" and some were a bit more complicated, such as, "Where did Peeves come from?"

"At least he didn't ask where babies come from." Sirius whispered that night after Harry had gone to sleep.

"Don't jinx us, Padfoot." Remus warned.

They had given Harry the first bedroom, which had a single four-poster bed not unlike the ones found in Gryffindor Tower. The other room had a large, king-sized bed they shared. This didn't bother them as Remus had spent the prior few weeks in Sirius' room at the flat anyways, helping him recover from his nightmares.

Though they had gained his trust, Harry had a few habits that needed breaking. He was constantly trying to clean, like picking up a rag and scrubbing the toilet or making his and Remus and Sirius' bed. He was unusually quiet, never interrupted their conversations, and was always surprised when Remus and Sirius asked for his opinion.

Some would think he was simply a well-behaved child, but the two friends knew that this was not normal behavior for a six-year-old. Children were supposed to be loud, expressive, and curious. They decided that the only cure for this was a lot of patience and love, and to give Harry opportunities to express his own opinions and be a kid.

Since Kreacher was to work at Hogwarts instead of Grimmauld Place (Sirius wanted him nowhere near his godson), Remus thought it was best to have Harry help with the housework, but his duties would be simple, small, and fit for a child. Scrubbing the toilet would not be among them. And he would never be in charge of the house by himself.

"Are you going back?" Remus asked Sirius one day as the two of them lounged underneath their favorite tree. Harry was sitting a short distance away, watching Hagrid feed the giant squid in Black Lake.

"Back to where?"

"The Ministry." Remus replied. "You were training to be an Auror."

"Not if you're going to work at the library. Someone's got to stay with Harry."

"I was thinking I shouldn't take the job." Remus said. "The library is closer to the flat, and I was going to give it up when the lease ended."

Sirius turned to Remus. "Rem, you can't give up this opportunity!"

Remus chuckled. "Not to be pessimistic, but it wasn't an opportunity, Sirius. I would never make a ton of money as a page, and I wouldn't have been able to put in the hours to move up in rank or anything. Sure, it would have been fun. The library is visited by school groups all the time, but…"

"Harry changed your mind, didn't he?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Remus said softly. "But you have a future in the Ministry, Sirius. You can finish your Auror training, and I know there's a seat for you in the Wizengamot."

Sirius tried to think of an argument for this, but a good one was hard to come by.

"And I know money isn't a problem." Remus continued. "You said it yourself - you're as rich as Malfoy. But don't you think you'd enjoy working again? You're going to get bored at home, even if Harry and I are there."

He considered his friend's words as he watched Harry laugh. Hagrid had just slipped on some of the giant squid's slime, and fallen flat on his back. The giant stood back up and bellowed with laughter as well.

"You really are hard to argue with, you know that?" Sirius elbowed him gently. "Fine, you win. I'll go talk to Moody after we settle in at Grimmauld Place."

Remus grinned, glad he'd talked some sense into Sirius.

They took Harry to see a healer the following morning, where they learned that he was definitely underweight, and far below the average height. Healer Winfrey gave them some nutrition potions and instructions on how much food to give him.

They found a few incorrectly healed bones throughout his body as well, which she believed had been caused by physical abuse. This time Sirius had to keep Remus from Apparating to Privet Drive and murdering the Dursleys. Healer Winfrey fixed all of Harry's former injuries so that his bones would grow properly.

On a more positive note, she told them that Harry should catch up to his peers before he started Hogwarts in a few years, and that he had a strong magical core.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as they returned to their rooms in Hogwarts. He'd had a dream about Harry being an Obscurus, that all the Dursleys' abuse had led him to lose control of his magic, and a dark presence had built up within, ready to burst the moment Harry lost control.

But he would be fine. He would be a talented wizard one day, and the Dursleys would be nothing more than a distant memory.

A few days later, Dumbledore visited them in their chambers.

"Good news, I hope." said Sirius, who was still disgruntled with the Headmaster.

"Indeed." said Dumbledore. "I am pleased to announce that Professor McGonagall and I have finished the renovations on Grimmauld Place. It is, as one might say, fit to be lived in. We have further strengthened the wards and added extra protection."

"Damn." Sirius muttered.

He had hoped the house would be impossible to fix and that they'd have to find somewhere else to live. Remus' flat, perhaps. He didn't mind giving Harry his room and staying with Remus, after all. But Remus preferred the area Grimmauld Place was in, preferred the larger house for Harry to live in. It was closer to King's Cross, Diagon Alley, and the Ministry. There was no getting around the fact that Grimmauld Place was more beneficial for them to live in than the flat.

"I'd like to give you all a tour tomorrow before Harry arrives." Dumbledore said. "Professor McGonagall has offered to watch him and bring him to Grimmauld Place in the afternoon."

It was a fair plan, but Sirius went to bed that night in utter misery. He would be returning to his childhood hell - permanently. He was certain that no amount of paint or dusting could rid the house of its evil atmosphere.

"It'll be alright, Padfoot." Moony said, as though reading his mind. "McGonagall told me we're going to love it."

"If you say so."


	13. Home

_Quick updates are not going to last... Will change to every other day maybe. Sometimes once a week depending on my schedule._

 _Until then, however, I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review!_

* * *

Instead of flooing, Dumbledore led Sirius and Remus into Grimmauld Place through the front door the next morning shortly after breakfast. Harry had not been happy about being left behind, and Sirius quietly wished he'd make more of a fuss like a normal child. But a hug and a kiss from each of them was all Harry asked for before standing next to Minerva and waving goodbye.

"Here we are." said Dumbledore stepping into the entry hall. "Welcome home."

"Merlin." said Sirius, and he glanced outside to be sure it said Number 12. Turning back to the interior, his mouth fell open. "This is not my house."

The first thing he noticed was how bright it was, no longer the gloomy and dark hall. Though it was still narrow, the light yellows and white made it seem much larger. Even better, the troll's leg that had been used for a coat stand was now replaced by a perfectly normal wooden coat stand.

Above them, hanging from the high ceiling, a large crystal chandelier sparkled. The elf heads were gone. But the portrait of his mother was still there. Dumbledore had covered her with a larger, heavier set of drapes, which he had placed a permanent sticking charm on. They would never come undone.

The dining room, once decorated in silver, green and snakes, was now adorned in gold and scarlet, with deep mahogany furnishings. A golden lion proudly stood as the centerpiece on the long table.

Sirius couldn't help the smile already forming on his lips.

Across the hall was the library, where Dumbledore had stained all the furniture to a lighter wood. The rest of the decor had been updated to brighter blues. "Professor Flitwick said blue would be a calm color to allow for better concentration." he explained. "I suppose that is why the Ravenclaw color is blue."

Dumbledore had yet to go through all the books, and remove all the Dark Arts books, but he had managed to empty a few shelves for the family to start collecting new books. Remus was especially pleased by this.

Next they went downstairs to the kitchen, where the long table had been replaced with a smaller one. The large fireplace had been cleaned up and shined, surrounded by white marble now. The kitchen was much different. Now a collection of bright yellows and oranges, it was home to some Muggle appliances, which were Minerva's personal touch.

They returned to the ground floor to go upstairs. The first floor held the drawing room, where Dumbledore had covered the family tapestry with more heavy drapes. The room looked like it would be rather cozy, but still pristine. Dumbledore had chosen his favorite color for this room: purple.

There was one bedroom on this floor. This had been the room where Remus had found Sirius. The bloodstain was gone, and the silver and green was replaced with a soft beige theme. The toilet next to it was adorned in bluish-green colors.

On the second floor was a single bedroom and toilet, decorated similarly to the previous one. On the third floor was another bedroom and toilet, and the master bedroom. His parents' room. The other room was much like the first two. Sirius found himself breathing hard as he opened the room he had rarely been allowed to enter.

As the door swung opened, Sirius felt… warm. The lighting was dim, and the furnishings a deep mahogany, but the room was no longer Slytherin-themed. Rather, it was full of deep reds and some black. Candles lit the room, giving it a bit of a romantic air.

"Hmm…" said Remus quietly, peering over his shoulder. "I can see how you were conceived in here."

If Sirius hadn't been trying so hard not to vomit at the thought of his parents… doing it, he might have punched his friend. Hard.

Dumbledore then led them up to the fourth floor, where Sirius and Regulus' childhood bedrooms were.

"Aside from cleaning, Minerva and I did not change anything in these two rooms. We felt it was rather personal. There are, after all, enough rooms on the lower floors for the three of you to sleep in." Dumbledore explained.

Sirius didn't open either room just yet. He wasn't ready for that. "I appreciate it." Was all he said.

The attic was pretty much the same, though it was now void of any pests or spiders. Dumbledore had left some boxes of things that weren't dangerous up there, and Sirius doubted he'd ever go through them.

Now that the tour was over, Remus and Sirius thanked Dumbledore and they returned to the kitchen, where Remus started lunch.

"There is one more order of business I must discuss with you." said Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus gave him their attention. "As you know, there were many dark magical objects hidden within this house. Minerva and I located them all, though there are many books left to sort through in the library."

"That's good. Thank you, Dumbledore." Sirius said honestly. He was finally starting to warm up to him again.

"There was, however, one item in particular that caught my attention." The old wizard reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box. He opened it, revealing an old locket with an 'S' engraved in the stone.

"I've never seen that before." said Sirius, reaching for it.

Dumbledore pulled back. "I do not recommend touching it. It is cursed with the darkest kind of magic."

"Doesn't surprise me. My parents and ancestors loved dark magic." said Sirius.

"I do not believe this was theirs." said Dumbledore. "You see, I have studied this locket some over the past few days, and I have come to the conclusion that it is a Horcrux."

For a moment, no one spoke.

"Are you positive?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore nodded. "Who could do something so evil?"

"Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Sirius sat up straight. "What is a horcrux of that murderer doing in my house?"

"I do not know." said Dumbledore. "The only connection I know of between your family and Lord Voldemort is your brother, Regulus, but I was under the impression he did not make it very high in the ranks of the Death Eaters."

Sirius shook his head. "Where was it?"

"In the China cabinet in the dining room." said Dumbledore. "I realize your mother is gone, and the elders in your family are not fond of me, but I believe Kreacher may know how this locket came to be in your house."

Sirius shrugged, hating the mention of the old House-elf. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore - Sirius had sent him to Hogwarts. "He always liked Regulus, so if it's anything to do with my brother, Kreacher will know. I'll tell him to answer your questions."

Dumbledore thanked him. "This is, of course, not good news. We must keep this information about Voldemort's horcrux a secret."

"Of course." said Remus, offering them both tea. "This knowledge is dangerous in the wrong hands."

Sirius agreed, and Dumbledore put the locket back in his robes.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Sirius.

"I will find a way to destroy it." Dumbledore explained, sipping at the tea. "There are some materials on Horcruxes that I removed from the Restricted Section years ago. I have them locked up in my office, and I never believed I would need to lay eyes upon them again. Evidently, I was wrong."

Sirius watched the steam rise from his teacup.

"I will, of course, keep you informed about it." said Dumbledore.

"Thanks."

Shortly after, Minerva arrived with Harry on her hip. The poor boy didn't seem too fond of floo travel.

Harry looked just as excited about seeing Grimmauld Place as he had when he'd first seen the castle. Sirius didn't think his face could get any brighter until he told him he could pick out his own room.

After lunch (which Harry ate all of), Minerva and Dumbledore left, leaving the new family to explore the house further. Sirius asked Harry to leave the fourth floor and the attic alone for now, and the boy was more than happy to do as asked.

After a tour, Harry chose the bedroom on the third floor, next to the master bedroom.

"Alright, then." Remus said. "Sirius will take the master. And I'll take the room just downstairs."

"You're not going to stay with Sirius in there?" Harry asked.

Remus chuckled. "No, Harry. Sirius and I don't usually share a bedroom. That was only temporary."

Sirius thought he wouldn't mind sharing with Remus. After all, they'd been roommates for seven years in Hogwarts. But Remus seemed set on taking the room downstairs, so he didn't argue with Harry there.

Harry quickly accepted this as fact, too, and went about exploring his own bedroom, which contained a double-sized bed, dresser, mirror, desk, toy chest, and bookshelf.

"Doesn't have a whole lot of character." Sirius said. "I suppose that can mean only one thing."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"A shopping trip." said Remus. "Two shopping trips, actually. One to Diagon Alley, and one to Muggle London."

At Harry's confused expression, Sirius explained. "Muggle London is the London you know, with the regular, non-magical people and shops. Diagon Alley is a shopping area for magic folk only. Muggles, or non-magical people, can't go there."

Happy with this explanation, Harry returned to exploring the room, and when their things arrived from Hogwarts a few minutes later, he unpacked his few belongings.

Remus and Sirius left him to it as they went downstairs to the drawing room to make a list for their shopping trip the following day. They would start in Muggle London in the morning, and then go to Diagon Alley that afternoon. Dinner would be at the Leaky Cauldron, unless the paparazzi arrived, of course. Sirius and Harry were too famous for their own good.

As they named everything the family would need, from an owl to children's toys to quills and parchment, Sirius finally spoke up.

"I wouldn't have minded, you know." he said. "Sharing a room with you."

Remus put down the quill, shaking his head. "Sirius…"

"We shared a room in Hogwarts, and-"

"Sharing a room and sharing a bed are two different things, Sirius. It wouldn't be appropriate."

"Appropriate?" Sirius didn't understand what was inappropriate about it. He just wanted Remus next to him at night. Was that really wrong?

"Padfoot, sleeping together is something people do in a romantic relationship. We are friends, brothers even. We're very close, as friends go, but we don't have a relationship that constitutes something so… intimate."

Sirius reached for Remus' hand. "Remus-"

"Just drop it, Sirius, please." Remus said, snatching his hand out of reach.

Sirius felt deflated. He thought the two of them had made so much progress. They'd grown so close again over the past several weeks. But now, he felt he'd somehow made a terrible mistake, and that it might cost him dearly. What if Remus pulled away again like he had during the war? He didn't think he could take losing his friend again.

"Sirius?" Remus said.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked you whether you needed dress robes, or if you were fine with the set from Dumbledore?"

"Oh, yeah. The one from Dumbledore is fine."

Remus nodded and crossed off dress-robes on the section of the list titled "Sirius". Each of them had a section. They all needed clothes and other essentials.

An hour later, their list was finished, and Remus decided to look through the library. Sirius checked on Harry, who was sound asleep in his new bed. Sirius tucked him in and went down to the study to find Remus.

It took a moment to find him, as he was in the back of the room, hidden by the tall shelves. Sirius watched as Remus traced his long, scarred fingers over the ancient tomes, reading the titles that hadn't yet faded.

"You know, your family may not have been very nice people," said Remus quietly, startling Sirius. "but you can't deny that they were very organized. This section here is all magical history. And that one over there is for charms."

"Yeah, they were bad, but they weren't stupid." Sirius said. "I'm sorry about earlier, Rem."

"Wha- oh, that's alright." said Remus. "I'm sorry, too. I probably sounded pretty forceful."

"Adamant is the word I'd use."

"Not usually how people describe me." Remus said, carefully pulling out one of the volumes from the magical history section, and carrying it to the front, where three desks stood. He set it down on one, and pulled out his wand, muttering some spells to detect dark magic.

"Is it tame?" asked Sirius.

Remus chuckled. "Yes." He opened it, and slowly started turning the pages. "How is Harry?"

"Taking a nap." Sirius said. "I was going to wake him in an hour, so he's alert at dinner time."

"I'm glad he's taken to the house so well."

"Yeah, I think it's growing on me, too." Sirius said truthfully.

Remus gave a contented sigh. "It feels so… surreal. Being here, you know? With you and Harry." A tear formed in Remus' eye, and he wiped it away. "I just never thought I'd have this again. A family. When James and Lily died, and you and Peter… I lost everything… I…"

Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know exactly what you mean. I thought I'd spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, that I would die there and no one would notice or care. I never thought I'd see you or Harry ever again."

Remus pulled away so they could see each other. He looked excited. "We're really doing this, Padfoot. We're going to raise Harry."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, and suddenly felt giddy, wanting to jump for joy. "It's unbelievable."

"We're going to be alright, aren't we?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." said Sirius.


	14. Shopping

Sirius had always been fond of the sun. As a child, the only view he'd ever had were cloudy days and dreary rains. When the sun finally did come out, his parents refused to let him outside. Too many Muggles, they thought.

At Hogwarts, he'd been able to spend as much time under the warm light as he wanted, surrounded by the people he loved the most. But every summer, when all the children in the courtyard below played, Sirius sat inside, listening to his parents drone on about nobility and purity. He'd always thought that must be what prison felt like.

Of course, then he went to the worst prison on Earth. Each time he'd transformed from Padfoot to Sirius, he would relive his worst memories, most of which set in Grimmauld Place. Only two happened elsewhere; Halloween night nearly six years ago, and a full moon in the middle of Fifth Year, when he'd nearly lost Remus' friendship forever.

Sirius took a deep breath of the warm summer air outside of Grimmauld Place.

"Not a cloud in the sky." He remarked. "I hope it stays that way. I can't stand rain."

"I like rain." said Harry. "I've always wanted to jump in the puddles."

Remus took Harry's hand. "Well, next time it rains we'll have to come out and do just that. What do you say, Sirius?"

Sirius smiled. If Harry loved rain, then Sirius would learn to love it, too. "So long as you're wearing a mac and wellies, I suppose it would be fun."

Harry grinned and took Sirius' hand so that he was in between the two wizards. They let him swing between them until Sirius noticed Remus growing tired.

"Alright, lad, getting a bit heavy there." Sirius said.

"Sorry…" Harry let go of both of them.

"Nothing to apologize for, Prongslet." said Remus gently, reaching to take Harry's hand again. Sirius ruffled the boy's hair, making him giggle.

A few minutes later, they reached a Muggle clothing store. They went straight to the children's section, where they helped Harry pick out a week's worth of clothing. They bought shirts, trousers, pants, socks, pajamas, sneakers, and a raincoat and wellington boots.

"All set for a rainy day." said Remus.

They did the same in the Men's section, for both Sirius and Remus. All of Remus' clothes were worn, and Sirius' were too small; all the clothes in his room were from fifth year.

What he had owned before Azkaban had been kept at the Potters' house, and Sirius was not eager to retrieve them. Better to start anew, he thought.

They each picked out a formal outfit, as well. In the dressing room, Sirius found it hard to look away from Remus in the Muggle green dress shirt and black trousers. Harry looked adorable in a button-up and khaki trousers.

Sirius had visited Gringotts that morning and exchanged a bag of galleons for some Muggle notes. Of course, he gave it all to Remus to handle, since the werewolf was much more experienced in Muggle matters than he was.

And so, once they'd picked out all their clothes, Remus had paid for all of it, and they left the store with far too many bags. Finding an empty alleyway, Sirius shrunk the bags so they could put them in their pockets.

The next store was for the house. Remus and Harry picked out sets for their bathrooms: superheroes for Harry, and green and brown for Remus. Then they each found the various toiletries they would need. Sirius found a few toys for Harry to play with during his baths.

At the toy store, they bought Harry an assortment of toys: action figures, cars and trains, dinosaurs, legos, and a football. Sirius found a stuffed wolf, dog, stag, and doe, which excited Harry, who had listened to their stories about the Marauders for the past week.

Harry didn't interact with the other children, aside from stepping out of the way when a little boy about four years old approached the Batman action figure Harry had been looking at. The child had given him a curious look and asked if Harry liked Batman, too. Harry shrugged, looking at his shoes, and the boy frowned, but made no other attempt to talk to him.

Many parents seemed to find Sirius and Remus extremely interesting, and one young mother asked how long they had been together. Remus began telling people they were brothers, and that Harry was their nephew. It wasn't far from the truth, Sirius thought, though he didn't really care what sort of relationship people assumed he and Remus had.

At Remus' request, they stopped in a book shop, and found the _Chronicles of Narnia_ , _Peter Pan_ , _The Wind in the Willows_ , as well as a few superhero comics. On top of that, Remus picked up an easier book, _A Bear Called Paddington_ , that Harry could read on his own. Sirius found a few coloring books and crayons.

They finished their trip in Muggle London at a grocery shop, where Sirius watched Remus choose various foods to stock their kitchen cupboards. He marveled at all the different kinds of cans and packages. So many colors and shapes. Harry seemed particularly fond of the cartoon characters on the cereal boxes.

They returned to Grimmauld Place, where Remus put all the food away. They left the clothes, toys and books to sort through later.

After lunch, they set out for the second half of their adventure.

Harry was very nervous as they stepped inside the Leaky Cauldron. And for good reason, as the entire pub fell quiet at the sight of them.

For a moment, nobody said anything. But then, a grey-haired wizard at the bar jumped up.

"It's Harry Potter!" he cried.

Moments later, the trio was surrounded by people trying to shake Harry's hand, some berating Sirius, others congratulating him.

"Enough!" a man shouted, and a second later, sparks were flying above the crowd, which quickly dispersed. "Merlin, you lot should be ashamed of yourselves. You've terrified the poor boy."

Sirius smiled as he recognized the wizard in the black uniform robes, whose long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I don't believe it." Sirius said, stepping forward to embrace his old friend. "Did they really make you an Auror, Williamson?"

"Har-har," said Williamson. "Still as snarky as ever, aren't you Black?"

The group started to head to the alley in the back, leaving the pub.

"Good to see you, Archer." Remus greeted him with a handshake. "This is Harry."

"Good to meet you." Archer Williamson saluted the suddenly shy child.

"He's not used to the magical world…" Sirius explained. "Or being famous, for that matter."

"Never been to Diagon Alley?" Archer asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head.

"You're in for a treat, then, lad."

Archer pulled out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall near the trash can. Harry's eyes widened as the bricks began to move, forming an archway into the bustling street that was Diagon Alley.

"Welcome back to the world of magic, Harry." said Archer. "I'd best be off. Moody's sent me here to pick up supplies. You'd think after six years I wouldn't be the errand boy, but the rookie called in sick."

"Sick of you, I'm sure." Sirius said with a grin. Archer pretended not to hear as he disappeared into the crowd.

"What's an Auror?" Harry asked as Sirius picked him up. He decided it was the safest way to navigate the afternoon crowd.

Ignoring the stares, Sirius made his way to the Apothecary. "An Auror," he said as they entered the quiet shop. "Is a witch or wizard who fights dark witches and wizards. They're sort of like magical police."

"Sirius and your father were training to be Aurors before they joined the Order of the Phoenix." Remus explained, picking up a set of brass scales. They didn't have any potions ingredients or tools, so they were getting a basic kit. More than that, Sirius was looking for ingredients for the new Wolfsbane potion, which he planned to make for Remus every full moon.

"Really?" Harry seemed excited by the thought. "I want to be an Auror, too!"

"You'll make a good one." Remus said.

Harry smiled, but then he looked around the shop. "Where are we?"

"The Apothecary." Sirius said. "You can get ingredients and tools for potions here."

"Like my nutrient potions?" Harry asked.

"Yes, indeed." said the frizzy-haired witch behind the counter. "Although it takes a skilled potions master to mix up one of those." She peered at Harry curiously. "Say, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Um… yes…" Harry stepped closer to Remus.

"Oh and you're Sirius Black! Blimey, you lot make a perfect little family, don't you?" she exclaimed. "I'm Ruth, by the way. Just finished my second year of Healer training a few weeks ago."

Sirius was thankful she didn't ask any questions about Harry's whereabouts before living with Sirius. She just seemed genuinely happy to meet them. Unlike most, she was polite enough to notice Remus and ask who he was.

"You plan on making the Wolfsbane potion?" Ruth asked as she wrote up their purchases. At Sirius' astounded expression, she laughed. "Oh, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm studying to be a Healer. I have to know all sorts of potions by heart, and I practice by trying to guess what potions my customers are going to make based on the ingredients they're buying."

Sirius smiled. "That's quite a skill. I'm sure you'll be a talented Healer."

Ruth beamed as she handed him his change.

The cauldron shop across the street was very small, so Sirius entered alone, leaving Remus and Harry outside while he bought two pewter cauldrons, size 2 and size 5. The Wolfsbane required a larger cauldron.

When Sirius rejoined them, they made their way to Flourish and Blott's, where Remus and Harry picked out the Tales of Beedle the Bard and a few nonfiction books about the wizarding world for children. Sirius decided against getting a magical coloring book. There was always Christmas. And, of course, Harry's birthday was in a week.

At Madam Malkin's, they were each sized for three sets of casual robes and normal wizard wear. Remus decided on two sets in light brown and one in light green. Sirius went with the more common black for all three of his and for Harry's as well. For Harry's formal robes, Madam Malkin picked out a green that perfectly matched his eyes

Harry gawked as they passed Gringotts, and laughed at everything in Gambol and Japes. Sirius helped Harry choose a few very safe, but still funny, joke toys. Remus rolled his eyes, but Sirius knew that the werewolf would be joining in any pranking they pulled.

Sirius could tell that Remus and Harry were getting tired, so they made two more essential stops: candles, parchment, ink and quills from the stationary shop, and an owl from Eeylops.

A large barn owl landed on Remus' shoulder the second they entered the shop, and refused to leave, so they bought it and Harry named him Thatch. Only once they'd entered the Leaky Cauldron did Thatch seem to believe he was really going home with them, and finally went in his cage. Harry dropped a few owl treats in the bottom and watched Thatch eat them.

They sat at a table in the corner, their purchases mostly shrunk or tucked against the wall behind them. Sirius and Harry both had their backs to the rest of the pub so they would be less recognizable.

Of course, that didn't stop Augusta Longbottom from spotting them across the room.

"Sirius! How wonderful to see you!"

Sirius nearly choked on his roast lamb.

"Augusta!" He greeted her politely. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine, fine." Augusta said. She glanced at Harry, who stared at her hat with wide eyes. "I heard you'd taken custody of Harry."

"Ah, yes." Sirius said. "It's what James and Lily wanted."

"Splendid. Now, I'm not sure you remember, but my grandson, Neville, is turning seven on Thursday and we're having a small party. I think it would do Neville some good to have another child there. He's ever so shy. Perhaps you and Mr. Lupin would like to bring Harry?"

"We'd love to, Augusta." said Remus. "Harry doesn't know any children in our world yet. It would be good for both of them, I'm sure."

"Lovely. I'll see you Thursday, then!" And she bustled off.

"Can't say no to that woman." Sirius muttered.

"Who is Neville?" asked Harry.

"Well, I've never met him, but he's your age." Sirius said. "His parents were Aurors, but they're… very sick, so his grandmother takes care of him."

"Like how you and Remus take care of me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, very much like that." Remus said. "I'm sure Neville will be very nice."

Harry nodded, and took another sip of his soup. Remus and Sirius let him mull things over in his mind. After seeing the way he reacted to other children that morning, they knew he was nervous about meeting Neville.

The sun had just begun to set when the little family returned to Grimmauld Place that evening. Sirius somehow convinced Remus that sorting through and putting the packages away could wait until tomorrow. It was, after all, storytime, and Harry liked to have both of them there for it.

Remus did take the toiletries upstairs so they could all brush their teeth, and Harry could bathe before putting on his pajamas. Finally, the little boy settled under his covers and listened as Remus gentle voice and Sirius' deeper one took turns reading the first chapter of Wind in the Willows.

"Those packages are going to bother you all night, aren't they?" Sirius asked once Harry was asleep. They both sat downstairs in the kitchen, half-full butterbeers before them.

Remus glared at him over the Evening Prophet in his hands. Sirius chuckled. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really. More people are discontent with the Ministry. Oh, wait. Rita Skeeter wrote that article…" Against his better judgement, Remus glanced at the packages in the corner of the room.

"She's vile, that one. Don't know why the Ministry's still letting her run loose." Sirius flicked his wand and summoned the potions kit and ingredients they'd bought that day, banishing them to the proper cupboard in the kitchen. "That's all we're doing tonight." he said firmly.

Remus sighed. "Fine, but we still need to talk about something."

"Which something? Harry's lack of social skills, Harry's birthday, or Mad-Eye Moody truly going mad and letting Archer become an Auror?"

"The first two." Remus said to Sirius' dismay.

"But Moony!"

"We're talking about Harry tonight, Sirius." Remus gave him that look that said 'I mean business'.

"Oy, don't give me that Lily look. That may have worked on James but it won't work on me." Sirius said.

Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius tensed. Remus had a slow temper but Sirius knew when he was about to start throwing things.

"So… Harry's not… very social, is he?" Sirius said tentatively.

Remus smiled at Sirius' compliance. "I'm sure he's never met any friendly children."

"What should we do?"

"I think it's time we asked him…" said Remus. "About his time with the Dursleys."

Sirius nodded. "And his birthday?"

"Got any ideas?"

"A few."

"Then let's start planning, Marauder style."

* * *

 _So, most of the OCs in this story are nonrecurring, mostly inconsequential to the plot. Williamson, however, is not entirely OC. There was an Auror of the name Williamson in the books. All he was seen doing in the Auror office was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk (if I recall correctly). He had long hair pulled back in a ponytail. I pretty much took this visually laid-back character and gave him a first name. Whether he's important later on is still unclear. I just thought I'd share that little tidbit of information._


	15. Memories

_On to the next chapter, then. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but no." Remus said. It was amazing how quickly Harry had grown comfortable with Remus and Sirius. Unfortunately, that was as far as Harry's trust extended - to Remus and Sirius.

"But I want to stay with you!" Harry was on the verge of tears, for the fifth time that morning. Remus and Sirius had not told him exactly where they were going, or why he couldn't go, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to be with them.

"Minerva is great, Harry." Sirius assured his godson. "She may seem like a stick in the mud but she is a caring person, deep down."

Harry was not appeased by this.

"You get to go to Hogwarts again." Remus said. "You might see Hagrid, or the giant squid, or something totally new."

Harry sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry."

Remus kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with him. "Harry, crying is okay. You're allowed to feel sad if you need to."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Right, then," Sirius said, handing Harry his bag, which contained some toys, a book, and all four of his Marauder dolls. "We're all set. Minerva should be here in a moment to pick you up."

"Do I have to floo?" Harry asked, eyeing the hearth nervously.

Sirius nodded. He hated seeing Harry so upset, and one glance at Remus told him he felt the same. But there was no helping it. They couldn't take Harry with them, and Harry couldn't stay home alone. Minerva had offered to watch Harry there at Grimmauld Place, but Sirius knew the boy needed to leave his comfort zone every now and then.

Minerva arrived a moment later, covered in soot.

"Hello again, Harry." Minerva said. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded sullenly, and, after hugs and kisses from both his guardians, he let Minerva pick him up and carry him to the fireplace.

When they whirled out of view, Sirius sighed. "Is it always going to be so hard?"

Remus shrugged. "I'm not sure. When I was little, I had issues separating from my mother. Whenever she came to London without me, I would stay home with my father. I would cry for hours into my pillow. I didn't grow out of it until I'd made friends with you and James and… Lily… in Hogwarts."

Sirius somewhat wished he had a similar experience with his own parents. But his parents had been unattached from the very beginning. By the time he'd had that parental relationship - with James' parents - he was too old to develop anything like what Remus had with his mother.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked, startling Sirius out of his thoughts.

"As I'll ever be." Sirius said gloomily. He was not excited for this trip - nor was Remus - but it was for Harry, and they would do anything for Harry.

A few blocks from Grimmauld Place, they found their favorite alley to apparate in and turned on the spot.

Seconds later, they found themselves in a different alley far away from London. They stepped out as quietly as possible, which was difficult for a weekday in the middle of the summer. Luckily, they seemed to have gone unnoticed. They were rather skilled at dressing like Muggles, so they blended in well.

The small village of Godric's Hollow wasn't crowded like London, but the play park was full of children, and vendors occupied the street corners. Sirius thought he recognized a few of the witches and wizards dotted here and there, particularly the elderly woman walking down the street near the church.

"That's Bathilda Bagshot, isn't it?" Sirius asked Remus.

Remus nodded. "She's lived here for over a century."

"Do you see that?" Sirius pointed at the statue in the center of the square, which was transforming as they approached. "It's James and Lily!"

"And baby Harry. It's a memorial. Only magical folk can see it." Remus explained. "Did you want to visit their graves first? Or the house?"

Sirius glanced in the direction he knew the Potters' cottage was in, and then to the cemetery next to the church.

"The house, I think." Sirius said, knowing he'd lose his nerve if he saw the place they were buried in first.

Harry didn't mind Minerva McGonagall. Not at all. In fact, he kind of liked her. Sirius had called her a stick in the mud, but Harry didn't see her that way. She had rules, sure, but she didn't have them to be mean. Plus, she seemed to enjoy answering questions, like Sirius and Remus.

Because of this, Harry quickly adjusted to being with Minerva. He missed Sirius and Remus very much, but they had packed only a few of his toys. No clothes or toiletries. Harry trusted they would be back, just like they had the day of the trial.

Harry had explored a fair bit of the castle and grounds with Sirius and Remus, so Minerva was taking him to Hogsmeade. He held her hand as they trod down the path, clutching his Moony doll in his hand.

"Here we are, Harry." said Minerva. "You'll be able to go here with your friends sometimes, once you're in your third year of Hogwarts."

"How old will I be?" Harry asked.

"Well, let's see…" Minerva thought. "You'll be eleven in your first year, so thirteen in your third year."

Harry counted in his head. "So in seven years?"

"I believe it is six. Your birthday is on Friday, after all." said Minerva, leading him into the Three Broomsticks.

They sat down at a table in the corner, and Minerva ordered a gillywater, and butterbeer for Harry.

"I'm going to be seven." Harry said.

"A good age to be." Minerva said. "Seven is a powerful magical number. That's why there are seven years at Hogwarts."

"So I'll be seventeen when I finish Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Indeed, and I'm sure you'll be a talented student." said McGonagall. "You could be anything you wanted, if you work hard enough."

"I want to be an Auror." Harry said proudly.

"An Auror?" Madam Rosmerta said, setting their drinks on the table. "Oh, just like your dad!"

Harry smiled shyly. "And Sirius."

Rosmerta smiled, took their lunch orders, and bustled away.

"That's a fine goal, indeed." McGonagall said with a smile.

Sirius had no objections when Remus entered the Potter's cottage first. After all, the last time Sirius had been in the house he'd found the body of his best friend in the hallway.

He took a deep breath, and reminded himself that James and Lily had been laid to rest. They weren't in the house anymore.

Remus stood in the middle of the sitting room, studying the photos on the wall.

"Should we touch the ones on the wall?" He asked quietly.

"Not yet." Sirius said. "Lily has a few photo albums upstairs we can look through."

"There's a picture…" Remus said, "On Harry's dresser…"

Sirius knew exactly which one he was talking about. "He'll like that one."

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the dining room table, with several photo albums spread out in front of them. There were two of Lily and her family before Hogwarts, three of the Potters' before Hogwarts, a collection Lily had made during her Hogwarts years, and a few centered around the Marauders.

There was only one containing photos of Harry, and it was very empty compared to the others.

Sirius wanted to throw out every photo that had Pettigrew in it, but he was in every other picture that Harry was in. After awhile, they went back upstairs. There were only three bedrooms. James and Lily's, Harry's half-destroyed room, and a spare room that Sirius and Remus had taken turns crashing in during the war.

They decided to take some of the clothes from the spare room, at least the ones that had belonged to Sirius. They both agreed none of Remus' were worth keeping.

In James and Lily's room, they found James' old pocket watch.

"We can give this to Harry when he comes of age." Sirius said.

"I thought you didn't follow the pureblood ways." Remus joked.

Sirius laughed. "Only the crazy parts. I still have the watch the Potters gave me. I think Harry would like to have his father's."

"Yes, and perhaps his baby blanket that Lily made him."

Remus led the way to Harry's old room. As they stepped inside, they both stopped for a moment and looked around. Part of the roof was gone, and the bright summer sun shined above them.

"It all looks the same." Sirius said quietly.

"The Ministry placed a Preservation spell on the whole house," said Remus. "But I didn't expect… it's like they were here five minutes ago."

Sirius went over to the crib and picked up the knitted blue baby blanket. 'Harry James' was embroidered in the corner. Remus looked through the toys to see if there was anything a six year old would like.

"Nothing here he doesn't already have." Remus said. "Got the photo?"

"Right here." Sirius picked up the framed photo from the bedside table and smiled.

It was Sirius' favorite picture - the day Harry had come home from St. Mungo's after his birth. James and Lily were standing in front of their house, which James had just finished painting. Harry lay in Lily's arms. Next to her was Remus, while Sirius stood slightly behind James on the other side. Peter, fortunately, was behind the camera, having volunteered to take the photo.

The little family smiled and waved up at them.

"Did I really look like that?" Remus asked, peering over Sirius' shoulder at the photo.

"Still do."

Remus rolled his eyes and took one last look around the room. "Time to go, I suppose. We can visit the graves another day."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Yeah, with Harry."

They went back downstairs and gathered all of the photos and few pieces of memorabilia they'd found, left the property, and found a quiet place to apparate.

After hiding the box of photos in Sirius' room, the two of them headed straight to Hogwarts to pick up Harry.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office shortly after lunch, where the old headmaster was busy reading through teacher lesson plans, letters, and important lists of various school things.

"I believe Minerva and Harry are in her office." Dumbledore said as Sirius and Remus dusted the ash from their clothes.

They thanked the professor and headed to McGonagall's office.

"Pawn to G6." said a little voice as Sirius and Remus entered.

"Knight to G6." said Professor McGonagall."

"Not again…"

"That was your last pawn. What will you do next?"

"Are you really teaching him to play Wizard's Chess?" Sirius asked.

"He asked me to." said the professor.

"I didn't think it would be so hard." Harry said, slumping a little.

"Don't worry, Prongslet. It gets easier with practice." Remus said.

"Can I practice at home?" Harry asked.

"Well, we don't actually have a wizard chess set…" Sirius said. "I suppose we'll have to see about getting one."

Harry nodded and said goodbye to Minerva, who he was already calling Minnie. He then proceeded to jump into Sirius' arms and snuggle against him. Sirius laughed and bid farewell to his old professor.

Back at home, the little family put away all the things they'd bought the day before. Remus started dinner, and Sirius helped Harry organize his new toys, clothes, and books, put up posters, and set up his new bathroom decorations.

While they worked, Sirius and Remus asked various questions of Harry about his old life with the Dursleys. Harry wasn't forthcoming at first, but he slowly began to reveal details - confirming things they'd guessed - he'd always been given the smallest amount of food, sometimes missing meals completely if he misbehaved in the Dursleys' eyes, and he'd been forced to do chores that even older children shouldn't have to do, never given anything but grief in return, while his cousin was allowed to eat what he wanted and play when he wanted and basically given everything he wanted.

What they didn't know was where his sleeping quarters had been - the cupboard under the stairs. It took all of Sirius' self-control to not march up the Dursleys' driveway and do something very nasty to all three of them.

While Petunia had never laid a hand on Harry, Vernon had apparently been prone to smacking the boy across the head, and spanking him with a wooden paddle for the smallest things, leaving marks and a few improperly healed bones that Remus and Sirius and the Healer had noticed. Those marks were gone now, thanks to St. Mungo's.

Perhaps the worst part was how nonchalant Harry was about it all, as though being beaten and treated like a slave was perfectly normal, at least for someone like him. Remus and Sirius explained to him that nobody should have to live like that, and that they would never, ever hurt him the way his aunt and uncle had.

Once that was all done, Harry picked out a coloring book and set to work, while Sirius sorted through the remainder of their purchases. He put his and Remus' clothes away in their respective wardrobes and then went downstairs to set the table.

Harry was eager to talk about his day with Professor McGonagall - from Hogsmeade to Wizard's Chess to visiting with Hagrid and Fang at dinner time. Sirius thoroughly enjoyed hearing him talk, and he and Remus made sure to ask open-ended questions that would keep him talking.

"He's really opened up a lot." Remus commented a few hours later, after Harry was asleep. They were in the library working on the photo album for Harry. "Even after we gave him the third degree earlier."

Sirius agreed. "Hard to believe that just a few weeks ago he was scared to death of even asking questions."

"I think it's just us, though, and the people at Hogwarts. Yesterday he was very shy around every child we met."

"Yeah…" Sirius thought for a moment. "Maybe meeting Neville on Thursday will help."

"We'll find out, then, won't we?"


	16. Frenemies

_I don't normally do this, but I'd like to give a shout-out to three of my reviewers:_

 _~lojosmom: If memory serves, you actually were a fan of my other story, A Different Fate. I'm glad that was good enough to bring you to this story as well. Your reviews always make me smile._

 _~Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper: I love your username just as much as I love your reviews. Even short ones like your comment about "Dumble-bashing" are awesome. Just knowing I made a reader laugh from an author's note is fantastic._

 _~MindyMajesty: Every time I post a chapter I wait for the email that says you've written a review, as they're always the nicest ones. They're the sort I would leave for an author. I try to say only nice things in reviews and it seems like you do as well._

 _You three alone have written most of the reviews for this story, and that constant support is the reason I keep updating. Some reviewers seem to forget that the authors of stories are people, too, with feelings and lives and opinions of their own. Reviewers like you make everything worth it._

 _One more thing, to that one reviewer (who will remain unnamed, but was also a reader of A Different Fate like lojosmom) who hates Remus, wolfstar, and Sirius being gay - I PM'ed you that all of that stuff is going to happen, and you're still reading and reviewing this story. It's also in the author's note of chapter one, as well as the summary of the story itself. So, when the two of them get together you're just going to have to get over it, because I gave you more than fair warning. I tried to be considerate, so don't be a child and leave a rude review about it._

 _Now, on to the story. Grimmauld Place has got a few surprise guests and a very cheeky Sirius because of it._

* * *

"Where did Remus go?" Harry asked in the study the next morning, startling Sirius from his stupor.

Sirius looked up from his spot by the fire. He was reluctantly reading up on the new policies and procedures the Ministry had started while he'd been incarcerated.

"Probably to the history section again." Sirius replied.

"Can I go look for him?" asked Harry.

"No need." said Remus, emerging from the shelves with a pile of large tomes in his arms. He carefully placed the heavy stack on one of the tables. "I'm right here."

Harry looked a little disappointed. Evidently, he'd really hoped for a chance to explore the library. But Dumbledore had only returned once so far to remove more dangerous books from the library, and there was still so much ground to cover. It just wasn't safe for Harry to roam the shelves alone.

Harry quickly went back to his book, and the three of them fell into companionable silence once more.

A loud crash startled all three of them. Sirius and Remus jumped up, wands at the ready. Harry sat stock-still in his chair, wondering what he should do.

He watched Remus and Sirius gesture to each other, followed by Remus moving towards Harry, and Sirius edging out of the room, more than likely to investigate the source of the noise.

Remus held a finger to his lips, so Harry kept quiet and followed him to the back of the library, where he stayed behind Remus and the two of them waited.

They easily heard Sirius' voice in the drawing room above.

"What in Merlin's name are _you_ doing here?" he said to someone.

"Is it a crime to visit one's dear cousin now?" replied a female voice.

"Could be. I've been preoccupied for the past six years, in case you didn't notice, and was not privy to any new laws." Sirius sounded like he was joking, but his company did not laugh.

"I see even Dementors can't snuff out your… ornery personality."

"My mother couldn't do it, and she was far worse than a Dementor." Sirius assured her. "Now, what do you want, Narcissa? I was hoping to live a few months free before having to row with a Malfoy."

"I'm not here as a Malfoy, Sirius."

"Oh, you're here as a Black? Blimey, I feel _so_ much better."

Remus sniggered in front of Harry at that. He then motioned for Harry to follow him, and they headed upstairs.

"Get on with it, dear cousin."

Narcissa huffed but carried on with dignity. "I'm not sure you've heard, but I have a son, Draco, who is the same age as Harry. Just a few months older."

Sirius hummed. "I've got a bad feeling about where this is heading."

"Obviously, Draco spends time with other children - the Bulstrodes, Crabbes, Goyles, among others."

"All political friendships, of course."

Remus and Harry stayed just outside the door, where they could see Sirius, but not Narcissa.

"Of course." Narcissa agreed. "And all controlled by Lucius."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up. "Well, that is not what I expected to hear."

"So you understand what I want?"

"For your boy to have a friend that you chose for him, rather than your husband?" Sirius asked. "Or is this some sort of passive aggressive slap in Lucius' face? I'm all for both of those options."

"Neither."

"Damn."

"I want Draco to have a choice in friends. Of course, I can't very well take him out in public and tell him to go play with anybody. Diagon Alley is far too crowded."

"And everywhere else is far too mundane, isn't it? Muggles galore in the parks."

"I still hold to some views of my family, thank you." Narcissa defended. "I want to schedule a playdate between Draco and Harry."

"And what makes you think I have Harry already?" Whatever expression Narcissa gave him was effective, because Sirius quickly relented. "Alright, fine. And then what?"

"And the two of them can decide whether they want to be friends or not." Narcissa said. "I won't force him to play with someone he doesn't want to like Lucius does."

Sirius nodded, his face full of a newfound respect. "Understandable. That's our plan for Harry as well. He'll choose his own friends. Of course, we do plan to take him to Muggle parks so he can meet some nice children there."

Narcissa was caught on one word. "What do you mean by 'our'?"

"He means me." Remus said, stepping into the room. Harry hid behind his leg, peeking out at the woman near the fireplace.

She was uncommonly pretty, in her long, deep purple robes and white-blonde hair. Her face was pale and thin, but not horsey like Aunt Petunia's.

Narcissa spotted him behind Remus, but greeted the older wizard first. "Remus Lupin, I presume? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

"Pleasure?" Remus asked.

"As I'm sure you heard a few moments ago, I hold some views of my family, but not all of them."

"Fine, we'll talk about that later." Sirius said. "Harry, this is Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa gave the boy a lovely smile as she kneeled down to his eye level. There was something genuine about her, and somewhat familiar, that led Harry to stop cowering behind Remus and step towards her.

"Hello, Harry. It's wonderful to meet you."

"Hello…" Harry said shyly. A moment later, he worked up his courage. "Are you a princess?"

Narcissa chuckled. "No, I'm just a witch, like… like your mother was."

Any disdain Sirius had left for Narcissa vaporized in that moment, when Narcissa placed herself on the same level as Lily Evans.

"You knew my mum?" Harry asked.

"Just in passing. I was several years ahead of her in school." Narcissa said. "But I heard she was brilliant."

"Minnie says that, too." Harry agreed.

"Minnie?" Narcissa asked.

"She's a professor at Hogwarts and she teaches…" He looked up at Remus. "Trans… Transfig…"

"Transfiguration?" Narcissa guessed.

"Yeah, that." Harry said.

"I see now. I know her as Professor McGonagall. She taught me when I was a student there, and your parents, and Sirius and Remus, too." Narcissa explained.

"Yeah, and she's teaching me to play wizard chess!" Harry cried.

"That sounds exciting. Say, Harry, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Harry said. Very few people had ever asked him questions, outside of Remus, Sirius, and the Hogwarts staff.

"I have a son about your age, named Draco. Would you like to meet him?"

Harry nodded, and received another lovely smile in return.

"Wonderful. Could he and I come back here one day so the two of you can play together? Maybe for an afternoon?"

Harry nodded again.

"Thank you, Harry. I can't wait to tell Draco."

"Couldn't he come to the party tomorrow?"

"Party?" Narcissa repeated.

"Neville's birthday party. I haven't met him, but Sirius thinks he'll be nice."

Narcissa nodded. "The Longbottoms are indeed nice, yes, but I'm afraid Draco and I weren't invited to that party. It would be a bit rude if we just showed up. Perhaps, if you like both Draco and Neville, you can invite both of them to play at your house one day."

Harry grinned and bounced on his foot, looking up at Sirius and Remus. "Can we?"

"Of course." Sirius said. "As Narcissa said, if you make friends with both of them, then they'll both be welcome here."

Harry looked back at Narcissa with excitement. "Maybe I can teach them to play wizard chess! After I get better at it…"

Narcissa chuckled again and stood up. "I'm sure they'd enjoy that. Now, I'd best be going. I hear your Uncle Sirius has some Ministry Laws and Regulations to read through."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, that's exactly what I was doing. Well, then, goodbye for now."

"That was far more pleasant than I expected." Remus said once Narcissa had flooed out of the house.

"Blimey… I'd better check the Floo access and make sure we don't have any other unexpected visitors." Sirius commented. "Particularly from anyone related to me."

It was at that moment that the Floo roared to life once more, and Remus swept Harry into his arms and dove behind the couch. Sirius kept his wand raised and knelt behind an armchair.

An old wizard landed on the rug in front of the hearth, coughed and dusted himself off, looking around at the drawing room.

"I hate what you've done with the place." He said by way of greeting.

"Good to see you, too, dearest great-uncle." Sirius said, reluctantly lowering his wand.

Pollux Black harrumphed at his grandson. "Sirius Orion Black the Third! You've been out of prison for weeks and haven't even bothered with a hello to any of your elders?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "In my defense, I thought you'd already kicked the cauldron."

"Hello, Pollux." Remus greeted, rising from behind the sofa. "Would you like some tea and biscuits?"

"Well, at least someone has manners." Pollux said. "Take a leaf from your friend's book here, Sirius. I've some matters to discuss with you, and I don't want every other sentence to be a quip."

"I can't make guarantees." Sirius said as Remus went downstairs to make a tray of tea and snacks.

Pollux sat down in what he had to agree was a comfortable armchair. Sirius and Harry followed suit, sitting across the coffee table from him, leaving a space for Remus.

The old man remained silent, and Sirius sighed, having figured out what he was waiting for.

"Harry, this is my great-uncle, Pollux. Pollux, my godson, Harry."

"Hello, sir." Harry greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad to finally meet you, and to see you didn't inherit Sirius' manners." Pollux said.

"I thought you wanted to leave the insults out?" Sirius remarked.

"I did. My apologies."

Sirius was sure he would die of shock if Pollux ever apologized to him again.

Remus returned with a tray of freshly brewed tea and biscuits and set it on the coffee table.

"And this is my friend, Remus Lupin." Sirius said when Pollux remained silent again.

Pollux greeted Remus politely, but it was difficult for the old wizard to hide the disdain as he realized who, or rather, what, Remus was.

"You said you had some matters to discuss?" Sirius asked.

"Certainly." Pollux agreed. "You see, I've had several meetings with the Gringotts goblins."

Of course you have, Sirius thought.

"Obviously, you are set to inherit your parents' fortune. But, you have the right to your cousin Bellatrix's vault as well." Pollux said. "Since most of it was originally from the Black vault, it is yours if you want it, as there were no Lestrange heirs when the three of them were arrested."

"And if I give it up?"

"Then it will go to Narcissa." Pollux said. "And should she give it up, it will go to her younger sister."

"Andromeda." Sirius said, happy to see Pollux flinch. "My favorite cousin."

Pollux gave him a mild glare and continued. "Additionally, the Ministry is compensating you for your time spent in Azkaban, and-"

"There was really no need to come all the way here to tell me I'm the richest wizard in Britain."

"I tell you these things out of formality, Sirius. These are things the Head of the Black family must know and be willing to discuss."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.. "Head of the Black family? Isn't Arcturus?"

"He retired from that long ago, and passed it on to your father." Pollux explained. "You are his heir, and by all rights the Head of the family."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I was disowned." Sirius snapped.

"By your mother, maybe. But you were never written out of your father's will."

"W-what?" Sirius stammered. "Are you sure?"

Pollux sighed heavily. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, now would I? I've met with the Gringotts goblins, and they have confirmed that Orion never changed his will."

Harry shifted next to Sirius, reminding the wizard that he was still there. Sirius understood exactly what it was like to have to sit through adult conversations, and he was not going to force Harry to do the same.

"Harry, why don't you up to your room and make a birthday card for Neville?" Sirius suggested.

"Okay!" Harry said happily, and dashed out of the room.

Pollux cleared his throat after the boy left. "Now, as head of the family, there are a few-"

"What if I don't want to be the head of the family?" Sirius asked.

Pollux' eye twitched. "Then Lucius Malfoy will inherit the title, through his marriage to Narcissa, as it is clearly written in our bylaws that a woman cannot inherit the title."

"So I don't have a choice? What about when I was in prison? Who was the Head then?"

"You are not aware of this? You see, Arcturus, Cassiopeia, and I have spent the past few years since your mother's death trying to keep the title away from the Malfoys." Pollux glared at the curtain that hid the Black family tree, directly at the spot he knew Lucius Malfoy was.

Sirius sighed, knowing he really had no choice, unless he wanted to triple Lucius' power. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Take your place in wizarding society as your father wanted." Pollux said. "Make it clear that Sirius Black, and the Black family, are not going away anytime soon."

"You could start with the Wizengamot." Remus said. "There's a seat reserved for the head of the Black family."

"A remarkable suggestion, Mr. Lupin."

Sirius was sure his mother was rolling in her grave. Pollux Black agreeing with a werewolf?

He considered Remus' idea. If he joined the Wizengamot, he would have to attend a lot of boring meetings about politics and whatnot. Still, he would be a part of new policies and laws in the Ministry, and perhaps even propose a few himself.

His position as a pureblood and a Black could give him influence on other members of the court, and make it easier for him to sway their vote to his side.

He could change so many laws - particularly the ones that were written to repress groups like werewolves, Muggleborns, and even House-Elves.

The thought of making Remus' life better brought a smile to Sirius' face. "Alright, I'll do it."

Pollux's eyebrows shot up. "You'll take up your seat in the Wizengamot?"

"Of course." Sirius said. "It's my duty as Head of the Black family."

Sirius caught sight of a smile behind Pollux's teacup.

The new head of the house cleared his throat. "Now, there's something I'd like to ask you as well."

"Oh?" Pollux set his teacup down and offered Sirius his undivided attention.

Sirius looked at Remus, hoping he would agree with his idea. "You see, Uncle, Remus and I want to give Harry everything we can, but there's so much we can't do, at least not on our own."

"Are you asking for my help in raising the boy?" Pollux asked.

"Not exactly. Actually, Uncle, I wonder if you might be his grandfather?" Sirius asked.

Pollux stared at him. "Not Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore will be a part of his life, obviously, but I can't really see his being Harry's grandfather." Sirius said.

"And what do you think of this, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus smiled. "I think if you're going to accept this position, then you and I should be on a first-name basis."

The old man smiled. "Very well… Remus. I would love to be Harry's grandfather. I must warn you, though, Arcturus will not be pleased you've given me the honor and not him."

"Arty and I never got on. He can't possibly be that upset." Sirius reminded him. "Besides, you're the one who made the effort to come and see us, not him."

"Arcturus is still as... cavalier as he's always been." Pollux said. "He believes you should come to him, not the other way around."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll visit him… eventually. But I want to be clear on a few things."

"Are there conditions to being a grandparent?" Pollux asked.

"You will not make him a pureblood maniac."

"Of course. I expected that one."

"You'll be polite to anybody that Harry considers friend or family. And that includes, but is not limited to, the Longbottoms and the Tonks'."

Pollux huffed. "With one exception."

"And who would that be?" Sirius asked, his voice stern with warning.

"Narcissa told me of her plans to introduce Draco to Harry, but if the boys become friends, I refuse to treat Lucius as anything more than the craven, half-witted codpiece that he is."

Sirius sniggered. "That's perfectly fine. I don't plan on him being in Harry's life anyway. Just Narcissa and Draco."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Pollux set his teacup on the tray and stood. "Now, I may be old but I still have business to attend to elsewhere, and I am sure you don't want me to stay for lunch."

"Considering we were going to have sandwiches, I don't think you'd want to." Sirius said. "It was good to see you again. Do you want to say goodbye to Harry?"

"I would like that, yes." Pollux said.

Sirius called Harry back down, and Harry shyly waved goodbye the old man, who then stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared.

"Well, I do believe it is lunchtime." Remus said, rising. "Anyone hungry?"

"Starving!" Harry cried.

Sirius laughed and scooped him up, carrying and tickling him all the way to the kitchen.


	17. Squibs

_Hey-o! I know I didn't update yesterday. Yesterday was a jam-packed schedule, which I haven't had in a few weeks, so I was exhausted. I'm back in business now, and I should be able to update every day or so. Anyways, to Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper - your wish has been granted. It just so happened that this next chapter was exactly what you asked for._

 _Hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

"Sirius! Are you two ready yet?" Remus called through the door.

Sirius and Harry glanced at each other nervously.

"Uh, just a second!" Sirius answered, searching for his wand.

It was too late, as Remus recognized the hesitance in Sirius' voice and opened the door.

Remus' jaw dropped at the scene before him. "What happened in here?"

Sirius shrugged. "We were… trying to finish Harry's card to Neville…"

"And that led to glitter covering every surface of Harry's room?" Remus crossed his arms.

"Well, I tried to use magic to speed up the process…"

Remus pulled out his wand and waved it, vanishing the glitter, glue and paint from Harry's room. "Harry, I hope that after today, you'll remember your godfather is unqualified in arts and crafts, particularly the Muggle variety."

Harry laughed and picked up his card. "Do you think he'll like it still?"

Remus smiled at the carefully written words and detailed drawings. It was rather good for an almost seven year old.

"I'm sure he'll love it, Harry." Remus said. "And the gift you picked out, too."

"Where is it anyway?"

"Downstairs, wrapped and ready to go, unlike the two of you. Hurry up and get dressed. The party is in twenty minutes, and I don't think Augusta appreciates tardiness." With that, Remus waved his wand again, this time causing both Harry and Sirius' outfits to fly off the bed and onto their heads. Taking the card with him, he left the pair to dress themselves.

Harry pulled his clothes off his head and looked up at Sirius. "What's 'tardiness' mean?"

Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'll tell you later."

As it happened, they disapparated at the edge of the Longbottom property, Magnolia Estate, just five minutes before two o'clock.

"Come on, then." Remus said, leading Harry and Sirius, who was carrying the gift and card, down the cobblestone path through the front garden.

Harry looked around at everything. The garden was really pretty, with lots of flowers, herbs, and plants he'd never seen. Some of them moved on there own, hiding as the trio passed or snapping when they got too close.

The house was just as interesting. It looked old but bright, pristine but peaceful. Built from wood and stone, it was two stories high, with neat, dark shingles lining the roof and clear windows.

"I've never been here before." Sirius said. "Have you?"

"A few times, during the war." Remus said. "It was one of the safe houses."

"Remus, Sirius! How wonderful to see you!" Augusta called to them from the doorstep.

"Augusta! Thank you for inviting us." Remus greeted her politely as they approached.

"And here's Harry! Come on in, dears, we were just serving tea." Augusta led them inside. "Neville! Come greet our guests!"

A miniature Frank Longbottom jumped out of his chair at the table and almost immediately fell flat on his face.

"Oh, dear…" said Augusta.

"I'm alright!" Neville assured everyone, shuffling over to them. Augusta did the introductions, and Neville gave them a big smile. "Good afternoon, and thank you for coming to my birthday party."

Smiling, Sirius handed the gift to Harry, who looked at Neville with a shy smile.

"Hi, Neville. I'm Harry. Happy birthday." He offered the gift to Neville.

"Hi, Harry! Thank you so much. Can I open it now, Gran?"

"Not yet, dear. We'll open presents in a bit. Why don't you give Harry a tour of the house?"

"Alright, Gran." Neville placed the gift carefully on a table near the fireplace. "Come one, Harry. I'll show you my room first."

"Okay." Harry followed Neville up the stairs.

Moments later they heard a thud. "Oof… I'm alright!"

Augusta shook her head. "Come in and sit down. I've made Neville's favorite tea and biscuits."

"Smells delicious, Augusta." Sirius said. "Neville seems very sweet."

"He looks a lot like Frank." Remus remarked. "But I think I saw his mother's ears."

"Indeed… He is a tad clumsy, though. It worries me to think he'll be climbing the stairs of Hogwarts in a few years."

"Yeah, that's if he even goes to Hogwarts!" cried the old man in the corner that Sirius knew was Augusta's brother.

"Alphard!" Augusta cried. "This is not the time or place!"

"Come now, Augie," said Alphard. "The boy is seven years old today and hasn't shown us he has a wink of magic in him. Every expert will tell you he's probably a squib!"

Augusta glared at him, but Remus came to Neville's rescue.

"It's true that most magical children will perform accidental magic before they reach the age of seven, but most experts on magical development agree that it's not the cutoff age. In fact, there are a number of children who never perform magic until they have a wand in their hand."

Alphard harrumphed and took a sip of tea.

"Right you are, Remus." Augusta agreed. "One day, he'll be a powerful wizard, just like his father. Maybe he'll even be an Auror. Speaking of which, do you plan on rejoining the Auror department, Sirius?"

* * *

The adults were very loud downstairs as Harry looked around Neville's room. It was decorated in reds and golds, like Harry's room, but it lacked any evidence of Muggleness. No toy cars or dinosaurs, though there was a stuffed dragon on the bed.

"What's a squib?" Harry asked as he listened to his godfather and uncle talking to Augusta and her brother.

Neville, who was pulling out a pack of Exploding Snap cards for them to play with, frowned and looked away. "Um… someone who doesn't have magic…"

"But I thought people like that were called Muggles."

"They are, but Squibs are special 'cause their mom and dad are magic, but they aren't." Neville explained. "You know, like me."

"You're a squib?"

"Uncle Alphard thinks so."

Harry studied Neville. "You don't look like a squib."

"How do you know what a squib looks like?"

"I don't. But I don't think you look like one, either." Harry assured him.

"So you think I have magic?"

"Of course."

"But I haven't done any magic."

"So? Don't you need a wand for that?"

"Well… Gran says you can do accidental magic without a wand."

"I've never seen anyone do magic without a wand before."

"You've never done accidental magic?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Um… I don't know what accidental magic is."

"Me neither…" Neville admitted.

"I know! What if we get you a wand? Then you can do magic!"

"Great idea!" cried Neville. "But where are we supposed to find a wand? They'll never let us borrow one of theirs. And we don't have money to buy one…"

"Well, wands are just magical sticks, right?"

"We could get a stick from a magical plant!"

"Yeah!"

The two boys jumped up and dashed down the stairs, where they asked to play outside. Gran told them they could play in the back garden, but to stay away from Biting Begonias.

Once out there, they started their search. Neville truly knew a lot about the plants that surrounded them, including which ones were magical or not. After a long while, Neville called Harry excitedly.

"There's a stick right there! It looks just like a wand!" Neville cried.

"Well, what are you waiting for it? Let's grab it so you can do magic!"

"But it's under the Biting Begonias, and Gran said to stay away from them." Neville said nervously. "They bite, you know."

He was right, Harry knew. But if they didn't get the magic stick, then Neville might never do magic. He could be a Squib for the rest of his life.

Harry took a step toward the begonias, which hissed at him, baring their teeth at him. Maybe if he moved really fast, he could grab the stick and get away before they could bite him.

"Harry, maybe we should just forget about it." Neville suggested.

But Harry wasn't listening. He was positioning himself to snatch up the stick. Seconds later he was diving under the plant, reaching for the stick.

And then he was on the ground, having lost his balance. With the stick in hand, Harry started to stand up, and found himself surrounded by fanged flowers, each one hissing and ready to strike.

"Harry, look out!" Neville cried.

The begonias snapped at him and Harry screamed, covering his face. He curled up in a ball and waited for the bites to come, wondering if this was really the end.

"Harry!"

He looked up at the sound of Sirius' voice. Sirius, Remus, Augusta, and Alphard were behind Neville, whose eyes were squeezed shut.

"Well, I'll be…" said Uncle Alphard as Sirius picked up a shaking Harry and carried him away from the biting begonias.

Harry looked back to see what Alphard was so surprised about, and saw all of the begonias frozen, mid-strike.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Neville!" Alphard cried.

Neville flinched and the begonias immediately began snapping at the air, as though released from an invisible hold.

"You did it, boy!" Alphard picked Neville up and swung him around in a circle. "You're a wizard, Neville!"

"I did? I am?" Neville asked, and then his face brightened as he realized what had happened. "I am!"

Augusta laughed and gave Neville a big kiss on the cheek. "And on your birthday!"

Alphard carried Neville back inside, with Augusta leading the way.

Sirius and Remus paused.

"You alright, Harry?" Sirius asked, setting him on the ground.

Harry nodded, and looked at the stick in his hand. He threw it on the ground. Neville didn't need it anymore.

"Good." Remus said, and then turned to Sirius and gave him a cryptic look.

Sirius sighed and looked his godson in the eyes. "Harry, when you're told not to do something, to stay away from something, it's for a good reason. You could have been seriously hurt. I don't know why you wanted that stick, but it couldn't possibly be more important than you staying safe. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair. "We love you Harry, and we don't want you to get hurt."

The three of them hugged and went back inside, where Augusta announced it was time to open presents.


	18. Seven

_This was an unexpectedly long chapter, but I'm pretty pleased with it. Enjoy and review!_

* * *

"Hurry up, Sirius…" Remus whispered. "He's an early riser."

Sirius yawned. "Yes, but I'm not. Why didn't we do this before I went to bed last night?"

"Because you said you were way too tired."

"Oh… right…" Sirius pulled out his wand. "What do we do first?"

"I've got to start baking the cake, so I need you to decorate." Remus said. "We'll have guests in the dining room, so that's where the decorations need to go. And be sure the drawing room is tidy, as that's where they'll arrive. Can you handle that?"

Sirius gave him a sleepy scowl and marched into the dining room. Of course he could handle this. He'd helped Lily decorate for Harry's first birthday party. His last birthday party, Sirius thought, realizing the Dursleys had never given Harry a party, or even gifts or cake.

He took a deep breath, focusing on the task at hand. Harry's favorite color was red, so they had decided to make everything red and gold, which the dining room was already done in.

He started with conjuring up a banner to go over the china cabinet (which they'd decided to put trophies and other keepsakes in) that said, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Half a dozen red and gold balloons appeared and inflated themselves in an empty corner with a wave of his wand. A long red tablecloth laid itself out on the table, along with gold plates, cups, and cutlery. Plenty of room for butterbeer, snacks, and cake.

Sirius hung some streamers and a few more balloons. Anything more would simply be clutter, so he stopped there and went upstairs to clean the drawing room. Once he finished, he made his way to the kitchen to see if Remus wanted any help.

Remus had the cake in the oven and was frantically chopping veggies for a relish tray. Sirius caught his arm.

"Slow down, Moony. I know you want this to be perfect, but it won't be if you cut your finger off." Sirius forced him to step back. "Have you forgotten you're a wizard?"

He waved his wand and set Remus' knife to chopping.

Remus sighed. "I guess I just can't think straight. I've never planned a party before… and this one is for Harry… his first party since… since…"

"I know." Sirius said. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous, too. What if we scare him? He's not used to all the attention and today will be all about him."

Remus collapsed into a chair at the table as Sirius arranged the veggies on a tray and placed it in the icebox..

"It's just a party. Why do I feel like I'm in way over my head?" Remus asked.

"I'm assuming that's a Muggle phrase but I understand…" Sirius said. "It's overwhelming because it's Harry… he's everything."

The oven started beeping then and Remus, remembering he was a wizard this time, waved his wand to remove it from the oven and cool it down so he could decorate it.

"Would you put the butterbeers in the ice box? I know some people like them cold." Remus asked.

"I certainly do, but normally I just do a cooling charm like you did just now."

"In this case, the Muggle way is better. They'll stay cooler longer." Remus told him.

Sirius shrugged and did as his friend asked.

An hour later, Remus finished icing the cake and carefully covered it, returning to his chair at the table.

Sirius made space for it in the ice box and sighed. "Now we just keep Harry out of the icebox and the dining room until eleven."

Remus hummed in agreement.

"Rem? You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff from icing the cake." Remus leaned his head back and groaned. "I stayed in one position for too long."

Sirius instinctively placed his hands on Remus' shoulders and rubbed them. Remus gasped and Sirius froze, thinking he'd hurt his friend.

"No, that felt good. Keep going, please."

Sirius obliged, massaging his shoulders and neck. He kept going until he felt Remus completely relax.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked.

"Much. Thanks, Padfoot."

"Anything for the man cooking breakfast." Sirius joked. "Shall I wake our sleeping prince?"

"Git," Remus muttered with a bemused smile. "Yes, go wake him. I'm making a full english breakfast, so it might take awhile. Have him bathe, and make sure you wrap the gifts and get them to the dining room before he's done."

"Aye, captain." Sirius saluted him and snuck upstairs. Harry was, unsurprisingly, wide awake and reading a comic book in his bed.

"Good morning, starshine! The earth says 'hello'." Sirius said.

"Mornin'." Harry greeted him.

"Your dear uncle is making breakfast, and you, dear child, need a bath. We skipped it last night."

"Do I have to?" Harry gave him puppy dog eyes.

"If you're not brave enough to ask Remus that then you've no business asking me." Sirius remarked, motioning him to the door.

Harry was not, in fact, brave enough to talk to Remus, so he padded out of the room and into the bathroom. Sirius helped him draw a bubble bath and then left him with a few toys, reminding the seven year old to wash himself with soap.

Sirius returned to his room, wrapped the two presents from him and Remus, and set them down on a small table next to the china cabinet.

Breakfast was ready when Harry and Sirius returned to the dining room. The three of them ate like they were starving.

Remus checked the time on his pocket watch. It was just after eight. Harry liked to sit at the table in the dining room and draw, as their was so much space, so it would be difficult to keep him out. But they were determined to make this a surprise party, and that meant keeping Harry busy and distracted.

Luckily, Harry wanted to go upstairs and finish his comic book right after breakfast.

"He'll be done in less than an hour." Sirius said. "And he won't want to go to the study if he's already read. Maybe we can get him to play a game?"

"It's his birthday, so whatever he wants to do is fine, so long as it keeps him out of the icebox and the dining room." Remus said.

They spent the next hour cleaning their mess in the kitchen, the guest bathroom, and any room the guests might see.

After awhile, Sirius glanced upward. They hadn't heard a peep from upstairs. "We should check on Harry. I bet he fell asleep."

"He _has_ been rather quiet." Remus said.

They went upstairs and were surprised to find the door shut. Exchanging a look with Remus, Sirius knocked on the door.

"Harry, can we come in?" Remus called.

When there was no answer, Sirius reached for the doorknob.

"Gah!" Sirius cried, blowing on his burning fingers. "What the-? Harry!?"

There was a loud, somewhat familiar crack from inside the room.

Remus raised his wand and performed a cooling spell and, just in case, an unlocking spell, on the doorknob. He then tried the door again.

It swung open to an empty room.

"Harry?!" Sirius cried.

"Where are you?" Remus ducked down to check underneath the bed. Sirius opened the wardrobe. Nothing.

Harry was gone.

"That sounded like Apparition." Remus noted. "Merlin, he could be anywhere!"

"There's an Anti-Apparition Ward on the house. If he did manage to do that, he wouldn't be able to leave the house." Sirius said.

"So he's still here." Remus looked back at the doorway. "You search this floor and the upper levels. I'll check the lower ones. We have to find him quickly. He could have splinched himself or…"

Or worse, Sirius thought.

Their plan was set in motion. Sirius searched his own room first, then Harry's bathroom. He then climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and searched his and Regulus' old rooms and another bathroom. That just left the attic.

Before he could start up the stairs, a ball of light appeared before him.

"Drawing room." said Remus' voice.

Sirius flew down the stairs and burst through the drawing room door.

There on the couch sat a seemingly unharmed but teary-eyed Harry, in Remus' arms.

"Harry, thank God you're alright." Sirius sat down next to them and stroked his hair.

"You scared us, Harry. We were so worried." Remus said.

"I'm sorry…" Harry sobbed.

"It's called accidental magic for a reason, Prongslet," Sirius said gently. "We know you didn't do any of it on purpose. We're just not sure why it happened."

Harry sniffed.

Remus wiped a tear from Harry's cheek. "Most children perform accidental magic when they're scared or very upset, like yesterday when Neville was afraid you'd be hurt, he stopped the begonias. He didn't mean to do it, but his emotions took control."

"I suppose our question for you," Sirius said, offering him a handkerchief. "Is what were you upset about?"

Harry blew his nose in the handkerchief and took a deep breath. "I thought you forgot my birthday, so I was crying in my room. When I heard you trying to come in I got scared because I didn't want you to see me crying. So I hid under the covers. Then I had a weird feeling in my tummy and when I opened my eyes I was in here."

"We're sorry, Prongslet. We didn't mean to make you feel that way." Remus said.

"Yeah, it's not that we forgot your birthday." said Sirius. "In fact, we wanted to make it extra special for you."

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Prongslet, come with us." Remus told him. Harry followed them down to the dining room.

His eyes widened as he saw the balloons and streamers, and the big banner over the china cabinet.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Sirius said, and Remus echoed him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus and reached an arm towards Sirius, who leaned in for a heartwarming group hug.

They stayed that way for a while, wrapped together in each other's arms, until Remus announced it was time to set up the snacks and drinks. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Harry bounded out of the room.

"Race you!" They heard him call.

"Last one to the kitchen is a Snivellus!" Sirius cried, running after his godson.

Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived precisely at eleven, with a large wrapped box in tow. Harry opened it to discover his very own wizard chess set. He happily set the board on the table and began carefully arranging the pieces on each square.

Once he was done, he challenged Minnie to a match, who of course accepted. Their game was quickly interrupted, however, by the arrival of Neville and Augusta Longbottom.

Harry unwrapped Neville's gift to him - a children's book called Auror Adventures.

"Thanks, Neville!" Harry cried. "Come on, I'll show you my room!"

The two boys clambered up the stairs, leaving the adults to entertain each other. Madame Longbottom decided to put Harry's new chess set to use, and took his place against McGonagall.

Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore watched them for awhile, but soon retreated to the other side of the room, far enough away that the two witches couldn't hear them.

"Any news?" Sirius asked.

"Good and bad." Dumbledore replied. "I wonder if we might retire to the library? I've been curious to see how Remus has reorganized it."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a knowing look and led Dumbledore to the library across the hall.

The old wizard approached Harry's desk and examined the drawings there.

"He's grown accustomed to his new life, I see." Dumbledore said.

Sirius plopped into a cozy chair near the fireplace. "Albus, we know you didn't come here to talk about Harry."

Dumbledore sighed. "You never have been one for idle chatter. Very well, down to business."

While Remus took the other cozy chair, Dumbledore conjured himself one, sitting between them.

"As you know, I have been studying the locket found in your house. Kreacher has reluctantly given me the story of how it came to be in your china cabinet," Dumbledore began. "Which I will recount for you shortly. Before I do, I must tell you I've been searching through the collection of books on Horcruxes, and it seems that it is indeed possible to destroy a Horcrux."

"Care to elaborate?" Remus asked.

"In order to destroy a Horcrux, the container of the broken piece of soul must be damaged beyond repair. However, there are only two known methods of doing this successfully." Dumbledore explained. "The first is Basilisk venom, and the second is Fiendfyre."

Sirius groaned. "That's just bloody fantastic. So we either need a rare, dark creature that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years, or learn a horrible dark magic that we may not even be able to control."

Remus and Dumbledore gave him surprised looks.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing…" Remus said. "I just didn't realize… you knew so much about… dark magic."

Sirius dramatically motioned to the shelves of tomes dedicated to the evil subjects in the back of the library.

"Did you think those were just for show? My parents made sure Regulus and I understood the ins and outs of dark magic. I just resisted all their efforts to convert me, until I'd finally had enough of their shit and left."

Remus nodded, and turned back to Dumbledore. "So, what's your plan, then? Unless you've got a Basilisk hidden in the Forbidden Forest, someone is going to have to learn the spell for Fiendfyre."

"And at great cost." Dumbledore added. "Fiendfyre is some of the darkest magic, and performing the spell just once can corrupt the soul, not to mention that controlling it takes a very powerful witch or wizard."

"In the end, we have nothing." Remus said. "We don't have a basilisk, and we can't ask anyone from our side to put themselves at risk, and no one who's already into dark magic would be trustworthy enough."

"It does indeed seem daunting, but I do believe there is still cause for hope." said Dumbledore.

Sirius and Remus did not comment on this, waiting for him to continue. Dumbledore was watching the flames in the fireplace, deep in thought.

"I'm not one to repeat myself, but I do not believe discovering this Horcrux and studying it was a fruitless endeavor." Dumbledore explained after a few moments. "This is not an end, but a beginning."

"What are you saying, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure. But I believe there is more to Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, as he was once called, than any of us previously assumed." Dumbledore said. "I think it may be time to look back on Riddle's life, and find out what led him to creating a Horcrux, and, perhaps, discover any other secrets he may be hiding."

Remus furrowed his brow. "That was decades ago. Do you really think anyone will remember Voldemort before he became a monster?"

"I certainly do." Dumbledore said. His two companions looked taken aback. "I was a professor at Hogwarts when Riddle was a student there. I spent seven years getting to know him, and at the end I felt I hardly knew anything about him."

"That's heartening." Sirius remarked, standing abruptly. "All this talk on Voldemort is depressing."

"Some time in the future, I would like the two of you to visit Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "There is something important I feel you should see, Sirius. It has to do with what I learned from Kreacher."

Sirius sighed, not really caring what Kreacher had to say. "Fine, first chance we get. But, today is the seventh anniversary of the best day in history, and I intend to spend it laughing and smiling and watching my godson do the same."

Remus smiled. "I do believe it's time for cake, and for Harry to open our presents to him."

Returning to the dining room, Sirius called Harry and Neville downstairs, where Minerva had defeated a miffed Augusta three times in a row in wizard chess.

Harry happily opened the gifts from Sirius and Remus, and carefully examined the photos in the album. He ran his fingers over the detailed stitches of his baby blanket.

After a while, he stood up, not letting go of the blanket, and hugged his godfather and uncle.

"Thank you…" Harry said.

"You're very welcome, Harry." said Remus. "Now, how about some cake?"

"Yes!" cried Harry and Neville together.

Just as everyone stood up, the fireplace upstairs flared, and Harry and Sirius went up to greet their new guest. Pollux Black was waving his wand, clearing the ash off his robes, and a large object covered with a cloth.

"Ah, I see I'm just in time for cake." Pollux noted as they joined the others. "Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry said, taking the slice of cake Remus gave him and sitting down.

"Pollux Black," said Augusta. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Surprised to find a Black in the Black ancestral home, Madame Longbottom? Truly, an absurd notion." Pollux cleared his throat.

"Augusta, Pollux, perhaps you could save the banter for another time and place?"

The combination of politeness and boldness in Sirius' question silenced both of them.

"Cake, Pollux?" Remus offered.

"Thank you… Remus." Pollux took the plate and a seat next to Harry, setting the covered object on the table.

"What's that?" Harry asked, mouth full of cake.

Pollux chuckled. "My gift to you."

"Really?"

"Go on, take a peak." Pollux urged him.

Harry took one last bite of cake and reached for the object, pulling the cloth off, gasping.

"An owl! Thank you, grandpa!" Harry cried, admiring the snowy white owl in the cage.

Everyone, except Neville and Harry, were silent for a moment.

"Grandpa?" Augusta repeated, a bemused smile on her face.

Pollux turned his nose up indignantly. "Laugh if you wish, Augusta, but I am far more qualified for the position than Arcturus, who, by the way, is rather offended, Sirius."

"Oh, no, I'm so scared." Sirius muttered.

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Her, Harry." Pollux corrected, handing him a box of owl treats. "She's female, and her name is Hedwig. She's well trained, though I can't guarantee she'll get on with your other owl."

"I'm sure Thatch will be more than happy to have a companion. The owlery upstairs can get lonely." Remus assured him.

"Can I let her out?" Harry asked Sirius, dropping a treat into the cage.

"Of course." Sirius said. "No one wants to be stuck in a cage forever." This earned him several looks from the other adults in the room.

Harry happily unlocked the cage. Hedwig inched towards the entrance and looked around. Realizing she was allowed to leave, she flapped her wings, flying straight through the doorway and towards the stairs. Harry and Neville chased after her, calling for her to "wait for them".

The adults were silent for a moment, until Augusta and Pollux both opened their mouths to speak.

Sirius put up a hand. "If it's about Azkaban, I'd rather you didn't say anything."

"Of course." Pollux said. "Well, I believe I must be going. I didn't intend to stay long, and it seems Harry is more than happy with his gift."

"Thank you for coming, Pollux." Remus said.

"Yeah, it meant a lot to Harry." Sirius added.

Pollux bowed and took his leave.

Augusta didn't stay much longer, as she too was a busy woman, and there was a Wizengamot meeting the following day. Neville reluctantly followed his grandmother into the fireplace, already asking her when they could return.

"Alright, who's going to help me clean up?" asked Remus once McGonagall and Dumbledore left.

Sirius and Harry glanced at each other.

"Let me change that," Remus said. "Only those who help me clean up will get dinner tonight."

As expected, they both jumped up to start helping him.


	19. Proposals

_Okay, so, the title of this chapter is Proposals and I just wanted to make it clear that it's nothing to do with romantic marriage proposals. Apologies to the readers who are still waiting for the wolfstar part of this wolfstar fic._

 _Oh, and someone pointed out that I quoted Willy Wonka in the last chapter and I must admit I had no idea that was a Willy Wonka quote, even though I've seen both movies multiple times. My siblings and I used to wake each other up saying that. The other two ways we woke each other up was with a barrage of nerf gun bullets and singing the Good Morning George song from Veggie Tales as off-key as possible. And we're all best friends._

 _Anyway, I figured, of those three ways, only "Good morning, Starshine, the Earth says 'Hello!'" would make sense for Sirius to do since the other two things shouldn't exist yet. Then again, I'm sure I can find an annoying 70s or early 80s song that Sirius can sing off-key. Obviously I'm not going to change it, because people could very easily have been saying it before Tim Burton and Johnny Depp made it theirs._

 _Well, on to the chapter. Please enjoy and review!_

* * *

Sirius tried his best not to scowl as he glanced up at the grand statue in the center of the Atrium. He did not want to be here, not in the least, and especially not in dress robes. There were simply too many memories - Peter's trial, Sirius' own arrest before being thrown in prison, and the few times he'd accompanied his father to the Ministry in his early teenage years.

He forced himself to ignore his displeasure and carry on. Of course, it did not help matters when his second least-favorite person stepped onto the lift with him.

Lucius Malfoy looked as snarky as ever, and he did not seem any more pleased than Sirius with his current company.

"Black, I did not expect to see you back so soon," Lucius said with a sneer.

"Nor did I," Sirius admitted. "Then I heard that you'd taken Abraxus' place on the Wizengamot and I knew someone would have to fix everything you've mucked up."

Lucius scoffed. "Tactless as always, aren't you?"

"Well, unlike you and your family, Blacks don't need tact to get what they want," Sirius assured him, stepping out of the lift the moment the gate opened, nearly stepping on Lucius' toes.

He could feel Lucius' glare burning a hole in his robes, but he didn't care. There was no point in becoming friends with Lucius - he was a backstabber and a coward.

Somehow, Augusta Longbottom caught up to him. "I'm pleased you decided to come after all, Sirius."

"If it means ensuring the wizarding world is a fair and honest place," Sirius said. "Then I will endure the long and tedious hours that is politics."

Augusta cackled. "I don't have to be a Seer to know that your presence will make these meetings far more entertaining."

The Wizengamot chambers were grand. Sirius followed Augusta to an empty row and sat down next to her. He ignored the looks of shock, curiosity and disgust pointed in his direction, instead looking over the agenda for the day.

"Have you ever been to a Wizengamot meeting before?" Augusta asked.

"Once," Sirius replied. "I accompanied my father, since I was his heir."

"The most boring five hours of your life, I presume," said Augusta wisely.

"Not including the last six years," Sirius said, putting a damper on an otherwise pleasant conversation.

The Minister entered then, and those who were standing took their seats. Minister Bagnold called the meeting to order.

"Before we begin, I would like to formally welcome a new member to our midst. I say new, but his family has held a seat on this council since its conception," the Minister said. "Sirius Black, I believe I speak for all of us when I say it is a pleasure to see you here, where you belong, rather than rotting away in a prison cell. I would like to apologize again for taking part in sending you there."

Sirius nodded his thanks, knowing her apology was not heartfelt, but a political move. Apologizing to him in a private office with only Moody and Dumbledore present meant nothing to the general population. But apologizing to the most politically powerful witches and wizards in the country was advantageous.

Even those pureblood families who hated the Blacks saw Sirius' imprisonment as a personal slight, so a public apology from the Minister was not a courtesy, but an expectation. Minister Bagnold merely wanted to regain the favor of the older families.

"And now, I will hand the meeting over to Chief Warlock, Dumbledore." The Minister stepped away from the podium, and Dumbledore took her place.

As expected, the actual meeting was terribly dull. There were long, laborious discussions on almost meaningless subjects. There were long silences while the members voted on those subjects. Sirius did his best to hold a polite face as he listened to Lucius spiel about werewolf regulations.

Another witch stood to add supportive evidence to Lucius' points. She was dressed in all pink and had an overly sweet voice.

"Her name is Dolores Umbridge," Augusta said before Sirius even asked. "She's as slimy as Malfoy, if you ask me."

"Thank you, Miss Umbridge," said Dumbledore, looking incredibly bored. "Is there anyone else who wishes to speak on the subject?"

"I would," said Sirius, standing.

A small smile graced the Chief Warlock's face. "Do you speak for or against the subject of werewolf regulations?"

"Against," said Sirius.

The entire room seemed to shift as everyone leaned forward to hear him. New members never spoke on their first meeting - and especially not against a Malfoy.

"Before I begin," Sirius said. "Allow me clarify a few things: I am not opposing werewolf regulations in general. I do believe there needs to be some legislation for them that prevents them from biting or attacking others during the full moon. The current laws simply go about this the wrong way. These laws stem from ignorance and prejudice, an underlying hatred for werewolves, vampires, and non-purebloods in general."

A few jaws dropped, but no one spoke.

"And today I'd like to end that ignorance," Sirius said. "Werewolves are not monsters. In fact, the kindest man I know is a werewolf."

"Yes, we know," said Lucius. "Remus Lupin, the only werewolf to ever attend Hogwarts."

"And one of the best students the school has ever seen," Sirius argued. "Please correct me if I am wrong, Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes. "That is undeniable, Sirius. Mr. Lupin excelled in every subject. His teachers described him as kind and polite. He tutored younger students and was named a Prefect by his Head of House in his fifth year."

"One werewolf does not represent the entire group," argued Lucius. "Remus Lupin may be an exception."

"Yeah, and exactly how many werewolves do you know, Malfoy?" Sirius asked.

"I don't, though I've heard many terrifying stories about Fenrir Greyback," said Lucius with a smug tone.

"Interesting…" Sirius said, knowing Lucius had just contradicted himself. "So you'd characterize an entire race based on its worst member?"

"He has many followers, unlike your friend," Lucius said.

"Well, based on that logic," Sirius shrugged. "All wizards are evil murderers."

"You can't honestly be comparing Greyback to the Dark Lord." Lucius spat.

"I can, and I am," Sirius said. "I'm only using your logic: look at the worst member of a race and assume every one of them is the same. Do you see how ridiculous it sounds? To assume we're all like Voldemort?"

Most of the room flinched.

"I agree with Mr. Black," said Augusta. "It is time we stop following old prejudices and learn the truth about all magical creatures, beast or being. Not a century ago, we all feared dragons and other beasts, but then Newt Scamander proved they are not as fierce and dangerous as we once believed."

"Thank you, Madame Longbottom," Sirius said gratefully. He was glad Dumbledore wasn't his only supporter.

"Just what are you suggesting, Mr. Black?" asked an elderly witch near the Minister. "Do we send a brave soul like Scamander out to study werewolves?"

Sirius chuckled. "That wouldn't be very helpful. They'd never find them, and they certainly wouldn't want to find one on a full moon." He sighed. "Look, the purpose of the current werewolf legislation is to identify, control, and suppress werewolves. It treats them like they are monsters, when they're normal people. They didn't ask to transform into wolves once a month. Instead of treating them like pariahs, we should be offering them support - access to Wolfsbane, for example."

"Perhaps a place where they can transform safely each month?" Augusta offered. "And I'm sure they'd like to have actual human and wizard rights."

"Like having children," Dumbledore suggested. "Our friend Remus Lupin is a very kind and gentle soul - and he would have been raising Harry Potter these past six years, were it not for the Ministry denying him the right to do so."

Sirius nodded. "Remus has a secluded place he locks himself every full moon so that he doesn't hurt anyone. And he's not the only one. Plenty of werewolves hide themselves away every full moon. You've never heard of them because they don't exactly advertise the fact that they're a werewolf."

"But werewolves hate wizard kind! Even if we did all these things, how would we convince them we were genuine?" asked a wizard near Lucius.

"They won't be convinced overnight," Sirius said. "It will take time, but the current legislation has existed for years and you've had five werewolves register themselves. Only one of them is still alive."

"Your points are intriguing, Mr. Black," said the Minister. "But as you said, this will take time. We will be able to discuss this more once we have all the facts. Mr. Black, Madame Longbottom, I would suggest that you write up a proposal for this new legislation, and the Wizengamot will review it at next month's meeting."

"Thank you, Minister," said Augusta.

When Dumbledore moved on to the next order of business, Sirius took his seat, smirking at the look on Lucius' face. Dolores Umbridge didn't look too happy, either.

The meeting was soon over, and the witches and wizards filed out of the room. Sirius and Augusta talked for a few minutes, setting up a date to begin writing the werewolf legislation proposal.

Sirius made his way down the corridor to a place he knew all too well.

Unsurprisingly, he was almost immediately recognized in the Auror Department.

"Black!"

"Archer!"

Sirius laughed as he embraced his old friend.

"Didn't realize I'd be seeing you so soon," said Archer Williamson. "Finally going to finish your training and be a full-fledged Auror?"

Sirius smirked. "Of course not! That would mean working with you!"

"For your sake, I hope that was sarcasm," said a raspy voice behind them.

They turned to find Mad-Eye Moody stalking towards them.

"Of course, sir," Sirius said. "I'd like to fill out an application today."

"No need," Moody said. "We've already got one. All you need to do is complete your training."

"Brilliant," said Sirius.

"And you'll be training him, Archer," Moody said, walking away. "Finish the paperwork while you're at it."

Archer and Sirius glanced at each other. Archer gave him an evil grin.

"Damn," said Sirius.

* * *

Whilst Sirius was at the Ministry, Remus decided it was time to pay a visit to the family who'd started it all: the Weasleys. If it weren't for them, Sirius never would have been released from Azkaban. Dumbledore had kindly set up a playdate for Harry and the Weasley children.

Harry clung to him tightly as they disapparated to an open field.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Just outside Ottery St. Catchpole," said Remus, putting Harry on the ground. "Come on, then. The Burrow is just a walk up the road."

Harry took his hand and followed him to the Burrow. As they drew closer, Remus couldn't help but smile at the building. It looked as though it had once been a farmhouse, but several crooked stories had since been added. Remus was certain it was being held together by magic.

"Whose house is that?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry," said Remus. "Is the home of the Weasleys. They're an old wizard family, and they're very nice."

"Like Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but there's a lot more of them."

"How many?"

"Seven, I believe."

"I'm seven years old!" Harry cried. Seven was his new favorite number.

"Quite right. It's a powerful magical number," said Remus.

They finally reached the front garden, and followed the path to the door. They were still a few feet away when the door swung open.

"They're here! Mum, they're here!" cried two identical ginger-haired boys.

"No fair!" whined another ginger-haired boy about Harry's age. "Mummy said I could answer the door!"

The older boys ignored him, waving at Harry, who instinctively hid behind Remus' leg.

A sharp voice came from inside. "Fred! George! I told you to be nicer to Ron!"

Fred and George glanced at their younger brother and then ran back inside.

"Shall I invite them in, Mum?" asked an older boy, again ginger-haired.

"Of course, Percy. Thank you," the same woman said, much more calmly. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Please come in," said Percy, who looked about eleven years old. "Welcome to the Burrow."

"Thank you," said Remus. "I assume you're Percy?"

"Yeah, and I'm Ron!" said the younger brother.

"Nice to meet you both," Remus said. "I'm Remus and this-" He nudged Harry in front of him. "-is Harry, my nephew."

"Hi, Harry!" Percy and Ron greeted him warmly.

"H-hello…" Harry said.

"Remus! Is that really you?" Molly Weasley finally made her entrance, dragging a twin in each hand back into the sitting room. Behind her were two teenage boys, and a little girl who was even smaller than Harry, all with the same flaming red hair. "I haven't seen you since the Potter wedding!"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Remus asked. He vaguely remembered seeing her at the wedding, pregnant and trailing behind her two brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Molly smiled. "And this must be Harry. Hello, there."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted her. Perhaps it was Molly's motherly personality, but Harry seemed to relax a little when she spoke to him, despite all the eyes on him.

Molly then introduced her children.

The eldest was Bill, a handsome and clever fifth year. Molly happily mentioned his new appointment as Prefect. Harry marveled at him. He just looked… cool.

Next was Charlie, a burly third year and Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He looked completely heartbroken when Harry asked what Quidditch was, and dramatically swore to correct this crime.

Molly took a moment to fuss about the state of both her eldest boys hair - Bill's was too long and Charlie's was windswept. They both brushed her off, muttering to themselves.

Percy Weasley looked prim and proper, even in second-hand clothes. He was about to start his first year at Hogwarts, but he didn't display the barest hint of fear at the prospect.

Fred and George introduced themselves as master pranksters. Remus rolled his eyes, the Prefect part of him wondering if he should warn Professor McGonagall when the two started Hogwarts in a few years. The Marauder part of him couldn't wait to tell Sirius about them.

Ron was only a few months older than Harry, and both boys looked ecstatic when they heard this. Their excitement doubled when they realized they both liked wizard's chess.

Ginny was the youngest and the only girl, just a year younger than Harry and Ron. Harry was naturally empathetic to her shyness, and offered to teach her wizard chess, earning him a small smile.

The twins, Ron, and Ginny took Harry upstairs to give him a tour of the house, while the older three stuck around for a moment, all curious about the stranger who'd just brought the Boy-Who-Lived to their doorstep.

"Sorry about the mess," Molly said, leading Remus to the kitchen.

"Not at all, Molly," Remus said politely. "You have a lovely home."

Molly heard the genuinity in his voice and smiled. "I was about to start lunch. Why don't you have seat?"

"Actually," said Remus. "If it's alright with you, I'd love to help."

Remus Lupin was already becoming her favorite person. "Alright, then. Why don't you start the tea? I'll get some biscuits for us to enjoy."

He wasn't used to an all-magical kitchen, but luckily he didn't make a fool of himself as he got a kettle going over the old-fashioned stove.

Bill and Charlie quickly went upstairs to avoid having to help cook. Percy hovered for a moment before following his brothers.

"So, Remus," said Molly, trying to start a conversation. "What have you and Sirius been up to?"

Remus chuckled. "A great deal… I mean, our whole lives have changed in a matter of weeks… thanks to you and Arthur."

Molly blushed. "Oh, that was just Newt Scamander. We didn't really have anything to do with it."

"You let Percy keep the rat," Remus said. "I'm just sorry you had to live with that man in your house all these years…"

Molly nodded. "I nearly fainted when I realized that, but my family is safe and Harry is, too, so what do I have to complain about? Now, where are you three living?"

"You won't believe this, I'm sure," Remus said, piquing Molly's interest. "But we're staying in Grimmauld Place."

"That old cave? How did you get Sirius Black to agree to that? Gideon told me he hated it there."

"Dumbledore fixed it up. Looks like a whole new place." Remus said, as they sat down at the table. "Harry loves it. He didn't have his own room with the Dursleys, so when Sirius told him he could pick his own, he didn't believe it at first."

Molly was quiet for a moment, sipping her tea, but then she finally mentioned the Erumpet in the room. "Remus, Harry looks very thin."

Remus nodded darkly. "The Dursleys treated him like a house-elf. He was six years old and doing most of the cooking, cleaning, and gardening. As if that weren't enough, they made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs."

Molly looked murderous. "Why was he sent there in the first place?"

Remus sighed, and explained about the Potter's will being lost, the blood magic spell that only worked if Harry lived with Petunia Dursley, and Remus' inability to adopt Harry because of his lycanthropy.

Molly huffed. "Well, then, I suppose it was lucky that Arthur sat next to Newt in the Leaky Cauldron that night, isn't it?"

Remus wholeheartedly agreed.

"Say, Molly," Remus said. "I wonder if I could ask for your advice?"

Molly looked honoured. "Of course, dear, anything."

"I haven't really gone into detail with Sirius," Remus said, earning a raised eyebrow from Molly. "But I think I want to homeschool Harry. Dumbledore told me you homeschool your children, and I was hoping I could learn a thing or two from you."

Molly smiled. "To be honest, it was much easier with my older children - Bill and Charlie and Percy took to reading and learning like a doxy to a musty curtain. But I can't keep Fred and George seated long enough to teach them anything, and then they distract Ron and Ginny, so none of them learn anything. Percy was helping me by tutoring Ron and Ginny while I wrangle the twins. He's such a good reader all I have to do is take him to the library. But now that he's starting Hogwarts I'll be all on my own."

"Oh, dear," Remus said.

Molly wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm just so worried that when they get to Hogwarts, they won't know how to write complete sentences, let alone an essay!"

"What if we homeschooled together?" Remus suggested. "You could help me teach Harry everything he needs to know, and I could help you find a way to teach the twins."

Molly's face broke into a huge smile. "Remus, do you really mean that?"

"Of course!" Remus cried. "I think it would be good for Harry to learn with others. He's been by himself for so long. We have a spare bedroom at Grimmauld Place that we could convert into a classroom."

"Remus Lupin, you are a genius!" Molly cried. "The two of us against five kids, what could go wrong?"

A loud crash upstairs answered her question.

* * *

Harry was upstairs writing a letter to Neville when Sirius landed in front of their hearth.

Remus jumped up and pulled him to a standing position.

"Welcome home!" Remus said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Sirius replied.

"Wait 'til you hear what happened today!" They both cried at once.

"You go first!" They said.

The two friends burst into laughter and collapsed on the couch.

"You go first, Moony," said Sirius once they regained their breath.

Remus excitedly told him about his idea to homeschool with Molly, and to convert the first floor bedroom into a classroom. Sirius thought it was a fantastic idea, and offered to help in any way he could.

Then it was Sirius' turn to tell Remus about the Wizengamot meeting, and Augusta and Sirius' proposal. Remus responded by giving Sirius a hug.

"You are the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Wait, I haven't told you the bad news," Sirius said.

Remus pulled away. "Bad news?"

Sirius grimaced. "Archer's going to be my Auror training instructor."

Remus groaned.


	20. Friends

_When I originally came up with this idea I did not plan on the following scenes, but they happened and now I'm just gonna go with it. Half the time I'm winging it here so... the good news is I do have an end in mind so while this story may drag on forever I'm not just going to get writer's block one day and cancel it (unless, you know, I go brain dead or real dead or worse, expelled). Hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

The next few days were full of laughter and smiles from the little family. One sunny day, Sirius and Remus took Harry to see a Muggle picture show, as he had never been to one, and then to a park near Grimmauld Place. There was a nice play park there with plenty of other children and families.

Harry was still a little shy, and sat in the sand pit for a while, talking to the other children who came over, but not really invested in playing with them. Each one quickly became bored with Harry and moved on.

Remus and Sirius, who were dressed in Muggle clothes, sat near the other parents, all of whom were gossiping and glancing at their children periodically.

"They're all women…" Sirius whispered to Remus. They were just out of earshot of the mothers.

"Strange," said Remus. "Being surrounded by women used to excite you."

Sirius scoffed. "That's an exaggeration, Rem. And I'll have you know, I don't date married women. You see those rings on their fingers? Married."

Remus chuckled. "How noble of you."

What Sirius didn't know was that he and Remus, whose werewolf sense allowed him to hear them, were the topic of the gossip amongst the mothers. Each one was curious about the two handsome men with the adorable little boy who didn't look like either of them. It wasn't long before the youngest of them decided to come over and talk to them.

Sirius was jotting down notes about the werewolf regulations proposal in a small notebook when the young woman approached.

"Hello, there," she said, greeting them with a pleasant smile.

"Afternoon," Remus said.

Sirius looked up, noticed her, and quickly put his notebook in his bag. "Good day," he said.

"I'm Gina Wilson," she said. "That's my son, Michael." She pointed to a young boy with curly blonde hair who was climbing a rock wall.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black," said Remus, and then he motioned to the lone boy in the sand pit. "That's our godson, Harry."

"He's adorable," said Gina. "So, what do you two do for a living?"

Sirius said nothing, leaving their backstories to Remus.

"He was a detective, and he's trying to get a job here in London." Remus said quickly. "I was a teacher, back in Cambridge, but now I'm going to homeschool Harry."

"Oh, so you just moved here?" asked Gina. "Welcome to London!"

"Thank you," said Sirius. "But I actually grew up here."

"Welcome back, then. I suppose we'll be seeing you around, yeah?" Gina said, taking a step towards her friends.

"Probably," said Remus.

She waved goodbye and returned to the other mothers, where she confirmed that the two were, in fact, a couple, and that Remus, who rolled his eyes at their whispers, was the equivalent of a housewife. Their suspicions proven, they then began to theorize about Harry and their move from Cambridge to London.

"They're talking about us, aren't they?" Sirius said, watching Harry talk to a young, brown-haired girl in the sand pit. She seemed to be instructing him on the proper way of building a sandcastle.

"Of course they are," said Remus. "They think we're gay, and they're trying to figure out why we're raising Harry and what made us leave Cambridge."

"They could just ask," said Sirius. "And we'd tell them the full cover story."

"What cover story?" asked Remus. "I just made that up."

Sirius grinned. "I'm a detective? What the bloody hell is that?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Police, Sirius. Muggle Aurors. They solve crimes."

Sirius' eyes sparked in recognition. "Oh, right, like Sherwin Heines."

"Sherlock Holmes," Remus corrected.

"Yes, him," Sirius said.

Remus sighed. "Bloody hell, I hope they never ask you about Muggle pop culture."

"I don't know what that is, but I hope it's like that white stuff we had at the theatre earlier," said Sirius. "Merlin, she seems bossy."

The girl playing with Harry was shaking her finger at him, as his misplaced stick had caused their entire castle to collapse.

"Perhaps she's just exasperated with his ignorance," Remus suggested.

"Rem, I know you're actually referring to me," Sirius chided, lightly smacking his shoulder. "That wasn't even subtle."

"Who says I was trying to be?" Remus smirked.

"Hardy-har-har," Sirius threw an arm around Remus' shoulders as they watched the girl wave goodbye to Harry and run to her waiting mother. He was surprised when Remus leaned into him. "I assume we're going to let them think we're a couple, then?"

"Why not?" Remus said. "It's not like we're going to be best friends with all of them, and they'll probably believe that over the real story anyways."

"True, but what if Harry starts to believe it, too?"

"We'll make it clear to him that's it's just a cover story." Remus said, pulling away so that he could retrieve Harry.

Sirius watched him as he picked Harry up, and couldn't help but think: _What if I start to believe it?_

"Hello, what's your name?"

Harry looked up at the girl in front of him. She was about his age, with bushy brown hair and denim dungarees.

"I'm Harry," he said. "Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you building a sandcastle?"

Harry nodded. "I'm trying to. I've never built one."

"I could show you how. I've built lots of sandcastles with my mum and dad."

Harry smiled and motioned for her to join him, and they set to work. Hermione instructed him on the various methods of building a proper sandcastle, though sometimes she would sound a little bossy. Harry didn't mind. She was the first child who didn't mind how little he spoke.

They finally had a large castle with seven towers, and began decorating it with leaves and sticks.

"Nooo!" Hermione cried as the entire castle collapsed after Harry placed a stick on the highest tower. She wagged her finger at him. "You're not supposed to push down so hard!"

"Oops…" said Harry. "I guess we have to start over."

"Hermione! Time to go, love!"

Hermione glanced up and sighed. "We can make another one next time. Mum and I come here every Saturday."

"Alright," said Harry. "I'll tell my uncles, and maybe they'll bring me back then."

Hermione gave him an odd look before running off to her mother. Harry did his best to turn the pile of sand back into a castle, but Remus called him over before he made much progress. It was time to go.

Remus picked him up and waited for Sirius before heading home. Harry studied his godfather's unusually quiet face. He looked sad, and his smile didn't cover his whole face like usual. Harry didn't want either of his uncles to be sad. He had to find out what was wrong so he could fix it.

Harry and Sirius sat in the kitchen playing wizard's chess while Remus made lunch.

"You two are unusually quiet," said Remus as he served the food.

"I'm just tired," said Harry. "Going to the cinema was fun, and the park, too."

"Looked like you made a new friend," said Sirius.

"Yeah, her name is Hermione," said Harry. "She's nice, but I think she's kind of bossy. She says her parents bring her to the park every Saturday. Do you think we go to the park again on Saturday? Please?"

Sirius frowned. "I have Auror training on that day, but I don't mind if you go without me."

"Of course," Remus said. "And don't forget, Harry, Narcissa is bringing Draco to meet you tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah…" Harry said, not at all enthusiastic.

"It's alright if you're nervous," said Sirius. "You've met a lot of new people recently. So many changes in your life can be scary, or exhausting."

"Or both," said Harry. "Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sirius said, without hesitation.

"Why are you so sad?"

Both Remus and Sirius looked surprised by this question.

"Do I look sad?" Sirius asked.

"Uh-huh, right, Remus?" Harry hoped Remus saw it, too.

Remus hesitated, before saying quietly. "You have been a bit off since we left the park."

Sirius glanced between the two and sighed. There was no way he could tell them the truth, so he came up with a feasible lie. "I suppose I'm just nervous… about re-joining the Aurors. An writing this new legislation for the Wizengamot meeting."

"You mean like how I feel about meeting Draco?" asked Harry. "And all my other new friends?"

Sirius nodded, giving him another weak smile.

Remus gave him a pat on the back. "You've got our support, mate. I'll make your favorite tea Saturday morning so you'll start the day right. How's that sound?"

"Like heaven," Sirius said honestly. He felt horrible for lying to his friend and godson, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing Remus forever simply because Sirius couldn't keep his emotions in check.

Remus could never know. Never.

* * *

 _Yeah, so... Hermione happened. I have no idea where she is from (aside from England) so I thought it might be interesting if she was from London. And also, Sirius has a problem. Poor thing. What would you guys do if I just suddenly killed off Remus before Sirius even gets a chance to confess his feelings for him? Research purposes only, of course._


	21. Nightmares

_*awkwardly clears throat* So um... I never actually intended to kill off Remus... I just wanted to know how you all would react. I would like to apologize for even suggesting the possibility of Remus' demise. It won't happen in this fic, don't worry._

 _Now, then, stuff's about to happen so relax, read and review!_

* * *

Remus rolled over in his bed, checking the clock on his bedside table. It was only five in the morning. He'd hardly slept despite being tired from the past few days. It was as though some unknown force were keeping him awake.

Knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep, he sat up and stretched. He pulled on his robe and quietly slipped out of his room. Perhaps a glass of water would do him some good. A cup of tea wouldn't hurt either.

He had just reached the edge of the landing when he felt something strange, and he turned around, peering up the stairs that led to Harry's and Sirius' rooms.

Magic, Remus thought. Harry must be performing accidental magic again - perhaps the result of a nightmare?

All thoughts of tea were abandoned in that moment as Remus quietly slipped upstairs to the next floor. He made straight for his Harry's door, wand at the ready in case it was heated or locked again, and stopped short, turning to the room on the left.

The magic he sensed was coming from Sirius' room, not Harry's.

"What in Merlin's name?" Remus muttered. He performed a spell on Sirius' door, and found the entire room surrounded by a silencing charm. Why? He wondered, unlocking the door and opening it quietly.

What he saw was heart-wrenching. Sirius lay on his bed, trembling and crying out in his sleep, trapped in what was obviously a nightmare.

Remembering the last time he'd woken his friend from a nightmare, Remus decided to tread carefully, making his way to the side of Sirius' bed, and reaching out. He stroked Sirius' hair. "Padfoot, wake up." He whispered.

He cleared his throat so he could speak a little louder, shaking him. "Come on, Pads, open your eyes."

Sirius bolted upright, a scream in his throat. He didn't move for a moment, staring straight ahead, breathing hard, his mind obviously processing that he was safe and sound in his room.

"Padfoot?" Remus said tentatively, his hand still on Sirius' arm.

Sirius stiffened, turning to his friend. "W-what? What are you doing in here?"

"You were having a nightmare." Remus said. "Sirius, how long has this been going on? You had a silencing charm on your door, so don't try telling me this is the first time."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm fine, Moony. It was just a nightmare."

"You and I both know that they are not just nightmares. You're reliving memories of your childhood and your time in Azkaban." Remus said. "What I don't understand is why you were trying to hide it from me."

Sirius only sighed, checking the time on his clock. 5:09 AM.

"Sirius, please talk to me." Remus placed his other hand on his friend's cheek and gave him a pleading look.

"I didn't want you to worry." Sirius explained. "Or wake up Harry."

"You're my family, Pads. I'm going to worry no matter what you do. I understand not wanting to worry Harry, though."

"I've tried those Dreamless Sleep potions Poppy gave us." Sirius said, not meeting Remus' eyes. "They didn't work. In fact, I think they made the nightmares worse."

"What about those nights at Hogwarts? You slept fine then." Remus noted. "What was different?"

Sirius shrugged. Remus could tell that Sirius was holding something back.

"Sirius, I can't help you if you don't let me."

"I never asked you to." Sirius said sharply.

Remus opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say to that.

Sirius pulled his arm away. "If I'd wanted your help, I wouldn't have put up a silencing charm. Please, Remus, just let me be."

"Padfoot, I-"

"I'm fine. Just go, please."

Remus stood and left the room, shutting the door a little too hard. He made his way downstairs a little less quietly than before. Shaking, he put on the kettle.

A short while later, he retired to the library with a strong cup of tea and an old book about the origins of magic. It was hard to read with the tears in his eyes and his hands shaking as they turned the pages though.

Eventually, he heard Harry clamber down the stairs, obviously looking for breakfast. Remus stood up to go make some, until he heard a heavier set of footsteps. He froze, hand inches from the doorknob.

"How does cereal sound, Prongslet?" called Sirius, sounding cheerful, though Remus could hear something else in his voice. The footsteps moved closer. He heard the door across the hall open and close. Then they moved towards the library. He knew Sirius was just outside the door, as though considering whether or not to open it.

But neither wizard gathered the courage before Harry shouted in delight at the prospect of his favorite cereal - corn flakes and colorful marshmallows. The footsteps faded away as Sirius joined Harry in the kitchen.

Remus leaned his head on the door. Some Gryffindor he was. He sighed and returned to his chair by the fire, hoping Harry didn't miss him anytime soon. Sirius would come up with some excuse as to why he hadn't made breakfast.

He just couldn't bear to face Sirius right now, not after their fight this morning.

He picked up his book and continued from where he'd left off, pausing now and then to take a sip of tea or to stare at the fire.

It wasn't long before he heard the floo upstairs, signaling that Narcissa and Draco had arrived. He could hear her introduce Draco to Harry, followed by the sounds of little feet running up the stairs.

And then Narcissa asked about Remus, and he stood and slipped to the back of the library, hidden amongst the shelves. He fell to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, and burying his face in his arms.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he walk upstairs and say hello? He was missing Harry's first meeting with Draco - a boy that could become a very good friend - all because he was too much of a coward to look at Sirius again.

* * *

The dining room was empty, just like the drawing room and all the other rooms upstairs. He moved towards the library and froze. Perhaps it was his canine abilities, but Sirius thought he could sense Remus on the other side of the door. He wondered what state the werewolf was in.

Back in their Hogwarts days, Remus had had a hard time identifying and discussing his feelings. Whenever he was upset or scared, James and Sirius had always found him in the library, often with Lily at his side.

There she would sit, patting Remus on the back and listening to his woes, glaring at James and Sirius, as though it were all their fault that Remus was upset (it usually wasn't).

But this time, it was Sirius' words and actions that made Remus hide in the library. And there was no Lily for Remus to talk to. No James for Sirius to get advice from. No one. Sirius had only one option. If he wanted to get through this with Remus, then he would have to tell him the truth.

A long talk would have to wait, however, as his attentions were needed by a hungry seven-year-old.

After breakfast, Sirius helped Harry clean his bedroom and the drawing room, just as he thought Remus would want. Narcissa and Draco arrived just as Harry was finishing his arrangement of dinosaurs and dragons on his dresser.

Narcissa introduced Draco to Harry, who immediately invited the pale blonde up to his room. As the two of them bolted out of the room, Narcissa asked that dreaded question.

"Where is Remus? I thought he would be here as well." Narcissa looked around, as though she thought he might be hiding behind the window drapes.

"He's not feeling well today," said Sirius quickly. Narcissa gave him an odd look, but she didn't force the issue.

* * *

Harry waited patiently while Draco scrutinized his room. The slightly taller boy stopped in front of his dresser.

"What is _that_?" he asked, pointing.

"That's a tyrannosaurus rex," said Harry.

"A what?"

"You know, a type of dinosaur," Harry explained, holding up a book about dinosaurs that Remus had bought him.

Draco still looked confused, so Harry opened the book to the introduction and read it aloud.

"These creatures existed before people? Before wizards?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. "That's what my teacher said, and the book says so, too."

Draco studied the triceratops figurine. "They look a bit like dragons. Do you think dragons and dinosaurs are related?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "I don't know much about dragons, except what I read in fairy tales."

Draco didn't know what a fairy tale was, so Harry had to explain that, too.

"Well, I know all about dragons," said Draco, a little pompously. "They're magical and they breathe fire. What can dinosaurs do?"

Harry thought about this. "Um… the T-rex can run fast, and the brachiosaurus has the longest neck anyone has ever seen. It can reach tall trees."

Draco wasn't impressed, until Harry opened his book again and showed him all the facts about the prehistoric creatures.

"Maybe dragons are just dinosaurs with magic," said Draco. "And that's why they survived when all the others didn't."

"And dinosaurs came before people," said Harry. "So what if they were the first magical creatures?"

Draco shrugged. "My father says that wizards have been around a long time, and the pureblood families have been around the longest."

Harry wasn't sure what a pureblood was, but was saved from having to say anything when Draco suddenly jumped up.

"I know!" he cried. "Let's have a Dinosaur-Dragon war!"

"Alright!" cried Harry. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Sirius and Narcissa chatted idly about politics and their children for awhile, until Narcissa checked the clock and sighed. She called Draco downstairs, explaining that his magical preparatory tutor would be arriving shortly at the manor.

Draco looked very annoyed that he was leaving, but the adults said that the boys would play again soon. After promising to write to each other with the help of their owls, the two new friends bid farewell.

Sirius sent Harry upstairs to wash up for lunch, and then stuck his head into the fireplace, floo-calling McGonagall. She was more than willing to take Harry for the afternoon, despite the short notice. Sirius thanked her and pulled himself out of the fire.

After lunch, McGonagall arrived and Harry happily went with her. He was much more open to going places without his uncles now, especially to somewhere as wonderful as Hogwarts.

Sirius sighed once they were gone and went downstairs to retrieve the tray of tea and biscuits he'd made. A moment later he stood outside the door of the library. This was it. He needed to do this.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Remus?"

* * *

He had no idea how long he was there, but it must have been a while, because even at the back of the library, Remus could hear the floo roar to life as Narcissa and Draco left.

He told himself to move, to get up and say hello to Harry, at least, but his body didn't listen to him.

The floo flared once more, and Remus looked up. A few moments later he heard it again. Who was here? He wondered.

He strained his werewolf hearing to listen. But there were no voices. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him, and he managed to stand up and walk to the front of the library.

Just before he emerged from the shelves, he heard the door creak open. He paused, hidden in a section about ghosts.

"Remus?" Sirius' voice called.

Once again, his courage seemed to fail him. He couldn't move.

"Remus, I know you're in here." Sirius said softly. There was a noise - like metal meeting wood, and Remus sniffed the air. Tea and biscuits?

Realizing he hadn't eaten anything and that he should take up Sirius' offer of food, he made his way to the firelight.

Sirius looked up, relieved.

"I thought I would have to search the whole library for you." he said, obviously trying to lighten the atmosphere. "I sent Harry to Minerva for a few hours so we could… talk."

Remus said nothing, but he sat down in his chair and picked up a cup of tea. It was Earl Grey, his favorite, and Sirius' least favorite. He glanced down at the plate of chocolate digestives, another favorite of his.

"Is this a peace offering?" Remus asked, startling Sirius out of what might have been deep thoughts.

"An apology, actually." Sirius said quietly. "I shouldn't have pushed you away this morning. You were trying to help, and I was being stubborn."

They were silent for a few minutes while Remus munched on the biscuits.

"I'm sorry, too." Remus said. "For hiding in here all day. You had to take care of Harry and deal with Narcissa all by yourself."

Sirius shrugged."Narcissa wasn't bad. I think she realized something was going on between us."

"What, though?" Remus asked, suddenly sounding desperate. "What is going on? Why did you try to hide the fact that you were still having nightmares about your past, Sirius? What is it you won't tell me?"

Sirius took a sip of tea and cringed, having forgotten it wasn't a kind he liked. After a moment of recovery, he looked up at his friend.

"I'm not having nightmares about my past, Remus." Sirius said.

Remus waited, so Sirius went on.

"Every night, it's the same dream. It starts out alright - happy and all, and then it turns bad. I've been having it ever since we moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry."

"I don't understand," said Remus. "Is it something to do with living here again?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Something to do with Harry?"

Sirius sobbed. "No, Remus… it's you… My dream… my nightmare… is you."

* * *

 _I have this strange feeling that all of the Remus haters are going to emerge from the dark depths of darkness and inscribe their dark thoughts from their dark minds about him._

 _I mean, really, what were you guys expecting Remus to do? Stand up for himself? Against the only true friend he has left? No. He's going to hide in a place where he feels safe and comfortable. A place that's more his domain than Sirius', and the kitchen wouldn't have made sense because it's not as private. The rest of the house, in Remus' eyes, is Sirius'. This Remus is as canon as I could possibly get._


	22. Dreams

_New chapter! Thank you all for your support. This story has already surpassed one hundred views, and most of them have been full of positives!_

 _And now, relax, read and review!_

* * *

Remus nearly dropped his tea at Sirius' words. "Me? Your nightmare… is about me?"

Sirius nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"But why?"

The Animagus bent over and laid his head in his hands. Remus set his tea on the tray and knelt down in front of Sirius, laying a hand on his knee.

"Sirius…" Remus said. "Whatever you're holding in, I want you to know I'm here. I promise I won't judge you or hate you. And if you really can't tell me yet, then that's fine. I can wait if you need me to."

He shook his head. "No, you deserve to know."

Moving to the floor so that he was level with Remus, he raised his gaze so that their eyes met. He took a deep breath. "Remus, I'm in love with you."

There didn't seem to be a word that described how Remus felt in that moment. Was there a word that encompassed speechless, startled, happy, hungry, and slightly queasy?

At Remus' unreadable reaction, Sirius decided it was best to go on. "My dream… it always starts off with the two of us having tea together, just like this, laughing and telling jokes… and then your face suddenly changes - your eyes turn cold, and you tell me that you know about my feelings for you… and that you think they're ridiculous."

He could feel his hands shaking on Remus' shoulders, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the image of an evil Remus would disappear."You say you could never love a fool like me - after all, I couldn't even see through Peter's deceit. Then you raise your wand and tell me I was better off in Azkaban, that I didn't deserve anything I had - you, Harry, or even my family birthright. And then you cast the Killing Curse on me...and that's when I wake up."

A warm hand stroked Sirius' hair, and he opened his eyes. A single tear streamed down his cheek, and Remus caught it on his finger. Then, with an intensity in his eyes that Sirius had never seen, Remus leaned in.

Remus' face was so close to his own that Sirius could feel his breath on his lips. It smelled of chocolate. Sirius smiled. Of course Remus smelled like chocolate.

The sudden realization of where this was going made Sirius smiled even wider. He turned his head and pressed his lips against Remus'. It was warm and sweet, with a slight citrus-y taste from the tea, but Sirius didn't mind.

Remus, surprisingly, didn't pull away. In fact, he deepened the kiss, parting his lips and inviting Sirius in for more. Sirius accepted it and nudged Remus until he was laying on his back. Once he was pinned, Sirius broke the kiss.

He pulled back just enough to see Remus' face.

"You…" He breathed. "Are the most amazing person I have ever met. Does this mean…?"

Remus licked his lips and chuckled. "Yes. I love you, too, Sirius."

"But just a week ago, you said you didn't want to sleep with me." Sirius said. "Remember? I said I didn't mind sharing a room with you and-"

"I never said I didn't want to," Remus scoffed dramatically. "I said it would be inappropriate because we weren't in a romantic relationship. But if we were…"

Sirius sat up, allowing Remus to do the same.

"Well, in that case," said Sirius. "Remus Lupin, will you be my boyfriend?"

Remus tackled him in a hug. "Yes!"

They burst into laughter, and the werewolf rested his head on Sirius' chest for a moment. He liked feeling the beat of his boyfriend's heart on his cheek.

"Come on, then," said Sirius. "The floor isn't exactly comfortable."

Since he was on top now, Remus stood up first, and pulled Sirius to his feet. "I suppose we won't have to pretend for those Muggle parents at the park anymore, will we?"

Sirius grinned. "Explaining this to everyone else is going to be fun. A Black dating a werewolf?"

"We'll have to explain it to Harry first," Remus noted.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, he's a bright lad." Sirius said.

Remus smiled and took a sip of his tea, grimacing. It was too cold now.

"A warming spell could fix that." Sirius said, wrapping his arms around his friend, or rather, boyfriend.

Remus hummed. "I won't need a spell to keep me warm at night."

"Are you moving into my room, then?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Slow down, Padfoot." Remus said, with a laugh. "Eventually, yes, I'll move my things to your room. For now, let's just get used to being… together. But I will be sleeping in your bed, if that's alright with you."

"Brilliant."

"Where is Harry, by the way?"

"Hogwarts, with Minerva."

"Then let's go get him, shall we?"

"After you, my love." Sirius motioned for Remus to go first, and the werewolf gladly accepted, leading the way out of the library. Sirius banished the tray of tea and biscuits back to the kitchen, where they would clean themselves.

And then, with a happy sigh, he followed Remus, his boyfriend, to the drawing room.


	23. Plans

_Alright, and now on to the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Someone mentioned that Harry needed socializing, and I agree. That's why they are taking him to the park, and maybe the library eventually, too. School isn't always the best place to socialize a kid. I know many children who are completely withdrawn in school but bouncing off the walls at home with family and close friends. Other children I've met have absolutely no idea how to interact with children they've been in school with for five years._

 _On the other hand, I've met homeschooled children who transition into normal schools and are very sociable - polite and well-spoken, they think critically and problem-solve in academic and social situations, and they tend to get along with all of the other children. I'm not saying this is always the case, but I don't feel that the need to socialize is a reason for Harry to go to school. He'll have friends, knowledge, and love, and that's what matters in my opinion._

 _On with the story! Relax, read, and review!_

* * *

Harry was delighted that Remus was finally going to share a room with Sirius - that was the way it was supposed to be, in his opinion.

He remembered, one time, when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took him and Dudley to the park. Harry, who had not been allowed to play, had sat on the bench and watched the other families. There he saw a young couple - a man and a woman, with their tiny daughter.

The way Remus and Sirius looked at Harry reminded him of how the couple had looked at their daughter. Remus and Sirius were very much like them - laughing and joking and glancing at each other with a look that Harry couldn't totally comprehend. But he knew that part was important, because that was the very same look that his mum and dad had in the photo album.

So of course it made perfect sense that his uncle's would share a room. That's what couples were supposed to do. That's what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and couples on the telly did.

"Did you have fun with Draco, Harry?" Remus asked at dinner time, breaking the silence that followed their conversation about Remus and Sirius' newfound relationship.

"Mm-hmm," Harry said, mouth full of game pie. He swallowed. "We had dinosaur-dragon war, and then we played gobstones for a little while. He told me he's going to write to me and send his owl, Clementine, to deliver it."

"Sounds like you two really get on, eh?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "When I get his letter, can I write one back and send it with Hedwig?"

"Of course you can," said Remus. "She's your owl."

Harry smiled and went back to his food. They were all quiet for a few minutes, before Sirius spoke up.

"How was your afternoon with Minnie, Harry?" He asked.

"It was fun!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm getting better at playing wizard's chess. I bet I'll be able to challenge Ron soon. And maybe I can teach Neville and Draco and Hermione to play, and then we can have a tournament!"

"Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"She's the girl you met at the park." Remus remembered.

"Yeah, and she's really smart. She'll love wizard's chess!"

Remus and Sirius shared another look with each that told Harry they were about to give him bad news.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Erm… Harry… Wizard's chess is a… well, a wizard game. A game for magical people. It's not really a game Muggles can play."

"So Hermione can't play?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Prongslet," said Remus. "The law says we can't reveal magic to Muggles. I'm sure Hermione would be very good at the game, but we can't tell her about any part of our world."

Harry sighed. "She'll never be able to visit our house, will she?"

"No, she won't be able to see it." Sirius said. "But that doesn't mean you can't be friends. You just have to spend time together outside the house."

It was clear that Harry was not satisfied with this answer, but he didn't argue about it. Luckily, Harry didn't stay down for long.

"Are we still going to the park on Saturday, Remus?"

Remus smiled. "That's right, but it'll just be you and me. Sirius' Auror training starts that day."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun without me." Sirius joked.

Remus rolled his eyes and waved his wand to clear the dishes and send them to the sink. "Tomorrow, though, all the Weasleys, except for Arthur, as he's working, will be here. Molly and I are still making plans for homeschooling you lot, and we're running out of time. We want to start right after Bill, Charlie and Percy start Hogwarts."

"I'm going to be homeschooled?" Harry asked.

"Alongside Ron, Ginny and the twins, yes." Remus said. "Molly and I will be your teachers."

"What about Neville and Draco?" Harry asked.

"Draco has a tutor, but I'm sure Neville's homeschooled by his grandmother." said Sirius. "That's what most wizarding families do."

"They don't go to a school?"

Remus shook his head. "The only wizarding school in Great Britain is Hogwarts and it starts at age eleven. Wizard parents either have to send their children to a Muggle school or teach them themselves."

Harry smiled, happy he wouldn't ever have to go back to a Muggle school again. He knew it was silly - his old school with his mean old classmates was all the way in Surrey, but he didn't think London schools were any better, even if they didn't have Dudley in them.

But now his only classmates would be the Weasleys, and they were all pretty nice, and really fun.

After dinner, Harry went upstairs to take his bath. He played in the water for a little while, but his curiosity got the best of him. He finished his bath faster than usual and dressed.

He found Remus and Sirius exactly where he expected them to be: the bedroom on the first floor.

"You can set up a table here," Sirius was saying, "and they can all sit together."

Remus considered this. "It has to be high enough for the twins to sit comfortably but low enough that Ginny can get in her chair easily."

Harry looked around the room. It was about the same size as his own. He wondered how Remus was going to fit an entire classroom inside. Even with just five students, he knew teachers had a lot of stuff.

Remus sat down on the bed and drew a large rectangle with his wand - a map of the room. He drew a table where the bed was, and cubbies where the wardrobe stood. Five chairs surrounded the round table, and a soft rug lay under it. The desk, which was almost exactly like Harry's, was moved to the corner.

Harry watched the magical parchment as cabinets and shelves were placed in one corner, and a chalkboard mounted itself neatly on the wall.

"I'd like a reading nook as well," Remus explained, adding a rocking chair, bookshelves, and soft pillows to one corner of the map. "And a place to display their work. I need posters for the alphabet, number line, word wall, and maths. They're three different age groups and I'm not sure what level each of them is on."

A short time later, Harry laid down on the hardwood floor in the drawing room with Hedwig and Thatch perched on a wooden stand in front of him. The two owls watched him curiously as he wrote letters to Draco and Neville. He would be seeing Ron and the other Weasleys the next day, so he decided not to send a letter to them just yet.

Sirius and Remus were curled up on either end of the sofa, each working on their own projects: Remus on his homeschool and Sirius on the werewolf regulations.

Just as Remus announced he was going to start dinner, the floo roared.

Nobody flinched this time. Sirius had checked the floo access and removed all the unfriendly names from it.

It was Augusta Longbottom. "Good evening. I apologize for the late intrusion, but I've just learned that my plans tomorrow have been cancelled, and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Sirius and I to work on the proposal for the werewolf regulations. Would the three of you like to have tea tomorrow at Magnolia Estate? Neville would be there for Harry to play with, of course."

"A lovely idea, Augusta," said Sirius. "But I'm afraid we were going to have the Weasleys here tomorrow. Remus and Molly are planning to homeschool the children together, and they're turning the bedroom next door into a classroom."

"Well, I suppose that would make it difficult to be at my estate, wouldn't it?"

It was Remus who came to the rescue. "What if you and Neville came here? You and Sirius could work on your proposal and Neville could meet Ron and the other Weasley children."

"Brilliant, Rem," said Sirius. "What do you say, Augusta?"

Augusta nodded. "A perfect plan. I'm sure Neville will be excited as well."

"The Weasleys will be here around ten." said Sirius. "Lunch is planned as well."

Augusta thanked them for the invitation, looking uncharacteristically excited, and quickly bid them farewell.

Remus started counting. "That's eight Weasleys, as we'll have all the children and Molly. Augusta and Neville make ten. That's thirteen people if you include us."

"When thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die," said Sirius, ominously wiggling his fingers at them.

Rolling his eyes, Remus waved him off. "You didn't pass your Divination O.W.L., so forgive me if I don't heed your warning." He glanced at Harry and the owls. "We'll just have to invite Hedwig and Thatch to make it fifteen."

Sirius laughed. "Well, I suppose if we're going to have that much company, we should make sure the dining room is prepared. They'll be here for lunch, after all."

Harry happily followed his uncle's to the dining room to help clean.

As they opened the door, Hedwig and Thatch swooped in and perched on top of the China cabinet.

"Perhaps we should fill the china cabinet after tomorrow," said Remus thoughtfully as they began dusting and cleaning. "You and James have Quidditch trophies… and I've got my Prefect badge… Lily and I have some academic awards… oh, and they had their Head Boy and Girl badges… and we can fill the empty spaces with photos of the family…"

"We should start taking pictures and fill the walls with them," said Sirius, dusting a landscape portrait that McGonagall had hung to fill the space. "Maybe put up a few of Lily and James. What do you think, Prongslet?"

Harry liked the idea, too. He remembered all the Dursley's walls - covered in pictures of them and Dudley. To have a house full of pictures of himself with the people he loved would be the best. "Can we take a family portrait?"

"A lovely idea," said Remus. "We'll need a camera, though."

Sirius agreed. "We can pick one up sometime in Diagon Alley. They've got magical ones that develop magical portraits."

Their plans were made, and their work in the dining room done.

* * *

A bath and a story later, and Remus was quietly closing the door to their sleeping godson's room.

The two of them entered Sirius' room, and looked at each other awkwardly.

Sirius cleared his throat. "So, erm… I suppose this is my side…" He motioned to the right half of the bed, which looked more slept in then the other. "It's already got my alarm clock and such."

Remus gave him a shy smile. "I, ah, just realized I left my jammys downstairs. I'll be right back."

Sirius was somewhat disappointed to see him go, even if just for a moment. Deciding to follow Remus' example, he went over to his chest of drawers and pulled out some sleeping clothes.

He pulled off his trousers and shirt and slipped on the pyjama bottoms. Before he could pull on the top, he heard a gasp. He turned to see Remus standing in the doorway, his own pyjamas folded neatly in his arms, and his eyes on Sirius' bare torso.

Sirius smirked and waltzed over to him, regaining some of his schoolboy cockiness. Remus blushed as Sirius closed the door.

"Your turn," he said, gently taking the folded clothes and setting them on the spare set of drawers that would become Remus'. He beckoned the werewolf forward.

Remus fumbled to unbutton his shirt at first, until Sirius took pity on him. It slipped to the floor in a heap, followed by Remus' trousers.

Sirius ran a finger over one of the large scars that cut across his waist. He'd seen some of them before, back in Hogwarts when Remus had finally become comfortable changing in front of them.

There were several new ones, which bothered Sirius. The full moon was on Sunday, and he could only hope that the Wolf's Bane he'd brewed for Remus worked.

He glanced up at Remus' face. The werewolf was looking away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Talk to me, Moony." Sirius said softly.

"'M cold," He mumbled.

Sirius chuckled, and handed him his jammies. Remus slipped them on quickly, once again having difficulty with the buttons on his top.

"Let me," said Sirius. This time when Sirius looked up, Remus met his eyes.

"Sorry…" Remus said. "I'm still… self-conscious about them."

"I know," Sirius replied, taking his hands and pulling him towards the bed. "And it's alright. But I want you to know that I think you're beautiful - every part of you."

Remus gave him a small smile, his eyes returning to Sirius' torso. "I'm glad to see my cooking has paid off. You've really filled out."

"Amazing what a few weeks of good food can do."

They stopped at the edge of the bed on Remus' side. For a moment, they enjoyed gazing into each other's eyes. Before Remus could think twice, Sirius abruptly bent down and scooped Remus up, one arm under his legs and one under his arms.

Remus yelped as he was swept off his feet and tossed on the bed. Before he could sit up, Sirius was on top of him, kissing his lips passionately. Remus relaxed as Sirius embraced him, his own hands searching Sirius' bare skin.

It didn't take very long for him to run out of breath and pull away. He collapsed onto the pillow, gasping for air.

"Looks like someone needs to learn how to breathe through their nose." Sirius teased.

Remus nudged him playfully, but then his face turned to a frown. "Padfoot, do you think we could… save this for another night? I'm not sure I'm ready… for the next step yet. I mean, it's only our first night together and…"

"Ready for what?" Sirius asked honestly. Remus stared at him for a moment, until Sirius understood exactly what he meant. "Oh… ooooh… you mean… Moony, I wasn't thinking about that. I'm not ready for that, either. Honestly, I just wanted to kiss you. I love you so much."

Remus looked relieved that they were on the same page, and smiled softly at him. "Love you, too, Padfoot."

Sirius laid down next to Remus, and after a few minutes they found a comfortable position - with Remus as the little spoon and Sirius as the big spoon, and were soon fast asleep.


	24. Company

_Next chapter! Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Potter-Black-Lupins! Thanks for all the support, and relax, read, and review!_

* * *

Remus yawned as early morning light streamed through a crack in the curtains. He hadn't slept this well since… ever. He didn't need long to wonder about this, as the answer to his restful night was curled up against him.

Remus scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"Stay." Said a sleepy voice. A strong arm held him firmly.

"Shall I use the loo on the bed then?" asked Remus.

Immediately, the arm released him and he slipped off the bed, which was higher off the floor than he was used to. He went straight to the restroom and did his business.

When he returned, he found Sirius sitting up and stretching.

"Nice hair," Remus joked. Indeed, though Sirius' hair was short, it was sticking in all directions.

"Not all of us are blessed with naturally nice hair." Sirius eyed Remus' soft brown locks, lying perfectly straight and untangled around his ears.

Unlike his friends, Remus had never needed to brush his hair. James had often asked to trade with him, having completely untameable hair (something Harry had inherited). Remus, however, was content with simply rolling out of bed looking as though he'd never gone to sleep.

"Breakfast will be ready in a half hour," said Remus. "And the table had better be set."

He received a groan in reply.

Sirius arrived in the kitchen ten minutes later, slightly more awake, and his hair combed and straight.

"What's for breakfast, Mooncake?"

Remus blushed at the pet name. "You couldn't come up with a better one?"

Sirius grinned. "I think it fits perfectly. But if you'd prefer something else…"

"What's wrong with just Moony?"

"James came up with that, and it's not remotely adorable."

Remus sighed, knowing he would not win this one. "Fine, but I get to pick yours."

Sirius waited as Remus thought about it.

"I'll call you… Snuffles."

A bark of laughter echoed through the kitchen. "Snuffles. That's perfect, Mooncake."

"But only when we're alone, alright?"

Sirius saluted him. "Marauders honor."

Harry joined them shortly after this embarrassing conversation.

"Uncle Moony!" Cried the boy as he sat down in the breakfast nook. "Can I go up to the owlery after breakfast? I want to give Hedwig and Thatch some treats."

"After you clean your room." Remus said.

"Already done," Harry assured him. "I cleaned it before I came down here."

Remus grinned, knowing his godson wouldn't lie. "That was very responsible of you, Harry. Yes, you can go to the owlery after breakfast."

Harry punched the air excitedly. He was rarely allowed to go past the third floor. Sirius had yet to unlock the doors on the fourth floor, and Harry could tell he didn't like talking about them.

Remus had explained to Harry that Grimmauld Place was Sirius' childhood home, and it had once been a very bad place to live. The locked doors led to Sirius and his brother's old bedrooms, and Sirius wasn't ready to relive those memories yet. Harry understood. He certainly wasn't ready to go back and visit Privet Drive yet. He wasn't sure he ever would be.

And so, every time Harry went to the owlery in the attic, he passed the locked doors, sometimes stopping to study them for a bit (he'd memorized the names: Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black), but never touching them. He didn't want to hurt Sirius' feelings by opening them. Perhaps one day, Sirius would show Harry what was inside, but not yet.

"It's going to be a pretty busy day." Sirius noted. "We're going to have more people over today than we did at your party, Harry."

"I know! It's going to be great!"

But their guests weren't due to arrive until ten, and even Remus thought that was a long time.

Harry paced the floor in the drawing room shortly before ten, after spending two hours drawing pictures of all his new friends: Neville, Ron, Draco, and Hermione. After, he drew a picture of Hedwig, pinning it to the wall in the owlery. She seemed to like it, but Thatch took offense, until Harry pinned up a drawing of him as well.

Remus was sitting calmly on the sofa, a book in his hands and Sirius' head resting on his lap. The animagus' eyes were closed, and he might have been asleep, as he bolted upright when the floo roared.

A somewhat nervous-looking red-haired teenager stepped out of the fireplace, glancing around searching for something familiar. Holding his hand was a younger boy about Harry's age.

"Bill! Ron!" Cried Harry. The older boy relaxed, realizing he was indeed in the right place.

The fireplace roared again, this time with the twins, followed shortly by Molly and Ginny. Percy and Charlie came next, each by themselves and laden with books.

Sirius chuckled. "Forgot to do your summer homework, did you?"

Percy sniffed. "Charlie did. I'm just doing a bit of light reading before the semester starts."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus. "Light?"

Remus chuckled and helped Molly clear the ash off her children's clothes.

"Right then," said Remus. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place, everyone."

The Weasleys looked astounded by the drawing room alone.

"It's so big!" cried Grinny.

Sirius shrugged. "My ancestors wanted their guests to be impressed, I suppose."

Molly smiled at the violet decor. "I'm a little surprised, actually. I'd heard that Grimmauld Place was a little more… grim."

Sirius laughed. "It was actually, but thanks to Dumbledore and McGonagall, it's got a whole new atmosphere."

"How about a tour?" asked Remus. All the Weasleys looked excited by this, and eagerly followed Remus, Sirius and Harry downstairs.

They started in the basement, with the kitchen. Molly commented on the Muggle appliances. "You'd never be able to get Arthur out of here - not until he understood every last bell and whistle."

Percy gawked at all the books in the library. Remus had cleared out about a third of what was left of the dangerous books, sending them to Dumbledore to either be destroyed or hidden away.

"Charlie and Percy can work in here, if they'd like," Sirius offered.

"Thank you, Sirius," said Molly. "This is perfect for them."

Charlie didn't look as though he agreed. Still, he was thankful to be able to set down his books on Sirius' desk. Percy set his on Remus'.

Molly loved the size of the dining room across the hall, but she was surprised at the emptiness of the china cabinet.

"It's a work in progress," said Remus.

Upstairs was the drawing room, which they'd already seen, and the classroom.

"Oh, it's a wonderful size!" cried Molly.

They toured the upper floors: Remus' bedroom on the next floor, followed by Sirius' room and Harry's.

"What's up there?" one of the twins asked, pointing to the stairs leading to the fourth floor.

"There's two more bedrooms up there," said Sirius. "But we haven't gone through them yet."

Remus led the group back downstairs, where Molly sent her three oldest children to the library. The other children were eager to go upstairs and play in Harry's room, but Harry sat down in the drawing room, watching the fireplace.

Molly gave Remus a questioning look.

"We're expecting Augusta Longbottom and her grandson, Neville, as well." Remus explained.

"Oh, of course! Arthur told me that Sirius and Augusta are writing up a werewolf legislation proposal. He said it's the talk of the whole Ministry!" Molly exclaimed.

"Is it?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

Molly didn't have a chance to answer, however, as blue flames engulfed the wood in the fireplace.

A formidable old witch stepped out, wearing a simple fur hat in place of her usual eagle, with a young boy hidden under her large handbag.

"Neville!" Harry cried, jumping up to greet him.

"Augusta, welcome back to Grimmauld Place," said Sirius. "This is-"

"Molly Prewett!" cried Augusta. "It's wonderful to see you again! Though I suppose it's Weasley now, isn't it?"

"It's lovely to see you as well, Madame Longbottom," said Molly, looking relieved.

"Call me Augusta, dear," said the old witch.

"Well that makes things easier," said Sirius. "You two already know each other."

"Well, of course," said Augusta. "Molly and Alice were classmates in Hogwarts. She was the maid of honor at my son's wedding."

"And Alice was the matron of honor at my wedding," said Molly. "Though it was much smaller than Frank and Alice's."

"Rubbish," Augusta waved her hand at Molly's words. "I quite enjoyed your wedding. Didn't you and your mother cook all the food? It was exquisite."

Molly's cheeks turned the color of her hair. "We did our best. I do wish I'd been able to meet Neville before today."

"Oh, it's quite alright," said Augusta. "Raising children is a full-time job, and you've got…" She counted the redhaired children in the room.

"Seven," said Molly. "The elder three are downstairs in the library."

"Studious, are they?"

Molly laughed. "Percy and Bill are, but Charlie is more interested in magical creatures. You should have seen his face when he met Newt Scamander."

Augusta looked surprised. "Newt Scamander? How in the world did you manage to catch that rascal? Isn't he always on the move, looking for some new creature or other?"

"Arthur ran into him at the Leaky Cauldron a couple months ago, and happened to mention Percy's pet rat-" Molly stopped herself there, glancing apologetically at Sirius and Remus.

Augusta put the pieces together. "And that's how they discovered the truth about Pettigrew? Nothing in the Prophet mentioned Scamander's involvement."

"The Aurors didn't reveal that information to the public," Molly explained. "They wouldn't have been able to get an interview - he's too fast."

* * *

While the adults talked, Harry introduced Neville to the four younger Weasley children.

"This is Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George," said Harry. "This is my friend, Neville."

"Hello," said each of the redheads.

"Do you like Quidditch?" asked Fred and George.

"Not really," said Neville. "I'm too scared to fly."

"How about Wizard's chess?" asked Ron.

Neville shrugged. "How do you play?"

"Come on, we'll teach you!" cried Harry, leading his friends up to his room.

The adults watched them go, all four pleased to see them getting on so well.

"I just hope they don't blow anything up," said Molly. "Fred and George are walking disasters."

"They're just very creative," said Remus. "I think we can use that creativity to our advantage."

It was a very smooth segue into the topic they were there to discuss.

"You two can go next door and work," said Sirius. "Augusta and I will be in the dining room."

Remus and Molly went back to the classroom, and Sirius and Augusta headed downstairs.

Remus transfigured the bed into a table, and the bedside tables into two comfortable straight chairs for them to sit in.

"Too bad we can't transfigure all of this," said Remus. "But the spell will only last a few hours."

"I suppose we could start with the furniture, then?" Molly said. She pulled out some rolled parchment. Evidently, she'd been working as hard as Remus on this project.

Remus showed her the map he'd made the night before. She liked it, adding a few things here and there. The table, for example, was changed to a rectangular one, and two chairs were added for Molly and Remus to sit in. Two desks were set in one corner, so that the boys could sit at them to work on individual assignments.

"If we're teaching them history and geography, we'll need a globe." she said, adding one in the corner.

"We should look for one in Diagon Alley," said Remus. "I've heard they have magical ones that let you focus on one region and enlarge it. They can be very detailed."

"And very expensive…" said Molly quietly.

Remus nodded. "I understand that feeling. I don't really have money, either. Everything I have Sirius has paid for. He wants to pay for all of this, too."

"That's very kind of him," said Molly. "But I do wish there was more I could do."

"By bringing your children here to learn alongside Harry, you are doing more than enough, in his opinion. He wants to do everything he can to make our job easier, I suppose."

Molly studied him. "You seem different, Remus."

Remus looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"When you talk about Sirius, you get a certain look in your eyes." She gave him a thoughtful look. "Come to think of it, when you showed us your room, the bed didn't look slept in at all, but both sides of Sirius' did."

Remus gave her a sheepish grin. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think it's wonderful that the two of you have found love in each other." Molly said, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, Molly," said Remus.

They continued working after that, deciding on what subjects to teach, putting finishing touches on the layout, working out the schedule for the day, and piecing together the curriculum based on their own childhood experiences being taught by their parents and what Remus knew about the Muggle world's school system.

Monday to Thursday would be their school week. The Weasleys would come by at nine o'clock in the morning on these days, after breakfast. The children would sit down at the table and do their morning work - which would be a review of what they'd learned the previous day.

Then they would break apart for reading and writing. Molly would take Ginny to her writing desk in the corner and work on reading and writing for an hour, during which time Remus would rotate between Harry and Ron and the twins - the pairs would work on independent assignments when they weren't working with Remus.

After that was an hour of social studies - both magical and mundane history or geography. Molly knew a surprising amount of Muggle history - having taken Muggle Studies in Hogwarts.

An hour for lunch and recess followed this - the children would eat and then have free time to play and run around the house (so long as they were careful not to break anything). Some days they would take the children to the Burrow for an hour or two so they could play in the clearing nearby. The park was an option as well, which Remus knew Harry would be excited about.

Every Monday and Wednesday, they would learn about the Foundations of Magic after lunch. Tuesdays and Thursdays they would learn Muggle science (which Molly did not understand, so it was decided she would teach Magic and Remus would teach Science).

The last hour of the day would be dedicated to Maths, which they were both rather good at. They decided to rotate Ginny and Harry and Ron between Molly, while Remus worked solely with Fred and George during this time. She had hardly been able to work with her two younger children, since the twins were a handful, and Remus was glad to give her the opportunity.

The classroom plan was amazing as well. On the wall opposite the door, there would be a large blackboard. In front of it they placed a large rug with a rectangular table. Seven chairs sat around it (one on each end, three on the side closer to the door and two large ones that sat on the side near the blackboard).

In the corner to the right stood the small desk that already existed in the room, and on the left wall would be two more desks, a little bit bigger. While Remus or Molly worked with two of the boys at the main table, the other two could do work at the desks.

The reading nook was directly to the left of the door, and five cubbies were to the right. In between Ginny's desk and the cubbies were shelves and cabinets for extra storage. The globe sat in the corner opposite Ginny's desk.

Above the desks were cork boards for the children to display their own work, and the remaining bare walls were left to a variety of posters on each subject.

All they had left to do was set up a date to shop for everything they would need, but that would have to wait, as they both needed to discuss such plans with their significant others.

It was past noon by the time they finished, and Remus knew everyone would be hungry soon. It was time to start cooking. Molly, of course, volunteered to help.

* * *

While Remus and Molly worked upstairs, Augusta and Sirius put their heads together (figuratively, of course) in the dining room.

They poured over the existing legislation on werewolves from 1637, as well as Umbridge and Malfoy's proposals for the Anti-Werewolf Legislation.

Both of them had been diligently taking notes to share with each other since the Wizengamot meeting.

"See this part here?" Sirius pointed to the beginning of the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct. "Makes no sense. Nobody understood werewolves back then."

"I agree," said Augusta. "And requiring werewolves to register themselves with the Ministry seems rather pointless. Isn't Remus the only living werewolf that's registered?"

Sirius nodded. "Perhaps that should be repealed. The assistance werewolves receive should either be anonymous or classified."

Augusta wrote that down in neat handwriting. "The whole world doesn't need to know who is or isn't a werewolf, but St. Mungo's would need to keep track of who receives the Wolfsbane Potion."

They continued this way for some time, building on some parts of the Code of Conduct, while picking apart others.

"What does that Umbridge woman have against werewolves?" Sirius asked, frustrated. "She's completely barring them from getting a job! They wouldn't be able to support themselves under these laws!"

Augusta stayed calm, but it was obvious she felt the same way as Sirius. "We need to change people's minds about them. But the only two werewolves anybody knows about are your Remus and Fenrir Greyback."

Sirius caught Augusta's odd phrasing with 'your Remus', but decided not to bring attention to it. "And Greyback is the one that turned Remus into a werewolf. He's turned countless men and women into werewolves. He despises witches and wizards."

"Perhaps we should go and find them, then." said Augusta.

Sirius looked up at her, surprised.

"Find them?"

"I did not stutter."

"You want to seek out werewolves." Sirius stated, wrapping his head around it. "Alright, let's say we are able to find them. What would we say to them once we do?"

"Well, don't you think they should have some input into legislation about them?" Augusta asked.

She wasn't wrong. "If it were me, yeah, I'd want to have some say in my life."

"Then it's decided. We'll go and find some werewolves." Augusta said. "Now, then, let's get back to work."

Sirius was flabbergasted that the prim and proper Madame Longbottom wanted to go traipsing all over the country looking for a creature that most people feared.

"Alright," Sirius said. "Many werewolves are witches and wizards, but those bitten at a young age were unable to go to Hogwarts, for various reasons, and never learned to control their magic. A vast number of them live like Muggles in the wilderness. Some live in colonies, but many are loners."

"They've been denied basic needs," said Augusta. "First, they need shelter and food, as well as Wolfsbane potion, so that they can have an easier transformation."

"An education wouldn't hurt. Having jobs so they can afford their own necessities, and being able to do magic, would expand their worlds." Sirius added, taking notes.

"What about a community?" Augusta asked, an idea forming in her head. "You said they live in colonies, didn't you? What if the Ministry were to build them a village, run by werewolves, for werewolves? There could even be facilities where they could all safely transform every month. And they would be surrounded by people just like them, receiving support and everything."

Sirius considered this. "That could work, but it would have to be facilitated in such a way that it doesn't further isolate werewolves. Perhaps it could be a stepping stone for werewolves to reintegrate into wizarding society."

"Perhaps they could receive educations there in different jobs. I believe the Muggles call it vocations?"

"That's brilliant!"

"But that doesn't eliminate the werewolf registry, does it?" asked Augusta.

"No," Sirius agreed. "But perhaps if we found other werewolves and got them onboard, then we would have a better chance."

Augusta began organizing their papers. "Let's write up a rough draft, and then we can talk more with Remus. Perhaps he knows where to find one of these werewolf colonies."

They finished the draft just after twelve, in time to hear Remus and Molly making for the kitchen. Sirius and Augusta joined them downstairs.

Remus took a moment to read their drafted proposal. He looked both stunned and happy. "This is… amazing, you two. But it will take tremendous funding."

"Money isn't exactly the issue," said Augusta. "It's finding the people this legislation is meant for and convincing them to give it a chance."

Remus gave her a confused look, and turned to Sirius for answers..

"We want to find the colonies," Sirius explained. "And hear what they have to say. If we can convince them that we're on their side, they may come forward, and help us show the wizarding world they aren't a bunch of monsters. They're just normal people."

Remus looked dubious about it. "It's a noble thought, but you can't take this lightly. While there are several colonies of werewolves that don't really have bloodlust for witches and wizards, there are just as many that do, and at least two of them are followers of Greyback." Remus' face looked dark. "Walk into the wrong one, and you'll be ripped to pieces."

Sirius took a step towards Remus and pulled him into a warm embrace. Remus relaxed some into his arms.

Augusta broke the moment. "Don't they make an adorable couple, Molly."

Molly laughed. "That they do. Oh, come now, you two. Why didn't you just tell us you were together?"

"Well, neither of us have a lot of experience with relationships." Sirius pointed out. "And we weren't sure how to explain it to anyone."

"Harry is happy about it, though." said Remus.

"That's the most important part," said Molly. "Now, we've got nine hungry children upstairs, so we shouldn't muck about anymore."

Remus rejoined Molly at the counter and they continued prepping for lunch.

Sirius and Augusta checked on the children, informing them that lunch would be ready in less than an hour. Then they returned to the kitchen and helped with the cooking. Sirius listened as Remus and the women discussed cooking tips and tricks, and shared recipes with each other.

Although it was very hot in the kitchen, Sirius enjoyed hearing Remus talk animatedly to people who genuinely cared about him. Molly and Augusta were proving to be wonderful, though unexpected, friends.

* * *

 _I was doing some research on the magic of the Harry Potter universe, and it seems to be a widely accepted concept that Conjured and Transfigured objects do not last forever, which explains the Weasleys' poverty - you can't just conjure gold (alchemy wouldn't be a thing otherwise) or other material items. There are also laws and regulations combined with these magical limitations that prevent someone from abusing magic in general._

 _Anyways, that's why Remus can't just transform the whole room into what he wants. He can temporarily turn the bed and tables into a table and chairs but it will eventually wear off. Similarly, in the books we see Dumbledore conjuring chairs, or McGonagall transfiguring objects, but we never see these items disappear or return to normal. We can assume they do, though. Consider the leprechaun gold from book four as well._

 _The only two examples transfiguration magic we see as semi-permanent or long-term are Animagi (particularly the rat) and the statue of the Potters in Godric's Hollow. However, the former seems to be a skill that few have, and is an advanced and unique form of magic. For one, the witch or wizard does not have a choice in the animal they transform into, and it is a long, complicated, and strange process to do it. The latter may not be transfiguration at all. It could simply be, in its actual form, a statue of the Potters that is charmed with a cloaking spell to keep away prying Muggle eyes - exactly like Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place, and the Leaky Cauldron. This makes much more sense than a stone object that is constantly changing form back and forth. Either way, I do not recall a single instance when a transfigured or conjured object was shown to continue to exist._

 _And now I'm done with my lecture. Apologies for the long author's note. I just thought I'd share an interesting tidbit from my research._

 _And no, I seriously don't know who Harry is going to end up with. I really don't, sorry. In my other story, I paired him with Ginny. I do love Ginny, but this story is completely different from the other one, so... it's still up in the air._


	25. Love

_Meant to upload this yesterday, but here it is, the next chapter. Hoping to do another one tomorrow, if I'm not exhausted. Anyways, relax, read and review._

* * *

A beautiful spread of food was laid out on the dining room table when the children came in. Sirius sat on one end of the table, with Remus on one side, and Augusta on the other. Molly sat next to Remus, and had set up a place for Ginny next to her.

Neville sat next to his Gran, and Harry next to him, with Ron on the other side of Harry. The twins sat on Ginny's other side. Bill, Charlie, and Percy took up the end of the table.

Nobody moved as they waited for their host's approval.

Sirius shrugged. "What are you all waiting for? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Everyone laughed and dug in. The main dish was lamb chops, served with roast potatoes, mushy peas, and gravy. Bread rolls completed the hearty meal.

While the children talked excitedly about the games they'd been playing - Exploding Snap, Gobstones, Wizard Chess, and some sort of Dragon-Dinosaur war inspired by Harry's time with Draco the previous day, the adults had their own conversation.

"My compliments to the chef," said Sirius. "All three of them."

Augusta dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief. "I must admit, it took a moment to understand that Muggle cooker of yours, Remus, but it really does make everything easier. Where did you learn to use one?"

"My mother," said Remus. "She was a Muggle and she loved to cook, so my father built Muggle appliances into the kitchen at our cottage. I spent many hours of my childhood in that kitchen, learning all sorts of recipes."

"What happened to the Lupin cottage?" asked Molly, cutting Ginny's lamb chop for her. "My brothers told me the Lupins were once a wealthy family, and your cottage was built in a secret place."

"Both of those things are true," said Remus. "Crystal Cottage was built by my ancestor in a place called Crescent Valley. It's completely enclosed in mountains on all sides. The only way in is through a small cave hidden behind a waterfall."

"And it still stands?" asked Augusta. "Why, then, do you live here?"

Remus smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid I've lost it."

Sirius laughed. "He's not kidding… His father put a Fidelius charm on it during the war, but he never had a chance to tell Remus the location, so we haven't seen it since."

Augusta and Molly shared an equally confused expression.

"How do you lose an entire valley?" asked Molly

"The ancient charms stop anyone from accessing it from the air," Remus explained, "so unless you find the entrance behind the waterfall, you're out of luck. The Fidelius charm has kept the entrance hidden from me for years."

"What is it, Augusta?" asked Sirius, who by now knew when the witch had a new idea.

"Just thinking," said Augusta. "If we did find the valley where Remus' cottage lies, it could be the perfect place for the werewolf community."

Remus nodded. "It is completely closed in, and the entrance could be charmed to prevent anyone from leaving on the full moon. With the Wolfsbane, they would all be perfectly safe around each other…"

"We could build an entire village there," said Sirius. "It's big enough, and it's beautiful. A hidden gem, really. Most of the magical community doesn't even remember it exists."

"If only we could find it." Molly said, bringing the three of them back down to Earth. "Are you sure your father didn't leave you the location? Can't you share those things in writing?"

Remus shrugged. "I've looked everywhere, I think."

"We'll work it out somehow." Augusta said. "Perhaps the spell can be undone. Dumbledore must know - he helped design it, after all."

"We'll discuss it with him," said Remus. "We were planning on meeting with him soon anyways."

After lunch, Ginny started to look a little sleepy. Charlie was finished with his homework and obviously eager to go home and practice for Quidditch. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and had not been allowed to fly for the past two weeks while he worked on his homework.

"It was a lovely time," said Molly, giving Remus, Sirius, and Augusta each a hug.

The Weasleys flooed home in the same order they arrived, and Augusta and Neville followed shortly after.

Remus collapsed onto the sofa the moment they were gone.

"Are you sick, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked worriedly as Sirius sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him.

"No, I'm alright," said Remus. "I'm always a little more tired near the full moon. It's on Sunday."

Harry looked thoughtful. "If you're too tired, then we don't have to go to the park on Saturday."

Remus gave him a soft smile, and beckoned the boy into his lap. "You are the most kind-hearted little boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Harry snuggled into his uncle's chest, and reached for Sirius, who wrapped his arms around both of them.

"But," said Remus, "I know you want to see Hermione again, and that's worth it for me. Besides, your uncle Sirius has learned how to brew the Wolfsbane Potion, and it makes my transformation much easier."

Harry sat up and glanced between the two of them. "Didn't Neville's Gran come over to help Sirius with something about werewolves?"

"That's right, Harry." said Sirius. "Augusta and I are trying to change the laws about werewolves, to make their lives easier, and make people treat them more fairly."

"Why would anyone want to treat them bad?" Harry asked. "It's not their fault they transform into a werewolf every month."

"Some people fear them," said Sirius. "And there are a few werewolves that want to hurt people."

"So? There's wizards that want to hurt people, too, but that doesn't mean all wizards are bad."

"I agree with you, Prongslet." said Sirius. "I just wish everyone else did."

Harry responded by burying his face in Remus' shirt again.

He stayed like that for awhile until he noticed Remus' soft breathing. He looked up at his uncle's peacefully sleeping face.

Sirius held a finger up to his lips and whispered, "Best to let him rest. We could play a quiet game of wizards chess until he wakes up."

Harry thought this was a wonderful idea and carefully climbed out of Remus' lap. Sirius gently changed Remus' position until his head was propped on a pillow. The werewolf didn't stir a bit.

As dinner time drew nearer, Sirius thought about their dinner arrangements. He really was a horrible chef, and he didn't want to wake his sleeping boyfriend.

Harry seemed to have thought about this, too, as he began listing take-out restaurants within walking distance of Grimmauld Place.

Finally, they decided to order from a nearby Chinese place. Sirius wrote a note for Remus in case he woke up while they were gone. He and Harry put on their shoes and headed out.

Sirius wasn't bad with Muggle money, but he let Harry count it out anyways as they paid for their order. Laden with bowls of fried rice and lo mein, the two of them made their way home.

Remus was sitting up on the couch in the drawing room when they returned, staring at the note Sirius had left. His keen hearing must have told him they were there, as he didn't flinch when Sirius and Harry entered.

"Your handwriting is still appalling," he said, glancing at their bags."Ah, Chinese food. So that's what it says."

Sirius pouted. "In my defense, I've been out of practice. Six years, Rem. It's a long time."

"And yet you still remember my favorite Chinese food." Remus said, picking up the box of teriyaki chicken.

"That's 'cause you're important to him," said Harry. "I'm going to remember all my friends' favorite things, too, because they're important to me, too."

This earned him a quiet smile from both his uncles, though neither commented. Instead, they relaxed on the couch in companionable silence, enjoying their dinner.

Ten minutes passed before Sirius finally said, "You know, Rem, teriyaki is actually Japanese, not Chinese."

Remus smacked him with a pillow.


	26. Rookie

_Before we get started, I deeply apologize for the amount of time it's been since my last update. I do feel bad. Something was going on, leaving me mentally and emotionally exhausted and I just couldn't get myself to turn on my computer, despite knowing that writing could have helped me de-stress. Everything is fine now, and I expect to post at least another chapter today to make up for my negligence._

 _Some of this stuff I just make up on the spot and it turns out pretty cool. Obviously, there are things about the wizarding world that Rowling hasn't covered, and it's a fanfictioner's job to fill in the blanks. The following chapter is one of those blanks that I had to fill in. Now, relax, read and review!_

* * *

For the past few centuries, if a Muggle were to find themselves wandering the countryside of Devon, they may come across an old, dilapidated manor, with a sign that said, "Dangerous area. Keep out."

Even the most curious of Muggles would find themselves walking away, all of a sudden remembering they'd left the oven on at home, or a prior engagement they needed to tend to.

If a witch or a wizard were to approach, however, it would be a different story. As it happened, on this particularly gloomy Saturday in August, two wizards were making their way to this very site.

The first had a thick build underneath a black uniform, with long blonde hair pulled back in a neat, even plait. His well-trimmed goatee and sideburns had specks of red in them, which glistened in the few rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds.

His companion, on the other hand, sported short black hair that was neatly combed, with a devilishly handsome, clean-shaven face. He was taller and thinner, and carried with him an air of regality as he followed the other man.

"Here we are," said the blonde man, raising a shiny silver badge to the wrought-iron gates. They opened inward, allowing the two of them them to enter the grounds.

"I've missed this place," said the darker-haired fellow. "James and I made a lot of good memories here."

"It's a pity, really," said the other. "You two nearly finished your training. You only had one more course to complete before you could take the test. Really, Sirius, you couldn't have waited five more weeks and then joined the Order full-time?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Archer, we couldn't. The others needed us and James had to go into hiding. There was no other choice."

Archer sighed as they reached the large cherry wood doors. "Well, I'm sure James would be proud you were doing this."

"Thanks, Arch." said Sirius as they entered the manor.

It was like a blast from the past. The manor, and the surrounding grounds, had been the home of the very first Minister of Magic, Ulick Gamp, who had likewise established the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

In his will, he had written that his home and land were to be used as the training headquarters for two magical fields in wizarding Britain: Healers and Aurors.

The central wing was middle-ground. There were offices here, as well as storage for whatever couldn't be kept at St. Mungo's or the Auror department. The ballroom on the first floor was used for commencement ceremonies and other events by both groups.

The west wing was the domain of the Aurors, while the east wing was home to the Healers. Many of the rooms had been converted into classrooms and other uses that fit the needs of the training courses.

In the west wing, there was an entire floor that looked like the interior of a wizarding home. It was here that James and Sirius had learned the hard way how to enter the home of a suspected witch or wizard, without springing traps or being bested by the owner.

The grounds contained a dueling arena, a few greenhouses, and a gazebo amongst the beautiful gardens. All three were open to both Aurors and Healers. The gazebo was a nice place to rest or meditate during breaks, and they both had to make a variety of potions using ingredients from the greenhouses.

While the Healers didn't duel in the arena, they often sat in the stands to watch the Aurors, who didn't mind at all having so many Healers on hand in case one of their hexes went awry.

They finished the paperwork with the clerk behind one counter, and then Archer led Sirius straight upstairs to a classroom on the first floor.

"Right, then," said the Auror, pulling a scroll from his robes, and sitting on top of the teacher's desk. "Moody has full confidence that you remember everything from your previous training. You passed all of the courses six years ago with flying colors. None of the training has changed since then, so all you have left is now is…" He checked the scroll. "Duelling."

"Brilliant," said Sirius. "What are we doing up here, then?"

Archer sighed. "I'm to give you a written test that covers the content of your training six years ago."

"The DMLE doesn't have Moody's confidence in me, do they?" Sirius frowned. He really hated written tests.

"They just want to cover their arses, I think, in case you muck everything up or some nonsense." Archer opened a desk drawer and handed him an exam paper, some blank parchment, and a quill and ink. "Pick any desk, but let me know when you're ready, as it's supposed to be timed."

"How long?" asked Sirius, sitting down in a desk nearby and feeling very much like a first year again.

"One hundred and eighty minutes."

"Fine, I'm ready."

Archer pulled out his pocket watch. "You may begin."

* * *

Sirius stuck his tongue between his teeth as he wrote an answer to the last of fifty questions. He looked up at Archer, who was, unsurprisingly, leaned back in the teacher's chair, feet on the desk, eyes closed.

Sirius wondered what time it was. There was no clock on the wall. Surely, if he was finished, then time was nearly up?

"Archer?" Sirius said.

The Auror didn't flinch. "What?"

"I've finished."

Archer sighed and swung his feet down, pulling out his pocket watch again. "Blimey, Sirius, it's only been fifty-five minutes!"

"Felt like ages," said Sirius, rubbing his eyes.

Archer summoned Sirius' exam paper and answer sheet. Sirius waited impatiently as it was graded.

"Bloody hell…" Archer muttered as he finished. "I'm impressed. You've got every question correct."

"You're joking," said Sirius.

"I suppose Moody was right, eh?" said Archer, hopping off the desk and putting the test paper away. "Now that's out of the way, we can go to the arena and start your last training course."

"Finally."

"Today I'm going to find out what level you're on, and then next week we'll begin with offensive spells," Archer explained as he and Sirius made their way outside. "Second week is dedicated to defensive spells."

"Third week is for duelling with a partner," Sirius continued. "Fourth is against multiple opponents, and fifth is defending yourself against magical beasts."

"And you memorized the bloody syllabus," Archer muttered. "Why the department has no faith in you, I'll never understand. Now, come on, show me what you've got."

They had reached the arena, which was empty but for a few Healers-in-training enjoying lunch in the low stands. They sat up as Archer went to one side of the field, which was about the size of a Muggle tennis court, and Sirius went to the other.

"First one to be knocked to their bum loses, got it?" Archer said, raising his wand.

Sirius nodded and did the same. Then he waited. Then, just a small movement in Archer's wrist - almost imperceptible that Sirius thought he imagined it.

A red light shot towards him, and he leapt out of the way, somersaulting before snapping his wand and casting a Stun spell at Archer.

The blonde blocked it with a Shield charm and continued to assault Sirius with more hexes. Sirius dodged and blocked them all, casting his own spells when he could.

Not long into the duel, they both raised their wands at the same time. Red light shot out of their wands simultaneously, meeting in the middle, where the force caused a small explosion. Dirt and smoke flew about, hiding them both from view.

Sirius decided to take advantage of the momentary blindness and silently moved across the field. His canine hearing allowed him to pinpoint exactly where Archer stood, coughing as smoke tried to enter his lungs.

A great gust of wind dissipated the smoke and sand. Archer had cast a spell to clear it away. He'd obviously expected to see Sirius across from him, though.

Sirius raised his wand and waited. Archer looked up down and to both sides before finally turning around. Before the Auror could react, he took a propulsion spell straight to the stomach and found himself on his back, completely winded.

"Well, teach, how'd I do?" Sirius asked, helping him back up once he'd caught his breath.

"Well done," said Archer. "But, uh… I was going easy on you. Don't get cocky."

"Of course," said Sirius, trying to contain his laughter.

They took a break for lunch, and then Archer decided to invite an old friend.

There were only five other Auror trainees in the programme, and two of them were close to graduating. Like Sirius, they only needed to complete the Duelling course to become full-fledged Aurors. Auror Anil Kusari, a dark-skinned wizard wearing a turban, brought his two trainees to the arena in the early afternoon to practice.

Sirius was more than happy to see Kusari, who'd been his and James' instructor all those years ago. Kusari, however, was a brick wall when it came to emotion, and merely nodded to Sirius when he greeted him. Sirius tried not to take it personally.

The taller of the two, Liam Bradley, had light-brown hair and nervous look in his blue eyes. The shorter, Victoria McGrath, was a young Irish witch of African descent, with hair in tight rows on her head. Her dark eyes showed not fear, but fire and determination.

The first round was Sirius against the two of them. They might have beaten him, if Bradley wasn't so hesitant. Sirius took advantage when Bradley's shield charm failed and disarmed him, then proceeded to stun McGrath.

The next round had McGrath and Sirius against Bradley and Archer. Kusari refereed. Sirius enjoyed being partnered with McGrath. She was clever and quick-witted, coming up with a strategy that allowed them to easily take down Bradley and Archer.

They were all pretty exhausted after two duels in a row, but Kusari had one more test for them.

"This is a free-for-all," he explained after placing the three of them apart from each other. They each stood as a corner of an invisible triangle, with Kusari in the center. "You may come across a situation where all parties are against each other, in which case you will need to keep an eye on multiple opponents at once, who may or may not be targeting you or the other person."

"You may be alone, protecting an injured comrade, or waiting for backup," Archer said. "But no matter what the situation, you must remain, as Mad-Eye says, constantly vigilant. Distractions, bad-timing, or hesitation can get you and your partner killed."

"That is why duelling is such an integral part of Auror training," said Kusari, "and why it is the last thing you learn. Every other skill you have as an Auror can come into play during a duel; concealment, stealth, detection..."

"Even potion-making?" Bradley asked.

Kusari glared at him for interrupting. "Yes, even potion-making. Twice, I have seen an Auror use a potion in a duel. Both times were during the war."

Archer nodded. "Remember, in a real duel, it could be a fight to the death. There are no rules. Your opponent will not show mercy, particularly if they've been cornered, and neither should you."

"But that doesn't mean you fight without honor." Kusari declared, leaving the center of the triangle. "Although Aurors were allowed to use the Unforgivable Curses in the war, it is not something my comrades did lightly. In truth, if you cannot win a duel without resorting to dark magic, then you are not fit to be an Auror."

Archer "If you hit the ground, you're out. Now, without further ado, this free-for-all duel may… begin!"

During Kusari and Archer's speech, both Sirius and McGrath had been thinking about a strategy. Sirius knew McGrath would go for the weakest link in her eyes, Bradley. He considered doing the same, but then that would leave him against her.

She'd seen his fighting style and by now would have figured out someway to counter it. His only chance was to get Bradley to team up against her.

The moment Archer told them to start, McGrath fired a blue light at Bradley. At the same time, Sirius shot a stunning spell at her. Bradley managed to dodge the hex, while Sirius' spell fizzled out at a shield charm McGrath must have placed before casting her spell.

McGrath looked fiery, and turned on Sirius. For a full minute, the two were one-on-one and evenly matched.

Then McGrath put up a second shield and shot another curse at Bradley, who was watching them in awe. The poor trainee was caught by surprised and knocked on his back. She then turned back to Sirius, and they raised their wands to continue the duel.

In the corner of his eye, Sirius saw a streak of light coming towards him, and jumped out the way. He looked at the place he'd been standing. The ground was now scorched and a small amount of smoke rose from it.

He looked at McGrath, who was just surprised as him. Then they noticed Kusari and Archer at the edge of the arena, wands at the ready.

"You didn't think we'd make this easy, did you?" Archer asked.

McGrath was the first one down, unused to having three opponents of such skills all at once. Sirius avenged her somewhat by taking Archer, who'd hexed her, down with the same propulsion charm he'd used that morning.

It was just Kusari against Sirius now, and the other three sat down in the stands to watch and nurse their wounded pride. Sirius fired a barrage of curses at him, timing his shield charms for each time Kusari waved his wand.

It was difficult to see his opponent through the flashes of spells going back and forth. Some of their spells met halfway between, causing small explosions, but nothing as big as the one from earlier.

"You may as well give up, Sirius. I taught you everything you know." Kusari said in between curses. He was like a mountain, tall, strong, and immovable. Sirius had to think of something fast. Kusari had much more stamina than him, since this was the first time he'd duelled all day.

"Sorry, sir, but you didn't teach me everything I know." Sirius replied. "This, for example."

He fired a bombardment spell at the ground between them. This had the same effect as his earlier duel with Archer, but the seasoned Auror was much quicker to blow the sand and smoke away.

He did not, however, expect a large black dog to be running towards him. A split second later, Padfoot tackled him to the ground.

Sirius immediately transformed back into himself, a huge grin on his face. "I recall Archer saying there were no rules in a free-for-all?"

"Of course, I forgot you were an Animagus. A silly mistake on my part." Kusari said, admitting defeat.

Sirius stood up, helping Kusari stand.

Kusari gave him a nod of thanks. "But perhaps it was not wise for you to show all your cards on the first day."

Sirius grinned mischievously. "Who said those were all my cards?"

* * *

 _Sirius' first day of Auror training was a success! I don't really plan on writing every one of his training days, but I thought it might be an interesting looksee at the lives of Aurors, plus I needed to practice my combat writing. Let me know what you guys think!_

 _A little history for anyone too lazy to wiki it: Ulick Gamp was indeed the first Minister for Magic and established the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which was sorely needed in the new and changing wizarding world after the installment of the Statute of Secrecy. The Aurors, of course, have always been the most prominent of the DMLE._

 _From this information, I decided it would make sense that Gamp Manor could be used as a training location for the Aurors. However, I didn't think there would be enough trainees to fill the manor, so I decided an equally important team would train there as well, thus the Healers and Aurors receive their training at Gamp Manor. I just don't think the Ministry or St. Mungo's are great places to do this, so Gamp Manor or some place outside the Ministry makes sense._


	27. Accidents

_Meanwhile, while Sirius was in training... This was not supposed to happen yet, but it did, so relax, read and review!_

* * *

Harry peered out the window in the drawing room. "Do you think it will stop soon?"

Remus looked up from War of the Worlds, one of his favorite rainy day books, and eyed the downpour outside. "I've no idea. I thought you liked the rain, though."

"I do," said Harry. "But what if Hermione's parents don't? They might not go to the park if it's raining."

Remus had a feeling Harry was right. It was perfectly normal for parents, magical or Muggle, to keep their children inside on a rainy day.

"I bet the park is empty right now," said Harry, as gloomy as the weather.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Remus. "If the weather doesn't clear up, then we can go again next Saturday."

Harry sighed. "Okay."

Remus wished he could do more as he watched Harry pick up a book and settle into an armchair near the fire.

About mid-morning, the clouds started to clear away.

Harry, of course, was ready to run straight out the door, but Remus made him go upstairs to get his boots, raincoat and hat.

The boy did as he was told, and then found Remus in the kitchen, packing a picnic lunch in a basket.

"Can I bring a book, too?" Harry asked.

"You can bring one," said Remus. "But you'll need the rest of the space in your knapsack for your pail and shovel. And perhaps your football."

So he went back upstairs to his room and packed his pail, shovel, and football, though he didn't think Hermione would want to play football. He then went to his bookshelf and ran his finger over the spines of the books.

One book in particular caught his attention, perhaps because the character on the cover wore a coat and hat like Harry was. Harry packed the book into his knapsack and then joined Remus by the front door.

His uncle was just putting on his own Wellington boots, Macintosh coat, and Olney hat. Harry thought the names were very funny, especially the shortened versions: wellies and macs. He'd first thought it was just another thing his aunt and uncle had made up, but then Remus and Sirius had used the same terms, as had the saleswoman at the store, so he'd come to accept that rain clothes just had weird names.

"Ready?" asked Remus, grabbing an umbrella in case it rained again. Harry nodded, and followed him out the door. Remus locked it with a spell as they walked away, and took Harry's hand.

It was about a quarter-hour's walk to the park. There weren't as many children here today, since the play equipment would be very wet. Remus warned his godson to be careful on the slick metal and plastic.

Harry promised and then ran to the sand pit, where he took out his pail and shovel and started constructing his second attempt at a sandcastle.

Remus sat down on a bench nearby to watch him. Without Sirius there he felt a little more anxious about strangers.

"Hello," said a young voice. "Remember me?"

Harry looked up to see a familiar young girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hermione!" He cried. "You want to build a sandcastle again?"

"Sure." she said, sitting down in the sand and helping him fill the pail. "Since the sand is damp, it will probably stay together better, just like at the beach."

"I've never been to the beach before." Harry admitted.

"Really? It's lovely. My parents like to take me places during the summer holidays, and sometimes the winter, too." Hermione said. Harry noticed that her tone wasn't that of bragging, but simply excited. "We've been to several places in Scotland, and we went to Dublin in Ireland once - that was the first time I went on a plane. My favorite trip, though, was to Stonehenge."

"I learned about Stonehenge in school," said Harry. "It was built by the Celtics."

"Yes, for some sort of ceremony," said Hermione. "I wonder what it must have looked like, or felt like, during their rituals. Mum says it was probably enchanting."

"Well, if they were trying to perform magic, that would make sense. Do you think they had wands?" Harry asked, wondering if he was pushing the secrecy rule.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I've read all sorts of book about the Celtics. They had lots of mystical items. If they did have wands, I doubt they were those pathetic black and white sticks that magicians use."

Harry giggled. "It's a mystery, then."

"I love a good mystery." said Hermione. "Have you read Sherlock Holmes?"

"Not yet," said Harry. "Uncle Remus promised to start reading it with me soon."

"I've only read the first one. It's a little wordy, so I had to ask Daddy for help, but it's fascinating. Sherlock is a genius. He thinks so fast and calmly… I'd like to be like him one day."

"What about Dr. Watson? He's pretty smart, too." said Harry.

"True," said Hermione. "You have to be smart to be a doctor. But I'd rather solve mysteries like Sherlock and other detectives."

Harry considered this. "I'd rather be a doctor, because they help people when they're sick or hurt. I like helping people."

"That works out then," said Hermione. "You can be Dr. Watson, and I'll be Sherlock Holmes."

Harry agreed, and then asked what other books she liked to read.

"Oh, there's so many. The Chronicles of Narnia, of course. Howl's Moving Castle is lovely, too, and I adore Peter Pan, even though I'm fairly certain he kills the boys when they grow too old - oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spoil it for you…" Hermione truly looked apologetic at Harry's horrified face.

"He kills them?"

"Well, not in the version I read, but I heard in the original he does." Hermione explained. "Anyways, my absolute favorite books are a little more childish. My cousin used to read them to me when I really small. They're called Paddington Bear. Have you read any of them?"

"Paddington?!" Harry exclaimed. "It's in my bag!" He grabbed his knapsack and pulled out the book. "I don't know why, but I just wanted to bring it today."

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Hermione cried. "I love Paddington. Daddy bought me the stuffed bear from Paddington Station here in London. It's the only toy that stays on my bed."

"I have two favorites. One is a dog, and the other is a wolf." Harry said.

Hermione frowned. "A wolf and a dog? They don't sound like they'd get on much."

"Actually, they're best friends. Their names are Moony and Padfoot."

"I like those names." Hermione said. "Is Moony the wolf?"

"How did you guess?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "It sort of makes sense, since wolves howl at the moon and such."

Harry smiled. "Want to go read the book with me?"

"Sure, but let's get this sand off first. You don't want it stuck in the pages."

They wiped as much of the sand off as they could, and then joined Remus as the picnic table. Hermione's parents sat down with them, too, and chatted with Remus while their children read the book aloud to each other.

Remus enjoyed talking to the Grangers, who were both dentists. Naturally, they asked Remus what he did for a living. Remus told them what he'd told the other parents the week before. They had just moved to London from Cambridge, where Remus had been a teacher and Sirius had been a detective.

"If you don't mind my asking," said Connor, the father. "Why did the three of you leave?"

Remus glanced at Harry, who was still busy reading. "We wanted a fresh start, especially for Harry. He's been through a lot in his short life, but we thought coming here, to Sirius' childhood home, would be good for him."

"Well, we won't pry anymore. I understand there are some subjects too difficult to discuss, especially with strangers." Jean said.

"I doubt those two will let us be strangers for long." said Connor, watching his daughter and her new friend with a smile.

Remus laughed. "Harry only wanted to come to the park today so he could see Hermione again."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Jean said. "We do come here every Saturday. It's the only day Connor and I have off, and Hermione is in school for most of the week during the school year anyways. For the holidays she either sits in our office reading or she spends the day with her cousins."

"What school will Harry be going to?" asked Connor.

"I'm going to be homeschooling Harry." Remus said. "Until he reaches secondary school, at least."

"That's amazing. It sounds like Harry's lucky to have you and your husband as godparents." said Connor.

Remus blushed. "Sirius and I aren't, um, married yet. We haven't been together for that long…"

"Sorry," Connor apologized. "I didn't see a ring, but I thought perhaps you just chose not to wear it."

Remus gave him a sheepish smile. "It's alright. I guess I should get used to that sort of thing, anyways."

An odd sound came from the other end of the table.

"Was that your stomach?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "I guess it's lunch time."

Like Remus, the Grangers too packed a picnic lunch, and the five of them unpacked their food and started to eat. Remus and the Grangers seemed to think alike, both having brought scotch eggs and quiche. While Remus brought cucumber sandwiches to lighten the meal, the Grangers brought salad. For afters, the Grangers brought scones, though Remus had decided to bring some Battenburg cake.

They ate in peace, chatting some, but mostly enjoying each other's company. After lunch, Hermione and Harry tottered off to the sand pit again, promising the adults they wouldn't run around until their stomach's settled.

After about half an hour, the two new friends started exploring the play park, playing a game of pretend that Remus and the Grangers could only venture to guess about.

"I think they're detectives," said Connor. "Hermione looks like she's pretending to hold a magnifying glass."

Remus saw what he meant, and agreed with him. He'd originally thought she was pretending to hold a wand, but a magnifying glass made much more sense.

"Perhaps they're playing a Sherlock Holmes game." Remus offered.

Remus' theory was proved correct as they heard Hermione, who stood on top of the play tower, call out, "Watson, come quick! I've found something." Harry climbed the rope that to join her.

"Look out!" cried Harry. "It's Moriarty!"

"He's going to get away!" Hermione cried. "After him!"

The two of them chased an invisible bad guy all over the playground, disappearing behind a copse of trees on the other side of the play park.

"Leave him alone!"

All three adults sensed the panic in Hermione's voice, and set off at a run to the trees. They were nearly there, when they heard several boyish screams, followed by thumps.

Hermione and Harry were both in tears. Harry was holding a small Shetland Sheepdog puppy in his arms, and Hermione was standing with her back to them, her arms stretched out as though she'd pushed something away from her. Across from them were three boys, probably about ten to twelve years old, all unconscious.

"Oh my Lord, what happened?" Jean asked.

Remus glanced at Harry, who shook his head.

"It wasn't me." Harry swore.

Before Remus could speak, two wizards popped out of nowhere. One wore a uniform for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. THe other was an Obliviator.

"Oh, good," said the Obliviator. "Not a lot of witnesses. Don't worry, sir, this won't hurt a bit."

"Wait," Remus said as the Obliviator raised his wand at Remus. He pulled out his wand to show he was a wizard.

"Oh, alright. Care to explain what happened then?" said the AMRS wizard. "We just picked up some powerful magic right here. It wasn't you, was it?"

Remus was about to explain that it had been underage, accidental magic when they heard a small voice.

"It was me."

They all turned to Hermione, who was now trembling.

"I did that, didn't I?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry, the only one who had seen what happened.

Harry nodded. "Those boys were trying to hurt this dog, so we told them to stop, but they didn't listen. They were going to hurt us, too, but then Hermione yelled and they flew back… and they haven't moved since."

"Classic case of magical self-defense," said the AMRS wizard. "No worries, we'll take care of it. Ma'am, sirs, you should probably take your kids home. These boys won't be any kinder when we wake them up."

They turned to work on the boys, leaving Remus to deal with the real mess.

"What are they talking about?" asked Connor.

"It's complicated…" Remus said. "I swear I didn't know…"

"Know what?" Jean asked.

"Hermione is… magical. Like me. Like Harry." Remus said.

Jean and Connor stared at him.

Finally, Jean gave him a stern look. "You're not really from Cambridge are you?"

* * *

 _WHAT? Hermione is a witch? I never would've guessed..._

 _Apparently, the Grangers don't have first names, so I had to come up with those. Jean was easy, as it's Hermione's middle name (maybe from her mother?). Connor just seems very doctor-y to me. Dr. Connor Granger - who wouldn't go see a dentist with that name? (hint: me, because I don't like dentists)_

 _After writing this chapter, I'm very curious whether there is a fanfiction of the entire series written from Hermione's point of view. I think that would be such an interesting read, despite the fact that she's indisposed for most of the climax of Chamber of Secrets, and the second challenge of Goblet of Fire. If anyone knows of such a fanfic, please PM me._

 _Was there anything else I was going to say? Oh, yeah, sorry I didn't upload more chapters when I said I would. 2018 isn't going much better than 2017. Can we just forget that whole year happened? Better yet, can we go back to July 2016 when Pokemon Go first came out? The world was so pure, even if just for a short time._

...

...

 _I need a nap._


	28. Paddington

_Apologies for the extremely long wait. I've lost track of the days._

* * *

Sirius landed on the rug in front of the hearth in high spirits.

"Rem, you'll never believe what hap-" He stopped mid-sentence, still covered in soot.

There were three strangers sitting on the sofa. Across from them, in the arm chairs, sat McGonagall and Harry. On the loveseat he found Remus, a fluffy pillow in his lap.

"Did he just come out of the fireplace?" The man asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "That's called flooing."

"Flew?" said the woman. "But he didn't fly, he came out the fireplace."

"What happened?" Sirius asked. He waved his wand, and the bewildered man, woman, and little girl watched as the soot disappeared from his body.

"Um…" Remus didn't know where to start, until the ball of fluff in his lap, moved, yipped, and ran to Sirius. "We got a new dog."

Sirius picked up the dog and sat down next to Remus. "Great, well, at least we're getting somewhere."

"Are you a wizard, too?" the little girl asked.

"Indeed, he is." said McGonagall. "Sirius, this is Hermione Granger, and her parents, Connor and Jean Granger."

Sirius glanced between Harry, McGonagall, Remus, and the Grangers, waiting for someone to elaborate.

"Hermione's a witch!" Harry cried.

"Ah," said Sirius. "Now it makes sense that you brought them here. Nice to meet you."

Remus nodded. "I asked McGonagall to come and help explain it to them."

"It's thanks to Paddington that we found out." Hermione said.

"Paddington?" Sirius asked.

"They named the dog Paddington." Remus said, and he proceeded to tell Sirius the whole story - going to the park, Harry and Hermione playing together, the dog, the bullies, and finally, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad wizard and the Obliviator. Somehow, Remus had convinced the Grangers to come to Grimmauld Place, where they'd spent the last hour listening to McGonagall and Remus' explanation of the wizarding world.

"Well, that's way better than my first day of Auror training," said Sirius. "Not the part about the bullies, of course, but the rest is pretty neat."

"What's Auror training?" Connor asked.

"Aurors are the magical version of the police." Remus explained.

Jean nodded. "So when you said Sirius was a detective…"

"I was giving you the closest explanation I could." Remus said. "But since your daughter is a part of our world, you have every right to know about it, too."

Jean smiled. "This certainly isn't how we thought we'd spend our Saturday, is it?

"Incredible, isn't it?" Connor said. "We always knew Hermione would do something spectacular with her life, but we never imagined it would be magic. Real magic."

Hermione was beaming.

"Yes, it's just wonderful, isn't it." said a snide voice.

Everyone but Sirius, who recognized the voice, jumped. Even McGonagall looked startled.

"Go away, Phineas." Sirius said to the blank white painting on the wall.

"Phineas Nigellus?" McGonagall asked.

"The one and only, my lady." said the white background.

"Don't worry," said Sirius to the Grangers. "It's just a painting. Lots of portraits talk and move. There was a mishap some years ago, and Phineas' portrait disappeared. You can still hear him, but you can't see him. At least not in that portrait."

A lone man appeared in a nearby painting of a grazing horse. "Perhaps this is better?"

"Not really," said Sirius. "I preferred you silent and in Dumbledore's office."

Phineas glared at him. "I'm not here of my own election, dear grandson. I have an important message from Dumbledore."

"Out with it, then." Sirius said.

"He has some information for you that may assist you in your quest for the… werewolf legislation…" Phineas wrinkled his nose at the words. "He'll share it with you, along with the other matter previously discussed, at your earliest convenience."

"Werewolves?" Connor asked, somewhat frightened.

"Oh, yes," said Phineas. "Dangerous creatures they are. I'd stay away from them if I were you. Muggles are especially tasty to them."

"That's enough, Phineas," said Remus. "Unless you'd like to be permanently removed from the wall."

Phineas pointed his nose up and stalked out of the frame. For a moment, they could hear muttering in the white portrait, and then silence.

They turned back to the Grangers.

"Werewolves can be dangerous," said Sirius honestly. "But only on the full moon, and if they don't take precautions to keep themselves and others safe."

"Are you a werewolf, Remus?" Hermione asked.

Remus turned to Sirius. "Your record's been beaten. She's known me for eight hours and already figured it out."

"You're a werewolf?" Jean asked. "But I thought you were a wizard?"

"I'm both, actually." said Remus. "I was born a wizard, and attacked by a werewolf as a small child. Lycanthropy is like a disease, and it is spread through bites, which only a transformed werewolf can give. I've been able to lead a fairly normal life, but ever since that night, every full moon, I transform into a werewolf."

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Very much, yes," Remus said quietly.

"The full moon is tomorrow night, actually," Sirius said. "We have a small cottage in the woods, where we set up wards to keep Remus inside during his transformation. As long as humans stay away, he'll be fine."

"Is there no cure?" asked Jean.

"No, but there is a potion called Wolfsbane that should allow me to keep my wits about me." Remus said. "We haven't tested it yet, but the few who've used it have found it successful. It's supposed to suppress the animalistic instincts and keep the human mind in control."

"Werewolves are just normal people, then…" Connor said. "It's like a disease spread through bites."

"Yes, that's the best explanation for it," said Remus. "There are many magical illnesses, and most have a cure, but the symptoms are not nearly as tame as mundane ones."

"We don't normally get normal illnesses," said Sirius. "Magic protects us from such things."

"That explains why Hermione is never ill," said Jean. "She had Bronchitis once, when she was two, and she caught the flu a few years ago, but she's been perfectly healthy ever since."

The conversation continued on magical illnesses for awhile, before turning to the magical government.

"Didn't that man in the portrait earlier say you were writing werewolf legislation?" Connor asked. "Is there legislation in the Ministry for the magical world that we don't know about?"

"Actually, there's an entire magical government, which writes legislation for the wizarding world." said McGonagall. "Sirius is part of the Wizengamot, a council that proposes and votes on new laws and such."

The Grangers had many questions, and the answers seemed simple to Sirius, but not to them. They wanted to know everything about the magical world, but there was just so much that even McGonagall couldn't cover it all in one evening.

Hermione was the one to bring it all back to one thing: Hogwarts.

"So, when I turn eleven, I'll be able to go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"That's right," said McGonagall. "You'll learn about magic and the world we live in. Just remember, magic is not something with which you play."

"I understand." Hermione said.

She then asked about wands, to which Remus explained that she and Harry would be allowed to buy one in their first year of Hogwarts, but they would not be allowed to use magic outside of school. Hermione was visibly disappointed, but didn't argue.

Finally, the sun drew low in the sky, and the Grangers realized not all of their questions could be answered tonight. They grabbed their things, and said goodbye to their new friends.

Hermione gave Harry and Paddington each a hug, and said, "We should write to each other. It'll be the quickest way to keep in touch, since you haven't got a phone."

"You're right," said Harry. "I'll send you a letter as soon as Hedwig gets back."

"Who is Hedwig?" Hermione asked curiously.

Remus quickly explained about owl post, and informed them that if they ever had an owl tapping on their window, it was probably from the wizarding world.

The Grangers had just opened the door to leave when Hedwig swooped into the house, landing on Harry's shoulder, a letter in her beak.

"Amazing!" Hermione cried, bursting with excitement. Her parents dragged her out, with a promise that she would return another day.

McGonagall left soon after. The moment everyone was gone, Remus collapsed onto the sofa. Harry had bounded up the stairs to read Draco's letter, and give some well-earned treats and attention to his owl.

"All that excitement's worn you out, hasn't it?" Sirius asked, sitting at the end of the sofa and laying Remus' head in his lap.

Remus hummed in agreement. A moment later, something soft and heavy landed on his stomach.

"Oof!" Remus laughed as Paddington licked his face. "You're hungry, aren't you, boy?"

"We'll have to buy some pet supplies if we're going to take proper care of him."

"Aye," said Remus. "And he'll have to be walked regularly. He's only a puppy, so it'll take a while to train him."

"Grimmauld Place really is going to the dogs, isn't it?" said the white portrait.

"Unless you've got another message from Dumbledore, go away, Phineas," said Sirius.

"I do, in fact, have two messages." said Phineas, stepping into the portrait of the grazing horse again. "Dumbledore says he know you two will be busy the next few days, due to the full moon, but he hopes you can visit Tuesday evening, after Sirius' return from Auror training."

"Fine with me," said Remus. "Padfoot?"

"Sure, we'll be there." said Sirius. "What's the other message?"

"Pollux would like to know if you've made arrangements for Harry tomorrow night, and if you have not, he would be more than happy to take the boy."

Remus gave Sirius a questioning look.

Sirius shrugged. "I forgot you had a third portrait at his house. What do you think, Remus? Should we send Harry to Pollux for the full moon?"

"Well, he is Harry's grandfather, but I think we should let Harry decide."

Phineas did not agree with Remus, but he waited while they called Harry downstairs to ask him if he'd like to stay with Pollux for the full moon. Harry was very excited about this, and Phineas left with their answers, only to return shortly to inform them that Harry should be ready to go just after lunch.

When Phineas had left again, Sirius grumbled about the possibility of Pollux and Dumbledore spying on them.

"You can't even tell if he's there unless he speaks," Sirius complained. "It's ridiculous."

Remus, however, was too tired to care. "Padfoot, can you feed the dog?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "In fact, if you don't mind staying awake a little longer to keep an eye on Harry, I'll go buy some dog food for him, and pick us up some dinner as well."

"I love you," came Remus' reply, as he sat up in an effort to stay awake.

Sirius kissed him on the cheek and then called upstairs to let Harry know he was leaving. An hour later, he returned with some Indian takeout and a few bags of pet supplies.

Remus and Harry were both petting Paddington, which they'd shortened to Paddy. Harry eagerly dug through the pet supplies while Sirius divvied up some puppy chow for the newest member of their family.

Remus laid back down on the couch. Sirius let him rest, but planned to wake him later so he could eat. He would need his strength.

Harry read the labels on the items he found. "Shampoo, collar, leash, rope toy…"

Paddy, who had inhaled his food, perked up at the word toy. He sat down next to Harry, and yipped.

"He wants the toy," said Sirius. "You can give it to him, but he'll have to play by himself until we finish eating."

Harry tossed the rope toy to an empty corner, where Paddy pinned it and proceeded to gnaw every inch of it.

After they ate, Harry went upstairs to bathe, and Sirius cleaned up their food, taking it down to the kitchen. Paddington was sniffing the bottle of dog shampoo when Sirius returned.

"Yeah, that's for you," said Sirius, sitting down on the floor and petting him. "If you want to live here, you'll have to smell good. Trust me, Remus does not like stinky dogs."

Paddy's ears drooped at his words, and Sirius had a feeling he understood every word his new masters said.

Sirius ruffled his thick fur. "Don't be like that. You've found yourself a good home, you know, in our little family. You're going to fit right in, I can already tell."

* * *

 _Yep, they got a dog. Woof! I mean, woot!_


	29. Wolfsbane

Remus vaguely registered Sirius moving around the room the next morning. He heard footsteps in the hallway, big ones, little ones, and skittery ones, followed by a series of yips. Was that the door downstairs? Sirius and Harry must be walking Paddy.

Sometime later, Sirius was gently shaking him awake, and telling him to eat. He barely tasted the porridge before swallowing it. He ate until the bowl was empty, and fell right back to sleep.

He was once again woken when Harry came in to kiss him goodbye.

"Have fun with Pollux," Remus managed to say.

For some time after that, Remus relaxed in Sirius' arms, listening to his heartbeat and murmured words of love and encouragement.

Finally, the moment had come. The sun would set in an hour, and the moon would rise soon after. Sirius took him by the hand and led him out of the house to their favorite alley to apparate.

"Will Paddy be alright by himself?" Remus asked, remembering the puppy suddenly.

"Yeah, I, uh, transformed into Padfoot so I could communicate with him." Sirius explained. "He's a clever dog, and seems to understand what's happening. Are you ready?"

Remus nodded and together they turned on their heel. Seconds later, they were in the rundown cottage Remus used for his transformations.

He normally would have been here a day earlier to put up the wards and lock himself in, but Sirius took care of all that now, which met Remus should've been able to relax some. But the fear of the unknown, of what the Wolfsbane would do, only made him more nervous than ever.

When he brought up his concerns to Sirius, the taller wizard simply pulled him into a tight embrace and said, "I'm not leaving you."

Remus buried his face in Sirius' chest. "I… need to disrobe… or my clothes will be destroyed."

The last full moon, and during their Hogwarts days, Sirius had looked away for this part, and didn't turn around after Remus had transformed. But things were different now.

He undressed Remus himself, waving his wand to fold the clothes and store them in a chest that locked, along with Remus' wand. Then he pulled his trembling lover close, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, trying to help him relax some.

Remus stiffened as the sun disappeared below the horizon. It didn't take long for moonlight to stream through the small window.

Sirius knew there was nothing he could do for Remus during this part, but he held onto him until he heard the first bones crack. He backed away some, and quickly transformed into Padfoot.

All he could do was watch as Remus writhed in pain, crying out each time a bone broke and reformed in his body. As the moon rose higher, Remus let out an ear-splitting scream that turned into a howl. It ended abruptly, and Moony slammed his forepaws into the floor, breathing hard.

Padfoot took a step toward the bigger creature and whimpered. The werewolf's head snapped around to find the source of the sound and slumped towards him, sniffing.

At first it seemed as though Moony recognized him, but then Padfoot saw something in the wolf's eyes that he'd never seen before.

That wasn't Moony in there. It wasn't the wolf at all. It was Remus' soft brown eyes that stared back at him, filled with joy as they both realized the Wolfsbane had worked.

They spent the night curled up together in the bed, eager for the chance to have a good night's sleep.

Remus cried out just before dawn the next morning, as the last of his bones and muscles returned to normal. Sirius transformed back into himself and sat up in the bed. Remus was laying on his stomach, still shaking off the pain of his transformation.

" _Alohomora_ ," he whispered, " _Accio robes_. Time to dress, Mooncake. You can sleep more at home."

Remus moaned, but did as he was told. Sirius couldn't help but catch a glimpse at certain parts of his body. Remus blushed when he noticed Sirius staring.

"What?" Sirius asked. "It's not my fault you're beyond fit."

"Cheeky bastard." Remus muttered, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Can't help it. You're bloody gorgeous."

Remus retrieved his wand from the trunk his clothes had been in. "Normally men prefer to be called handsome."

"There is no adjective that describes how perfect you are, Mooncake."

Remus blushed. "I could say the same about you, _mon chéri_."

"Bloody hell, I forgot you spoke French," Sirius stood and pulled Remus close to him.

Remus rolled his eyes. "My ancestors were French. My father always made sure I remembered my roots. You'd think he would have told me the location of my childhood home, too."

"We'll worry about that later," said Sirius, his voice husky. "We need to go home right now…"

"Do we?" Remus smirked. "And do what?"

"Walk Paddington…" Sirius said. "And then lock ourselves in the bedroom…"

"Is that right?" asked Remus, fiddling with a stray thread on Sirius' robes.

"Depends," Sirius tipped Remus' face so that their eyes met. "On whether you're ready."

Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius'. When he pulled away, he had a small smile on his face. "I'm ready."

Not wanting to be apart, they returned home and took Paddington for a walk together, holding hands the whole way. Back at Grimmauld Place, Paddy settled down in the kitchen with his breakfast while Sirius and Remus made their way upstairs.


	30. Beasts

"Where are we, Grandpa?" asked Harry, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"A good question, Harry," said Pollux, leading his honorary grandson towards two large stone pillars that marked the entrance to their destination. "This is Gilder's Rock Preserve. It is the home of many fascinating magical creatures."

"Like dragons?" Harry asked excitedly as they walked through the pillars. The preserve materialized around them.

Pollux chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. There are no dragon preserves in Britain. They are quite dangerous creatures."

Harry looked a bit disappointed, but he soon cheered up at the sight of a griffin in a nearby habitat. A man in a faded blue coat was tossing bits of unidentifiable meat to the lion-eagle creature.

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

Before Pollux could answer, the man turned and noticed them.

"Hello there," he said, studying the two without meeting their eyes. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Harry!" said the boy. "And this is my Grandpa Pollux! What's your name?"

"I'm Newt," said the man, wiping his hands with an old cloth. "Newt Scamander."

"Pollux Black. This is my grandson, Harry Potter." said Pollux. "He is in my care for a couple days, and I thought he would enjoy seeing some fantastic beasts."

Newt turned to Harry. "We've got quite a few of those here. How would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please," said Harry politely, following the magizoologist.

They spent the rest of the morning exploring the preserve with Newt, who spoke animatedly about each creature they met. Pollux was surprised when Newt allowed Harry to pet some of the creatures, or help feed them, as this was strictly against the rules of the preserve.

When Pollux mentioned this to Newt, the man shrugged and said, "I recognize a kindred soul when I see one."

They met a variety of creatures, including a moke, a bicorn, niffler, and a colony of bowtruckles. A demiguise gazed curiously from a treetop as they passed.

There were a few other witches and wizards that they passed - some guests like Pollux and Harry, and others magizoologists-in-training.

"What's in there?" Harry asked, pointing to a seemingly empty paddock, at least in his eyes.

"Thestrals," said Pollux, reading the sign. "Invisible to all but those who have seen death."

Newt nodded and tossed a bit of meat into the paddock. Harry watched in awe as the meat disappeared, bite by bite.

"Can you see them, Grandpa?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, dear boy," said Pollux sadly. "And I hope it is many more years before you do."

Newt agreed with him, and led them on to the next habitat, which was home to a rather annoyed-looking chimaera.

"Hasn't had his daily grooming yet," Newt explained as the chimaera tossed a nut at Newt's head with its tail. Newt chastised the creature. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer."

The chimaera made a growling noise and stalked away.

By the late afternoon, they'd only explored a quarter of the preserve, but their adventure was interrupted by a very cross-looking witch.

"Newt!" she cried, stomping towards them. "Where have you been? We were supposed to be in Yorkshire two hours ago!"

"Oh, dear," muttered Newt. "Lost track of time, I suppose."

"Tell that to Queenie and the others."

She proceeded to grab him by the arm and led him away, without taking any notice of Pollux or Harry. Newt waved apologetically as he was dragged down the path.

"Well, I suppose it is getting late," Pollux said. "Your uncles will be expecting you back soon."

Harry nodded, sad that he had to leave, but anxious to see how Remus had fared the night before. He followed Pollux back through the stone pillars and towards the meadow where they'd disapparated that morning.

He glanced back, but there was nothing but an empty field behind the pillars.

"Harry, if we don't get a move on, your uncles will be worried sick," said Pollux, a good distance away.

"Coming!"

"Remus? How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, propping himself up to take some of the weight off his boyfriend.

They'd been home for around two hours, and after a warm breakfast, Sirius had procured a bottle of chocolate liqueur, something he'd hidden in a cabinet he knew Remus rarely used. It easily got them both in the mood.

Remus opened his eyes and gave him an uncharacteristically silly grin. "Fantastic…"

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine," said Remus, pulling Sirius down for a sloppy kiss. When they pulled apart, he giggled and said, "I love you… so much… so, so much…"

Sirius chuckled. "I think you may have had a little too much to drink."

"It was really good."

"Of course you liked it," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "It's chocolate, and I bought it just for you."

"No, no…" Remus shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "Not the liqueur… I mean, that was good, too… Chocolate and booze is a fantastic idea… But I meant the… what we did… together… just now…"

"Don't hurt your brain, Mooncake." Sirius said, rolling over and pulling Remus on top of him. "But you're right - it was really, really good."

Remus hummed contentedly against his chest.

"So," said Sirius. "Ready for afters?"

His boyfriend's head popped up, his eyes full of confusion and nervousness and excitement all at once. "Afters?"

Sirius grinned and stroked his lover's hair. "I thought, perhaps, a warm shower would be relaxing."

Remus hummed again. "Sounds heavenly."

"I did not do that," argued Remus, several hours later as he removed his beef Wellington from the oven.

Harry was due to return soon, so the two of them had done their best to sober up so that Remus could make dinner. Luckily they'd had some potions in the cupboard that helped them regain their faculties.

"You did, Rem." Sirius assured him. "You babble when you're… euphoric."

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "And what exactly did I say?"

"Are you sure, you want to know?" asked Sirius with a sly smile. The look his boyfriend gave him told him all he needed to know. "Alright, fine."

Sirius stood up from the kitchen table and stepped across the room to Remus, pulling him close. "You said you loved me, so, so very much."

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, and what did you say?"

"That's for me to know, and you to remember the next time you're drunk."

Remus smacked him playfully. "Git."

The floo roared upstairs, and Remus quickly placed a warming charm on the food before following Sirius out of the room.

Harry tackled Sirius in a hug the second he entered the drawing room, but he quickly let go in order to see Remus.

"Uncle Moony! Are you okay?"

"Of course, love," said Remus, picking Harry up. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So the Wolfsbane helped?"

"Enormously," Remus assured him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," said Harry. "I smell something good."

"Pollux," said Sirius.

Pollux, who was reaching for some floo powder already, stopped, and turned to his grand-nephew.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sirius asked. "We're having beef Wellington."

Pollux glanced at Harry, who watched him with hopeful eyes. Who could deny such a child? "That sounds lovely."

Harry cheered.

"Wonderful." said Remus. "You three can go wash up. And when you're finished, Harry, you can feed Paddington. Thatch and Hedwig have gone off hunting for their dinner tonight so no need to worry about them."

Remus returned to the kitchen to set the table. He was just laying the main dish in the center.

"Looks delicious," said Pollux, the first to finish washing his hands. "You're quite the chef."

"Thank you," Remus bowed his head. "I do try my best."

"You'll certainly make a wonderful partner for Sirius in the years to come," Pollux added.

Remus gave him a confused look, to which Pollux scoffed.

"Do you think I'm blind, boy? I was in love once, too. I recognize the looks you've been sharing."

"And you approve?" asked Remus.

Pollux shrugged. "Better you than others."

A chuckle in the doorway startled them both. "Really, Uncle, you're fine with my being gay, but not with being in Gryffindor?"

Pollux stayed silent, and Sirius rolled his eyes, sitting next to Remus and taking his hand. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I must warn you, nephew," said Pollux, "Arcturus will be expecting a wedding."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "He won't be expecting anything if no one tells him."

Once again, Pollux said nothing.

Sirius sighed. "You told him already, didn't you?"

"I may have mentioned it over a spot of tea the other day," said Pollux, earning a look of exasperation from the younger Black.

Harry arrived at that moment, effectively ending the previous conversation, with Paddington at his heels. Sirius helped him measure out the correct amount of food to feed the dog.

Once Remus served each of them, Harry and Pollux began to retell their day with Newt Scamander, and all the fantastic beasts they'd met.

To Sirius, it was one of the most perfect days of his life.


	31. Games

_Hey, everyone, sorry for the hiatus. Sorry to the anonymous person who asked me to stop putting my author's notes at the top of the chapters, but it's something I do, as many fanfic authors, and personally, as a reader myself I just scroll right past many author's notes without losing the magic of the story. I purposely change it to italics to make skipping my AN easier._

 _Another anonymous reviewer told me to stick a cactus up my arse and slowly die (they put this review on chapter one specifically and of all the chapters that might elicit that sort of mean response I can't see chapter one being one of them). I just don't get it. I'm thinking it might just have been spam or a bot. Still, some people are sickos._

 _The other reviews were mostly nice. Glad to see I have some new readers, and some who've stuck with me._

 _Anyways, here is the next chapter in the story. For those of you still enjoying the story, please relax, read and review!_

* * *

"Fred, George, come along!" Molly bustled through Diagon Alley, one hand holding Ginny's, the other waving to her twin sons to hurry up.

Ron and Harry weren't far behind her, with Remus on their tale, keeping a close eye on them. He would be holding Harry's hand, but the boy had quickly pulled away when they'd arrived at The Burrow that morning. He didn't want to look like a baby in front of his ginger-haired friends. Remus respected this, but it certainly did not make his life any easier.

The twins trailed along behind Remus, annoyed to be on this shopping trip. They were not, in Molly or Remus' opinions, old enough or mature enough to stay home like Bill, Charlie and Percy.

They finally reached the shop they were looking for: a furniture store at the very end of Diagon Alley. The shop was larger than most of its neighbors, on the outside at least. The inside was a little cramped, due to the number of pieces on display.

"Welcome to Fergus' Furnishes!" greeted the old wizard behind the counter. "Feel free to have a look-see. I do custom orders, as well, so let me know if there's anything you need."

They thanked him and took his invitation to look around at the already made furniture. Molly immediately found a table she fancied. It was the perfect size for all of them to sit around for group lessons. There were only six chairs in the set, but Ginny's desk at Grimmauld Place already had a chair that could be moved back and forth.

Harry pointed out two small, twin bookshelves that would perfectly fit in the reading nook. Even Fred and George took interest when they managed to pick out a pair of matching desks that both the twins and Harry and Ron could comfortably sit at.

The shopkeeper gladly removed the labels of each piece they wished to buy, and drew up orders for what they still needed: cabinets, cubbies, wall displays. Each of the children picked out a small cushion to sit on in the reading nook as well.

Molly looked very uncomfortable when the shopkeeper gave them the price of everything, but Remus kept a straight face as he handed over the gold. Sirius had withdrawn a generous amount from Gringotts for this purpose.

With the knowledge that the already made furniture would be delivered to Grimmauld Place that afternoon, they moved on to the next shop, which carried a number of magical objects and tools. Here they found a globe of the world and a magical camera.

He handed the camera to Harry, after teaching him how to use it. The first photo Harry took was of Molly, as she fixed Ginny's hair. All of the children were enraptured as the scene in the photo played over and over again: Molly turning, kneeling next to her daughter, and with a loving smile, straightening the clip in her hair.

Harry gave the camera back to Remus, who put it in his bag carefully, and offered the photo to Molly, who looked teary-eyed as she took the photo and slipped it neatly into her purse.

Flourish and Blotts was their final destination, where they bought some wall posters and books on various subjects. Remus had managed to make a few of the posters with Minerva's instructions, but it was tedious work.

Laden with packages, the Weasleys, Remus, and Harry returned to Grimmauld Place for lunch, where the elder three were told to meet them.

Most of the furniture arrived in the early afternoon, so Bill, Charlie, and Percy helped move the pieces upstairs and set up the classroom, while the younger children played in Harry's room. Over the next couple hours, Remus and Molly adjusted the furniture around the room. They didn't yet have a chalkboard, cork boards, cubbies, or cabinets, so they made sure to leave space.

When Sirius returned from Auror training, they were adding the finishing touches. Remus was organizing the books in the reading nook, and Molly was straightening a set of maths posters on the wall.

"It looks fantastic in here," Sirius said shortly after arriving.

"It's not yet finished," said Remus. He stood up, and was surprised when Sirius leaned forward to greet him with a quick kiss on the lips. His cheeks burned red as he glanced at Molly.

But the matriarch of the Weasley family had busied herself with organizing a container of quills on Ginny's desk.

"Where are the children?" asked Sirius.

"Bill and Charlie sat them all down in the dining room half an hour ago with some crayons and parchment," said Molly, turning to them. "I'm amazed Fred and George haven't got up to any mischief yet. It's been strangely quiet."

"Nearly time to start dinner," said Remus. "Let's go check on them."

They discovered the reason for the mysterious silence when they arrived in the dining room. The older boys had drawn up a map, similar to a board game, and challenged the younger children to come up with the rules and other elements of the game. Even Percy had taken an interest in it.

They'd named the game Dino-Dragon War, and were busy drawing the various species of dinosaurs and dragons, using Harry's and Charlie's books as references.

"No, the Triceratops has three horns," Percy was saying. "Look at the name. 'Tri' means three."

"Percy, you only found out about dinosaurs three weeks ago." said George.

"Yeah, you're not exactly an expert," said Fred.

Harry giggled. "He's right, though. Triceratops only have three horns."

Percy gave the younger boy a grateful smile and returned to researching the creatures.

"So, some dinosaurs were herbivores," said Charlie, reading over Percy's shoulder. "And others were carnivores."

"How many are there?" asked Ron.

"Tons." said Harry. "But we can just use our favorites."

"I like that one," Fred said, pointing at a very large carnivore.

"The tyrannosaurus rex?" asked Percy.

"Is that what it's called?"

"It says it right there," Percy pointed to the title of the page.

Fred looked where he was pointing, and turned away. "Right. I knew that."

Remus, Sirius, and Molly exchanged glances before announcing their presence.

"You lot look busy." Sirius said, leaning on the door frame.

Harry turned around, and hopped out of his chair, forgetting all about looking cool in front of his friends as he tackled his godfather in a hug. "Uncle Sirius!"

"Hello to you, too," Sirius said, picking Harry up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you get back?" asked Harry as Sirius put him down.

"Oh, about ten minutes ago." Sirius grinned. "I suppose you were too wrapped up in your project there to hear the floo. But it's alright. Looks like you're having fun."

"We are! We're creating a board game," Harry explained.

"Interesting. Can you tell me about it?"

Harry pulled him to the table and began explaining the details they'd worked out thus far.

Remus and Molly left them to it, making their way down to the kitchen below.

"Tyrannosaurus is a pretty big word," remarked Remus, preheating the oven. "That may be why Fred wasn't able to read it."

"He definitely couldn't though, could he?" Molly said, setting some potatoes to be chopped. "I know they've got potential, if only they'd apply themselves."

"I've been thinking, Molly, on a way to encourage them to learn reading and writing, and I think I've got one." Remus summoned a pan and a pot from the cupboard. "I heard them telling Harry the other day that they want to run a joke shop one day."

"Yes, they've been saying that for years," Molly sent the potatoes to Remus, who got them boiling. She then started to chop some carrots while Remus retrieved the other ingredients. "I wish they'd choose something more practical."

"They may just be brilliant enough to do it, though," Remus responded, surprising his friend. "They've got an eye for pranks, that much I can tell you. Either way, if they really want to run a business in the wizarding world, they'll need to have certain academic skills, like reading, writing, math, and magic. If we can get them to understand that, it'll motivate them to gain those skills."

Molly looked astounded, passing the chopped carrots to Remus. "I've never thought of it that way! They certainly are smart, I know. If they started reading more they may even find they like it. Perhaps not as much as Percy, but just enough so they can read their textbooks in a few years."

"They'll go far, no matter what they choose." Remus assured her. "All of your children will."

Molly smiled to herself, but did not reply. They finished preparing the meal in silence, both lost in their thoughts, until Remus slipped the shepherd's pie into the oven. They sat down at the kitchen table with some tea while they waited.

Sirius joined them downstairs minutes later. "They're brilliant, all of them. That game of theirs is absolutely fascinating. Hell, I think we'd have fun playing it."

"I think it's an evolution of the dino-dragons war Harry and Draco started." Remus figured. "I hope Draco won't be too upset."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe. I think Draco will be more interested in joining the game, though. I wish you'd met him. He's not a bad kid."

It took Remus a moment to remember why he hadn't met Draco, and he suddenly felt guilty. Sirius reached over and stroked his hand in comfort. Molly made no comment.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," Remus noted.

"No worries," said Sirius, as though reading his mind. "I've already told the children to clean up in the dining room. They should be done soon."

As if on cue, Bill, the twins, Harry, and Ron hopped into the kitchen to retrieve enough dishes to set the table upstairs.

"I think we're going to miss having those three," Remus said.

"That's how I've felt every year since Bill started Hogwarts," Molly confirmed. "Not just because they help with the younger children, though. I miss them because they're my children." Seeing the odd looks on Remus and Sirius' faces, she added, "Don't worry, you'll understand in a few years. When Harry goes to Hogwarts."

Neither wizard dared argue with her. They chatted some more, until dinner was ready and they headed upstairs to their children to enjoy some time with them.

* * *

 _Well, as I was rereading the chapter, I noticed that Harry called Sirius 'Uncle Sirius' and apparently this is the first time I wrote him doing that, as he's only called Uncle Sirius two other times, once by Narcissa and once by Remus, but most of the characters refer to Sirius and Remus as Harry's 'uncles', including Harry and basically I thought I'd created an inconsistency with Harry's names for his uncles but I didn't and really I just haven't had enough Sirius and Harry moments because Harry calls Remus 'Uncle Remus' and 'Uncle Moony' but literally hasn't called Sirius anything and I'm just a poor excuse of a human being. And that's the end of my post-chapter rant._


	32. Tales

_To those of you already starting testing season, best of luck! I hope this chapter helps you de-stress a bit. I'm going to upload two today._

* * *

After the Weasleys flooed home that evening, Remus and Sirius took Harry to Hogwarts for their meeting with Dumbledore. Minerva was waiting in Dumbledore's office for Harry, who immediately asked if he could practice his chess skills with her. He waved goodbye to his uncles, following Minnie down the stairs.

"You both look well," Dumbledore commented. "I take it the Wolfsbane Potion did its job?"

Remus smiled. "It worked splendidly."

"I'm thrilled to hear that," said Dumbledore. "No doubt that the potion will help many more werewolves once your legislation is passed."

"You think we'll be able to do it?" asked Sirius.

"With the right support, I most certainly do," said Dumbledore with a smile. "In fact, that is one of the topics I wish to discuss with you this evening."

Remus and Sirius gave him their full attention.

"I'm sure you've heard rumors of werewolves in the Dark Forest surrounding Hogwarts," Dumbledore began, motioning to the woods that were visible from one of the windows. "I've spent many years debunking such myths, but I cannot deny they do come with some truths to them."

"I don't understand what you mean, sir," said Remus.

"Do you know what happens when two werewolves meet on the full moon and mate?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I, uh, didn't think that was possible," said Remus. "I've never…"

"Perfectly understandable." said Dumbledore. "It is uncommon for this to happen. So rare, in fact, that I've only ever heard of one instance in which it has occurred. Two werewolves, many years ago, met on the full moon and had a, shall we say, adventurous night. Nine full moons later, and the female werewolf gave birth to cubs."

"You're joking," said Sirius, in shock.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am, in fact, entirely truthful. I'm afraid the mother did not survive the ordeal, and the father was never identified. However, a friend of the mother, Toran, found her and her cubs, and immediately summoned me. We were able to surmise what had happened, based on a note the mother had left behind - I suppose she didn't expect to live even before she transformed. We decided to keep the existence of the cubs a secret, and they were raised by Toran in the Dark Forest."

"Who is Toran?" Remus asked curiously.

"A centaur who belongs to the herd residing in the Dark Forest." Dumbledore explained. "They were not fond of the wolves at first, but they soon discovered that Solan, as they call him, and his siblings were highly intelligent and fiercely loyal. The wolves now roam the forest freely, living their lives peacefully."

"So there's a pack of highly intelligent wolves roaming the Dark Forest?" asked Sirius. "How does that help us with the werewolf legislation?"

"They aren't just intelligent," said Dumbledore. "They have heightened senses as well, which have allowed them to find and befriend a number of werewolf colonies."

"Werewolves are suspicious of everyone." Remus asked. "How on earth did the wolves earn the trust of entire colonies?

"I can honestly say I do not know." Dumbledore said. "However, it is my belief that if you were to ally yourselves with Solan, they will be able to assist you in locating the various colonies."

"That might just work," said Sirius. "I'll speak with Augusta about it."

"Just remember that you aren't going without me," said Remus, taking Sirius' hand despite Dumbledore's presence in the room. Sirius grinned back at Remus.

Dumbledore made no mention of the interaction, and instead moved on to the next subject.

"Now, Remus, I believe you mentioned in a letter that you had a query for me?"

"Yes, sir," said Remus. "As you know, my father placed the Fidelius Charm on Crescent Valley, but he never told me the location before he passed away. Is there any way to undo the spell so that I can return to my childhood home?"

Dumbledore thought about this before answering. "Are you sure he didn't leave you a message with the location?"

"If he did, I haven't found it." Remus said sullenly. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking. But you helped develop the charm, didn't you? Isn't there a counter spell?"

"I will do my best to help you find a solution, Remus, but it will take much more than a counter spell to undo such a powerful magic."

Remus didn't look satisfied, but it was obvious the issue wouldn't be solved tonight. "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, and then turned to Sirius. "Sirius, a few weeks ago, I told you that Kreacher had revealed the story of how the horcrux locket came to be in your home, and it is time that you heard it as well."

Sirius and Remus listened intently as Dumbledore began the tale. As expected, it had everything to do with Regulus, Sirius' younger brother. At the age of 18, Regulus was initiated into the Death Eaters, where he received the Dark Mark. Not long after, Voldemort required the assistance of a house-elf, and Regulus offered Kreacher.

But Regulus had told Kreacher to come back once Voldemort was done with him. Voldemort took Kreacher to a dark cavern, with a lake in the center, and forced Kreacher to drink a horrible potion that left him weakened. Voldemort placed a locket in the cursed basin from which the potion came, and then left Kreacher there to die.

Kreacher's elf magic allowed him to return to Regulus, who, after hearing what Voldemort had done to Kreacher, asked him to take him to the cavern. And then Regulus drank the potion, ordering Kreacher to replace the locket with a fake one he'd created, to leave without him, and destroy the locket.

"No matter how hard Kreacher tried, he could not destroy it." Dumbledore said. "He was quite distraught about this."

Sirius was silent for a moment. When he finally spoke, it was in a whisper. "He told Kreacher to destroy Voldemort's horcrux… but that means…"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "It seems that Regulus was truly a hero, and sacrificed himself for us all."

Remus reached over to wrap his arms around Sirius, holding him close. Sirius sniffled, but quickly rubbed his eyes, looking away from Remus and Dumbledore.

"Have you found a way to destroy it?" He asked, his voice a little stronger.

"Indeed, I found a place where it would be safe enough to use Fiendfyre." Dumbledore explained. "An old friend of mine offered me the use of an ancient alchemy chamber, which is quite large and built to withstand powerful dark magic."

"You can't mean to say," Remus cried. "That you're going to perform the spell? It's far too dangerous and… evil."

Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, until the meaning truly sank in.

"You've already done it."

"With great effort, yes," Dumbledore reached into his desk, and removed the horcrux from a drawer. "But I'm afraid the locket itself will never be repaired."

He placed it on the desk. The front was completely charred, and the chain completely gone, having burnt to ash in the destructive heat of the Fiendfyre.

"So that's it, then," Sirius asked. "The horcrux is destroyed."

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. "My dear friends, as I told you before, this is not the end, but the beginning."

"How do you mean?" asked Remus.

"I've decided to delve more deeply into Voldemort's past, and while I don't have any concrete evidence, I fear that this horcrux may not be the only one Tom Riddle created."

Sirius and Remus could hardly fathom creating one horcrux, let alone multiple.

"How many?" Sirius inquired.

"I do not know," Dumbledore said. "It will take some time to collect all the information we need."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Remus.

"Exactly what you have been doing." Dumbledore replied. "Raise Harry as James and Lily wished for you to. Continue your work in the Wizengamot and your Auror training, Sirius. Strengthen the bonds you've created with your new friends - the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Grangers, and even Narcissa. But always tread carefully, for Voldemort still has many followers, and could be hidden in plain sight."

Sirius and Remus took a moment to digest this information. Sirius was the first to speak.

"So much has happened since they caught Pettigrew," he said. "It hasn't even been two months."

"You've earned Harry's love and trust, made a number of new friends, and you're creating change in a still-mending world," Dumbledore noted. "It's enough to turn anyone's head."

"I'm just glad we're doing it together," said Remus, squeezing Sirius' hand. "We're going to be alright, all of us."

Sirius had a strange feeling that Remus was right.

* * *

 _The End!_

 _..._

 _Just kidding. Not even close to the end yet._


	33. Locked

_And the story continues..._

* * *

The following day was a busy one. The little family awoke early so that they could eat breakfast together before Sirius left for Auror training. After kissing his boyfriend and his godson goodbye, Sirius flooed to Gamp manor for another day of tossing hexes at Archer.

Dumbledore arrived shortly after, making good on his promise to help Remus sort through the rest of the books in the library. While they worked, Harry played with Paddy in front of the fireplace.

Paddington had learned several tricks since moving into Grimmauld Place, including fetch. They were having fun until Hedwig and Thatch decided to steal the rope toy Harry used for their game and place it on a high shelf where neither dog nor boy could reach.

Dumbledore retrieved it for Harry, while Remus sent the owls back to the owlery. They ruffled their feathers at the wizards and flew off.

"Don't know what's gotten into them," said Remus.

"They don't like it when I play with Paddy," said Harry.

"I believe your feathered friends may be envious of your friendship with Paddington," Dumbledore offered.

Remus had to agree with him. "When we're finished here, we can go and spend some time with them."

Harry seemed content with this plan, and returned to his game with Paddington.

Remus and Dumbledore returned to their work, chatting idly about various subjects. Finally, Remus brought up an idea he'd been itching to share.

"Sirius graduates from the training program on the twenty-ninth, and I've been thinking about throwing him a party the day after," Remus explained. "All of our friends and family would be invited, the Grangers included. Molly said she'd help me with the food, and Augusta is helping with the planning and the invitations."

"And how can I help?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "You seem to have all your snitches in a row."

"There is one favour I'd like to ask of you." Remus said. "Would you happen to know how to track down Newt Scamander? I wanted to invite him as well, and I sent a letter to Gilder's Rock, but one of his students sent me a reply saying he wouldn't be back for awhile."

Dumbledore chuckled. "He's a slippery one. He never did settle down, despite what his Famous Wizard Card says. I do know a few people who tend to know his location at any given time."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Remus said. "It'll be great to finally thank him for everything he's done for our family. If it weren't for him, Pettigrew never would have been discovered."

They spent the rest of the morning discussing Remus' plans for the party while sorting through the books. They finally finished in the late afternoon. The shelves were left half-full now that all the dark magic books were removed.

Dumbledore packed all the cursed tomes in four large crates and transported them through the floo one at a time. With a wave, and a twinkling eye, he bid Remus and Harry farewell.

The following morning was just as busy as the last, as the remaining pieces of furniture were delivered. After sending a happy letter to Molly, Remus set to work making the classroom look perfect.

After lunch, a loud chime resounded throughout the house.

"Do we have a doorbell?" Harry asked.

"I guess we do," said Remus as he stood up to answer the door. It was, unsurprisingly, the Grangers, who had scheduled a playdate with Remus a week ago.

Just minutes after their arrival, Narcissa and Draco arrived via floo.

Remus felt paralyzed as he saw his mistake. The Malfoys and the Grangers, who were somewhat confused, stared at each other, and then at Remus, who looked at though he'd seen a ghost.

It was Harry, oblivious to the adult's reactions, who broke the silence, introducing Draco and Hermione to each other, and then inviting them upstairs to his room. Draco, of course, asked about the Dino-Dragon War game, which peaked Hermione's interest. They followed their mutual friend upstairs without a second thought.

More silence followed.

"Are you going to introduce us, Remus?" Narcissa asked.

Remus cleared his throat. "Right, sorry. Narcissa, this is Connor and Jean Granger. That was their daughter, Hermione. Connor, Jean, this is Narcissa Malfoy, and the other boy was her son Draco."

"Nice to meet you," said Jean genuinely, as they all finally sat down. "Is everything alright, Remus?"

"It seems Remus thinks he's made a mistake in scheduling our children for the same playdate." Narcissa said nonchalantly, and Remus wondered if she was a legilimens, or just very intuitive.

"Why would that be a mistake?" Connor asked.

Remus sighed, and poured them all some tea. "Not all wizarding families are fond of Muggles, or Muggleborns, for that matter."

Narcissa accepted a cup. "The Blacks and the Malfoys are well-known for their 'pureblood supremacy'. Your partner, Sirius, is an exception."

"Partner?" Remus asked. "How did you know? We haven't seen you since we started dating."

Narcissa looked confused. "I thought you were together before you got Harry. My apologies, but it does seem my assumptions became true."

Remus sipped his tea. "And you have no issue with Draco and Hermione playing together?"

Narcissa shrugged. "If Draco wishes to be friends with her, then that's good enough for me. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Lucius."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes, because Lucius and I just love sharing the latest gossip with each other."

Narcissa laughed, a lovely bell-like sound. "You're right. That was silly of me."

The adults continued their conversation as their children played together.

A pureblood, a half-blood, and a Muggleborn were sprawled out on a large red rug, chattering about the maps and drawings and notes between them.

"This game is brilliant!" Draco cried. "I'd like to meet these Weasleys."

"A dinosaur and dragon war sounds a little barbaric," Hermione noted. "But exciting, too."

"When we go to Hogwarts, we can learn the spells we need to make the game even better." Harry explained. "But it should still be fun as it is."

"Is it ready to be played now?" Hermione asked.

"I think so," said Harry.

"Then let's do it!" cried Draco.

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius slowly ascended the stairs to the fourth floor. At the top, he stood between the two doors.

 **Sirius Orion Black**

 **Regulus Arcturus Black**

He glanced back at the stairs, where Remus was getting Harry ready for bed.

The words Remus had said to him after dinner echoed in his mind:

 _"Sirius, he doesn't have a grave or a memorial." The werewolf had said, after sending Harry upstairs to pick out some dinosaurs to play with in the bath._

 _"You mean Regulus?" Sirius asked, wishing Remus hadn't brought it up. "I know he doesn't. But if I build a memorial for him then the rest of the wizarding world will hate us even more. If I explain why my brother is actually a hero, they'll all panic or simply not believe that Voldemort had a horcrux, and possibly multiple."_

 _"That's not what I'm talking about," Remus said. "Sirius, even though I wasn't able to see my father before he died, I was still able to visit one of his favorite places -an old fishing spot he used to take me to - just to feel close to him, and eventually to… say goodbye."_

 _"That's lovely, Rem," said Sirius. "But Regulus and I weren't exactly close. I have no idea whether he had a favorite place, and there certainly isn't one that reminds me of him. Even Grimmauld Place is completely different, now that my dear old mum has no say in the decor."_

 _"There is one place," Remus said tentatively, earning a raised eyebrow from his boyfriend. "His room. That was his domain. You could just… I don't know, sit on his bed or something, and finally find some peace about your brother."_

 _"I'm fine, Rem." Sirius said unconvincingly. "I feel very peaceful."_

 _Remus rolled his eyes. "Your nightmare last night says otherwise. Sirius, you should go up there anyways. You've got to confront your past. I know you don't want to relive those memories, but we can't live in a house with locked doors for the rest of our lives."_

 _Sirius nearly snapped that he'd never wanted to spend the rest of his life in this bloody house, but the concern in Remus' eyes was hard to be angry at._

 _"Alright, I'll do it," he conceded._

And so here he was, reading the names on the old wooden doors.

With a sigh, he waved his wand and unlocked one of them. The room inside was, unsurprisingly, adorned in green and silver. Sirius tried very hard not to glare at a Slytherin banner above the desk.

It wasn't nearly as dusty as he'd expected, but that was probably Dumbledore's doing.

It was exactly as he remembered it from his childhood, with one difference: above the headboard of the bed was a collection of newspaper clippings from the war, every one of them centered around Voldemort: people he killed, people who swore they'd seen him, the dark mark, or death eaters.

How could Regulus have wanted to be a part of that? Would he still have been a death eater if Sirius had stuck around? Was there any way he could have prevented his brother's demise?

Sirius slumped on the bed and held his head in his hands, trying to banish the doubts. There was no sense considering the 'what-ifs'.

Still, what if he'd been a better brother?

He'd spent so much time trying to defy his parents and push them away, he hadn't realized that in the process, he'd pushed Regulus away, too.

"Sirius?"

He glanced up to find Remus in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" He asked before approaching.

"Conflicted." Sirius said honestly as Remus sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sirius shrugged. He wasn't sure he could find the words, but he tried anyway. "All this time I thought he'd had it coming, that he was an idiot for joining the Death Eaters, and he was better off dead than one of them."

Remus gently stroked his hair and waited for him to continue.

"But now I wonder if, maybe, there was something I could have done," he admitted, trying his best to articulate. "I wasn't there for him as I should have been, and because of it, he went down the wrong path and when he finally saw the light, it was already too late, and he lost his life. If I hadn't given up on him, then he might still be…"

"If you hadn't given up on him, he would still be alive," Remus agreed. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll never know. But because of the path he chose, Regulus left us with a fighting chance against Voldemort. We may never have learned about those horcruxes were it not for him. He's given us hope, and that's what makes him a hero. I know he was your brother, but instead of wondering what could have been, we should look at what might still be. There's a beautiful future ahead of us and the entire wizarding world if we can just finish what he started."

After a moment of silence, Sirius met Remus' eyes with a smile.

"Moony, how do you always have something inspiring to say?"

Remus laughed and nudged him playfully. "I learned from the best."


	34. Memorial

_Here we are! Next chapter! I'll be uploading every Sunday from now on, since it's the day I have the most free time. I might upload during the week as well, but my regularly scheduled updates will always be on Sundays, so all others are a special surprise because I appreciate you all so much. Now, without further ado, chapter 34! Relax, read and review!_

* * *

A few days after the awkward Malfoy-Granger playdate, which Sirius found endlessly entertaining, Harry happily waited in the foyer for his uncles.

"You look fine," said an exasperated Remus. "Stop messing with it."

Sirius grumbled and tried once more to straighten his hair. "I must be channeling James! It's never been this difficult."

Remus shook his head. "It's time to go."

"To where?" asked Harry.

His uncles shared a strange look.

It was Sirius who answered, in a tone that was both happy and sad. "A very special place."

Harry took that as, 'We'll explain when we get there,' and followed his uncles to the alley they liked to Apparate in.

They reappeared in another alleyway that Harry did not recognize. Emerging from the shadows, Sirius and Remus led Harry through several quiet streets until they reached what looked like a town square.

Harry glanced at his uncles. Both of them were staring at the obelisk in the center of the square as they walked. Harry did, too, wondering what was so special about it.

As they drew closer, he gasped.

"It just… changed!" Harry cried excitedly. "Who is that?"

"Come here, Harry," Remus beckoned him to sit down between them on a nearby bench, so he did. "Do you remember the story we told you, about how your parents died?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "They were killed by Voldemort, weren't they?"

"Yes, and you survived," said Sirius. "and because of your parents' bravery, the ministry built that magical monument, to honor them, and you."

"Why did they build it here?" asked Harry.

"Because this is Godric's Hollow," said Remus, motioning towards the church, cemetary, and the surrounding streets. "This is where you were born, where you and your parents lived, and where they are buried."

Harry looked around in awe. "Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "We've wanted to bring you here for a long time, and we've decided now is the right time."

"The right time for what?" Asked Harry.

"To see your old house, and visit your parents' graves." said Remus.

Harry looked excited at this idea, and followed Sirius and Remus down a wide street to the Potter Cottage.

Before they reached the house, Sirius explained to Harry what state it was in - part of the roof would be missing. He didn't want his godson to be afraid to enter the house. It was Harry's now, after all.

Harry took a moment to read the kind words people had scribbled onto a sign that read 'Potter Cottage', before opening the gate.

To their surprise, Harry did not hesitate to open the door to his old house. He walked right in and looked around.

Sirius and Remus watched as Harry walked around the room, studying the photos on the wall. He quickly found the kitchen and the dining room, and even the lavatory. Finally he returned, glanced up the stairs, and turned to his uncles.

"Can we go up there?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Prongslet," Sirius said. He took Remus' hand and they followed him up.

"Your parents' room is here," said Remus.

Harry glanced into the room for a moment, but he didn't enter.

"And this is the guest room," said Sirius. "Rem and I used to rest here during the war."

"And this was your room," said Remus, opening the door at the end of the hallway.

Harry entered the room slowly and carefully. This was the room where part of the roof was gone - where Voldemort's spell had backfired.

But even with the unorthodox skylight, it was still a little boy's room. Thanks to the preservation spells, the blue wallpaper was in pristine condition. The crib looked like James had assembled it just a week ago, and all of the toys and books stood on their shelves, devoid of dust.

Sirius didn't like his godson's silence as the boy approached the crib. He touched the mattress that he had once laid on and then turned around.

Suddenly, his face transformed from curiosity to fear, a shriek escaping his lips. While Remus dove towards him, Sirius whipped out his wand and turned to confront whatever was behind them causing Harry to scream.

But there was nothing there. Hearing Harry's sobs, Sirius turned back around to his boyfriend and godson.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus asked, trying to calm their him, as he was now clinging to Remus for dear life.

Not knowing what else to do, Sirius knelt down and wrapped them both in his arms.

"You're safe, Prongslet," Sirius promised. "Remus and I will protect you, no matter what."

Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I-I saw a m-monster."

"What kind of monster?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "It looked like a person, but… really scary."

"What else happened?" Sirius asked.

"There was a green light, and someone screaming…"

Sirius and Remus exchanged alarmed looks. Was Harry reliving his mother's death?

"What was it?" Harry asked.

It took a few minutes before either of them could answer. Harry laid his head on Remus' chest while he waited.

"Harry, you saw… a memory." Remus said. Sirius nodded, showing his approval for Remus to go on. "That scary man… that was Voldemort. And we believe the person who screamed was your mother."

"That flash of green light was the Killing Curse when he… took her life." Sirius added. "We're sorry, Prongslet. If we'd known bringing you up here would do that to you, we would never have done it."

"I'm okay now," said Harry honestly. "I'm glad you brought me. I like this house."

Remus smiled. "You had a right to see it. It's your house, after all."

"Mine?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" cried Sirius. "Who else would your parents leave it to?"

A few minutes later, the three of them set to work finding all the trophies, awards, and photos they could decorate Grimmauld Place with.

"Why didn't we just live here?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "I think starting fresh was the best thing for Harry. Coming back here, to all these old memories, wouldn't have been good for anyone."

Though he secretly understood, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yet going back to my old house with all the bad memories was great for everyone."

Remus elbowed him.

"What's this?" Harry asked, holding up an old envelope. "It's got your name on it, Uncle Moony."

"That's my father's handwriting," said Remus, gently taking the envelope. He opened it and read aloud:

 _My dear son,_

 _I do not know where you are, or when you will return, so I leave this letter in the hands of the few people I know to be trustworthy: your friends, the Potters. There are so many things I wish to tell you, as I know the end of my life approaches, but I can't put it all into words. So I will do my best._

 _Remus, you once asked me how the Sorting Hat could have sorted a person like you into Gryffindor, and how James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily could love a person like you. And I must ask you this: How could they not?_

 _You are, without a doubt, the bravest young man I have ever laid eyes on. You've been dealt the greatest of hardships, overcome the worst of doubts, even stared sheer evil in the face. You've had every reason to hate, to give up, to run away._

 _But you chose not to. You chose to be a kind, intelligent, and patient wizard. And because of those qualities, you have found people who love you for who you are. People who will fight for you. People worth fighting for._

 _Remember, son, you are strong. You are worth it. You are, and always will be, the best thing that ever happened to your mother and me. She would be terrified that you were fighting in this war, but proud nonetheless. I am proud, too, that you have found something you truly believe in. Something worth fighting for._

 _Since you can't argue with a letter, I would like to add that you would make a wonderful father. James Potter tells me you're a loving uncle to Harry, and I know you'd be just as good with children of your own. Don't let the fear of passing on your lycanthropy stop you from enjoying the greatest parts of life._

 _Before I say goodbye, I must tell you one more thing. As you know, I've placed the valley under the Fidelius Charm. I haven't had a chance to tell anyone the location, so I will leave it enclosed in this letter - Dumbledore informed me that this is possible. When my time finally comes, Crescent Valley and Crystal Cottage will be yours, and, one day, your children's._

 _Remus, you will find the entrance to Crescent Valley through the ancient waters of Crescent Falls._

 _Je t'aime, Remus, et adieu._

 _-Lyall_

Remus wiped the tears away and folded up the letter.

"No, don't," said Sirius. "Don't just put it away, Remus. Those were your father's last words."

Perhaps he'd said something wrong, because the werewolf looked up at him with a broken expression. He stood up and embraced him. Sirius wrapped his arms around him in return as Remus sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright, love." Sirius murmured, pulling Remus back down onto the Potter's couch. "I'm here."

Harry sat down on the couch, too, and hugged Remus from behind. "Me, too."

After a few minutes, Remus' breathing began to even out, and he pulled away for a moment to wipe his tears. Sirius stroked his hair.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded, leaning over and giving Harry a kiss on the head. "Thank you, both of you."

"We love you, Rem," said Sirius. "We're here for you, and we know you'll always be here for us."

Some time after finding the letter, Harry hummed happily as they left the house, holding hands with his uncles on either side as Remus led the way to the cemetery.

"Over here," said Remus, leading them to a single tombstone that said 'James Potter and Lily Potter' followed by their birth and death dates.

Sirius read the inscription. "'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'"

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," said Sirius honestly.

"I think Dumbledore might have had something to do with it," said Remus quietly.

Sirius sidestepped closer to Remus and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Remus' arm then slipped behind Sirius' waist.

Harry looked around at the other graves. His parents' looked empty next to them.

"Can we bring flowers next time?" Harry asked.

"What sort of flowers would you want?" asked Sirius.

Harry thought for a moment. "Isn't a lily a type of flower?"

Sirius smiled, and knelt down, pointing his wand at the grave stone. He murmured a spell and watched Harry's face as a ring of lilies grew in the shape of a heart below his parent's names.

Harry gasped, and whispered, "I love magic."

Sirius smiled, "So do we, Prongslet."

* * *

 _As you can probably tell, this was a difficult chapter to write. Even rereading it, I was still getting teary-eyed. I knew I would have to write it eventually, because Sirius and Remus wouldn't wait too long to bring Harry to Godric's Hollow. It's a pretty important place for them. Originally, I was going to write this scene to take place on October 31st, but the timeline has turned out a little differently than expected._


	35. Thoughts

_As promised, another Sunday update! I'm feeling very accomplished, despite some very heartbreaking news. I learned today that a good friend of mine is going through a terrible struggle and all I can do to help is send her a letter. I feel so powerless and I can't imagine how she feels right now. If my letter can help her in any way, though, then it's worth it._

 _Anyways, I'm actually uploading two chapters today, which is something I might do every week, since I tend to write two or three during the week._

* * *

The next day, Augusta and Neville visited Grimmauld Place. The adults discussed the legislation proposal and made preparations for their mission that weekend - to find the wolves of the Dark Forest.

Neville and Harry spent most of their time working on the Dino-Dragon War game, which all of Harry's friends had been introduced to by now. The rules, which Remus had read one day, had become fairly intricate.

"You'd never believe they were seven years old," said Remus.

"Well, they did get quite a bit of help from the older Weasleys," Sirius said.

Later that week, while Sirius had Auror training, Remus took Harry for his check-up at St. Mungo's.

Healer Winfrey was pleased with Harry's progress, and decided that after next month, they could come every six months rather than every four weeks.

Finally, the weekend arrived, and Sirius and Remus helped Harry pack a bag for the Weasleys, where he would be staying while his uncles were on their mission.

Harry had mixed feelings, of course. He was excited to spend so much time with his friends. At the same time, he was nervous. Sirius and Remus hadn't told him where they were going, but something in his uncles' expression told him that it wasn't Disneyland.

He tried his best to smile, though, when Remus asked if he was ready to go.

He'd packed clothes, toys, and his baby blanket into his rucksack, which looked like it was about to burst. In a rectangular wooden box he'd stores all of the Dino-Dragon War materials. Another, smaller bag held several books, most about dinosaurs and dragons.

"Couldn't Paddy go with me?" Harry asked.

"The Burrow will be too crowded for a dog," said Sirius. "He'll stay here. Professor Flitwick has offered to take care of him until we get back."

Harry nodded, knowing Sirius was right. He'd asked yesterday about Hedwig and Thatch, but Remus had explained that owls could hunt for themselves and would be fine for a few days.

With no other questions to stall his uncles' departure, Harry said a sad goodbye to both owls and the dog, and followed Sirius into the fireplace.

* * *

"What's wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked as they followed Dumbledore to the edge of the forest. The headmaster and Augusta had met them at the front gates to the school, and set out.

Remus sighed. "I don't know. It could be that we're about to walk into the Dark Forest, or that we are literally looking for werewolves, who may or may not kill us the second we walk into their camp, or maybe it was the sad look Harry had when we left him at the Burrow. Merlin, even Paddington tried to give me the puppy eyes after you and Harry had flooed. It was like he was saying, 'You're leaving me, too?'"

Sirius chuckled. "I suppose I should have asked, 'What isn't wrong?'"

Remus thought for a moment, and then took Sirius' hand. "The only thing that isn't wrong right now is that I have you."

Sirius chuckled again and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"I've sent word to Solan," said Dumbledore as they reached the treeline. "To find him, all you need do is think his name once you are deep in the forest. He'll appear to you when he is ready."

"Thanks, Dumbledore." Said Sirius, wondering how long it took a wolf to be ready to talk to wizards.

"Good luck." The headmaster said, turning back to the castle.

Sirius led the way into the forest. The Marauders had explored up to a mile inside the forest during their Hogwarts days, but this time they had to go much further.

Night time sounds and mysterious shadows surrounded them as they walked, but the three Gryffindors showed no fear.

"Do either of you know how far we need to go?" Augusta asked after an hour.

"Not a clue." Sirius admitted. Remus shrugged, a movement they would not have seen if their wands hadn't been lit.

 _That's far enough._

"Who's there?" Remus asked. The three of them glanced around.

 _Are you friend or foe?_

"I suppose that depends?" Sirius said. "If you're Solan, then we're friends."

 _And if I'm not?_

"You are." said Remus. "Dumbledore said you communicate telepathically with people. And you know who we are. Dumbledore told you we were coming. You know we mean you no harm."

Augusta held her light to the sudden movement in front of them. A large, four-legged creature emerged from the bushes.

The gray wolf glanced at each of them before turning back to the bushes.

 _Follow me._ He commanded in a deep voice, and they obeyed.

Solan led them a good distance through the ever-thickening forest to the entrance of a small cave.

"This must be one of the mountains near Hogwarts," Augusta surmised. "I suppose the Dark forest has to end somewhere, doesn't it?"

 _Indeed._ Said Solan. _This is our home. Come, my brothers and sisters. I have brought friends of Dumbledore._

Four more wolves appeared from the cave. Unlike Solan, these wolves had different colorings. Two of them had light brown fur, much like Moony the wolf. The third was a rusty-red color, and the fourth and smallest was pitch black. The humans might not have seen it were it not for their light.

 _Wizards, meet my family._ Said Solan. _My brothers, Meridia and Nova._ The two brown wolves nodded as Solan introduced them.

 _And my sisters, Stella and Twilight._ The red wolf, Stella, nodded as well, but Twilight padded forward softly, stopping in front of Remus.

 _Hello,_ said a more feminine voice. _What's your name?_

Remus knelt down so he was eye-level with her. "Hello, I'm Remus, and this is my partner, Sirius, and our friend, Augusta."

Twilight glanced at each of them and then stepped closer to Remus. She sniffed him. _Owls, a dog, and… a boy? Where is the boy? Can I meet him?_

 _The forest is far too dangerous for a small child, Twilight._ Said Solan, shaking his head.

Twilight whined and walked away, her ears and tail drooping.

Sirius decided it was time to get down to business. "Solan, I know we've only just met, but we were hoping you could help us. You see, we want to-"

 _Find a werewolf colony that may be willing to help with your legislation._ Solan said. _Keep your thoughts under guard, young wizard._

Sirius was taken aback, wondering if Solan had really just read his mind or if Dumbledore had already told him what they wanted.

"Will you help us?" asked Augusta.

 _You have good intentions,_ said Solan. _But do not foster false hope. The werewolves, as I'm sure your friend here has told you,_ He nodded to Remus. _Are not the most trusting of people, even to their own kind. They have spent their entire lives as pariahs, and expect the worst of people._

Remus, Sirius and Augusta exchanged glances. Where was Solan going with this? They'd come this far. They had to at least try.

Solan breathed heavily, as though sighing. _But I see my words have not dissuaded you. Very well, we will help you._

"Thank you, Solan," said Sirius gratefully.

 _Do not thank me until you have returned home alive, young wizard._ Solan said, in a voice that hinted at amusement. _As it happens, I do know of one colony that may be open to your ideas. I will take you-_

Solan stopped, glancing at Twilight, who was wagging her tail and looking at him excitedly. They stared at each other a moment.

The grey wolf sighed again. _Very well. Twilight will take you to them in the morning._

Twilight looked even more excited, even jumping into the air for a moment.

Remus and the other wolves flinched.

"Rem, you alright?" Sirius asked.

"You don't hear her?" asked Remus, grimacing.

"Hear what?" asked Sirius and Augusta.

 _Twilight!_ Said Meridia, the larger of the brown wolves.

 _Yes?_

 _Stop thinking so loudly._ Meridia growled. _You're giving us all headaches._

 _Sorry!_ Twilight laid down, silent now.

 _My apologies,_ Solan said. _Are you alright, young werewolf?_

"Yes, I'm alright." Remus said. "But why couldn't Sirius and Augusta hear her?"

 _She closed her thoughts to them. But she must like you, since she didn't shut you out._ Stella explained.

 _Sorry…_ said a small echo in the back of their minds. _I'll be quieter tomorrow._

"It's fine." Remus said.

 _It is late._ Said Solan. _Let us rest. You are welcome to join us in our cave, wizards. It is safer than most of the forest. You brought food for yourselves, yes?_

"Yes, and thank you." said Sirius, following the wolves. Remus and Augusta were right behind.

The interior of the cave was surprisingly dry and clean - not a single animal bone lay on the ground. They pulled blankets out of their rucksacks, spreading them on the cold ground.

 _Only two mats?_ Asked Meridia curiously.

"We share." Sirius said, sitting down on the larger blanket next to Remus.

The wolves accepted this and curled up together at the back of the cave.

Sometime later, Sirius lay awake. From the sounds in the cave, Sirius could tell everyone - even Augusta - had fallen asleep rather quickly.

He was having a bit more trouble, and a small movement against his chest told him he wasn't alone. Sirius stroked Remus' hair, wishing he could see his face, but it was far too dark inside the cave and he didn't want to bother the wolves by lighting his wand.

The weight on his chest disappeared, and there was a quiet shuffle as Remus adjusted himself. A soft hand found his cheek, followed by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Sirius kissed him back, gently.

Finally, Remus pulled away and snuggled against Sirius' side. Sirius pulled him close, and slowly, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _I have no idea how anyone is going to take this chapter or the next few. While it seemed like you guys were excited about the idea of meeting the intelligent wolves, but I'm not sure what anyone's expectations were since this doesn't seem to be something anyone has done in the fandom, but I've known from the beginning that I was going to include them and what they would be like, so I hope you guys enjoy them as well. Twilight, of course, is my favorite._


	36. Chances

_Alright, and here is the second chapter I'm posting today. Please, relax, read, and review!_

* * *

The following morning, Remus and Solan were the first to wake. Solan helped him gather some firewood and watched curiously as he lit it with magic, and heated their food - some mince pies Molly had fixed for them.

After a short while, the eldest wolf padded off into the woods. Remus heard a loud squawk from somewhere nearby, and a minute later, Solan returned with an unrecognizable bird in his jaws.

The others were awoken by the smells of food. While Sirius and Augusta joined Remus at the fire, the other wolves ventured into the trees to find breakfast for themselves.

 _Whenever you're ready._ Said Twilight when the sun had risen completely.

They packed their things and nodded to the small, black wolf.

"We're ready." said Sirius.

 _Great! Follow me._

Twilight led them east away from the cave. After nearly an hour of walking, the forest began to thicken again, with tall trees and brush climbing up the sloped mountainside.

Still, Twilight kept walking, keeping a steady stream of chatter in their heads. She told them stories of her adventures in the forest and interesting facts about the centaurs. Apparently, she had a friend named Freya, who was a unicorn, and they'd had many adventures together.

The sun was high in the sky when they finally reached the eastern edge of the forest, where they stopped for lunch.

 _Congratulations on traversing the entire length of the forest without dying!_ Said Twilight cheerfully.

"Thank you?" said Remus.

 _Now come on, we're out of the woods but we've got a little further to go. I hope none of you are afraid of heights._

This part of the journey consisted of a lot of climbing and walking up a steep mountain path. When they finally reached a ledge to rest on, Sirius checked his pocket watch.

"That took us two hours." Sirius said.

 _I know. I was going slowly so you could keep up._

"How much further?" Remus asked, trying to catch his breath.

 _Just through this tunnel._ She jerked her head to an opening in the mountain. _They're expecting us._

"You told them we're coming?"

 _Of course! It's only polite._

Twilight strolled into the tunnel, still talking in their heads. Sirius exchanged glances with his two companions.

"It's now or never." said Augusta, following the black wolf into the dark tunnel. The other two quickly followed, lighting their wands to be able to see.

 _Hellllooooo? Anybody here?_ Twilight's voice sounded distant as they approached the light at the other end of the tunnel.

They'd reached a small, open clearing hidden by trees on one side and the mountain on the other. To their right was a rickety shelter big enough for four to six people to lie down in. To their left, six large rocks surrounded a fire pit. Firewood was piled against the wall of the mountain.

 _Giiillliiiiaaaammm! Where are you?_

Now that they were right next to her, Twilight's voice was much louder in their minds. Remus physically flinched, and Sirius had a feeling he could hear her better than they could.

Twilight huffed and took a deep breath. Throwing back her head, she let out a high-pitched howl.

There was movement above them as a man leapt off the ledge overhead and landed gracefully on the ground before them.

Twilight stopped howling, but the sound echoed through the mountains before it finally disappeared.

"There's no need for that, Twilight," said the man. He turned to them, adorned in leather pants and animal furs. His brown hair was so long it touched his bottom. He looked ragged, but his dark eyes were alert and curious. "You've brought strangers to my camp."

 _Come on, Gilliam! They're friends of Dumbledore. Solan told me to bring them to you._

Gilliam studied each of them. "I don't remember giving Solan or Dumbledore authority to invite people here."

Sirius glanced at his friends before opening his mouth to speak.

"If you're going to say something," Gilliam said before Sirius had a chance. "Then make it good and quick. I don't need anyone thinking we consort with wizards. I'd prefer it if you leave as soon as possible."

"Gilliam, my name is Sirius," he said. "This is Remus and Augusta." When Gilliam didn't say anything, he went on. "We asked Solan to help us find werewolves."

"You've already got one," said Gilliam, jerking his chin at Remus. "What need does a wizard have of us aside from mounting our heads on their walls?"

"We're writing new werewolf legislation," Sirius explained. "A proposal for the Wizengamot."

Gilliam's expression turned dark. "We've heard rumors of this legislation. It's anti-werewolf. Why would you come here and spout such garbage?"

 _No, Gilliam! What Sirius and Augusta are doing is different!_ Cried Twilight.

Gilliam glared, but waited for an explanation. Sirius supposed this was what Solan defined as 'willing' to listen.

"The legislation we're trying to write is in opposition to the anti-werewolf laws you've heard about," said Augusta. "We want to make life for werewolves easier, and fair. You shouldn't be treated as outcasts for something that's not your fault. You're human beings, just like us. And most of you are witches and wizards, too. You deserve access to every part of our society."

Gilliam's features softened, but only some. "Why? What's in it for you?"

Sirius glanced at Remus. "It's not about us - me or Augusta. I've seen how the world treats Remus and others like him, and I'm tired of it. Augusta is, too, so we decided to do something about it. We're both members of the Wizengamot, and with Dumbledore supporting us, we should be able to get this legislation passed rather easily."

"I still don't see what you need us for." said Gilliam.

"We want your input." Sirius explained. "I mean, yes, we have Remus, but he's spent most of his life trying to live as a wizard, whereas most werewolves live outside of society. We wanted to share our ideas with you and get your own opinions and ideas on the legislation before we brought it before the Wizengamot."

"What good would these laws be if they weren't what werewolves wanted?" Augusta asked. "That's the problem with the Werewolf Code of Conduct, after all. It's a useless bunch of words."

Gilliam looked thoughtful. "Wait here."

He climbed the wall behind them, up the ledge he'd come from. Sirius saw Remus tilt his ear towards the place Gilliam had disappeared to, but then he looked at Sirius and shook his head. Wherever Gilliam had gone, it was too far away for even Remus' wolf hearing.

 _That's probably on purpose. I can't hear him, either._ Twilight said. At Sirius' surprise, she added. _Oops, sorry. Solan said I'm not supposed to intrude on people's thoughts. If it makes you feel any better though, only you can hear me right now._

That did make him feel better, but he put his Auror training to use and put up defenses anyways.

There was a shuffling above them, and then Gilliam landed in front of them again. He was followed, less gracefully, by five others.

The tallest of the newcomers was a young man about Sirius and Remus' age, maybe even younger, with shaggy dark hair and grey eyes.

The young woman next to him looked several years younger than him, with blonde hair that looked as though it had been chopped with a knife. It was chin-length on one side and grew steadily longer as it wrapped around her head until it reached her shoulder.

The real shock was the presence of the children: two twin boys a little older than Fred and George, with scruffy brown hair and eager blue eyes, and a little girl about Ginny's size. She looked a little less raggedy than the boys - her straw-colored hair was carefully twisted into two even plaits.

Gilliam introduced them. "This is my family - my brother, Rod and his daughter, Kitty. My sons, Embry and Merric, and our sister, Mei. Everyone, this is Sirius, Remus, and Augusta."

"Nice to meet you," said Sirius.

Rod and the children smiled, but Mei crossed her arms.

"If your journey began in the Dark Forest, then you've come a long way," said Rod. "Perhaps you should stay for dinner, and then you can tell us all about this werewolf legislation you're so keen on."

"And Twilight, too!" cried Kitty.

 _Sorry, little one. But I need to get back home. I promised Solan I'd return home once I got this lot here safely._ Twilight said.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Augusta asked.

 _Of course! Without you three, I'll travel much faster._ With that, Twilight turned back to the cavern. _Good luck, everyone!_

Then she bounded into the cavern.

"Well, you can't say she isn't honest," Sirius said with a sigh. This earned him a laugh from Gilliam and Rod.

"Merric, Embry, get a fire going." said Gilliam. "Mei, we'll need three more sleeping places."

"Can I help, dear?" asked Augusta. "We have some blankets in our rucksacks we can use."

Mei didn't look fond of the word 'dear', but she shrugged and let Augusta follow her to the shelter.

"We'd like to help, too," said Sirius. "And we've brought some food, too.

"We only have a few more hours of daylight." Gilliam said. "One of you can come hunt with me. If you have food, then we won't have to catch anything big. I'd like to check the traps we've set nearby. The other can help Rod collect water and prepare dinner."

Sirius glanced at Remus, who was watching the three children play around the fire.

"I'll go with you," Sirius volunteered. Remus turned back to them, confused, but Sirius gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."

He and Gilliam walked silently into the forest.

"How efficient are you at killing?" Gilliam asked as they walked.

"I'm an Auror," said Sirius. "I'm trained to stun and disarm, so… not well."

Gilliam knelt and checked a trap on the ground. "So you don't use the killing curse?"

"Of course not," said Sirius. "Killing others goes against everything I fought for in the war."

"Some think death is necessary," said Gilliam, finding another trap and checking it. "Sacrifices must be made for change."

"I believe there is always a better way." Sirius said firmly. Gilliam was testing his beliefs, he knew, looking for inconsistencies and contradictions.

"And what if there isn't a better way to make that change?" Gilliam lowered a net that had two squealing rabbits trapped in it. "Hold the rope, please."

Sirius did as he said. "Then maybe that change isn't worth it. What could be worth more than the lives of innocent people?"

Gilliam pulled a sharp, handmade knife and, without hesitation, sliced the throats of the rabbits. Sirius winced as he saw each one take its last breath.

The sun was lowering in the sky as they made their way back to camp. "You are steadfast in your convictions, but remember that is all they are. Most do not think your way. The war you spoke of is still fresh in the minds of many, and the ways of war are as well. The path you have chosen, as heroic as it may be, is not an easy one. You seek to end a conflict that has existed longer than the statute of secrecy. You mustn't allow yourself to be misguided in such an endeavor."

Sirius stopped, and Gilliam turned to look at him. "You're right. This has been the status quo for a long time. So long, in fact, that even Nicholas Flamel probably can't remember when it started. But that's why I'm doing this. Things need to change. We can't move forward with old-fashioned beliefs. It's time somebody stood up and made that change. And if we don't do it, who else will? I've learned that sitting back and letting others fight for me is not only selfish, but pointless. No one is coming to save me. This life is my responsibility and mine alone. And if others stand with me, then great. If I stand alone, then that's fine, too."

Gilliam chuckled. "You certainly have the leadership necessary for this, and you're not bad at persuasion, either."

They continued walking after that.

"You know," said Sirius. "You seem very educated for someone who's been in the wilderness for so long. How long have you been out here?"

"Ten years," said Gilliam. "I was bitten when I was twenty. I'd been training as a healer for three years at Gamp's Manor. But when he learned of my affliction, my father reported me to the Ministry. Some officials came, snapped my wand, and barred me from continuing my Healer training."

"So you left?"

Gilliam nodded. "I faked my death. I was on the registry, so I didn't want anyone to come after me if I disappeared."

"Wait…" said Sirius. "There's only two names I remember on that registry. Remus', the only one alive, and… Gilliam Heathers."

"That's me," said Gilliam. "And he's Remus Lupin, isn't he? You're Sirius Black. And the woman is Madame Longbottom. Do you remember me? I was only three years ahead of you in school."

"You were a Ravenclaw prefect." said Sirius. "You caught James and me several times on our way to the kitchens."

"I served you two more detentions than I can count." said

Gilliam. "How is Regulus?"

Sirius paused. "He… died… eight years ago, during the war. He'd joined the Death Eaters, but when he turned back to our side, Voldemort killed him."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He wasn't a bad kid. Made a few bad decisions, perhaps." He sighed. "I've told you my story, but you'll have to ask the others if you want theirs."

"Of course." Sirius agreed. He was curious about the others, but he knew he should be respectful, as well.

Gilliam glanced at the ever-darkening sky. "Come on, then. We need to cook these two before the flies claim them."

Sirius followed, bemused but somewhat disgusted by the imagery.


	37. Past

_Okay, here is the newest chapter. We're really getting into the thick of it. Time to get to know the werewolf pack. Please relax, read and review!_

* * *

"This is great!" cried Kitty, munching on a mince pie. "Can we have this all the time, Daddy?"

"I'm afraid we'd need a proper kitchen for that, love," said Rod.

It amazed Sirius how easily the little girl accepted this without argument or complaint, similar to the way Harry had been, and sometimes still was, just a month ago. But unlike Harry, Kitty wasn't shy or withdrawn. She was boisterous and excitable, and seemed to fancy Remus the same way Twilight had.

She had a million questions for the poor wizard, barely leaving him a moment to answer any of them.

"What is this thing on your shirt?" she asked, pointing at a button. "And what's your cloak made of? Mine is from a doe. I was really sad when Daddy killed it, but he says if I take good care of it then the doe will be happy in heaven. Have you ever killed an animal?"

"N-no," Remus managed to say.

"Me neither," said Kitty. "Gill says I'm not old enough to hunt yet. I have to be ten. Do you want to know how old I am?" She paused long enough for Remus to nod. "I'm six years old. And I've been a werewolf for four years. That means I was bitten when I was two. That's when Daddy and Gilliam found me. You're a werewolf, too, right?"

"Yes, I'm been one since I was little, too." Remus said when Kitty actually waited for an answer. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your birth parents? The family you were born into?"

Kitty shrugged. "Daddy said they didn't make it. I think he means they're dead. The bad werewolf who bit me killed them."

Sirius glanced at Rod, who was listening to his daughter with downcast eyes.

"But it's okay, because as long as I stay happy and do good things, my mommy and daddy in heaven will be happy, just like the doe," Kitty said cheerfully. "What about your parents? What happened to them?"

"They died as well, but of illness, when I was a teenager." Remus said.

"What about you?" Kitty asked, glancing at Sirius and Augusta.

Augusta dabbed her mouth before speaking. "I'm afraid mine passed away a number of years ago, of old age.

"Mine died, too," Sirius added. "But they weren't very kind parents."

"That's sad," said Kitty. "Mommies and Daddies should be kind. Everyone should be, right, Daddy?"

Rod nodded. Kitty was quiet just long enough for Sirius to speak.

"So…" he began. "What's your story, Rod?"

Rod shrugged. "I don't have one. Eight years ago, I woke up in the middle of a forest with no memory of who I was or how I had gotten there. All I had was a bad bite on my arm. If Gilliam hadn't found me, I probably wouldn't have survived my first transformation. I still don't remember anything."

"I can't imagine how that feels," Sirius said.

Rod shrugged. "I doubt I could go back to my old life even if I remembered it."

"Who would want us around?" Mei asked, surprising everyone. She'd said even less than Rod the entire evening.

"Don't you want to hear our story?" Embry asked.

Everyone gave the twins their undivided attention.

Merric cleared his throat dramatically. "Seven years ago, Embry and I were climbing a hill with our dad."

"At night." said Embry.

"Yes, at night. We were trying to find a special flower that only blooms on the full moon."

"We heard this horrible howl-"

"-and then the rest is sort of a blur."

"When we woke up, we were both bleeding, and our father wouldn't wake up," said Embry.

"We couldn't find our way home, but then we were discovered by this black wolf," said Merric.

"We thought it was the wolf that had killed our father, but then she spoke to us, and wanted to help us."

"We met Solan, and he introduced us to Gill and Rod. A few years later we had Mei and Kitty, too."

"And that's the story of how the wizarding world was made!" said both of them at the same time.

Everyone laughed. Although Sirius expected Mei to bring up her past as well, the others began talking of lighter subjects for awhile, until Gilliam rekindled the fire and brought up the topic they'd all been waiting for.

"So, about this werewolf legislation," said Gilliam. "You want our point of view?"

"Would you mind looking at our draft?" asked Sirius. "Then you can tell us what you think about it?"

Gilliam nodded and took the scroll that Sirius offered him. He took a few minutes to read it in the dim firelight.

"You have… some unorthodox ideas." Gill said. He passed the paper to Mei and Rod, both of whom could apparently read.

"Can I read it?" Kitty asked.

"Not today," said Rod, passing the scroll back to Sirius.

"I can't see anyone going for those ideas." Mei said. "They're great, but unrealistic."

"I think if you had more of our kind behind you, it could be successful." said Rod. "The village is supposed to work as a transition, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Sirius. "The intention to give lycanthropes, as you would officially be called, access to resources that would teach you skills necessary to live in the Muggle and Magical world. Instructors in magic, money, daily life, and even some vocational skills that would make it easier for you to get a job."

Augusta chimed in. "And by barring businesses and institutions from refusing to hire you based on your lycanthropy, and making the Registry confidential, there would be plenty of opportunities for werewolves to reintegrate into society."

"That's all well and good, but what are you going to do about full moons?" asked Mei. "A village full of man-eating monsters once a month won't go over well with the Ministry."

"We've thought of that. You see, the location of the village is in a valley that is closed in on all sides. The only entrance is through a tunnel behind a waterfall, and measures can be taken to bar the entrance. Likewise, every werewolf would have access to the wolfsbane potion."

Mei snorted.

Rod nudged her. "Really, now, I've heard it works. Remember Yesenia? She was one of the testers, and she said she'd never had a better transformation."

"It does work," said Remus. "I've used it, and I was able to keep complete control of myself. I've never been able to do that before."

Mei wasn't convinced. "Still, having us all in that one small space?"

Gilliam shrugged. "We could build each cottage with a basement for those who want to transform alone."

Sirius could tell Gilliam and Rod were starting to come around, but Mei was still adamantly finding issues, even minor ones, that could be resolved easily. She grew even more frustrated when she realized she was alone in her corner.

As the moon drew higher in the sky, the children grew sleepy and everybody decided to call it a night.

Gilliam stood up and turned to their guests. "I'm afraid there isn't much room in our shelter. Do you have-"

Sirius felt Remus stiffen and looked around. All of the werewolves had, even the children, stopped what they were doing and stood frozen, their eyes on the trees.

"Greyback." Gilliam muttered. "Run… run!"

There was a scramble as everyone made for the tunnel.

They stopped short as a tall, scarred man with sharp teeth and a crooked smile stepped out, blocking the entrance to the their escape.

They huddled together as Greyback and four equally frightening men surrounded them.

Sirius knew what the others were thinking: if they couldn't run, then they would have to fight. That could end badly.

Remus took Sirius' hand, and Augusta's in the other. "Everyone, grab onto me!"

Gilliam grabbed Remus shoulder, leading the rest of his pack to take hold of him as well.

"Go!" Cried Gilliam, and a split second later they were being dragged and pulled as Remus put all his strength into apparating them someplace safe.

* * *

 _Right, so the cast of characters just keeps getting bigger. I hope it's not too confusing, because it won't get any easier. Sorry._


	38. Crystal

They landed in a tumbled mess on soft grass. The twins moaned, while Rod calmed Kitty, who was crying. Gilliam and Mei stood up, looking a little woozy, but fine nonetheless.

"Where are we?" Mei asked, looking around.

"Crystal Valley," said Remus, panting. "It was the safest place I could think of, but we need to move quickly." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Everyone listen, the entrance to Crystal Valley can be found behind the Crystal Falls."

"If you're trying to be cryptic, it's not working." Mei said.

"The valley is hidden by magic. If I didn't tell you the location you wouldn't be able to see it." Remus explained. "Now quickly, follow me."

"Why should we listen to you?" Mei demanded. "You could be in league with Greyback."

"If we were, then why did we help you escape?" Augusta asked, a sharpness in her voice that made Sirius' skin crawl. Why did she have to sound like Professor McGonagall?

"Would we have needed to escape if you hadn't been there?" Mei replied, crossing her arms.

"Solan trusted them," said Gilliam. "And that is enough for me. Come, we must seek shelter as Remus says."

Mei, not wanting to be left behind, followed the group reluctantly.

As they approached the waterfall, Sirius couldn't help wondering if Mei was partially right. What if Greyback had been following Sirius, Remus and Augusta? If he was, did he know about their mission to find the werewolves? How did he find out?

The questions shot through his mind one after another, but he dared not voice them for fear of the pack losing the little trust they had in them. In an effort to calm his mind, he took Remus' hand, hoping the familiar warmth would soothe him.

The waterfall was deafening, which prevented conversation. This worked in their favor though as anyone nearby would not be able to hear them over the sound of thousands of gallons of water pouring over the cliff every second.

Sirius had seen this place before, but he still marveled at it, as it was not an ordinary waterfall. Thousands of years ago, the valley had been a sacred place to the Celtics.

Over centuries, it had become so filled with enchantments that it changed the behavior of the water. Instead of flowing away into a river, the water accumulated into a small pond in which the water seeped into the ground and flowed back up through the mountain to a crescent-shaped lake at the top.

Remus led the way through the cascade, followed by Augusta, then Gilliam. Merric and Embry were close behind their adoptive father. Mei marched in ahead of Rod and Kitty, and Sirius took up the rear.

They found themselves in a long, narrow tunnel, surrounded by the roar of the up-flowing river. After only a minute of walking, they reached the end of the tunnel, which opened into a clearing.

Ahead of them was a forest of willow trees. Through the center was a straight, overgrown path that Sirius knew led to Remus' childhood cottage.

The sound of the waterfall and river were still very loud, so they followed Remus as he walked purposefully to the willow trees. The moment they passed the roots of the first tree, the noise was silenced.

Sirius shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears.

"What happened?" asked Mei, more curious now than annoyed.

"The willow trees, like almost everything here, are enchanted." said Remus. "My father said the Celtics once lived here, and they left behind a lot of magic. The willows are a sort of barrier they created that block the noise of the waterfall, as well as stopping unwanted intruders."

"Then we will be safe here?" asked Rod.

"It's as safe as Hogwarts," Remus assured him, leading them down the boulevard. The small sliver of moonlight was not enough to guide their way, so Sirius, Remus, and Augusta lit the tip of their wands. "It would take a lifetime just for Dumbledore to undo the thousands of enchantments on this valley."

"If it's so safe, then why doesn't anyone else live here?" Mei asked.

"For many years, it was forgotten." Remus explained. "One of my ancestors stumbled upon it about three hundred years ago, and decided to build his home here. My family has lived here ever since. A Fidelius Charm was placed on it during the war, and it would have been lost again if we hadn't found a letter from my father that revealed the location."

"How do you lose a house?" Merric asked.

"Don't be daft," said Mei. "Think about it. They hide a whole castle full of magical children under the Muggle's noses. You can hide any place with magic."

"There it is," Remus said. Up ahead they could see the outline of a building, but even with the light of their wands, it was difficult to make out any details. Remus unlocked the door with a spell and stepped inside.

The others followed him one by one. Sirius went in last, and by the time he did, there were several candles already lit, making it much easier to see.

"It's lovely," said Augusta. "Though, it could do with some dusting."

"What are these things?" asked Mei from the kitchen.

"That's a stove and a refrigerator." Remus said. "My mum was a Muggle, so my father outfitted the kitchen with Muggle appliances. I have no idea how, though, since there's no electricity out here."

"What's ele- elec-" Embry sighed. "That 'e' word you said…"

"Electricity," Remus repeated. "Think of it as tiny streams of lightning running through a house. Muggles have figured out how to tame it and use it to make things work."

"Wow," said the three children as the adults sat down in the sitting room. Remus had lit a fire, allowing them all more comfort.

Kitty had hundreds more questions about everything from the moving pictures to the coat stand, but Rod quickly simply picked her up and sat down to rock her back and forth. She was soon asleep.

"What are we going to do for tonight?" asked Rod, getting back to business.

"There's plenty of space for all of us," said Remus. "Three bedrooms upstairs, and the couch down here if it's needed."

"Sirius, Remus, if it's alright with you," said Augusta, "I will return home tonight and come back in the morning. I have a spare room just in case, too."

"I'll sleep on the couch," volunteered Mei. "Rod and Kitty can take one room, the twins can go with Gill and you two," she motioned towards Sirius and Remus with her hand. "...can take the last room."

"Works for me," said Remus.

"Then I'll leave now before it gets to be too late." said Augusta.

"You'll have to leave through the waterfall to disapparate," said Remus.

"I'll walk you out," offered Sirius. While he was gone, Remus gave the others a tour of the house.

The lower floor consisted of a kitchen, sitting room, dining room, and library. The upper floor contained three bedrooms and a lavatory. Remus offered the largest room, which had been his parents', to Gilliam and the twins. The guest room was taken by Rod and Kitty and Remus and Sirius would stay in Remus' old room.

"If I may ask," Rod said as Kitty crawled under the bed in the guest room. "Why are you and Sirius staying here? You could easily go home like Augusta."

Remus smiled. "I am home."


	39. Ducks

The next morning was spent exploring the outside of the cottage. Augusta returned with breakfast, lunch, and dinner in her large bag.

On the east side of the house was an overgrown garden, which Augusta immediately set to work on, with a "ha-rumph!" Mei stuck around the garden, too, and silently began weeding next to the elderly witch.

"That's progress," said Rod to Remus as they moved to the front of the house. From here, they could see the willows, and a stone path that turned to plain dirt leading towards it from the front door.

A small, clear duck pond lay near the house on the west side. The children soon found the duck's nest underneath a bush, and watched the great miracle of life as they began to hatch. The mother duck didn't seem to mind, until Kitty toppled forward and frightened them all.

"Perhaps we should leave them in peace for now," said Rod.

The back of the house was a large grassy area bordered on by a small wood on the south side. A worn path led to a clearing where Remus had learned to fly on a broomstick.

They soon returned to the house, where not only had Augusta and Mei made significant progress on the garden, they had also set the table and heated the mince pies.

The two women listened as the children told them about the ducklings and their angry mother.

"What are we going to do after we eat?" Merric asked.

"I have some old toys in my room," said Remus. "You three can look through them if you want."

Their eyes brightened at the thought of toys, and they ate just a little bit faster.

While the twins and Kitty dug through Remus' old toy chest, the adults gathered at the kitchen table to discuss the previous night.

"Let's start with the obvious," said Sirius. "Greyback doesn't want us to go through with new legislation."

"But Greyback is a werewolf," said Augusta. "Why would he oppose his people having rights?"

"He doesn't care about his people," said Gilliam bitterly. "All he wants is revenge on the magical community. He's angry with the Ministry, and wants to bring it down."

"And letting this legislation pass will build a friendship between werewolves and wizards." Mei said, swooping her hand to the side. "There goes his army."

Remus hummed. "My question is: how did Greyback even know we were there? Or rather, that we were going to be there?"

"You think he followed you?" Gilliam asked.

"Unless he was already watching you," Sirius said, "and I'm sure you would know if he was, then he had to have followed us to your camp."

"But how did he know to follow us?" Remus said. "The only people who knew about this mission aside from us were Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur, and a few Hogwarts professors."

"All of whom we would trust with our lives," said Sirius. "The Daily Prophet highlighted the legislation after the Wizengamot meeting, but there were very few, if any, details."

"Maybe you've got a rat," said Mei. When Sirius and Remus exchanged dark looks, she added: "Or Greyback is smarter than we thought and figured out on his own that you might go looking for more werewolves?"

"That is possible," said Gilliam. "Greyback is a… savage brute, but he's not stupid."

"Still," Sirius said. "We'll have to be more careful with who we trust and how we travel."

"If you still want my help, I do know other colonies who would be willing to listen." said Gilliam. "I also know how to travel discreetly."

Rod nodded. "Mei and I can help, too. Solan may still, but I doubt he'll let Twilight go too far after he hears of Greyback. She's younger, and more reckless than the others. Stella, Meridia, and Nova should be able to help, though."

"We'll be grateful for any assistance," said Augusta.

"How soon should we set out?" Mei asked.

"We should take a day to rest," said Augusta. "We all have family to see to."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, sharing the same thought. How badly they both wanted to see Harry again.

"Tonight," Sirius said. "Remus and I are going to get Harry."

"Yes, and tomorrow," said Remus. "You are going to go back to training. I won't have you getting fired before you even have the job."

"What about this mission?" asked Sirius.

"Augusta and I can handle it." Remus assured him. "Now we have Gilliam, Rod, and Mei, too."

Sirius sighed. This was his mission, and he felt a bit left out. Remus was right, though - Sirius did need to go back to work tomorrow. "And Harry? We can't keep leaving him behind."

"Well…" said Remus. "I thought he might like to come here for a little while."

Sirius smiled. "I'm sure he'll love to see where you grew up. But who is going to watch him while I'm at work and you're out looking for werewolves?"

"Someone will have to stay behind," said Gilliam. "And watch all four of the children."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I'll do it," said Mei finally. "Rod knows the colonies better than I do so I won't be much help out there anyways."

"Thank you, Mei," said Remus gratefully. Perhaps she would open up more after meeting Harry.

Mei shrugged.

"How long can we stay here?" asked Rod.

"Well, as long as you like," said Remus. "Crystal Valley is meant to be the location of the transition village."

"Eventually, other buildings will be erected here as well." said Sirius.

"If the legislation gets passed, you mean," Mei said, sounding bitter once again. "If it doesn't, then we'll have to go find a nice new cave."

"We wouldn't force you to leave," said Remus.

"But we would," said Gilliam. "For many reasons. It wouldn't be fair to the rest of our people if we lived in comfort while they hide in the woods. And as you've said, this is meant to be a temporary home for werewolves to reintegrate into society. If there is no final destination after this place, then, as beautiful as it is, we should not stay here. It would do us no good."

Remus and Sirius nodded. Gilliam's reasoning only made them more determined to succeed.

They spent the rest of the day outside with the children, who had found an old Quaffle in Remus' toys and were tossing it back and forth. Mei and Augusta continued their work in the garden.

"You alright?" asked Sirius upon seeing Remus' distant expression.

"I just hope…" said Remus, nodding towards the women. "That their work isn't in vain. That garden will grow wild again unless there is someone here to tend to it."

"It will be useful to the villagers when they move here," said Sirius. "They can use it for growing food and potions ingredients."

Remus didn't reply. They watched the sunset for a minute.

"Do you want to live here again?" asked Sirius.

"I thought I did," said Remus. "But now that I've finally found it, I feel like I'm ready to let go."

Sirius wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"And besides," Remus continued. "It wouldn't be fair to Harry to change his lifestyle again so soon. He's finally adjusting to living in the city and making friends. Out here it would be much lonelier."

"Well, then, I suppose it's a good thing we found a new purpose for this place, then, huh?" said Sirius.

"Look!" cried one of the twins. "The ducks are playing together!"

The children ran to a bush near the pond that they could watch from without angering the mother.

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

"Those three are going to get along great with Harry." said Sirius.

"Speaking of Harry…" said Remus. "We should go get him."

Sirius grinned. "I was wondering when you would say something."

They quickly parted from the others and made their way back through the willow trees, into the tunnel and under the waterfall, wands raised.

Unable to sense any danger, they took hands and turned on the spot.

The front door of the Burrow swung open the moment they set foot in the Weasley's front garden.

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, bustling towards them. "You're both alright!"

"Our apologies, Molly," said Remus. "We should have sent word."

"It's quite alright," she replied. "Come in and have some tea. The children are upstairs, but I know Harry's dying to see you. He's been quiet and anxious all day."

They followed Molly inside, and she left them in the sitting room while she headed for the kitchen.

"Evening, Arthur," Sirius said, greeting the man in an armchair, who was busy reading the Daily Prophet. Sirius and Remus sat down on the sofa.

"Sirius!" Arthur cried, looking up from the paper. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I haven't had a chance to say 'welcome back'!"

Sirius chuckled. "Thanks, Arthur. It's good to be out of there."

"We're very grateful to you and Molly for taking Harry." said Remus.

"And you must be Remus!" said Arthur, shaking the werewolf's hand. "Molly's told me all about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Molly returned from the kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"And you as well," Remus said.

"No need to be so formal, boys." Arthur said. "Molly has talked non-stop about both of you, and Harry has, too, mind. I feel as though I already know you both. I'm afraid it's been a busy time at the Ministry, though, so I haven't had a chance to officially meet you."

"It's quite alright," said Remus. "We do owe you a debt, though, and Newt Scamander. You both are the reason Sirius was proven innocent."

Arthur shook his head. "I didn't do much. I am glad everything has turned out well for the three of you. Molly told me how Harry's aunt and uncle treated him. I can't believe anyone could be so cruel to a child."

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and squeezed it. "It took awhile to earn his trust, but he's become more and more outgoing every day."

"That's certainly true." Molly chuckled. "You should have seen him the last few days with our children."

"Aye, he'd fit right in if he were a ginger." Arthur agreed. "He's missed you, though. And I can tell you've missed him, too."

Remus and Sirius exchanged sheepish glances. With a knowing smile, Molly stood up and walked over to the staircase. "Harry, dear!" she called.

A door upstairs opened, and a small voice answered her politely. "Yes, Molly?"

"Would you come downstairs?" she asked. "There's someone here to see you!"

There was a gasp followed by the thumps of feet nearly running down the staircase. Sirius and Remus stood up and walked around the sofa, and when Harry reached the bottom, he came to a sudden stop.

"Padfoot, Moony!" He cried, tears in his eyes. They both kneeled down as he ran towards them, falling into their embrace.

Sirius pulled back to see his godson's face. "Did you have fun here, Harry?"

"Mm-hmm," the boy mumbled an affirmative, burying his face into Remus' chest. Remus picked him up and carried him to the couch, where he sat down with the boy in his lap. Sirius joined them a moment later, as did Molly.

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders, prompting him to lay his head on Sirius' shoulder, which moved Harry slightly so that he was sitting in both their laps.

"We love you, Prongslet," Remus said softly.

"Love you, too," said Harry, who was content to be with his uncles once again.

"Did you succeed in your mission?" Molly asked after a few minutes.

"More or less…" said Sirius. "We met a family of werewolves led by a man named Gilliam. They are certainly supportive of our proposal."

"But?" Molly asked knowingly.

"While we were there, Gilliam's camp was overrun by… Greyback." Remus said. He glanced down at the boy in his lap, but judging by the even rise and fall off his chest, he was already in a deep sleep.

They spent a good while filling Molly and Arthur in on the adventure, beginning with their departure from Hogwarts all the way to their arrival at the Burrow. Both found the existence of Solan and the other wolves intriguing.

Molly, of course, was most concerned with the children.

"Living out there in the woods their whole lives!" she said indignantly. "I never thought - never imagined - a werewolf child! I mean, I know you were, Remus, but you grew up in wizard society, not the wilderness. You didn't have wild beasts and other werewolves to contend with!"

But Arthur was far more interested in Rod and Mei. Although Gilliam was forthcoming with his past and identity, Mei was far less so. Rod, on the other hand, carried no past to share.

"Just who could they be, I wonder?" asked the balding wizard. "If they attended Hogwarts, or lived in our society for any amount of time, surely someone must know them?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Sirius. "But I don't think Mei wants us to know who she is just yet. I believe she'll open up when she's ready."

"She certainly has a green thumb," Remus commented. "For someone constantly on the road. She and Augusta have been tending the garden at Crystal Cottage."

"Crystal Cottage," repeated Molly. "Even the name sounds enchanting."

"It's named after the woman it was built for," said Remus. "In the heart of Crescent Valley."

"Do you ever get the names mixed up?" asked Arthur. "I mean, they all begin with the same letter… Even I mix up the boys sometimes… especially Fred and George. I think I even called Ginny by Ron's name once."

"I do," said Sirius honestly. "All the time. Crescent Cottage and Crystal Valley, I say. But it's the other way around. Couldn't your ancestors have utilized more of the alphabet? Or better yet, just used the same damn name for everything? Crescent Valley, Crescent Cottage, Crescent Falls?"

Remus chuckled. "I didn't name them… And you're one to talk, growing up a grim old place like Grimmauld Place."

"Hardy-har-har," said Sirius. "At least the place has character."

" _You're_ a character," said Remus, playfully.

Sirius leaned over and kissed the top of Remus' head. Remus sighed, a sound of mixed happiness and sadness.

"We should be heading back to the valley," said Remus to Molly.

"Of course," said Molly. "We know you have a lot on your plate."

"But we'd love for you all to come visit," said Remus. "And meet our new friends."

"We'll certainly plan on it," said Arthur. "Perhaps just the two of us first. Meeting the whole family might be overwhelm the other children."

"They'll need some time to spend with just Harry before we put them through that," said Molly.

While Arthur ventured upstairs to retrieve Harry's things, Sirius helped Molly clean up in the kitchen.

Remus shook his nephew gently. "Harry, love, it's time to wake up."

Harry yawned and one eye peeped open. "Is it morning already?"

"No, just time to go." said Remus. "Do you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

Harry nodded and toddered up the stairs. He returned a few minutes later, just behind Arthur, carrying his wolf and dog dolls.

"Thank you both again," Sirius said.

"Anytime, dear," said Molly, with an assuring, motherly air.

They walked out to the edge of the Weasleys land, where Sirius picked up Harry and Remus took his bags. Then they disapparated on the spot.

The moment they reappeared outside the falls, Remus shouted.

"Duck!"

Sirius bent over with Harry clinging to him, just in time to dodge a spell. He didn't waste any time trying to counter, instead making for the waterfall as fast as he could. He heard Remus still shouting, blasting curses at an unseen enemy, and prayed that Remus would be right behind him.

Sirius emerged from the tunnel on the other side, but didn't stop running until he'd reached the silence of the willow trees. Only then did he set Harry down and turn around.

And he waited.


	40. Attack

"Where is Uncle Moony?" Harry asked, his body shivering.

Sirius instinctively pulled him close in an attempt to calm him, but his own heart was racing, the question echoing in his mind over and over again.

 _Where is Remus?_

After a minute, Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry, look at me," he said. The boy was in tears, but there was nothing Sirius could do to help that, except what he was about to. "Stay right here, alright? I'm going to go get Remus, and then I'll be right back, do you hear me? Don't move."

Harry hiccoughed and nodded.

For good measure, he sent a patronus to towards the cottage, where he knew it would be received by Augusta, and then he ran back into the tunnel and through the waterfall, his wand raised.

It took him a millisecond to assess the situation. Ten yards away, Remus was surrounded by eight people. His assailants were all cloaked and masked, making it impossible to identify any of them. Two of them lay on the ground, unconscious. Three of them, the only ones aiming wands at him, stood between Remus and the waterfall, blocking his escape.

None of them noticed Sirius. The waterfall was too loud for any of them to hear him, but the animagus didn't mind this one bit. He cast three spells in quick succession, stunning all three of the wizards between himself and Remus.

The last three turned their attention to Sirius, and skulked towards him.

 _Big mistake_ , thought Sirius as he watched Remus point his wand at each of them.

"Sirius!" cried Remus over the din of the water. "Where is Harry?"

"He's fine. He's safe!" Sirius replied. He was much more concerned about Remus' bleeding shoulder.

Remus raced past him and into the tunnel. Now that both Remus and Harry were safe, Sirius reached down to the closest of the unconscious men and unmasked him.

"Oh, shit," muttered Sirius. He was going to need Moody for this.

When Remus reached the willow trees, he found Augusta already there, talking to a distraught Harry. As soon as he spotted Remus, the boy ran to him and jumped into his arms. Remus flinched from the pain in his left shoulder, but held onto Harry nonetheless.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Augusta.

"He should have been right behind me." said Remus, glancing backward.

Out of the shadows of the willows, Gilliam and Rod appeared.

"You're hurt," said Rod, kneeling down to examine the injury, while Gilliam and Augusta went through the tunnel to find Sirius.

"I'll be fine," Remus assured him. "It was just a knife. It'll heal fast."

Augusta returned moments later. "Sirius was busy securing the men who attacked you and contacting the aurors. He's already identified a few of them. One is, unsurprisingly, Fenrir Greyback, but the three wizards were easier than the werewolves."

"I think one was Lucius Malfoy," said Remus. "I recognized that bloody perfume he wears."

"You mean cologne?" asked Rod.

"I said what I meant." Remus defended, earning a snigger from Rod.

Augusta looked uncertain. "I didn't see Malfoy."

Finally, Sirius sent word that Mad-eye and the other aurors had arrived. Remus, satisfied that Sirius would be safe, took Harry back to Crystal Cottage. Augusta joined Sirius once more, and Rod stayed poised just under the willow trees, staring at the tunnel entrance like a gargoyle.

Unfortunately, it was considerably dark outside, and Harry was visibly upset, so he didn't really enjoy his first sight of the valley or house. Instead, Remus sat down with him on the couch, allowed Mei to dress his shoulder, and waited patiently.

Several times, he offered to read a book to Harry, or make food, show him the upstairs rooms or library, but his nephew declined them all. He wouldn't be fine until both Sirius and Remus were beside him, safe and sound.

Mei had already sent the other children to bed, which Remus was grateful for. He didn't think Harry would want to meet any of them right now. Mei herself went to the kitchen, and Remus could hear running water and dishes clinking, as though she were washing them.

When the door finally creaked open, it was half past midnight. Harry had dozed off in his arms as Remus gently stroked his hair.

Gilliam shuffled off to the stairs, while Sirius went to the couch. Remus assumed Augusta had gone home.

Sirius sat down carefully next to them, so that Harry was in between, and wrapped his arms around them. Remus didn't return the gesture.

"You shouldn't have left him," said Remus quietly.

"I know," said Sirius, and he spoke next in a firm, almost deadly voice. "But I knew he was safe, and that Augusta would be there in moments. And there was no way in hell I was going to let those bastards hurt you."

The werewolf finally leaned into his embrace. "It's been a long night. We should go to bed, and in the morning, you can tell me all about it."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sirius, standing and taking his godson so Remus didn't strain his shoulder.

In their room, they laid Harry between them. Both lay on their sides, facing each other, silent for a few minutes.

It was Remus who finally spoke. "I love you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled, glad that Remus wasn't upset with him. More than anything, though, he was grateful that neither Remus nor Harry had been injured or worse.

"I love you, too, Remus."


	41. Journey

_Hey, everyone. I just wanted to apologize for not updating last Sunday. My uncle was hospitalized and I just couldn't focus. I tried to make up for it with three chapters on Wednesday. Good news is, I'm uploading three chapters today. I also have the day off tomorrow, so I might update again._

* * *

Sirius rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming in through a nearby window.

For a moment, he wasn't sure where he was, but then the previous night returned to his mind and he sighed. Sitting up, he looked around the room.

He was alone.

Sirius dressed quickly and descended the stairs, following the delicious scent of hot cakes.

"Padfoot!" cried a familiar, high-pitched voice.

"Harry!" Sirius said, picking up his excited godson. "Good morning to you to!"

After a big hug, he set the boy back down, and looked around for Remus. As expected, he was in front of the stove, making sausages and eggs.

"Good morning, Beautiful," said Sirius, waltzing over and kissing Remus on the cheek.

Remus chuckled. "Good morning, Starshine. I hope you plan on eating breakfast before you leave."

"You're leaving?" asked Harry.

"I've got to get back to Auror training," said Sirius apologetically. "But I'm sure you'll have fun with our new friends, and Remus will be here."

"You'll be back tonight?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Sirius.

"Whoever is cooking," said a voice from the sitting room. "You're burning something."

"Oh, dear," said Remus. He'd been distracted by Harry's despair and hadn't noticed his sausage turning black. "Good thing Augusta brought extra."

"Who's that?" asked Harry, peering into the sitting room.

"That's Mei. You met her last night," said Sirius as the female werewolf rolled off the couch. "Good morning, Mei."

Mei mumbled a greeting and went over to the stove. "Hmm… smells better. How's your shoulder?"

"It's already healing. The food'll be ready in twenty minutes," said Remus. "Could you wake up the others around then?"

"I'll wake them up now," said Mei. "It'll take them twenty minutes to get down here. Except Rod and Kitty. I'll wake _them_ up in twenty minutes."

She tromped up the stairs. Sirius and Harry set the table, which was surprisingly large, for nine people.

Just as Mei said, it took Gilliam and the twins a while to wake up and come downstairs. Rod and Kitty arrived just two minutes before them, both wide awake.

"That smells great!" Merric exclaimed as he and Embry slid into their chairs. "What is it?"

"Bangers and eggs," Remus explained, serving each of them.

The two families ate hungrily. From the adults, there was little chatter as each of them were lost in their own thoughts about the coming days. Harry, Kitty and the twins, however, were quickly becoming acquainted with each other. Kitty was happy to have someone her age around, and even more so when Harry told her about Hermione.

"Daddy, can I meet her?" Kitty asked.

"Hmm?" Rod turned to her in mild surprise, having not been listening.

"Hermione," said Kitty. "Can I meet Hermione?"

Confused, Rod turned to Remus and Sirius.

"She's a friend of Harry's," said Remus. "She and her parents live in London, like us, and we met one day at a park near Grimmauld Place. She turned out to be a witch, too."

Rod nodded and turned back to his daughter. "Perhaps you'll meet her some time, love. When, I do not know."

Kitty nodded, accustomed to her father's vague and unpromising answers. She knew he would never say something he didn't mean.

After breakfast, Mei took the children outside. It was beautiful weather once again, and they wanted to take advantage of it.

Augusta soon arrived, and they started their plan for the day.

"Dumbledore said that Solan has agreed to allow Meridia and Nova to help us in locating the other colonies." Augusta informed them. "We can split into pairs."

"I'll go with you and Meridia," said Gilliam. "It would be best if you, a human, went with me, as I am fairly respected by the other colonies. Rod and Remus can go with Nova."

"And I'll be at Gamp's Manor, firing hexes at Archer." said Sirius, trying not to sound bitter about it.

"Remus, are you sure you're alright to go?" asked Augusta. "That was a nasty cut you got last night."

"I'm fine," said Remus. "Speaking of last night, what exactly happened?"

"Well, one of those bastards was Fenrir Greyback." said Sirius. "And the three wizards were ex-Death Eaters, all pretty low-ranking, though."

"Lucius Malfoy wasn't among them?" asked Remus. "I could have sworn I smelled a familiar scent."

"Not that I could tell," said Sirius, shaking his head. "But of the eight who attacked us, a fourth wizard escaped, so that easily could have been him. Archer and Mad-Eye took over when they arrived. All of them are in holding cells awaiting official charges and trials at the Ministry now. I'll know more when I get back tonight."

Remus wondered who the escapee was, and if they'd ever catch him.

"At least now Greyback won't be a threat to us," said Augusta. "We'll be able to travel relatively safely."

"You got here with no trouble, then?" asked Sirius.

"No signs of danger outside the waterfall whatsoever," Augusta confirmed.

"Good," said Sirius. "I'd better get going, then. I hate to think what Archer would do if I was late."

He leaned over and kissed Remus on the lips. "Be careful out there."

"I will." said Remus with a smile.

And then he was gone, out the door. Remus already missed him. He really wished Sirius was going with him.

* * *

Less than an hour later, the four of them emerged from the waterfall and disapparated. They reappeared just outside the dark forest and waited.

Remus and Augusta had their wands at the ready. Rod and Gilliam stood back to back, watchful eyes searching for any sign of movement.

The three werewolves stiffened at a nearby twig snapping.

 _Fear not,_ said a soft voice in their head. _It is only us._

Seconds later, two brown wolves slipped out of the trees.

"Meridia, Nova" said Gilliam. "Good to see you."

 _And you as well, Gilliam,_ said Nova, who had a slightly deeper voice. _I see you already have a plan. Splitting us up is a good idea. We will seem less threatening._

He then padded up to Remus and Rod.

 _Twilight wishes you good luck,_ he said to Remus. _You've made quite an impression on her._

Meridia made a groaning noise. _Yes, she's talked about you non-stop. She's been more excitable than usual, which is why we were more than happy to take on this mission._

There was little talking after that as Augusta and Remus needed to concentrate as the wolves explained where they needed to Apparate to. Telepathy came in handy here, as Nova shared images in his mind of the location, giving him a very good idea as to where he needed to go.

Finally, Remus took hold of Rod and Nova and turned on the spot.

In their new location, Nova whined.

 _That's a, uh, very uncomfortable way to travel._

"You get used to it after a few times," Remus said.

 _Not likely,_ said the wolf, gagging. He quickly recovered. _Come on, then, our path leads this way. We are heading to the Howling Winds, a colony lead by Thorn. He is strong-minded and does not like to be told what to do, but he is also very fair and generous, in his own gruff way._

They followed Nova for what seemed like hours along an unused forest path. Birds chattered in the distance and squirrels skittered past. Once, Remus spotted a doe and her baby in a clearing, and his heart skipped a beat as he was reminded of Lily.

The sun was high in the sky when Nova came to a sudden stop.

 _Do not draw your wand,_ he said. _Do not speak unless spoken to. No sudden movements. I will do the talking._

Remus slowly looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of what he sensed: there were eyes on him, and the scent of people.

"Nova," said a voice that sounded like a growl. "What've you brought this lot for?"

"That one smells like wizard," said a second voice.

 _They are friends of Solan,_ said Nova firmly. _Rod is a member of Gilliam's family. Remus is a werewolf raised in wizarding society._

A large, scarred man wrapped in deer skins stepped out of the shadows. He sauntered up to Remus and towered over him. Remus had to looked directly up to meet his eyes. Several other, smaller werewolves emerged appeared as well, on all sides.

"You're injured," said the tallest man.

"Yes," said Remus, his voice just calm but loud enough for all to hear.

"When were you turned?"

"When I was three," Remus answered. There was a murmur amongst the others, and Remus wondered if they were feeling empathy towards him.

"You know who it was?"

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus explained. "My father was outspoken about his anti-werewolf ideals, and Greyback decided to teach him a lesson."

"Hmph," the man replied. "Guess he did, since he kept you. Could've left you for dead in the woods, like all the other hateful bastards out there. Greyback underestimated your parents."

"And he underestimated me," said Remus.

The man laughed, a much more pleasant sound than expected. "And what makes you say that?"

It was Rod who answered. "Greyback and his men attacked Remus and his family last night. That's where Remus was injured. Greyback was captured by the Ministry, along with a few wizards. Ex-Death Eaters."

The man stroked his beard. "So Greyback was consorting with wizards." He looked down again. "Well, Remus, the name's Thorn. I'm the leader of the Howling Winds, but I'm sure you already knew that. I've decided to trust you, so I'll let you into our camp. You've got something to say, I can tell. And I've got time to listen."

"Thank you," said Remus, grateful that they'd found yet another group, a much larger one, by the looks of it, to hear them out.

"Let's just hope that what you've got to say is something I want to hear," Thorn told him before turning and beckoning them into the trees.

They walked in silence for some time, stopping at the base of a huge tree. Before Remus could ask, a rope was dropped to the ground, hanging from a branch high above. There were many knots in the rope at intervals, making it easier to climb.

 _I hope you aren't expecting Remus to climb that rope with his injury,_ said Nova.

"He's a wizard," said Thorn. "Can't he apparate?"

"I can," said Remus. "It's considered rude to apparate into someone's home without permission."

"Hmph," said Thorn. "Guess wizards do have some manners. If permission is what you need then you have it. Now let's go."

Thorn grabbed the rope and started to climb.

"What about you, Nova?" asked Remus.

 _I will be waiting down here,_ the wolf replied, lying down beneath the tree. _I will not be much help up there anyways. I can hear both of you wanting for advice, however, so I will say this: stay calm. Do not lose your cool. Do not attack, no matter how threatening they seem. Many of Thorn's men have been wronged by wizarding society and will look for any excuse to make an enemy of you._

 _That's comforting,_ Remus thought, loudly enough for the wolf to hear.

With Thorn halfway up the rope, Rod took hold of the end and began to climb. Remus stared up into the tree, to the nearest branch, and turned on his heel. A moment later, he was sitting on the branch.

"Damn, that's a loud sound," said Thorn. "How many more times will you do that?"

"Where are we headed?" asked Remus.

"There," said Thorn, pointing to a wooden platform not far above them.

Remus turned on his heel once more and landed on the platform.

"Show-off," muttered one of Thorn's men.

"Sorry," Remus said as Thorn and Rod climbed through the trapdoor of the platform.

"Apologizing is a weakness," said Thorn.

"Actually, it's a form of humility," said Remus boldly. "Being able to admit your mistakes and learn from them is a strength."

Thorn stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Aye, but you shouldn't apologize for having magic. Rogue, don't be rude to our guests."

"Yes, sir," said the werewolf who had called Remus a show-off.

Remus looked around at the platform, which was large enough to hold twenty men. It stretched across three trees, wrapping around their trunks. There were other platforms, reachable by tightropes and makeshift bridges. Each on was covered in animal skins and baskets of supplies.

"It's not much," said Thorn. "But we've managed."

"It's incredible," said Remus. "These platforms are almost invisible from the ground, and really sturdy. It's a good defense."

"And do you know what we're defending ourselves from?" Thorn asked.

"I know werewolf colonies have many enemies," said Remus. "From vampire covens to the Ministry to other colonies. For smaller groups, even wild animals can pose a threat."

"Hmph," said Thorn. "You've done your research."

Remus shrugged. "I lived with a small colony for awhile, during the war. Dumbledore had asked me to recruit other werewolves to our side."

"Sounds like a fruitless endeavor," said Rogue. "Has he sent you this time, too?"

"Actually, I'm here on behalf of my… partner," Remus wasn't sure what Thorn's gang thought of homosexuality, but he wasn't going to lie. "Sirius Black, and our friend, Augusta Longbottom, are both members of the Wizengamot and are proposing a change to werewolf legislation."

"Interesting," said Thorn. "What sort of change?"

"They want to end the bias against werewolves," explained Rod. "All of the laws barring us from getting jobs or starting families - they want to end them."

"Are we talking about getting rid of the damn registry?" asked Rogue, his interest piqued.

"In a way, yes," said Remus. "Why keep something that doesn't work. Lycanthropy would be reclassified as well. Right now, we're considered half-beast, half-being. The new legislation would change that so Lycanthropy is considered a magical medical condition."

When no one replied, Remus went on. "There would still be some form of the registry, but it would be confidential, with limited access. Employers wouldn't be able to see if a prospective employee has Lycanthropy, for example. Wolfsbane would be more accessible to all who wish to use it."

"Wolfsbane?" asked Thorn. "Isn't that the potion that makes transformations easier?"

"It doesn't make them less painful," explained Remus. "But it does allow one to keep their senses about them."

"Have you tried it?" asked a female werewolf sitting on a branch behind Thorn.

"Yes, and it worked," Remus said. "All of the trials have been successful.

"Alright," said Thorn, his eyes thoughtful. "So this legislation gets passed… and we get access to Wolfsbane, fairer treatment, yada-yada. What are we supposed to do with ourselves? I've got men and women here who can't even read - witches and wizards who don't have a wand or know a single spell."

"We thought about that," said Remus. "The idea is to build a small village where werewolves could transition into wizarding society. They could learn skills they'd need at different jobs. For those who have magic, they could receive a wand and start practicing. Dumbledore and I have already discussed allowing children with Lycanthropy into Hogwarts at age eleven. Those still under the age of seventeen would have the opportunity to go to Hogwarts as well, if they wish."

"You're putting a lot of faith in your people," said Thorn. "This all sounds great. Honestly, your friends have our best interests at heart, but let's not kid ourselves. Who is going to support this legislation?"

Remus sighed. "With the right support, we can do it. But no one will unless they see that it's going to work. If we can get enough werewolves to say they'd go to the transition village, the majority of the Wizengamot will support it."

"They already have influential people behind them, said Rod. Sirius is a member of one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain."

"I suppose Gilliam has already agreed, then?" asked Thorn. "I always said he was soft."

Remus held his breath as the Thorn stroked his beard in thought.

"Gilliam wouldn't give his blessing to something worthless, nor would Solan," said the woman behind Thorn. "I think we should give it a chance."

Thorn glanced at her, and then looked around at the rest of the gang - twenty-six men and women. "If anyone opposes this legislation, speak now… or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Guess we're in this together, then," said Thorn, nodding to his people. "Alright, then, wizard. We're behind you. What do you need us to do?"

Remus grinned from ear to ear, and then explained about the location of Crystal Valley.

"It'll take us about three days to get there, even at our fastest," Thorn said. "You'll be there in three days?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Remus said. "There's a secret to entering the village, that I'll explain when you get there. I do have one more request. If you know of any other colonies that might be willing to join us, could you spread the word?"

"Fine, and tell Gilliam he owes me one," Thorn said. "Rogue will escort you to the edge of the forest."

With elation, Remus apparated back down to the ground, while Rod and Rogue slipped down the rope.

 _You were successful,_ said Nova. _That is good. Be wary of Rogue, by the way. You are quite… attractive to him._

Remus glanced at Rogue, who was eyeing him with interest.

"So," said Rogue as he led them out of the forest. "This Sirius Black fellow… You said he was your partner?"

"My boyfriend," Remus clarified.

"How long have you been together?" asked Rogue.

"We've been friends since our first year at Hogwarts," said Remus. "But we've only started a relationship since he was released from prison a two months ago."

"Prison?" asked Rogue.

"Azkaban," Remus said. "He was framed for the murders of thirteen people, among other charges. It took six years before he was proven innocent."

"Wait, I think I've heard of him. Didn't he betray the Potters?" asked Rogue.

Remus sighed. "Again, he was innocent. Our other friend, Peter Pettigrew, was the traitor, and is now in prison for his crimes."

"Hmm," said Rogue. "News travels slowly out here."

"Very," said Remus.

"So you and Black are pretty solid, then, eh?" asked Rogue, much to Remus' chagrin.

Rod had had enough. "Mate, if you're trying to flirt with him, at least be a little more subtle."

This silenced the larger werewolf. At the edge of the woods, Rogue bid them farewell and disappeared back into the trees.

It was late afternoon by this time, and Remus knew Sirius would be home soon. He took hold of Rod's hand and Nova's paw and disapparated to the edge of the dark forest.

* * *

After Nova left, Remus and Rod apparated to Crescent Valley. Moments after they'd landed, there was another loud pop, and Augusta and Gilliam appeared nearby. The waterfall was too loud to talk, so they ran through to the tunnel.

Once they were all under the willow trees, Augusta pulled Remus into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad to see you both safe and sound." Augusta cried. "Meridia's description of Kimber and her colony was… foreboding and a bit terrifying. And she's even scarier in person. I didn't realize a colony of all women could be so intimidating."

"Thorn is pretty intimidating, too" Remus admitted as they started to walk back to the cottage. "But we earned his favor."

"He's agreed to join us?" Gilliam asked.

"Yes, and he said you owe him one," Remus said with a grin.

Gilliam rolled his eyes. "Kimber has joined us as well. She and her colony will be here in two days."

"They get along, right? Kimber and Thorn?" asked Remus.

"Fairly," said Gilliam. "As well as Ravenclaws and Gryffindors."

"As long as it's not Slytherins and Gryffindors."

Sirius was in the front garden with Harry, watching the family of ducks from a distance, when they arrived.

"Uncle Moony!" cried Harry, jumping up and running towards him. This spooked the ducks, who honked and waddled back to the pond.

Sirius laughed and followed Harry at a slightly slower pace.

Remus hugged them both, breathing deeply when Sirius wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you," said Remus.

Sirius chuckled and pulled away. "Are you alright, Moony? I mean, I love you, too, but you seem bothered. Did Thorn refuse to listen?"

"Oh, it's not that," Remus said, opening the door to the cottage. "We were successful, and so were Gilliam and Augusta."

Rod smirked. "Remus has a not-so-secret admirer. One of Thorn's men was hitting on him."

Sirius grinned. "Do I need to hex him for you, love?"

Remus nudged him with a laugh. "No, Rod took care of him."

Sirius turned to Rod and Gilliam. "By the way, Mei and the other kids are exploring the woods past the garden. They should be back soon."

Harry didn't appreciate being ignored, so the moment Remus sat down on the couch, he climbed into his lap and buried his face into his uncle's robes. He smelled like the outside instead of books.

Remus pulled Harry close and leaned his uninjured shoulder on Sirius.

"How was your day, Harry?" Remus asked.

"It was fun," Harry said. "Kitty and Embry and Merric are as nice as the Weasleys, but they don't know how to play Quidditch, or how to fly on a broom, so I was teaching them football instead."

"I'm sure they'll learn how to fly eventually," said Remus. "And you can teach them Quidditch then."

"Kitty really wants to meet Hermione," said Harry.

"It may take time before that is possible," Sirius told the boy, remembering how Rod had made no promise to Kitty.

Harry nodded and laid his head on Remus' chest again.

"Are you three going to return to Grimmauld Place tonight?" asked Augusta.

"I think it would be best," said Remus. "Sirius is almost out of work clothes, and Professor Flitwick is probably tired of Paddington by now."

"I miss Paddy," said Harry. "And Hedwig and Thatch, too."

"I suppose the only way to fix that is to go home, then." Sirius said.

"With Thorn and Kimber passing messages to the other colonies, I don't think we'll need to go looking for any other colonies," Gilliam said. "I only know of three others that were not allied with Greyback, and they were all near Kimber."

"That settles everything, then." Sirius said. "All we need to do now is complete the final draft of our proposal and send it to Dumbledore."

"We could set up tents for the colonies to stay in here."

"There's no need," said Rod. "They'll find accommodations in the woods until buildings can be built. Neither group likes to be out in the open and a tent would offer them little protection."

The door burst open just then, something small bolt past them into Rod's arms.

"Daddy!" cried Kitty, squeezing him tightly.

After some assurance from Mei that she was competent with the half-Muggle kitchen, and that Gilliam's family would be fine without them, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Augusta made their way out of Crescent Valley and apparated home.

They landed directly on the doorstep of the Grimmauld Place, slipped inside, dropped their bags, and immediately went to the drawing room, where they all collapsed onto the couches. Paddington curled up right next to Harry. Even Thatch and Hedwig flew in to greet them.

"I've missed this place," Sirius said.

"Never thought I'd here you say that," said Remus.

"Hmm…" Sirius realized Remus was right. "Neither did I."


	42. Graduation

Over the next couple of days, Remus was very busy.

First, he had to finish planning Sirius' surprise graduation party. Thankfully, he had the assistance of the Grangers, who came by the morning after their return. While Hermione and Harry played together, the adults made invitations, decorations, and plans for food.

* * *

The second morning, Remus had babysat the younger Weasleys while Molly took her elder three to Diagon Alley for their school things. It was the least he could do for her, after taking care of Harry while they were gone.

That evening, Kimber's colony arrived, Sirius, Remus and Harry went to Crescent Valley to meet her. She was just as scary as Augusta had said, but had a strong sense of loyalty. As Rod had predicted, she and her company of ten other women found a small clearing in the woods around the cottage and set up some outdoor living quarters.

* * *

The third morning, Remus and Molly finished their lesson plans for the first month. It was a little difficult, since they didn't know what level the twins were at, but Remus figured they couldn't be much lower than Harry and Ron.

As promised, the Howling Winds (which comprised of 21) werewolves) marched into Crescent Valley after Remus explained how to enter. Rogue took one look at Sirius, and gave up on Remus. Sirius had filled out a lot since his training started. He'd slowly started to build some muscle, and his reflexes were sharper than they'd ever been. It also helped that he was taller than Rogue.

There were three other colonies, each about the size of Gilliam's, that joined them. Remus and Sirius were a little nervous about all the strangers, but Gilliam seemed to know most of them, which made them both feel better.

Once they were all there, each of the colonies gathered together in front of the cottage, where Sirius and Augusta read and explained the legislation proposal to them.

Even the roughest looking werewolves seemed satisfied with the legislation, and agreed to sign a petition that stated they would join the village if the legislation passed. In the end, there were about fifty signatures, not including the fifteen werewolves who were under the age of seventeen.

Once this was settled, Sirius made copies of both documents and sent them to Dumbledore. Then they left the colonies to mingle with each other, encouraging them to share ideas for the village with them.

Back at home, the little family had dinner at Grimmauld Place, and prepared for bed.

"Harry," said Remus. "Be sure you have a nice set of robes ready for tomorrow."

"Why? Is it Sirius' graduation already?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it's in the afternoon, at Gamp Manor," Remus said. "We'll be going there after lunch. Sirius has to go in the morning."

"Does he know about the you-know-what yet?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"Of course not, silly. It's a secret."

Harry grinned and nodded, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key. Remus recognized the Muggle gesture and chuckled.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius woke up earlier than Remus expected.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," said Sirius. "Nervous… excited… I haven't felt like this since Lily went into labor."

"You don't have to leave for another two hours," said Remus.

"I don't think I can fall back asleep," replied his boyfriend.

"I never said you had to." Remus leaned over and lit one of the lamps. "There are other ways to pass the time."

Sirius grinned as Remus straddled his legs and pressed their lips together.

"Bloody hell…" whispered Sirius. "I love you…"

"How much?" asked Remus.

Sirius grabbed his wand and placed a silencing charm on the door.

"Depends how loudly you can scream my name."

* * *

Later that day, Remus took a warm shower, cleaning himself as much as he could. He dried himself off and checked the cut on his shoulder. It was healing properly, it seemed. Madam Pomfrey had found no signs of poison in it, thankfully.

While Harry took a bath, Remus dressed himself in his nicest robes - they were a soft green. Harry had chosen black robes for himself, and Remus helped him into them once he was dry.

One floo ride later, Remus and Harry were coughing on the hearth rug of a very prestigious sitting room.

"Welcome to Gamp Manor," said a young witch. "Names, please?"

Remus stood up, helping Harry onto his feet. "Remus Lupin and Harry Potter."

The witch's eyes lit up at Harry's name, but she was courteous enough not to say anything. "Ah, yes, you're here for the Auror Graduation as guests of… Sirius Black."

"That's right," said Remus, taking Harry's hand and listening to the directions the witch gave him.

Since there weren't many graduates in the summer months, the graduation took place in a small dining hall in the Auror wing that had a balcony.

"Is this a rich person's home?" asked Harry as they climbed the ornately carved stairs.

"It was, once," said Remus. "But now it is a cool for Healers and Aurors. This is where Sirius has been going everyday."

"He gets to go here?" asked Harry.

"Not after today, sadly," Remus added. "He graduates today, which means he's finished all his training and is ready to be a true Auror. He'll work at the Ministry from now on."

"Where is the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"In London, just like Diagon Alley," Remus explained.

They reached the dining hall just then and sat down at one of the eight tables around the room. One end was an open space with a podium. On the other was a long table covered in empty platters and pots.

Family members of the graduates were scattered here and there. There were several fully-fledged Aurors there already, as well as current students supporting their friends. Archer sat at the table next to them, but he was too lost in his thoughts to notice Remus or Harry.

"Where is Sirius?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"He'll be here soon," said Remus.

As if on cue, a middle-aged man with dark skin and sharp eyes entered the room and went to the podium.

"Welcome, friends and family of our to Gamp Manor. I am Anil Kusari, the head instructor of Auror trainees." There was some light applause before he went on. "Each of the students graduating today has every reason to feel proud. The Auror training programme is one of the most vigorous in the world.

"After three intense and grueling years of training, every student is required to take a long and meticulous written and practical exam. Many have failed. The bar is set high, and only the best may put on the uniform and wear the badge. But today, I am happy to say that five dedicated and skilled men and women have not only met each of our criteria, but exceeded them. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Summer Auror Graduates of 1987."

There was applause as Mad-eye Moody led five Aurors - four men and one woman - dressed in crisp new uniforms. Remus felt his stomach leap at the sight of Sirius, the second in line. He looked strong and almost soldier-like, such was the style of the uniforms.

Once they stood at the front of the room, Sirius' eyes searched the small crowd. Remus waved, a huge grin on his face. Sirius returned the smile, and then turned to Mad-Eye.

"You've all done well, and I expect you to continue to do so for as long as you call yourselves Aurors." Mad-Eye said, taking the podium. "Is that understood."

"Yes, sir!" cried the five simultaneously.

"Great," Mad-Eye muttered. "When I call your name, come and receive your diploma. Then you may go sit down with your families. As you all know, there will be a banquet after the ceremony in honor of the graduates. Right, then, first off is…"

Remus didn't hear the first name. He was too busy watching Sirius. He couldn't help but feel so proud. He was finally living his dream. If only he could have done it with James at his side, too.

"Black, Sirius."

There was, as expected, a quiet murmur at Sirius' name. Archer, Remus, and Harry all clapped for him as he shook Mad-Eye's hand and made his way to Remus and Harry with his certificate.

Before he sat, Sirius leaned down and kissed Remus on the cheek. Remus blushed.

"Bradley, Liam," was right after Sirius, who waved to him as he joined his family, followed by another young man that Sirius didn't seem to know. Last but not least was a fierce young woman named "Victoria McGrath."

Kusari quickly wrapped up the ceremony, inviting them all to stay for the banquet. Then he clapped his hands. Plates appeared in front of them, and food appeared on the long table where empty trays and pots had sat before.

"Sirius, I am so proud of you," Remus said.

"Thanks, Rem," said Sirius, in a bit of a daze. "I just can't believe I'm really done."

He sighed, and Remus took his hand.

"I'm just glad you and Harry are here."

"That's what family is for," said Harry, munching on a bread roll.

"That's right, Harry," Remus said, giving Sirius a peck on the cheek.

Sirius grinned at him, obviously remembering the private time they'd had that morning. His eyes were asking one question.

Remus nodded, mouthing "tonight" when Harry wasn't looking. Satisfied, Sirius turned back to his food. For awhile, they both sat in silence, listening to Harry's conversation with archer, who had moved to their table not long after the banquet had begun.

Remus became lost in his thoughts of the night ahead, and the surprise he'd planned for the next day. He could only hope that everything went well.


	43. Surprise!

_Hey, guys! Sirius is officially an Auror! Hurrah!_

* * *

"Where is Sirius?" asked Harry, carefully placing fruit on a platter. Remus was chopping it and passing the pieces to him.

"He's at Crystal Cottage," Remus said as he passed Harry some apple slices. "Rod and Gilliam are distracting him while we prepare the house for the surprise party. They needed to discuss tomorrow anyways, since they have the Wizengamot meeting. It's always on the first of the month."

"Tomorrow they'll have new werewolf laws?" asked Harry, who'd been listening to the adult conversations. He knew it wasn't really his business - Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated it when he talked about anything they were talking about. Then again, they hated when he talked at all.

But Remus' eyes lit up happily when Harry said this. "Hopefully. There are a lot of witches and wizards in the Wizengamot, and they have to vote to decide whether they like Sirius' and Augusta's ideas."

"Doesn't the Wizengamot want to help people?" asked Harry. "That's what Sirius is trying to do."

"Not everyone likes werewolves," said Remus. "We can be pretty dangerous on the full moon, so some people think we're bad all the time."

"Well, they shouldn't judge a book by its cover," said Harry. "That's what Hermione would say."

Remus laughed. "Of course she would. Maybe we could ask her today when she gets here."

They finished preparing the food and placed it carefully into the ice box. Then they climbed the stairs to the drawing room and dining room to decorate.

Remus conjured up a table cloth and a banner that said,"Congrats, Graduate!"

Next came balloons and streamers all in black and gold (the colors of the Auror uniform). Remus gave the balloons to Harry, who tied them around both rooms.

When they were finished, they stepped back to admire their work.

"Now what?" asked Harry.

"Now we wait for the guests," Remus replied, leading him back to the drawing room.

It didn't take long for the floo to roar and reveal the most punctual of all witches - Minerva McGonagall. Harry greeted his adoptive grandmother happily.

The next to arrive was Pollux. He and Minerva stared at each other for a moment before turning to their mutual grandson and striking up a conversation with him.

Dumbledore and Hagrid arrived, rather conspicuously, from the street. Dumbledore laid a gift on the coffee table, assuring them it was something Sirius would be glad to have.

Flitwick came next, greeting Paddington first. Then the Weasleys' flooed in, one after another. Even Arthur was there.

Hermione and her parents rang the doorbell just as Narcissa and Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hermione!" Cried Draco and Harry, and they both bolted for the front door, with the younger Weasley children not far behind.

It was rather loud by the time Augusta and Neville arrived, even with half the party downstairs in the dining room. Neville didn't move away from his grandmother until he saw Harry, who dragged him over to meet Draco and Hermione.

Remus glanced worriedly at the clock and then at Dumbledore. The floo roared again and everyone froze (as they did each time the floo started).

"Hope you haven't started without us!" Cried a lovely, dark-haired witch with wild hair.

"Andromeda, Ted! Welcome to Grimmauld Place!" Remus said. "And this must be Nymophadora."

"She goes by Tonks," Bill corrected.

"Yeah, because someone decided to give me an absolutely ridiculous name," The teenage girl said, her hair turning from bright blue to red, much to Remus' and the majority of the room's surprise.

"Honestly, Dora," Andromeda tutted.

"Mum, don't embarrass me in front of my classmates!" Tonks cried, motioning to Bill and Charlie, her red hair turning pink. She glanced around and noticed Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick. In a quieter voice she said, "And my teachers!"

Remus smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tonks. I'm Remus, and the little boy over there is my nephew, Harry."

"Nice to meet you, too, Remus." Tonks said, before slipping away from her mother and going over to talk to Bill and Charlie, who were, to be fair, the only people her age.

"Come on, Ted, I've got plenty of great stories about this place to tell you!" Andy cried, dragging her husband across the room to the large curtain that covered the family tapestry.

Remus looked around, and spotted exactly who he needed. Narcissa was standing in a corner, looking rather alone. He joined her.

"I'm sorry," said Remus. "I should have warned you that your sister would be here."

Narcissa shrugged. "It's not as though she doesn't have a right. She's a Black, and Sirius' favorite cousin. She's more welcome here than I am."

"That's not true," argued Remus.

"I'm only here because Harry is friends with Draco," said Narcissa. "You know that as well as I do."

Remus sighed. "Have you ever considered that Sirius and I might see you as a friend?"

"I hadn't," said Narcissa, sounding surprise. "Do you?"

"I do," Remus replied. "And I think Sirius does, too."

Narcissa gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Remus. I must admit, you were one of the last people I expected to be friends with."

Remus chuckled. "I can't argue with that."

"She didn't know you, did she?" asked Narcissa. "Andy's daughter?"

"No, this is the first time we've met," said Remus. "In fact, this party will be the first time Sirius has seen Andy since his incarceration. It's one of the reasons I invited her. I thought it would be good for them to reconnect."

Narcissa nodded, looking very thoughtful. "You know, Remus, I'd never felt out of place in this house before today. But talking to you has made me feel much better about it."

"I'm glad," Remus said.

Narcissa looked around the room. "And I don't think I'm the only one. Jean and Connor look like they could use some company. And you have other things you need to do, I can tell."

With that, she walked gracefully over to the Grangers, sitting down and greeting them.

Andy joined him just then, and whispered, "Is that my sister, talking to Muggles?"

"Indeed it is," said Remus.

Before Andy could reply, blue flames appeared in the fireplace. But it was only Archer.

"Don't stop the party for me," Archer said, making a few people laugh.

Minutes later, the floo roared again, and an elderly man in a worn blue coat stepped out, brushing the ashes off his sleeves.

"Hope I'm not late," he said.

"Mr. Scamander!" Remus said, offering his hand to shake. "It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Newt accepted the hand. "Please, call me Newt. You must be Remus. Dumbledore described you to a 'T'. Ah, and the Weasleys. Wonderful to see you again!"

"We can't thank you enough for identifying Scabbers," Arthur said, shaking his hand. "Just thinking of what might have happened…"

"Anytime you need assistance with an animal, let me know," Newt assured him, before moving further into the crowd and spotting someone else he knew. "Hagrid! My dear old friend!"

Remus glanced at the clock. "Alright, everyone, he should be here in two minutes! Find a place to hide!"

There was a flurry of movement as everyone ducked down or slipped behind the couches, under tables and behind the tall window drapes.

Right on time, the floo roared to life.

"SURPRISE!" cried the entire room.

Rod stared at them blankly. "Um… I'm supposed to tell you he's coming."

There were some sighs and groans and apologies as Remus beckoned Rod to hide with him.

Finally, the fireplace burst into flames once more and Sirius appeared on the hearth rug.

"SURPRISE!" They cried once more.

Sirius jerked his wand out, until he realized who they all were and what was happening.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius cried. "You lot nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"That means, 'Thank you' in Gryffindor language" said Narcissa, smirking.

"Ah ha, very funny, dear cousin," Sirius said sarcastically as Remus approached him. "Remus, did you plan all of this?"

"I thought you might want to celebrate your accomplishment with all your friends and family." Remus said, embracing him.

Sirius pulled away and grinned handsomely. "You are amazing."

Gilliam, Merric, Embry, Mei and Kitty arrived after this. Harry immediately granted Kitty's wish and introduced her to Hermione. The little werewolf bonded almost immediately with her, and once again, all of the children raced out of the room.

Merric and Embry tried talking to Percy at first, but after a short conversation, they went over to Bill, Charlie and Tonks instead. Percy didn't seem to mind, preferring to listen and talk to his professors instead.

The next hour or so was spent milling around and formally greeting each of the guests, while Harry and the other children ran all around the house. Remus prayed they still had a house by the end of the night.

When they reached the Hogwarts crowd, Dumbledore respectfully requested that Sirius wait until after the party to open the gift on the coffee table. Sirius hadn't even noticed it.

Sirius dragged Narcissa along with him to talk to Andromeda, much to the chagrin of both women. But it wasn't long before they found common ground to bond over: their children. After hearing about Narcissa's near-betrayal to Lucius, Andromeda softened up to her sister.

"Job well done," Sirius whispered to Remus as they walked away, hand in hand.

Remus' laugh was cut short when he suddenly stiffened. There was a familiar scent on the air. He glanced wildly around the room.

"Rem?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"I…" Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and dragged him out of the drawing room and into the classroom next door.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Do you remember the other night, when we were attacked?" Remus asked. "And I told you I smelled a strong cologne?"

"Yeah, the same one Malfoy wears," Sirius said. "And one of that lot escaped."

"Well, just now, I smelled it again…" Remus said nervously. "But the room is so packed, it's impossible to tell who it is."

"That's… that's not good," Sirius paced back and forth. "That means one of our closest friends might have betrayed us…"

Remus collapsed into a chair, laying his head in his hands. "Padfoot, I don't want to go through this again. We lost Lily and James the last time this happened… what if we lose Harry this time? We don't even know exactly what those people wanted. They could be after us for any number of reasons… What if one of us gets hurt or… or…"

Sirius was glad that Remus didn't finish his sentence. He knelt in front of him and took one hand. "Look at me, Moony."

Remus obeyed, his eyes tearful.

Sirius spoke in a firm voice that did not waver. "We'll get through this. Like Dumbledore said, we have to be careful who we trust with what information. We'll figure out, together. And we will not, under any circumstances, lose Harry again. Okay?"

Remus nodded. "Okay."

Sirius pulled him to his feet and pressed their lips together. He then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the water from Remus' eyes. "Now, come on. Friend or foe, there are guests that need to be entertained."


	44. Dragons

_Next chapter is coming a bit earlier than usual. I am on holiday for a bit and that usually means more updates. Yay!_

* * *

Harry was somewhat overwhelmed, for multiple reasons.

First, he'd never seen so many people in Grimmauld Place at once. There was so much noise and movement.

Second, he hadn't realized how many friends he had until they were all sitting at the dining table together. All of them wanted his individual attention, and Harry wished he could make copies of himself.

Keeping them entertained was difficult. Remus had given him a few ideas to do just that, from simple party games to the Dino-Dragon War game (which was still in its testing stages). Unfortunately, there were several disagreements about what rules to use in each game.

Bill and Charlie were a bit helpful in this case. If they heard one of their siblings raise their voice, one of them would waltz over and end the argument, threatening to tell their mother if they didn't stop. The non-Weasley children, however, didn't see the need to listen to Bill.

Merric and Embry kept Kitty in check, pulling her aside if they didn't think what she was doing was acceptable, and for the most part, she listened to them. She and Ginny butted heads over almost everything, since they were both the 'baby' in their family, and had very different childhoods.

Hermione and Draco, however, were both very smart and very opinionated, and while they got along alright, they clashed with Ron and the twins constantly. And, of course, Ginny would side with her brothers, and Kitty with Hermione, only adding to the tension.

Harry feared the day that Hermione and Draco found something they didn't agree on. He wasn't sure he'd be able to quell their furies.

Neville, thankfully, was behind him all the way. Although they hadn't seen each other in a while, Neville was Harry's first friend ever, and always seemed to agree with him. The Weasleys' all liked Neville well enough, while the other three took little notice of him at first.

Things were finally looking up when Remus arrived with trays of food. This prompted a whole new atmosphere, in which Hermione and Kitty had a nearly philosophical discussion about healthy foods with Neville. At some point, Hermione complimented Neville on his ideas, leading Draco and Kitty to appreciate the quiet boy a little more.

After eating some, they pulled out the Dino-Dragon War and started to play it again. Neville took notes for Harry on what improvements they could make as they played.

"Each dragon has a special magical power," said Hermione. "Maybe the dinosaurs should have some sort of power, too. Something that gives them a boost."

"Could be a physical attribute," said Draco, using higher vocabulary to impress her. "Like the velociraptor. According to the books Harry has, they're pack hunters. Their ability could have something to do with that."

"How about they summon their friends when they're health gets low?" asked Ron.

"Exactly," said Draco. "And the T-Rex is huge…"

"It could step on some dragons," said Fred. "Look at the size of its feet."

"And it's fast," added George. "But what about the plant-eaters? What can a Triceratops or a Brachiosaurus do that would help it in a battle?"

"We'll come up with something," said Harry. "For now, let's just keep notes and draw the pictures. I think we're going to need a new board."

They had drawn every bit of the game, and the original board that Bill and Charlie had made for them was covered in scribbles and pumpkin juice stains. They were all fair artists, but Harry seemed to have the most skills in realistic sketches. Remus had given him a basic sketch pad to keep his drawings in, and most of it was filled with dinosaurs, sketches, and his friends.

They continued to talk about ways to improve the game for some time before it happened.

Kitty had reached over and picked up her glass of juice, but before she could bring it to her lips, it slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. The noise startled everyone in the dining room, which was only the children - Harry and his friends and Bill and the older children.

"Kitty?" asked Harry when the girl didn't move. "Are you alright?"

"I need to talk to my Daddy," she said in a whisper. "There's something wrong."

"Wrong with what?" asked Hermione, touching her shoulder.

"With Daddy," said Kitty.

"Well, hold on a moment," said Bill. "You can't move with all that glass around you. I'll get someone to come magic it up."

But Kitty didn't want to wait. She climbed up so she was standing on the seat of the chair and leapt over the broken glass, sprinting out the doorway. Merric and Embry followed her their semi-sister at the same speed. Harry, who was nowhere near the mess, tried to follow, too, hoping it was nothing too bad. He thought Rod was pretty cool, and knew how important he was to Kitty.

"Where are you all going?" Hermione asked, exasperated and possibly a little scared. The glass breaking had been a loud sound.

"To find her dad," said Harry, as though it were obvious.

"How does she know something's wrong?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Must be a werewolf sense or something."

The others didn't look like they quite believed him, but they didn't stop him, either. Only Neville, however, tried to follow, but Harry asked him to stay with the others. Without someone to stop the arguments, Harry was afraid of what would happen.

Finally, he made it up the stairs. One glance into the drawing room told him she definitely wasn't there, and neither were Rod, Gilliam, Remus, or Sirius. Finding this very strange, Harry went further up the stairs.

Remus and Gilliam were standing on the landing outside Harry's and his uncle's bedrooms, blocking the next set of stairs. Kitty was glaring at Gilliam.

"I want to see Daddy!" she cried, stomping her feet. "I have to make sure he's alright!"

"He's fine, Kitty," Gilliam tried to assure her, to no avail. "He'll be down soon."

"What is he doing upstairs?" asked Harry. "Is Sirius up there too?"

"He is," Remus said with a nod. "They're just talking."

"About?" growled Kitty, perhaps a little more forcefully than she intended.

"Kitty, you need to calm down," Gilliam said sternly. "Your father is fine. If you're not going to wait here patiently then go back downstairs."

Kitty crossed her arms and sat down on the first step. Harry wondered what his godfather and Kitty's adoptive father would have to talk about.

Gilliam had told him that Rod couldn't remember anything about his past, so it wasn't like they could reminisce about the old days in Hogwarts or the war or something.

With no ideas, Harry decided it was best to simply wait, so he leaned against Remus' side. Believing their father that it wasn't an emergency, Merric and Embry slipped back down the stairs, promising to make sure Harry's friends didn't end up in another fight.


	45. Keys

_Finally, this chapter makes it to publishing! It took a while to get here, but finally, it's here. Now, relax, read, and review!_

* * *

Rod stared at the tall curtains covering an entire wall in the drawing room. Someone - the dark-haired witch with the metamorphmagus child - had said the Black Family Tapestry was hidden behind it.

"Good riddance," the witch had said, leading her blonde sister to roll her eyes.

He couldn't shake the weird feeling he had just being there, in this room. He was getting a bit lightheaded, and quickly slipped out of the room. In the corridor, he took a deep breath and regained his composure.

Rod looked up at the stairs near the end of the hall. Something deep inside him told him he needed to go upstairs. His feet moved against his will, ascending to the next floor - one of the doors said _Harry James Potter_.

He didn't stop, continuing up to the next floor. Here there were two closed doors.

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

Without thinking about it, Rod reached for the second door and twisted the doorknob.

Locked.

Curious, he fingered the key that hung on a string around his neck. He'd never been able to figure out what it went to, but aside from a faded black mark on his left arm, it was the only hint he had about his past.

 _The key to my past_ , he thought ironically. _And maybe… just maybe, the key to this room._

He took it off his neck and inserted it into the keyhole, holding his breath.

Click.

 _It worked,_ thought Rod, pushing the door open. _Why do I have a key to a door in this house?_

He stepped inside the room. It looked like the bedroom of a teenage boy. There were some posters, newspaper clippings, and Hogwarts memorabilia (mostly Slytherin) all over the walls. The desk was neat and tidy. A small bookshelf housed old and dusty books.

On the bedside table there lay a long, dark wand. He reached for it.

"Rod?"

He whirled around to see Sirius standing in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry," Rod stuttered. "I don't know what came over me?"

"I can tell," Sirius said, striding forward. "You walked up here like you were possessed. What I'm most interested in, however, is the fact that you have a key to my little brother's room."

"I've always had it," said Rod. "Since Gilliam found me. Your brother won't be mad, will he?"

Sirius was staring hard at him. "My brother is dead."

"What?"

"Look at this," Sirius said, opening the drawer of the bedside table and handing Rod a picture from it. "This is the last photo Reg and I took together. We were about to board the train. It was going to be Regulus' first year at Hogwarts."

Rod studied the photo, which replayed the moment it was taken over and over again. Two very similar looking boys stood side by side in front of the Hogwarts Express. The taller boy rolled his eyes at the camera before turning away and waving at someone outside the photo's frame. The smaller boy frowned at his elder brother, disapproval in his face as he, too, glanced outside the frame.

"You don't look like you wanted to be in the photo." Rod said.

"No, I didn't want to be associated with my parents at all, or my brother for that matter," Sirius explained.

"Because you knew he'd be a Slytherin," Rod said, looking at the snake banner above the desk. He turned back to the photo, feeling lightheaded once more. "You're waving at Remus and Peter."

Sirius stared at him, and then glanced down at the photo again. "How… did you know that?"

Rod handed the photo back to him and shrugged. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to check something. Kneeling down, he slipped his hand underneath the mattress of the bed, and pulled out a leather bound journal.

Sirius was speechless, kneeling down to face him with wonder in his eyes.

Rod took a deep breath before lifting his gaze to meet Sirius'.

"This was mine," said Rod. "Sirius… I don't know what's happening… everything seems so familiar… but distant…"

"Rod…" Sirius breathed. "Try to remember your past. Just… close your eyes and try…"

Seeing the pain in Sirius' expression made Rod do as he was told. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Images flashed in his mind, words and sounds and smells accompanying them.

He opened his eyes again, frustrated. "It's all a mess… Nothing is clear…"

Sirius nodded. "Then let's try this. I'm going to ask you a question - one that you couldn't possibly know the answer to. And if you do then we'll know for sure."

"We'll know what for sure?" Rod asked, and then he realized. "Do you think I'm Regulus?"

"I don't know what to think yet," said Sirius, standing up and sitting on the bed.

Rod nodded and joined him. "Ask it then."

Sirius scrutinized him. "What is the name of the house-elf that used to work here?"

"Kreacher," said Rod almost immediately.

Sirius' eyes widened. "We've never told you or Gilliam about him. How did you know that?"

Rod looked around the room again. "Because… I remember him. The year you started Hogwarts, Mother and Kreacher would talk of nothing except what a disgrace you were. She burned all of your letters."

A tear slipped down Sirius' cheek. "Regulus… you're alive…"

"Yes," Rod said, dazed, and then everything went black.

"I think he's waking up now," said a familiar voice.

Rod's eyes cracked open.

Sirius was sitting in the chair from the desk, looking worried. Remus and Gilliam stood further back.

"Welcome back," said Gilliam. "Don't worry, you've only been out for a few minutes."

"It's amazing," said Remus. "You both have the same eyes. I can't believe none of us noticed it before."

Sirius shrugged. "Your fringe doesn't help."

Rod reached up and swiped his hair away from his face. He didn't always have access to scissors, so his hair had been able to grow fairly long.

Gilliam glanced at the doorway. "Remus, we should go downstairs. The children are looking for us. Let's give Sirius and Rod - I mean, Regulus, a few minutes."

The two of them left, and Rod sat up. He remembered much more now. Everything was starting to make sense.

He was Regulus Black. All this time, he had been allied with his older brother without knowing it.

"I had a dream," he said. "Actually, I think it was a memory. A lot of them, like my life flashing before my eyes."

"What did you see?" Sirius asked.

"Everything," Regulus Black grinned. "My sorting ceremony, and your disappointment when I continued the family tradition. I remember meeting my first friend, Barty."

"You two were inseparable, to my annoyance," said Sirius. "I remember when they brought him to Azkaban. All I could think was how my own brother was better off dead than in the cell next to that bastard."

Regulus' eyes saddened. "I… trusted him. I know how I lost my memory now."

"Barty?" Sirius asked. "But Dumbledore got the truth out of Kreacher. The two of you went to the cavern with the underground lake, where you switched the Horcruxes."

"You know about that?" asked Regulus curiously.

Sirius nodded. "We found the horcrux in the China cabinet. Dumbledore has destroyed it, and he thinks he found the lake, too."

"What did Kreacher tell you, exactly?" asked Regulus.

"That the two of you went there, and you were dragged into the water by the Inferi."

Regulus shook his head. "It wasn't just us. We had Barty, too. He helped Kreacher fend off the Inferi when they attacked, and then Kreacher Apparated us out of there."

"Why didn't he tell us that?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"Because Barty obliviated him," Regulus explained. "After he saw me replace the horcrux and realized my intent to destroy it, he turned on me. I managed to get the horcrux to Kreacher and ordered him to take it and destroy it. Barty was so angry about it that he used the Cruciatus Curse on me. He told me I didn't deserve to be a Death Eater or a Black or a pureblood. I blacked out for a bit and when I woke up Greyback was there. Barty said I had great timing because it was the full moon… and after that it's all a bit fuzzy…"

They were both in tears now. Sirius moved to the edge of the bed and pulled Regulus into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad to have you back, brother," Sirius said. "I didn't appreciate you when we were teens, and I allowed us to grow apart."

"I'm guilty of the same," said Regulus. "But now we have a second chance."

"Yeah, and Harry and Kitty are friends now, so I don't think we'll be allowed to hate each other again," Sirius joked.

Regulus blanched. "Merlin… we're both parents."

Sirius nodded slowly, taking in the fact. "That we are… um… do you want your wand back?"

Regulus accepted the dusty wand from his brother and felt a strong surge of power course through his body. "Blackthorn and unicorn hair, 11 inches. Sturdy. I've missed you, too."

Sirius laughed. "Typical of our family. Why was it still in your room? You didn't take it with you to the lake?"

"I was afraid I'd lose it in the madness that the potion was going to cause," Regulus said. "Like I said, I trusted Barty. It was my downfall."

"Well, it wasn't in vain. Dumbledore recognized it for what it was and destroyed it," Sirius assure him.

"It's not over though," said Regulus. "I'm certain he made more. If we could figure out the exact number and their locations… it would be possible to finish him off."

"That's Dumbledore's theory as well," said Sirius. "He's investigating Riddle's past for that exact purpose."

"Sounds like you don't need me, then," said Regulus, half-joking.

"I'll always need you," said Sirius with a smile. "Now come on, our family is waiting for us. Even I can hear Kitty's huffs."

"Don't call my daughter a Hufflepuff!" joked Regulus as he stood up.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "By the way, don't try to do magic yet. I had to practice before I could control my power again after I was released from Azkaban."

Regulus nodded and followed him out the door, pocketing his wand. He wouldn't be so easily parted from it again.


	46. Reuniting

_Apologies for the lack of new chapters these past few days. It was my birthday, so I was spending time with family and friends. As always, please relax, read and review!_

* * *

It was several hours before the party began to wind down. After assuring his daughter that he was fine, Regulus chose to stay in the study with Gilliam. Neither of them were used to formal events anymore, so they enjoyed the peace and quiet. Only Percy disturbed them, entering a couple times to exchange books.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus listened to Newt's retellings of his incredible adventures, and discussed politics with Augusta and some of the other adults (which was mostly meaningless complaints about the Ministry). Pollux reminisced with his two granddaughters about their childhoods, purposely avoiding discussing their married lives.

Arthur, of course, quickly befriended the Grangers, badgering them with questions about Muggles. Even Newt joined in parts of these discussions.

The Tonks' were the first to leave, followed immediately by the Weasleys, since both had to be at King's Cross the next morning. Pollux was next to leave, and then Narcissa and Draco. Lucius expected his wife and son to be home for dinner.

With the dwindling number of guests, everyone moved to the drawing room again. Newt bid them all farewell, requesting that they, "do this again sometime."

The Grangers had work early the next morning, so Hermione gave Kitty, Harry, and Neville each a hug before following her mother out the door.

Sirius quietly asked Dumbledore to stay after the party, so Dumbledore requested that Minerva and Flitwick help Hagrid return to Hogwarts, since he couldn't Apparate. The Deputy Headmistress chuckled as Hagrid knocked the coat rack down on their way out.

Archer reminded Sirius not to be late the day after tomorrow (his first day as an official Auror) before ducking into the fireplace. Augusta and Neville were the last to leave, and with one last question about the next day, the old woman and her grandson disappeared into the flames.

Finally, it was just Dumbledore, Gilliam's family, and the inhabitants of the house.

"I am glad you asked me to stay," said Dumbledore. "As there is a matter I wish to discuss with you. I presume you have something important to tell me as well?"

"We do," said Remus as Gilliam and Regulus returned to the drawing room.

A few minutes later, they'd told Dumbledore everything that had happened upstairs. Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised.

"This is joyous news indeed. Welcome back, Regulus," said Dumbledore. "But I fear you should keep this quiet for now, as the circumstances surrounding your change of heart are not well known or easy to prove."

"It's common knowledge that Regulus tried to leave the Death Eaters before Voldemort's defeat," Sirius said.

"This is true," said Dumbledore. "But so is his supposed death. It seems Barty Crouch Jr. was very thorough in his purposes."

"When will I be able to return to society, then?" asked Regulus.

"After the werewolf legislation is passed," said Dumbledore. "You could continue to be Rod, and find a suitable job. I am still gathering information on Voldemort's past, and once that is done, and we have made our conclusions about Voldemort's Horcruxes, I believe we may be able to bring this to Minister Bagnold."

Mei, who had been reading during this conversation, glanced up at the name 'Bagnold'. She quickly looked down again, eyes glaring at the book in her hands.

"You trust the Ministry with this?" asked Sirius, curiously.

"Unfortunately, no," said Dumbledore. "But I do trust Minister Bagnold. I believe she will take the information seriously, and form an Auror task force specific to the purpose of finding and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes. I would, of course, be a resource to this team."

Sirius nodded. "Do you have any idea how long it will be before you reach that point?"

Dumbledore nodded. "With term beginning tomorrow, I'm afraid my plans have been delayed some. I will be able to continue after this week. The first week is always the longest, it seems. After that, I believe it should only take a couple weeks, so long as nothing else pops up."

"You're certain?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore sighed. "There is one hiccough in my plan, but I will tell you more after I have exhausted every resource at my disposal."

The others nodded.

"Now, I believe that was all I needed to discuss with you," said the Headmaster. "Although there is the matter of your gift."

Sirius picked up the package on the coffee table. "You really didn't have to get me anything."

Dumbledore motioned for him to open it, so he did.

"Merlin's beard," Sirius whispered. "How-"

"James' cloak!" cried Remus. "Where did you get it, Dumbledore?"

"James left it in my care before he passed away," Dumbledore explained. "I had planned to give it to Harry in his first year of Hogwarts, but now that he is in your care, I leave it to you to decide when he should have it."

"Thank you," said Sirius, unsure of what else to say. "We thought it had been lost when we couldn't find it at Godric's Hollow."

"It was safe," Dumbledore assured him. "I decided today would be the perfect occasion, as you also have the option to use it on your missions as an Auror."

"That's true," said Remus as Sirius handed him the cloak. "It could be invaluable, and James always planned to use it as an Auror, too."

"I don't get it," said Mei. "What's so special about it?"

"It's an Invisibility Cloak," said Sirius. "Try it on, Remus."

Remus stood up and slipped the cloak over himself.

Everyone except Sirius and Dumbledore gasped.

"Remus?!" cried Harry fearfully.

Remus pulled the cloak off. "I'm right here, Harry. Don't worry."

They explained how the cloak worked, and then let Harry and Kitty take turns trying it on.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Sirius said, earning a twinkling eye from the headmaster. "I can't wait to give it to Harry when he goes to Hogwarts."

"Along with an arsenal of pranks and joke supplies," Remus added. "If only we still had the map."

"The map?" Regulus asked.

"We created a map of Hogwarts when we were students there," said Sirius. "I say 'we', but Remus did most of the spellwork. Filch confiscated it. I bet he still has it."

"That would explain quite a bit," said Dumbledore, who, evidently, hadn't known about the map. "Given the current state of affairs, however, I believe it would be best that this item stay in Filch's office for now. Our enemies now hide in the shadows."

"That's something else I'd like to talk to you about," said Remus. He quickly explained about the familiar scent the night he'd been attacked, and how he'd noticed it again during the party. "It's gone now, which is good. That means we can trust everyone here."

"Who would wear the same cologne as Lucius Malfoy?" asked Regulus.

"Who would be able to _afford_ the same cologne as Lucius Malfoy?" corrected Sirius.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Let us hope this is only a coincidence. Keep this knowledge in mind, and, as before, be mindful of who you trust."

"Constant vigilance," said Sirius, repeating his new boss' mantra. The others chuckled.

"Now, if that is all you wished to discuss," said Dumbledore standing, "then I'm afraid must be going. There is still much to do before the students arrive tomorrow."

He bid them farewell, and flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Well, that's a lot to chew on," said Gilliam. "Let us know if you smell that cologne again, Remus."

Remus nodded. "I'm going to go make dinner. Would you all like to stay and eat with us?"

"We'd love to," said Gilliam, speaking for everyone.

"I'll help you with the cooking," Mei said, following Remus down to the kitchen.

Kitty and Harry returned the Invisibility Cloak before running upstairs to Harry's room to play.

Regulus sighed and leaned back in his seat. "These couches are much more comfortable than the old ones."

Sirius laughed, standing up. "The whole house is more comfortable than it used to be."

Regulus watched as his older brother waved his wand to quickly clean up the food and decorations. After going to the dining room to do the same thing, Sirius returned and sat down next to the younger Black.

"Remus and I were talking earlier," Sirius began.

"There's a shocker," said Regulus with a smirk.

Sirius nudged him. "We were wondering… if you and Kitty would like to stay here at Grimmauld Place with us?"

Regulus stared at him, surprise and happiness across his face. "Are you serious?"

Sirius cleared his throat, waiting for Regulus to realize what he'd said.

Regulus groaned as Sirius laughed.

"To answer your question, yes, I am," Sirius said. "We've repurposed the bedroom next door, but we talked about cleaning out mine and your bedrooms upstairs for you and Kitty."

Regulus glanced at Gilliam.

"I told them it was a great idea," said Gilliam, with shrug.

"Reg," said Sirius. "This is your home, too. It always has been, and it always will be."

Regulus pulled him into a hug, and when he pulled away, he said, "I'd love to come home, Sirius, and to raise my daughter alongside Harry."

Sirius gave him a handsome smile. "That's more than I could have ever hoped for."


	47. Wizengamot

_Every time I think I've written a long chapter, I look at the word count and feel deep disappointment. Anyways, the story continues in this chapter. The one you've been waiting for, that will decide the course of the rest of the story! Without further ado, relax, read, and review!_

* * *

"You look stunning," Remus said, straightening Sirius' tie.

Sirius smiled, leaning forward and kissing Remus' lips. "I love you, Mooncake."

"I love you, too," said Remus. "Snuffles."

Sirius laughed as they went downstairs, where Remus had already made breakfast. "I can't believe the day is finally here. I've never been this nervous before."

"You'll do fine," said Remus. "If you aren't sure what to say, Augusta will be. She's rather experienced in political discussions."

"I'll say," said Sirius. "She's been teaching me what to say. I should have paid more attention to my father's lessons when I was a kid. Why do I have to be so stubborn?"

"Has Rod already left?" Sirius asked. "I mean Regulus. Is he still here?"

"He's eating, which is what you should be doing," said Remus.

They reached the kitchen, where Regulus, Harry and Kitty were munching on hot cakes.

"Good morning, oh savior of the Lycanthropes," greeted Regulus.

"Reg, do yourself a favor and leave the jokes to me," Sirius said, patting him on the back in pity.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Because yours are any better."

"What are we going to do while we wait, Daddy?" asked Kitty. "Is it going to take long before they make a decision?"

"I'm afraid it will be most of the day, love," said Regulus. "We'll be at Crystal Cottage today, waiting with the other werewolf colonies."

"What about Harry?" asked Kitty.

"He'll be here with me," said Remus. "I know it's an exciting day, but I have some lesson plans to finish. I've already ordered supplies for you, and it should be here today."

The night before, Remus and Regulus had decided that since he and Kitty were moving into Grimmauld Place, it would make sense for Kitty to join Molly and Remus' homeschool class.

Remus had immediately sent Thatch to Diagon Alley with orders for books and other supplies for Kitty. Since they were so close to the alley, his purchases were almost guaranteed to be there that afternoon.

After breakfast, Sirius kissed Remus and hugged Harry before stepping out the door to find the alley where he would Apparate from. Regulus and Kitty then stepped into the fireplace.

"Do we have to floo?" Kitty asked. "It makes my head swim."

"Sorry, love," Regulus said. "I haven't apparated in years. It's just safer this way."

Kitty sighed, then closed her mouth so she didn't breathe in any of the ash.

"Crystal Cottage!" Regulus said, tossing the floo powder to the ground. And then they were gone.

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath as the lift descended deep into the bowels of the Ministry.

Waiting for him when he stepped out was Augusta.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Augusta.

"As I'll ever be," said Sirius. "I just want to succeed."

"Don't we all?" said a voice behind them.

Sirius straightened as he turned to find himself face to face with Lucius Malfoy. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

"I doubt that, Black," said Lucius. "Though I am quite curious why my wife has chosen to associate with you and your… furry friend."

Sirius scoffed. "You're goading won't work on me, Malfoy. I'm above that, so have a nice day."

He turned on his heel with Augusta at his side. They entered the Wizengamot hall and took their seats. It didn't take very long for everyone to file in and do the same.

Dumbledore rose from his chair, and the chatter died down instantly, just as it would in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Good morning, members of the Wizengamot," Dumbledore said. "This meeting of September 1st, 1987, officially commences now, at 11:45 AM. As you all know, the Hogwarts Express is making its way to school at this very moment. I humbly request that we finish this meeting before the feast tonight. As many of you may recall, last year's September meeting ran so late that I nearly missed the Sorting ceremony."

There were chuckles throughout the room.

"And I do believe many of you wish to be home for dinner tonight as well, to await your children's first letters of the year," Dumbledore added. "Now for our first item on the agenda: the Egyptian Ministry of Magic has once again requested that we legalize the sale and use of flying carpets."

Sirius tried his best to listen intently to each matter, and to think carefully before casting his vote. Thankfully, Dumbledore was rather witty in his comments as he led the meeting, keeping them all entertained even for the most boring of topics.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now for item seven: Werewolf Legislation. Last month, the Wizengamot heard an Anti-Werewolf Legislation proposed by Dolores Umbridge and Janus Avery Jr. The legislation was not voted on."

Everyone nodded. They all knew this.

"Now, a new proposal has been drafted by Sirius Black and Augusta Longbottom. I won't go through all the details, as I'm sure you all spent last night eagerly reading through it. I will give a few highlights, however. First and foremost being the repeal of the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, which would remove the Werewolf Registry, as well as laws barring Lycanthropes from having children or getting jobs.

"In place of the Code of Conduct would be a new, classified registry. As well, Lycanthropy would be reclassified as a medical condition, and access to the Wolfsbane Potion would be granted to registered werewolves.

"Aside from granting werewolves basic human rights such as jobs and families, this legislation would also assist werewolves in returning to wizarding society. A village would be built in which werewolves could live and learn skills needed to transition into wizarding life. The village would be a self-sufficient, similar to that of Hogsmeade."

"An all-werewolf village?" Lucius commented. "And what if the werewolves band together and rise against us?"

"They're already banded together," said Sirius, shutting him down quickly. "In rather large groups, which they call colonies."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Moving on, you will each find a copy of the Village Petition, which includes fifty signatures, all from werewolves who have pledged to move to this village should the legislation pass. It seems Madame Longbottom and Mr. Black have been rather busy this past month."

"You actually found werewolf colonies?" asked a skinny wizard in glasses.

"We did," said Augusta Longbottom. "And they were rather hospitable, despite not having the comforts of wizardkind."

"And you were attacked as well," said Lucius. "As I recall, the Aurors brought in seven men and women, charged with attacking you, Mr. Remus Lupin, and your godson, Harry Potter, several nights ago. And five of them were werewolves, were they not?"

There were many whisperings, most of them about Harry.

"Your information is correct, Mr. Malfoy," said Sirius. "We were attacked by a group that was mostly werewolves, and Remus, who is a werewolf, was injured while defending Harry. I find it interesting, however, that you didn't feel the need to mention that the leader of this group was Fenrir Greyback. He's incarcerated, and from the looks of it, his gang has disbanded."

Malfoy scowled again.

"It seems not all of the opponents to this legislation are members of the Wizengamot," said Augusta. "I haven't personally met a single werewolf who opposes it, but after Greyback's actions, I suppose it is possible. Now, does anyone else have a question about this legislation

"A project like this requires considerable funding," said Madame Bones. "Do you have a plan to meet the monetary needs of this village?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, as I'm sure you all remember, I was wrongly imprisoned for six years, and the reparation from the Ministry was a considerable amount. It would cover the costs for several years, and by that point the village would, as Dumbledore said, be self-sufficient."

The majority of the room looked impressed.

"Ahem," said Dolores Umbridge. "And we're to believe that you'd be that charitable with your money? You've only been out of prison for two months. Are you sure you aren't making a rash decision?"

"I'm not exactly hurting for money," Sirius said. "And I assure you, I would not have been hired by the Auror Department if there was a question about my sanity. Although my time in Azkaban took its toll on me, I've completely recovered from it."

There was silence for a moment.

"Any other questions" asked Dumbledore, "that pertain to the legislation?"

Many members shook their head.

"Very well, then. It is time to vote," said Dumbledore. "All in favor of passing the Werewolf Legislation of 1987, raise your hand."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. All around the room, one by one, hands rose in the air. Umbridge and Malfoy watched on in shock and horror as nearly the entire hall moved in Sirius' favor.

Dumbledore finished counting. "That's fifty-two votes. Now, all in favor of passing the Anti-Werewolf Regulations in conjunction with the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, please raise your hand."

Eight hands rose into the air, some more hesitant. Dolores Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy raised theirs with matching frowns.

Sirius smiled in relief.

Dumbledore nodded. "The majority vote is in favor of passing the Werewolf Legislation of 1987. The 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct will be repealed by December 31, 1987. The new laws will come into effect on January 1st, 1988."

He quickly moved on to the next item on the agenda, leaving Sirius with only a few moments to silently celebrate their victory.

They'd really done it. They'd won.

* * *

Remus found it difficult to concentrate on lesson plans that day. He honestly had no idea what to expect from the Wizengamot, and he could only hope that they were listening to what Sirius and Augusta had to say.

Harry was seating across the table from him, drawing pictures of his friends, family, and dragons and dinosaurs. He already had a tall stack of his 'masterpieces' in the middle of the table.

Remus sighed as he made one more note on Ginny's reading lessons. "How about some lunch?"

"That's the best idea ever!" cried Harry. "Can we take Paddy for a walk first?"

"Sure, go put on some shoes and call him to the door."

They both stood up and left the room, but a noise in the drawing room made them stop.

"Remus! Harry!" called Sirius.

"Padfoot?" cried Remus, running into the drawing room.

"You're back!" cried Harry.

Paddy woofed and sprang off his place on the couch towards Sirius, who was covered in soot.

Remus waved his wand to clean off the soot.

"The assembly is in a recess. I only have a few minutes," Sirius said, barely taking a breath. "But I had to come and tell you both."

"Breathe, my love," Remus said, cupping his cheek. "What happened?"

Sirius breathed in and out for a moment, and then, with a look of mild disbelief. "We won. The vote was fifty-two to eight and we won. Remus, we did it!"

"We won!" cried Harry, jumping up and down. Paddington reflected his excitement by bounding around him in a circle, barking.

Remus was speechless.

"We won," he whispered, in shock. "Bloody hell, Sirius…"

Unable to find words, he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, which Sirius happily reciprocated.

"I love you," said Sirius, leaning his forehead on Remus'. There were tears in the werewolf's eyes "I want you to know, part of the reason I did this was because I love you, and you need to know that you're worth fighting for."

"I love you, too," Remus sobbed, finally believing the words in his father's letter. _You're worth fighting for._

Sirius kissed the tears from his face. "I have to get back, but I'll see you both tonight. Will you spread the word to Regulus and the others? They've waited long enough."

"Of course," said Remus. "Don't be long."

"I won't," said Sirius. "Dumbledore has 'humbly requested' that the meeting adjourn before the Start-of-Term Feast tonight."

Remus was half-laughing, half-crying as Sirius disappeared into the fireplace again.

"Well, it looks like we have something to do before we walk Paddy," Remus said as he heard an odd sound. "Was that your stomach?"

Harry looked down at his tummy. "Could we have a snack before we go?"

Remus chuckled and led his nephew down to the kitchen.


	48. Alphabet

_First day of school! First day of school! For the Weasleys, Harry, and Kitty, at least._

 _I feel like I haven't done enough narrative or dialogue with the children. I'll work on that. A lot of the events in the story are adult-centered though._

* * *

"Good luck, Uncle Sirius!" Cried Harry as Sirius stepped out the door the next morning. They'd spent breakfast reading all of the headlines about the newly passed werewolf legislation in the Prophet.

"You'll do great," said Remus encouragingly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," said Sirius. "Have fun on your first day in school, Harry."

"I will," said Harry with confidence.

Once Sirius was gone, Remus took Harry upstairs to the classroom.

"When is everyone coming?" asked Harry.

"Around nine o'clock," said Remus, pulling out his lesson plans for the day. Most of it was activities that would assess what skills each of the children had, which was the goal for the week. The children wouldn't even know they were being tested, which would provide a stress-free environment.

Molly and her brood arrived fifteen minutes early, but Regulus and Kitty took ten minutes longer, arriving just before the clock struck nine.

Regulus had to leave almost immediately, apologizing profusely as his help was needed in Crescent Valley.

"Good morning," Remus greeted each of the children as they took their seats. A chair from upstairs had been added for Kitty, though she didn't have a desk like Ginny yet.

The children greeted him as well, but were surprisingly quiet. Molly took the younger four to the reading corner, where she planned to read them a story, and hear them read as well. Fred and George slouched in their chairs.

"Bored already?" asked Remus.

"School is always boring," said Fred.

"How do you know if you've never been to one?" Remus countered.

"Mum's been homeschooling us for years," George said. "And that's a kind of school. Why do we need to learn so much?"

"All of the work you do at Hogwarts will require reading and writing, as well as math. As for the other subjects we'll be studying, it's important to understand the world around you for many reasons, especially if you want to perform magic."

Fred sighed. "We just want to run a joke business. We just need to learn some magic and stuff."

"And how are you going to keep track of money for you business if you don't understand it?" Asked Remus.

George shrugged. "We could hire someone to do it."

"And he could easily take advantage of you, and cheat you out of all your money," said Remus.

"Then we'd sue him," argued Fred.

"Joke's on you, then, because you didn't read your accountant's contract when you hired him. Everything he did was perfectly legal, because you signed the paper allowing it to be."

Fred and George's jaws dropped open.

"People can do that?" Asked Fred.

"People find loopholes in laws all the time, and they take advantage of them. If you want to avoid that, then you have to be able to stand on your own feet," Remus explained. "Now, I could go on and give you clear examples of how science and magic come into play when inventing joke and prank items, as well as how you'd need math and reading skills to understand the science and magic behind it, but I think you're starting to see the bigger picture now."

Indeed, it seemed the twins finally understood why their learning was so important, but there was still some doubt in their eyes.

"Reading is so hard, though." Said Fred. "What if we never get better at it?"

Remus leaned forward. "No one ever said it was easy. Everything is hard at first. When you were learning to walk, could you do it in a day? Did you learn to feed yourselves, or use the toilet on your own, overnight? I don't expect you to be reading Advanced Potion-Making tomorrow. It takes time to build up to that, but every book you read, every sentence you write, expands your skills and vocabulary."

With new motivation, the twins started taking turns reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard. They knew the stories well, though Remus' copy was a little different than Molly's. They worked together to discern meanings and pronunciations of words.

When George was stuck on a particularly difficult word, he growled in frustration and crossed his arms.

"This is impossible!" He cried, so loudly that Molly turned to say something to him.

Remus raised his hand to signal it was fine.

"George, look at me," Remus said. The boy did, nearly in tears. "I know you're struggling, and I understand how hard it can be at first. But remember: while it may be difficult, it's not impossible."

George stared at him for a moment, before reluctantly looking back at the word. Together, he and Fred figured out what it was.

Later, when Fred struggled with a word, Remus heard George whisper, "It's difficult, not impossible."

Fred nodded and sounded out the word.

Remus smiled, glad he'd gotten through to the boys. They had so much potential, and he couldn't wait to see how far they'd go.

* * *

Sirius' new cubicle wasn't hard to find, as it was so close to the door. Archer was already there, leaning back in his chair.

"Bloody hell, Arch," said Sirius. "Your work area is a mess."

Archer glanced at his desk, which had become a catch-all for paperwork and . "Could be worse, you know. Last week it was all over your side, too. I'm going to miss having the place to myself."

"Oh, please," said Sirius. "You'll be glad I'm here when it's time for paperwork."

Archer laughed. "Can't argue with that. By the way, congrats on getting that werewolf legislation passed."

"Thanks," said Sirius. "I was honestly surprised that we got so many votes. I didn't think the Wizengamot was so open-minded."

"It's hard to argue with a Black," said Archer. "And an ex-convict."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he began to explore his work space. On his desk was a lamp, an inbox, a stack of blank parchment rolls, an Auror handbook, and a jar of ink next to a container of quills. Hanging on the wall above his desk was a small cork board. There was an even larger one on the wall opposite the cubicle's entrance.

"I know it's only been a day, but what are your new werewolf friends up to?" asked Archer.

"Well, they've already started the foundations of their village," Sirius said. "They've voted Gilliam, one of the colony leaders, as mayor. He's organized a council that will manage the village and communicate with the Ministry. They're coming up with all sorts of plans and ideas. They've even named their new home, 'Half-Moon Village.'"

"Well, if they wanted to be blunt, they succeeded," Archer said.

Sirius chuckled. "It's supposed to represent the transitional purpose of the village. They aren't meant to stay there forever, after all."

"Ah, so they're being poetic, not blunt," Archer concluded.

"You… are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?"

"This is your lot in life now, Black," Archer said with a shrug. "Might as well accept it."

"Black! Williamson!" roared a gruff voice at the back of the room. "Get in here!"

Sirius and Archer scrambled to Mad-Eye's office, stumbling over each other in the process.

"Yes, sir?" asked Sirius upon entering.

"I've got an assignment for the both of you." Mad-Eye said, getting straight to business. "Tomorrow, the Minister wants to visit the site where the new werewolf village is going to be built."

"Really?" asked Sirius in surprise.

Mad-Eye ignored him and continued. "As you know, one of the eight assailants that attacked you, Lupin, and Potter, escaped. The department is taking this threat very seriously, and they've asked for an Auror escort. You'll be in charge of ensuring the Minister's safety. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied.

Mad-Eye nodded approvingly, and gave them the details of the task before dismissing them.

Back in their cubicle, Archer clapped him on the back. "Blimey, you're first mission is with the Minister? There's no way you're not nervous."

"Honestly? I feel fine. This is my element. Yesterday, in that room with all the political figures of our Ministry, that was terrifying."

"I see," said Archer, snapping his fingers. "You flourish under pressure. Interesting."

Sirius shrugged and took his seat.

"Well, there isn't much to do now, unless something appears in our inboxes."

"Brilliant," Sirius breathed. "What do you do with your spare time?"

Archer glanced at the board. "After my old partner retired, Mad-Eye had me going through cold cases. I'm not sure what he wants us to do now, aside from being bodyguards for the Minister."

"I'm sure he only picked us because it would look less conspicuous if it was me." Sirius said. "It would send the wrong message to the werewolves if they thought the Minister was afraid of them and needed bodyguards."

"Mad-Eye is pretty clever," said Archer. "Anyways, I do have one more cold case, if you want to help me with it. It's from two years ago."

"That's pretty recent," said Sirius.

"Yeah, but there was so little evidence, they had to close the files," said Archer, handing him a thin folder. "Here's what we've got."

"Sylvester Bagnold?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, Minister Bagnold's brother and his wife were found murdered in their home one morning - their bodies were shredded. Their daughter, Madeline, was nowhere to be found, but there was blood all over her room, and signs of a struggle. The Forensic Wizards confirmed it was her own blood."

"She was seventeen?" asked Sirius.

"Straight out of Hogwarts," Archer said, sounding sad. "Nine N.E.W.T.'s and a bright future. They never found her."

Sirius flipped through the photos of the crime scene. "These wounds look like… claw marks."

"Forensics said they were werewolf claws." Archer explained. "Thought you'd be interested since you're now the resident Lycanthropy expert."

"A werewolf did this… Any idea who?" said Sirius.

"The investigating team thought it might be Greyback, but with no leads, they weren't able to find the girl."

"This doesn't completely match Greyback's pattern, though." Sirius said. "While he does kill the parents and family of his targets, those victims tend to be very young, making it easier for him to mold them to his ideals."

"So you don't think it was Greyback?" asked Archer.

"I'm not sure," said Sirius. "I'd have to comb through the data some more. So far, the only difference is Madeline's age. Greyback would have a good reason for attacking this family. We should look for a motive - everything the Bagnolds, including the Minister, was doing within a two-month time frame, that may have made them targets."

"But why is the girl still missing?" asked Archer. "Wouldn't she have come looking for her aunt?"

"She must have a good reason for staying away," said Sirius. "Maybe she lost her memory, or maybe she joined her attacker of her own choice. She might be afraid to come back, if she was transformed into a werewolf. Many werewolves are scorned by their families, and live as outcasts."

"Great," said Archer. "We just went from no ideas to too many ideas."

"Just give me some time to go over all the facts." Sirius said.

"Have at it," Archer motioned to the corkboard.

With a new puzzle to solve, Sirius went straight to work.

* * *

Later that evening, Sirius tiredly unlocked the front door to Grimmauld Place and entered.

"Uncle Sirius!" Cried Harry, tackling him. "You're home!"

The Animagus couldn't help but laugh. "Hello to you, too, Prongslet."

He looked up to see Kitty standing on the bottom step of the stairs, watching the interaction between Harry and Sirius.

"Hello, Kitty, how was your day?" Sirius asked, wondering why the normally boisterous werewolf child was so quiet.

"Good," said Kitty.

"Come on, Uncle Sirius, Remus is down here!" Harry pulled him towards the stairs that led to the kitchen.

"I'm coming, Prongslet," said Sirius, chuckling.

Kitty followed close behind.

"Uncle Sirius is home!" Cried Harry as they entered the kitchen.

Remus turned away from his cooking and smiled. "Welcome home, my love. How was your first day?"

Sirius embraced him. "I've got so much to tell you, but before that, I want to hear about your first day homeschooling."

"That can wait until dinner, which is almost ready," said Remus.

Sirius kissed him before taking a seat at the kitchen table. It was only then that he noticed Regulus sitting there, drinking tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"What about you, Reg?" Said Sirius. "Any news from Half-Moon Village?"

Regulus looked up. "Aside from some minor disagreements between the colonies, everything is going fine. Gilliam is a skilled negotiator. He's always had to be charismatic, since our colony is so small. The other leaders chose him as the mayor because he understands both the wizarding world and the werewolf underground."

"I'm glad there's someone who has their best interests at heart," said Sirius.

Remus looked over at the children. "Harry, Kitty, why don't you two go wash up? I'm almost finished."

"Okay!" Cried Harry, leading Kitty up the stairs.

Sirius turned back to Regulus. "Is she alright?"

Regulus sighed. "There's a lot going on around her right now, and she's pretty upset with me for leaving her alone today. Although she enjoyed seeing Ginny and Harry, and she seems to love Molly and Remus and learning, she's never been apart from me or the rest of the colony for very long. Ever since we met you, that seems to keep happening, and it's taking a toll on her."

"I see where she's coming from," Sirius said. "Harry had a hard time adjusting when we adopted him. It's taken him time to come out of his shell."

"We introduced him to everything in small amounts," added Remus. "But Kitty had it thrown at her all at once. And being a werewolf who doesn't have much experience with wizards, she probably feels pretty out of place."

Regulus nodded. "I just don't know what to do. I want her to be happy in this new life."

"Patience is the best thing you can give her," said Remus. "Children who are overwhelmed and stressed tend to tire easily and become irritated and cranky."

"I suppose she's reached the 'tired' point," said Regulus. "She's always been a bundle of energy. How do I get her back to that point?"

Sirius thought for a moment. Finally, he had an idea.

"It was her father she missed today, right? Maybe she just needs some time with you," he suggested.

Regulus considered this. "That makes sense… but it's difficult to find privacy in Crescent Valley now that there's so many others. Gilliam and the leaders are using the cottage as an office of sorts, and the others have been exploring and mapping the valley. There's no place where we could just spend time together."

"Well," said Sirius. "We've already talked about you and Kitty moving in with us, and there's plenty of quiet places here. The top floor is supposed to be your own space."

"We just need to take down those posters of motorbikes and… women," Remus said with an eyeroll. Sirius looked away. "And redecorate. I doubt Kitty would want a room designed for teenage boys."

Regulus smiled. "Maybe that's what we can do together: plan her new room. She seemed to really enjoy picking out her school supplies."

"Of course," said Sirius. "And since Diagon Alley might be too busy for her right now, we could owl-order everything she wants. And what you want, too. No offense, but your room is a bit outdated."

"Thank you both," said Regulus. "I've never had much trouble being a Dad, but everything just became more difficult suddenly…"

"Perhaps Kitty isn't the only one who's overwhelmed?" Remus suggested.

"You're probably right," said Regulus sheepishly. "Maybe spending some time with my daughter will be good for me as well."

The children returned at that moment, both with rumbling stomachs.

"What took you so long?" Asked Sirius.

"We started to play with Paddy," said Harry. "So we had to wash our hands a second time."

"Speaking of Paddy," said Remus, jumping at the opportunity. "Why don't we take him for an evening walk after dinner?"

"Can we?" Asked Harry excitedly.

"Of course," said Sirius. "Care to join us, Reg?"

Taking his cue, Regulus shook his head. "I think we'll pass this time, right, love?"

Kitty glanced up from her food and smiled. "Can we read a story, Daddy?"

Regulus nodded, relieved his daughter was receptive to his efforts. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

 _I knew from the moment I started this story that Regulus was alive, as a werewolf. But Kitty was always a thing, too. As is her real name, Kirsten (she's named after an old friend of mine)._


	49. Madeline

The next morning, Kitty followed Harry to the classroom in excitement when her father and Sirius both left. Remus was relieved to see her feeling better.

Kitty was a strong reader, as good as Harry or Hermione, thanks to Regulus and Mei's tutoring. Unfortunately, she struggled in writing and math, and aside from the natural world she'd interacted with her whole life, she knew very little about science and magic.

Because of this, they decided to teach her alongside Ginny until she caught up to Ron and Harry. She didn't seem to mind, having befriended the younger girl.

It was Remus' turn to take Harry and Ron, assessing them on their knowledge of science and magic. He'd already finished the twins and the girls the day before. The girls were now decorating the covers to their journals, and the twins were writing with their mother.

Harry pointed to a picture in the book they were looking through. "That's the sun and these are planets."

"That's right," said Remus. "And each planet has a name. Do you know any of them?"

"Jupiter!" cried Ron. "I know because Percy told me it's the biggest and has an eye that's a big storm."

"And our planet is Earth," said Harry. "None of the other planets have people, right?"

"As far as we know," said Remus, honestly. "What planet is this?"

"Sat-" Harry tried to read the label on the planet. "Turn… Saturn?"

"Very good, Harry," Remus said. "What do you see that makes Saturn look different from the others?"

Harry looked thoughtful, and when he didn't immediately answer, Ron's hand shot in the air. Remus nodded to him.

"The rings?" asked Ron.

"You're quite perceptive, Ron," Remus praised. "Yes, Saturn has the largest and most noticeable rings in our solar system. You see, each of our nine planets has its own unique characteristics. And just like the stars, we can see them at night."

"And the moon," added Ron.

Remus chuckled at the irony. "Yes, and the moon, too."

They continued discussing the earth and space for awhile before they moved on to biology. All Remus had to do was play games with them, from I Spy to finishing puzzles and matching cards together. He and Molly had prepared plenty of activities for the first few days that would draw the children's attention and get them excited about learning, as well as show their teachers exactly what level they were on.

By lunchtime, Remus knew how much all of the children knew in math, science, and magic. Molly had completed all of the reading and writing activities. Now all that was left was history and geography, in both the Muggle and Magical worlds.

"That's Ulick Gamp," said Ginny, after they'd finished eating. "He's the first Minister for Magic. Mummy read me a book about him."

"He doesn't look very nice," said Kitty.

"He was," Ginny assured her. "Mummy says he's the reason we have such good Aurors and Healers."

"Like Uncle Sirius?" asked Kitty, and Remus smiled at her use of the word 'uncle'. "Daddy says he's a great Auror and that he fights bad wizards."

"Yeah, like him," Ginny replied. "Remus, why aren't any of them smiling?"

Remus glanced at the book of famous witches and wizards (which was based off the trading cards). "A very good question. I suppose it was just the trend back then. People started smiling later on." He turned the page.

"Dumbledore!" cried Ginny, stabbing the page with her finger. The old wizard rubbed his belly as though he'd felt it.

"Wasn't he at Uncle Sirius' party?" asked Kitty.

"Yes, as were Professors McGonagall and Flitwick," said Remus. "The gamekeeper, Hagrid, was there, too."

"But not Snape," Ginny said with a shudder. "Bill and Charlie said he's the worst teacher ever."

Remus didn't comment. While he'd known Snape as a student, he couldn't vouch for his teaching abilities, or lack there-of.

"What does he teach?" asked Kitty.

"Potions," Ginny explained.

Kitty turned the page in the book absentmindedly. "I want to learn to make the Wolfsbane Potion."

"That's a pretty advanced one," Remus told her. "It'll take several years before you have the skills necessary for it."

Kitty shrugged. Remus had a feeling she would never stop trying to reach her goals, even if it took her a million years.

"Look! It's Merlin!" cried Kitty as they turned the page again. "Do you think Dumbledore and Merlin are related? They both have really long beards."

"And they're powerful wizards," added Ginny.

"And wear purple robes," Kitty pointed out.

Remus chuckled. "I don't think that's what makes people related… Look at this, I have some cards we can play with."

Kitty and Ginny closed the book to make room for the cards Remus was showing them, listening carefully as he explained how the game was supposed to be played.

* * *

"Good morning, Auror Black, Auror Williamson," greeted Minister Bagnold as the two arrived in her office that morning.

"Good morning, Minister," they both replied.

"I trust you've been informed of the nature of your duties today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said with a nod. "The villagers are looking forward to meeting you."

"I'm glad," she replied, offering her hand.. "Shall we go, then? I've temporarily released the Anti-apparition ward on my office, so that my leaving will not be noticed. I've heard one of your attackers is still on the loose."

"We're doing all we can to track him down," Sirius assured her. "Greyback didn't have many magical allies outside of You-Know-Who's followers, so it shouldn't take much to connect the key players behind the attack."

Bagnold looked surprised, her hands dropping. "You don't think the attack was Greyback's doing? Wasn't that the second time he attacked you?"

"He claims it was," said Sirius, who had read the transcripts from Moody's interviews with the seven they'd captured. "But very few people knew the location of Crescent Valley at the time. And while Greyback definitely had a motive, there was no way he could have guessed our location or purpose that first time."

"Someone must have spilled the beans on your plans," said Archer, scratching his chin. "But so few even knew about them. It may be challenging to narrow down the culprit by motives. There are a number of reasons to attack you, Remus, and Harry Potter."

"Aye," said Sirius. "We're being careful who we trust. After Pettigrew, I…"

"You needn't explain your convictions, Mr. Black," Bagnold said. "We all have our motivations. So long as your intentions are honorable, I have no qualms about them."

"Thank you, Minister," Sirius said.

"Now, let us discuss this more at a later date. I want our new friends and allies to know I respect them and their time. I don't want to be late to our first meeting."

Sirius and Archer took her hands, turning on their heels with her as they disapparated.

They reappeared outside Crescent Valley, where Archer raised his wand and searched for any human presence surrounding them.

"All clear," said the senior Auror.

"Good," said Sirius. "Here you are, Minister. These are the instructions to reach the valley."

Minister Bagnold read the note, scrawled clearly in Remus' handwriting, and squinted at the waterfall roaring before them. "Incredible. I've seen many magical marvels, but this…"

"It gets better," said Sirius, allowing Archer to read the note.

Watching the Minister's reaction to entering Crescent Valley the first time was rather amusing. She nearly slipped in the tunnel, having been soaked by the waterfall, and Sirius caught her elbow.

"What happened to all the noise?" She asked as they reached the willows.

"The trees are enchanted. They block out noise and magic and form a protective barrier between the entrance and the rest of the valley," Sirius explained. Taking pity on his two companions, he waved his wand to dry them all off. "This way."

Sirius led the way through the willow trees, to an open field with a well-worn path stretching across it. The once-empty area was now dotted with tents and other temporary shelters. Sirius knew that further into the woods surrounding the cottage and its land were many more of these shelters.

"This road leads directly to Crystal Cottage," said Sirius. "Which the villagers have been using as a town hall of sorts."

"This place is beautiful," said Minister Bagnold.

"Unplottable," added Sirius. "completely surrounded on all sides by high cliffs, protected by powerful, ancient wards, and the only entrances are through the tunnel or password-protected floo access, although that hasn't been used in awhile so it probably needs to be tested."

Many werewolves had stepped out of their hiding places to watch as the three visitors walked by.

"I see you've thought this through," said the Minister, amused. "I do have some concerns, however, that we won't have buildings erected before the full moon this month. I understand most of them are fine being transformed with others around, but what about those who do not? How are they to isolate themselves?"

"That is one of the main topics of discussion among the village leaders," Sirius said as they reached the only real building in the valley. Gilliam was already waiting outside.

"Welcome to the future Half-Moon Village," he said, reaching his hand out to the Minister. "I am Gilliam, the elected leader of the village."

"Thank you, Gilliam" said Minister Bagnold. "It's wonderful to meet you. I understand you were the leader of the first colony Mr. Black and Madame Longbottom met on their quest."

Gilliam chuckled at the word 'quest'. "Indeed, I was. Allow me to introduce you to some of my family."

The door to the cottage opened and out came Rod, the twins, and Mei.

"Madeline?" asked the Minister before Gilliam could say anything. Sirius followed her gaze and found himself looking at Mei, who would not meet anyone's eyes.

Archer reached into his pocket and held up a photo. "Bloody hell, you're Madeline Bagnold!"

"Yes, I am," said Mei, finally looking at them.

"Why didn't you come home, Maddy?" asked Minister Bagnold, pulling the girl towards her in a tight embrace. "I've been looking for you for years!"

Mei looked down again. "I didn't think you'd want me because I was a werewolf, and that you'd blame me for Mum and Dad's deaths."

In that moment, the Minister didn't look like a Minister. Her face looked worn and sad, like a grandmother who'd just said goodbye to her only child. "Maddy, I don't care if you're a werewolf or not. You're my niece, and I've wanted you back since the day you disappeared. And I knew you innocent. You would never hurt your parents."

By this point, many werewolves had gathered around to witness the Minister reuniting with her niece. They looked on in amazement as the Minister gladly accepted Mei's lycanthropy.

Mei sobbed and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Auntie. I guess I was so afraid of how I might be treated if I went back that I convinced myself no one wanted me." She turned to Gilliam, tears streaming down her face. "And I'm sorry to you and Rod and the twins, too, for not telling you who I was. It wasn't fair to keep that from you when you were always so honest to me."

Gilliam shrugged. "We keep what we want to ourselves, Mei. It's part of the werewolf code."

"There's a werewolf code?" asked Archer in amazement.

"They're unspoken rules," said Sirius.

Minister Bagnold wiped away her and Mei's tears with a handkerchief, and then she turned to Archer, asking indignantly, "Why in Merlin's name did you have a picture of my niece in your pocket?"

"Moody had us going through some old cold cases," said Sirius, coming to his rescue. "Including the murders of your brother and his wife, and Madeline's disappearance."

"I kept her photo because I knew she was important to you," said Archer. "And I just had this strange feeling that we might find her among the villagers."

The Minister's face softened. "Thank you, both of you. It seems that you were right. The case is no longer cold, and we already have the man responsible in custody."

"The man responsible?" asked Mei in surprise.

"Yes, Greyback was caught after the attack at Crescent Falls." Bagnold said.

"But he's not the one who killed Mum and Dad," said Mei. "There's another werewolf, a woman."

Gilliam nodded. "They call her Nightshade. She works alone, unlike Greyback, who has many followers."

"Could she be the one who escaped the other night?" asked Bagnold.

"I doubt it," said Gilliam. "She's not a witch, or at least she doesn't have a wand, and like I said, she works alone."

"And she despises Greyback," said Thorn from behind them, startling Bagnold and Archer. "I had the unfortunate chance of meeting her once, and asked her if she knew him. She was furious and told me she'd kill him if she ever had the chance."

"She mention any vendetta against the Bagnolds?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, yeah, and she told me all about how she just hated wizards and magic over a nice cup of tea." said Thorn, rolling his eyes. "She'd just murdered my best mate, you loony. You think she stuck around long enough for me to get her autobiography?"

"Would've helped if you started with that," said Archer, earning a terrifying glare from Thorn.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," said Sirius gently. "I've honestly never heard of Nightshade, though. Is there anything you can tell us?"

Thorn sighed. "No one knows her name, or even her face, because she always wears a mask when she's human. First time anyone heard of her was right after your You-Know-Who bloke died. She's definitely a werewolf, but I couldn't tell you her motivations or her plans. I'm apparently the only person who's ever heard her speak. I suppose Greyback might know more, because they obviously have some history."

"He's not likely to tell us anything," said Sirius. "We'll have to investigate on our own." Sirius said.

"How can we be certain that Nightshade isn't here right now?" asked Archer. "If we don't know her true identity, she could have slipped in as one of the villagers, couldn't she?"

"I would've smelled her," said Thorn. "She's got a unique scent."

Minister Bagnold sighed. "This is certainly a lot to take in, but I believe it is time we discuss the future of your village. We've got to establish a timeline and blueprints for everything."

"Right this way, Minister," said Gilliam, opening the door to Crystal Cottage. "You'll find we've already got a few ideas of our own."

Bagnold smiled. "I look forward to hearing them. Come along, Maddy. You're not leaving my sight again."

Mei smiled sheepishly, an expression Sirius had never seen on her, and followed her aunt into the cottage.

* * *

"Let me get this straight… Mei is the Minister's niece?"

Sirius, Remus, and Regulus were all in the drawing room, where they'd gathered after Harry and Kitty had been put to bed.

"Yes," Sirius confirmed.

"And she's a werewolf."

"That's right," said Sirius.

Remus looked incredulously. "Bloody hell… And I thought Rod's secret identity was shocking."

"You're shocked?" asked Rod. "I've lived with her for two years. I knew her parents were dead, but that's all she ever said."

"So, how was your day?" asked Sirius.

"Wonderful," Remus said with a smile. He leaned into Sirius, who had wrapped an arm around him. "Molly and I finished assessing them all, so we're ready to begin our real lessons next week."

"How is Kitty?" Regulus asked.

"She's a strong reader," said Remus. "And she has a lot of common sense, but understandably, her academic knowledge is lacking."

Regulus nodded. "I never had many books. Often I had to write the words in the dirt for her to read."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," said Sirius. "You should be proud, honestly. If Remus says she's a good reader, then she must be phenomenal. In second year, he told me I was dreadful at reading."

"You were," Remus said indignantly, sitting up so he could see Sirius' face. "I had a headache from listening to you read aloud."

Regulus laughed. "He's right, brother. You were terrible until you got to fifth year. I'm still not sure what happened."

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose I finally put my considerable intellect to use."

"You mean James teased you once about it and you took offense and vowed to be the greatest reader of all time." said Remus, smirking.

"You know there's an unspoken Marauder's rule that you're not supposed to reveal personal information to siblings of Marauders." Sirius sat back with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Padfoot, I hate to break it to you," began Remus. "But you're the only one with siblings."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just because it only applies to one of us doesn't mean it's not a rule."

"It's definitely not a rule," Remus said to Regulus, who chuckled. He turned back to Sirius. "Don't you have posters you're supposed to be taking down upstairs? I don't think Regulus wants his daughter to have a bedroom covered in women and motorbikes."

"Alright," said Sirius, standing up. "Want to come with me?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm going to be helping your brother with his magic. We agreed to practice for thirty minutes a night."

"Right, I forgot," Sirius said honestly. "Good luck and don't blow anything up."

"Thanks for the confidence," said Regulus as Remus laughed.

* * *

 _Sorry but that's as far as I'm going to go with the true identities of the werewolves in Half-Moon Village. Thorn and Rogue and Kimber are just going to keep their names and their stories to themselves._

 _Of course, you will find out who Nightshade is, eventually. Or will you?_


	50. Proven

_Very long chapter... Please relax, read and review!_

* * *

The following days kept the family as busy as ever. The morning after the Minister's visit to Half-Moon Village, a shipment of Wolfsbane was delivered to the inhabitants. Each and every one of them took a dose, cringing at the flavor.

Sirius brewed some of the tonic at Grimmauld Place for Remus, Regulus and Kitty. The youngest werewolf was nearly in tears by the time she'd taken it all.

"I know it's vile," said Remus. "But it's worth it."

Kitty coughed and wretched, as though she were going to vomit, making Regulus look very concerned. It was then that Sirius had an idea.

"Kitty, what's your favorite treat?" he asked.

"Huckleberries," she said, still hacking. "Daddy and I look for them every summer."

"I've got some of those," Remus said, reaching into the icebox. "Why don't you eat a few after taking the Wolfsbane each time?"

Kitty seemed to like this idea, gladly accepting the handful of berries Remus offered her. "Can I, Daddy?"

"I don't see why not," said Regulus with a chuckle. "They're very good for you, so long as you don't eat too many."

The next day, Kitty was much more successful in taking the Wolfsbane, since her favorite snack followed each time. Shortly after, the new furniture and decor that Sirius and Regulus had ordered arrived, and they spent the better part of the evening after Sirius finished came home completing the changes to the bedrooms upstairs.

Regulus had decided to keep his childhood room, leaving Sirius' larger one to his daughter. Sirius watched in fascination as his Gryffindor and motorbikes-themed room transformed into a multi-shaded violet world of puppies and horses.

Kitty loved animals of all kinds, but horses and dogs seemed to be her favorites, perhaps because of her interactions with Twilight and the centaurs of the Dark Forest.

* * *

When Sirius woke up the next day, he was surprised to find himself alone. Even Remus liked to sleep in on Sundays. He dressed and made his way downstairs.

Kitty and Harry were both in the dining room, reading and writing letters to their friends while enjoying some tea and biscuits. Thatch stood proudly on the back of Kitty's chair, while Hedwig perched on her master's. Paddy lay beneath the table, waiting eagerly for one of them to drop a biscuit or two.

"Good morning, Uncle Sirius!" they both chimed when Sirius stopped to greet them.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Harry.

"Very well," said Sirius. "But now I can't find Remus. Have you seen him?"

"He's in the kitchen with Regulus." said Harry. "Making something yummy, by the smell of it."

"The kitchen," Sirius repeated. "Of course."

Sirius wasn't sure what he was expecting when he entered the kitchen a moment later, but Remus laughing surprised him. While Regulus and Remus seemed to have a lot in common, they hadn't actually spent much time alone, and most of their conversations had to do with their children, lycanthropy and horcruxes.

"I've never even heard of this recipe before," Regulus said as he boiled some dates and water.

Remus was whisking several ingredients in a small bowl with practiced ease. "It was my mother's. She'd found it in a Muggle magazine and decided to try it. We used to make it every year for my father's birthday."

"It already smells delicious," said Regulus, breathing deeply. "I've missed baking. It was just about the only thing I enjoyed doing with my Aunt Cassie. She was a master in the kitchen, but only when she wanted to be."

"I can imagine," chuckled Remus.

"Have you seen her yet?" asked Regulus.

"No, actually," Remus replied, charming a whisk to mix butter, sugar, and vanilla in a large bowl. "We've only spoken to Pollux. Arcturus and Cassiopeia are still around, but we haven't made any contact with them. I doubt they'll like me very much."

"Oh, no, they'll hate you," said Regulus with a grin. "But they'll tolerate all of it because of Pollux. I heard Harry call him 'Grandpa'. That, I'm sure, has already touched a nerve in my dear old grandfather."

Remus passed him some baking soda. "Oh, yes, and wait until your Aunt Cassie hears that Minerva McGonagall is Harry's surrogate grandmother."

As he stirred the baking soda into the warm saucepan, Regulus laughed. "She'll be livid."

Remus motioned for Regulus to bring the saucepan. "Alright, now we add half of your mixture and half of mine to the larger bowl and beat it. And then repeat that until all of it is blended together."

"This is more fun than making treacle tart," Regulus commented. "Of course, most things are more fun than making that bloody crust. I'm rubbish at that."

Remus charmed the whisk to do the work itself, giving both their arms a break. "You should ask Molly for tips. She's like the Madam Malkin of crusts."

"Madam Weasley's Crusts For All Occasions?" asked Regulus, and Remus burst into laughter. They poured the batter into a nearby Bundt pan.

As he watched his boyfriend and his brother discussing different recipes for baking, bantering back and forth and making each other laugh, Sirius realized that there was nothing to be concerned about. Remus and Regulus had the potential to be best friends.

"Good morning, my love."

It took Sirius a moment to realize Remus was talking to him. "A very good morning."

"Are you still half-asleep?" Regulus teased, placing the toffee pudding in the oven.

"No, I was just listening to the two of you," Sirius admitted, walking forward and giving Remus a kiss on the lips. "That smells wonderful, by the way."

"It had better," said Remus. "My mother would be rolling in her grave if I mucked up her favorite recipe."

"What's next?" asked Regulus.

"The sauce," Remus summoned sugar, cream and butter. "Set the burner to medium heat."

Regulus followed the direction and they continued their conversation from before, with Sirius adding every now and then, but mostly just listening. When the sticky toffee pudding was finished, the five of them sat down in the drawing room together to enjoy it.

"What's that noise?" asked Harry, his mouth half full.

There was a loud tapping sound, and they all turned to the window to see.

"Look! An owl!" Kitty cried.

"A Hogwarts owl," said Remus, standing up and letting the owl fly in and drop a letter in Sirius' lap.

Sirius opened it and read it to himself. "Dumbledore wants to talk to us - me, you, and Regulus. He's asked us to meet in his office the evening after the full moon." He looked at each of them. "Will you both be alright to go?"

"With the help of the Wolfsbane, I think so," said Remus. Regulus nodded. "What about Kitty and Harry?"

Harry pouted. "Can't we go, too?"

"Sorry, Prongslet," Sirius said. "Dumbledore asked for just the three of us."

"And we'd take you to see Minnie, but she's probably got lesson plans to do," said Remus, his expression distant as he considered all options. Molly had only four of her children at the moment, but Harry had spent quite a bit of time at the Burrow recently, and he would be going there during the Full Moon already. Pollux would find it odd if they asked him to take Kitty. That left only one option. "We could ask Augusta to take you both for the evening. You could play with Neville."

"I like Neville," said Kitty. "He's smart and nice."

Harry nodded fervently.

"That's settled, then," said Sirius. "I'll send a reply to Dumbledore, and a note to Augusta. I'm sure she won't mind taking the two of them."

The children cheered and continued to devour their pudding.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and homeschool was naturally cancelled due to the full moon. Remus dropped Harry off at the Weasleys, while Sirius, Regulus, and Kitty returned to Crystal Cottage to assist with the preparations for the evening.

The werewolves had, with the help of Ministry witches and wizards, constructed enough temporary shelters to house all those who wanted to transform alone, which was very few. A powerful ward had been placed on the entrance to the valley, blocking anyone from entering or leaving. At sundown, the floo in the cottage would be locked so no one could accidentally land in a village full of werewolves.

Sirius inspected the structures and spells and found them all meeting his approval.

"Hey, Black," said Julia, one of the more jovial werewolves from Kimber's colony. "Any way they could make the Wolfsbane taste better?"

"Trust me, Jules," said Yesenia. "I told them about the flavor during the trials, and they tried everything."

"All the same, the research is continuing," said Sirius. "Maybe one day, it'll taste like pumpkin juice."

Once the preparations were complete, Sirius bid the villagers farewell, and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. Regulus and Kitty had chosen to transform in Crystal Valley alongside Gilliam, Mei, and the twins, since that was what they were used to.

Remus had, of course, chosen to transform in his cottage with Padfoot at his side. Sirius cast all the necessary spells on the cottage while Remus rested, and then he watched the white ball slowly rise…

* * *

Remus awoke in his own bed. He vaguely recalled Sirius kissing him before setting off to work, and felt guilty. Sirius had stayed up all night with him, and then gone to work. He wouldn't even be able to rest that night, since they were going to meet with Dumbledore.

He sighed, refusing to sleep anymore, and forced himself to dress, make breakfast, and floo to the Weasleys to pick up Harry.

Molly, of course, fussed over him, commenting that he was too thin and such.

"I'm glad we cancelled homeschooling for today, too," said Molly. "Poor Kitty must be exhausted."

"I haven't seen her yet, but I'm sure she had the best transformation of her life. The Wolfsbane really makes a difference." Remus said, ruffling Harry's hair. The boy had attached himself to his waist. "Are you alright, Prongslet?"

"Mm-hmm," said Harry. "I just love you is all."

Remus melted. "Why don't we go home and read together?"

Harry, of course, found this to be a great idea.

When Sirius returned home that evening, he found Regulus, Remus, Kitty and Harry in the drawing room, taking turns reading from the _Tales of Beedle the Bard._

"'Alas, Your Majesty, it is impossible! I had forgotten to tell Your Majesty that I must set out on a long journey tomorrow- welcome home, my love," said Remus, midway through the story of _Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump_.

"That's not how it goes!" cried Kitty, who was reading over Remus' shoulder. She then looked up and noticed Sirius. "Oh, hiya Uncle Sirius!"

Sirius laughed and sat down next to Remus. "I can't believe you're reading my favorite story without me!"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "You hated when Mother read us this book."

"Yes, but then Remus read it to us all in third year, and I had a newfound love for it. He has a voice for every character, but the king in this one is my favorite."

"Well, then, you've come at the best part," said Regulus, motioning for Remus to continue.

When it was over, the children picked up their rucksacks and waited at the fireplace for their parents.

"Someone is ready to go," said Sirius.

"It's been a week since we saw Neville," explained Harry. "And he's got a new plant to show us."

* * *

A few minutes later, the children were safe and sound at the Longbottom's estate, while two Blacks and a Lupin were coughing on Dumbledore's hearth rug.

"I suppose it is high time that I have the chimney swept," Dumbledore commented, stroking his long beard. "I trust the full moon went well?"

"Extremely," said Remus, glancing at Regulus.

Regulus nodded. "Everyone in Half-Moon Village took the Wolfsbane, and was able to keep control of themselves throughout the whole night. I think even the biggest skeptics are behind the village plan now."

"That is good to hear," said Dumbledore. "Now, I know your time is precious, so I won't torture you with any more niceties."

He motioned for them all to sit in the chairs in front of his desk. Sirius noticed a familiar basin sitting before them.

"I am pleased to inform you that I have nearly gathered all of the information we need to solve our Horcrux puzzle." Dumbledore told them. "And ahead of schedule, I might add. Unfortunately, the last bit that we need is quite vital, and I don't possess the necessary skills to retrieve it."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"You will understand more in a few hours. Unfortunately, that is how long it will take to get through all of it," Dumbledore retrieved a vial from the collection of wispy substances on a nearby shelf. "These past several weeks I have devoted much of my time to exploring Tom Riddle's past - as far back as I could go, and I've collected numerous memories from those who knew him, including from myself."

"Memories?" asked Regulus. "So this is a Pensieve?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "A tool that every Headmaster and Headmistress has made use of at least once. Now, this first memory is not of Tom Riddle, but it will give us some perspective on his choices later in life."

With that, he gently stirred the silver strand into the pensieve, and the four of them dove in. The first memory was from Bob Ogden, and his investigation into the Gaunts, where they were introduced to Marvolo, Merope and Morfin.

Dumbledore took a moment to explain Merope's love for Tom Riddle Sr., and how she used a love potion to marry him, and how, once he was no longer under the influence of the potion, he abandoned his wife and child. Merope Gaunt gave birth to her son in an orphanage, named him Tom Marvolo Riddle, and died.

Sirius couldn't help but few some emotion for the young woman, who'd spent her entire life just wanting to feel loved.

The next memory was Dumbledore's own, of his first meeting with Riddle at the very same orphanage. Riddle was already an outcast, and not very kind. Sirius hated how similar to a young Regulus he looked.

After explaining Riddle's personality in school, his accomplishments, and obsession with finding his birth parents, Dumbledore showed them a memory from Morfin Gaunt, in which Riddle confronted his uncle before knocking him out. He then explained how Tom Riddle, Sr. and his family had all been found dead the next morning, and Morfin Gaunt took the blame for it.

"As for the ring, it was never found, even though Morfin Gaunt howled for it to be returned. However, while I explored the old Gaunt hovel, I sensed a presence beneath the floor itself. It took some time to untangle the powerful spells protecting it, but eventually I was able to retrieve this."

He placed a small object on the table, hung from a silver chain.

"The Peverell ring!" cried Regulus. "It's a horcrux, too?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "It is also cursed. I do not recommend trying it on, or even touching it. I have decided not to destroy it yet, as it is the strongest proof we have of Regulus' innocence. This will leave Minister Bagnold with no doubts. Now, this next memory is perhaps the most vital, and you will see why."

They dove in and Sirius found himself in a familiar office at Hogwarts.

"Sluggy!" Sirius cried. A much younger version of their old Potions professor sat at the head of a table, surrounded by multiple students, one of which was Tom Riddle.

"The Slug Club," Regulus said. "He was in the Slug Club…"

"He was an outstanding student," said Dumbledore, "and of Horace's own house, so it is not surprising in the least."

In the middle of a conversation about crystallised pineapple with Slughorn, a strange fog appeared, making it impossible to see the memory itself. " _You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words."_

"Bloody hell!" cried Sirius as the fog returned. "What was that?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, so they watched the rest of the scene pan out. As the other boys began to leave, Riddle stayed behind, and explained to Slughorn that he had been reading a book and discovered an odd bit of magic.

"What did he say?" asked Remus.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. It's like he was talking underwater."

"I beg your pardon?" said Slughorn's voice as a fog appeared again. "I don't know anything about such things and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Now get out of here at once and don't let me ever catch you mentioning them again!"

They were nearly thrown back into Dumbledore's office after that.

"What?" asked Sirius. "What was that about?"

"Slughorn faked his own memory," said Remus. "But why? Was he ashamed?"

"That's precisely why," said Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, without knowing what was truly said that day between Professor Slughorn and Tom Riddle, there is little more we can glean from the rest of the memories."

"Surely Slughorn understands how important this is?" said Sirius, agitated. "We're talking about the entire fate of the wizarding world. Lily and James died for this."

Dumbledore smiled gently. "Not everyone is as brave and loyal as you, Sirius, as I'm sure you've learned."

Sirius sat back, deflated by his words. Remus took his hand, and their eyes met. Sirius couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Do you think you could convince him?" asked Remus, turning back to Dumbledore. "If this memory is so important… Slughorn is a reasonable man."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid that I do not possess the qualities or skills required to do that. However, I do believe…"

"That we can?" asked Sirius. "You showed us that memory because you want us to talk to Slughorn."

"You've become quite perceptive of late, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "Not to be blunt, but yes, the three of you may be able to convince him to reveal what really happened that day."

"The three of us?" asked Regulus. "But no one knows I'm alive."

"Which is exactly why you're the perfect weapon," said Sirius. "You were one of his favorite students of all time. I mean, he liked me well enough, but when you started Hogwarts, he never shut up about you in class."

"That's true," said Remus. "If he wasn't praising Lily or Snape, he was talking to Sirius about you."

Regulus looked thoughtful but uncertain.

"It might do Slughorn some good to hear the heroic sacrifices his students have made since finishing Hogwarts."

"We could go tomorrow night," said Regulus. "We don't have any plans."

"Good idea," said Sirius. "The sooner, the better."

"I'll sit this one out," said Remus. "I was rubbish at Potions, so I don't think he was ever fond of me."

Dumbledore bid them farewell. "As soon as you have it, return here and we will view the rest of the memories."

As soon as they picked up the children from Augusta's, the entire family trudged up the stairs to bed.

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" asked Remus as they changed out of their robes.

"Like Reg said, we don't have any plans," said Sirius, shrugging off his work top. "Why?"

Remus struggled with the buttons on his nightshirt. "You didn't really sleep much last night. I just don't want you to get tired."

"Moony, don't worry, I slept the entire night through," Sirius pointed out. "I know it's rough for you because your body is so sore, but sleeping as a dog is pretty normal for me. I was well-rested when I woke up this morning."

"I never realized that," Remus replied.

Sirius took pity and finished the buttons on his tired boyfriend's shirt. "Still, I'm definitely ready for bed."


	51. Slughorn

"Well, the full moon has made headlines," said Sirius at breakfast.

"How so?" Asked Remus, glancing at the clock above the hearth. He was expecting Kitty's new desk to be delivered that morning.

"'First Full Moon in All Werewolf Village' is the top headline today." Sirius said. He read the article aloud.

 _Thanks to mutual efforts from the Werewolf colonies, the Ministry, and the Wolfsbane Potion, Half-Moon Village experienced its first full moon with undeniable success. Over fifty werewolves (all of whom took the Wolfsbane Potion in the week leading up to the full moon) transformed inside the safety of the well-hidden Crescent Valley, where Half-Moon Village is to be built, as part of the new Werewolf Legislation of 1987._

" _Officially, these laws and regulations won't go into effect until January," said Ministry Spokesperson Terry Twiffle, "but with the immediate repeal of the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct, there is nothing stopping these people from getting started on their village. Rather than being concerned, the Ministry is actually partnering with the leaders of the colonies to assist in anyway possible. This is the start of a new era."_

Remus nodded. "It does sound positive. The Ministry is trying to get everyone on board with this."

"Not a bad thing," said Sirius. "I'd better get going. Mad-Eye has me and Archer on the Nightshade case."

"I hope you find her," said Remus. "She needs to be brought to justice."

Sirius nodded, kissing his boyfriend and bidding farewell to the rest of his family before heading upstairs to the front door. There were multiple reasons he wanted to catch Nightshade. She'd killed at least three people, and turned another into a werewolf. But Sirius was concerned about something else.

With Greyback in custody, convincing people to support the werewolf legislation had been much easier than expected. Sirius had realized it only a couple days after the Wizengamot meeting, but it made sense. With one of the most dangerous werewolves in history off the streets, witches and wizards felt safer.

But now there was another, perhaps more dangerous than Greyback, and if word got out about her, Sirius was certain the people would lose trust in werewolves again. Thankfully, Minister Bagnold had decided that the information should be kept secret. That way, Nightshade wouldn't know they were onto her.

Madeline's return to wizarding society was also confidential until she was accustomed to her life again. She still spent much of her time in Half-Moon Village, but she spent some nights at her aunt's house, traveling through floo powder. With uncharacteristic giddiness, she'd told Sirius she was practicing magic again. It wouldn't take her very long, since it had only been two years, but controlling her magic again wouldn't happen overnight.

Distracted by his thoughts, Sirius nearly passed the alleyway he normally apparated from. He quickly slipped into the space and turned on his heel, appearing in the Atrium a split second later.

"Sirius! Good to see you!"

"Arthur, how are you?" Sirius greeted the older man.

"Fine, fine. How's life as an Auror treating you?" asked Arthur, walking with him to the lift.

"It's good," said Sirius. "Nothing too exciting yet, but I'm only a rookie, so I can't complain."

Arthur laughed. "Not too bad, then. Molly told me your Harry has a sharp mind."

"Aye, he's clever as a whip," said Sirius. "He gets that from Lily, I suppose."

"And the little girl - Kitty?" said Arthur, stepping on to the lift. Except for a few interdepartmental notes, it was empty. "Why, Ginny talks about her non-stop. They've become good friends. And the Muggleborn girl, too."

"Hermione," said Sirius. "Isn't it amazing how she turned out to be a witch, too?"

"Speaking of that," began Arthur. "I've been curious. There are a number of werewolf children, aren't there?"

"Seven, to be exact," said Sirius. "Gilliam's colony had three - Kitty, Merric and Embry. The others only had one or two each."

"Are they eligible to attend Hogwarts like Remus did?"

Sirius could see the sheer curiosity in Arthur's eyes, so he didn't mind explaining. "They are, actually, if they were born a witch or wizard. The two teenagers have opted for private magic lessons in Half-Moon Village, but Merric and Embry are turning eleven this year, and they've decided to attend Hogwarts next school year. Kitty is the only one of the others who has displayed magic. The other two are very young though, just four and five years old."

"That's brilliant," said Arthur. "I remember getting my letter. It was like a dream. I hope they get that feeling when they get their letters, too."

"I hope so, too. They're all wonderful children, and they deserve the same as every other child," said Sirius. The lift stopped at Arthur's level just then, and he bid the Auror farewell as he headed for his office.

Sirius breathed in deeply as the lift took him the rest of the way alone. The trials for Greyback and the others… Half-Moon Village… Nightshade… Horcruxes… Slughorn… Harry and Remus… Regulus and Kitty… There was just so much to worry and think about. How was he going to focus on his work?

* * *

"I think this is the place," said Regulus, reading a street sign. "Pretty nice neighborhood."

Sirius agreed. The two of them stood on a quiet, cobblestoned street in Warwick lined on both sides with old-fashioned Tudor-era homes that was dead-ended by a park. They made their way past a group of children playing Keep-Away on their way to the fourth house on the left.

"What's with the smile?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know…" Regulus said sheepishly. "These houses are just so… pretty. It reminds me of Crystal Cottage, really, but with less… enchantment."

"Well, I can't disagree with you there," said Sirius in a bemused tone.

"What, so Remus can appreciate beauty and I can't?" asked Regulus in mock offense.

Sirius chuckled. "I never said that. I just didn't expect you to appreciate architecture in the middle of a mission."

"Everything is a mission for you," said Regulus as they reached the house. "We're just going to talk to our old teacher."

"Yes, for a world-saving purpose," argued Sirius. "Which makes this a mission."

Regulus rolled his eyes and knocked on the front door.

"Coming, coming!" called a voice from inside. Sirius stepped in front of Regulus, blocking him from view.

A few moments later, the heavy wooden door swung inward, revealing a large and rather chubby man with gray streaks beginning in his brown hair.

"Well, uh… Sirius Black…" said the retired professor. "This is a surprise, indeed."

Sirius gave him a charming smile. "It's good to see you, Professor Slughorn."

"Please, call me Horace," said Slughorn. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, sir," Sirius began. "I've been trying to reconnect with my old friends and family, and my favorite teachers. Professor McGonagall told me I would find you here. If you've got the time, I was hoping we could catch up."

Slughorn looked flattered. "Of course, dear boy! Come in, come in."

He stepped out of the way, allowing Sirius to enter his home.

"Oh, and I brought a guest as well," Sirius added casually as Slughorn fumbled with the coat closet.

"Ah, the more the merrier," said Slughorn. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mi-"

He'd turned back toward them and finally seen the other guest's face. And for once, Slughorn was speechless.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked Sirius, unable to resist. "You look as though you've seen a Dementor."

Slughorn spluttered. "Regulus Black! But how is this possible? I was told you'd died. Dumbledore told me himself."

Regulus nodded. "As far as anyone knew, I was dead. It's a long story, but a good one, if you're willing to hear it, Professor."

Slughorn looked as though he were on the verge of tears, approaching his hearth, which displayed a number of photos of his former students.

"Professor?" asked Sirius quietly. He and his brother peeked at the photos from over Slughorn's shoulder. THere were two photos in the middle. The first was a younger Lily, probably from Fifth Year, given the prominent Prefect badge on her shirt. The second was Regulus.

The old Potions professor sighed. "I won't deny… I wasn't happy when you joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You had so much potential."

Sirius and Regulus were silent, unsure if Slughorn was talking to them or the photos.

"But when I heard the news… I was distraught." He turned back to them. "You were, without a doubt, one of my most talented students."

"Just like Lily Evans," said Sirius.

Slughorn froze for a moment, his eyes even more sad. "Yes, just like her. She was… a marvel, to say the least. She would have done well in my house. The day she died… everyone else was celebrating the end of the war, but all I could think about was Lily. How could anyone want to hurt such a wonderful woman?"

"Voldemort didn't want her," said Sirius, ignoring Slughorn's flinch. "He wanted her son. He wanted Harry. And she refused to step aside. She stood before the darkest wizard in history and defied him. She was one of the bravest Gryffindors I ever knew."

Slughorn didn't say anything, only nodding.

"Perhaps we should sit down," Regulus suggested. "We do have a lot to discuss."

Slughorn nodded again, motioning to the chairs around the fireplace. He cleared his throat.

"I apologize, Regulus," said the professor. "I don't believe I've said it yet, but I am truly glad to see you. But what I don't understand is why I haven't heard about this. Not a single headline about Regulus Black being alive."

Sirius nodded. "We haven't exactly been telling people. Even the Minister doesn't know yet."

Slughorn looked stunned. "I don't understand. Why are you keeping it a secret? Surely this is wonderful news? Regulus Black is alive!"

"Well, you see, sir, not everyone sees Regulus as you do," said Sirius. "You see him as a victim of Voldemort." Slughorn flinched at the name again. "But most see him as a follower, a Death Eater. He's a criminal in the minds of many. He has to prove his innocence before we can reveal his identity."

"But why would you come to me?" asked Slughorn.

"Well, sir," said Regulus. "We need your help."

* * *

The room had been silent for some time. Sirius and Regulus, sitting next to each other, watched their former teacher mull things over in his mind. They'd spent the better part of an hour retelling the events that had led to Regulus' transformation into a werewolf.

Slughorn sipped his tea, his eyes full of sadness. "I never was fond of Crouch, Jr."

"Nor was I," said Sirius.

Regulus huffed. "Yes, I needed reminding that I am terrible at choosing friends. I knew he was different, but I didn't think he'd ever hurt me."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, dear boy," Slughorn said. "You couldn't have known what would happen. It's no more your fault than it is the Giant Squid's."

"I never thought one of my closest friends would betray me, either," Sirius said, sighing. "And I still feel like there was something I could have done."

"But there wasn't," said Regulus. "There was nothing you could do!"

Sirius stared at him, cocking his head and raising his eyebrows.

"What are you looking at?" asked Regulus, confused. Sirius merely leaned back and waited. Finally, it clicked. "Oh… right… There was nothing you could do… There was nothing I do…"

They turned back to Slughorn, who was now shaking his head.

"I know what you're doing," Slughorn said. "And it won't work on me."

"Professor, we really need your help." said Sirius, knowing they had to tread carefully now. "You were his teacher, his head of house. You knew him."

Slughorn shook his head. "Knew him? He had several teachers, who all knew him well. Minerva and Filius were his classmates. Plenty of people knew him."

"And of all those people," Sirius began. "He chose to go to you about something. Something important, that could help us defeat him."

"He's already been defeated!" cried Slughorn. "Lily's sacrifice-"

"Weakened him," said Regulus. "But only a fool would believe he was truly gone."

"How can you know?" asked Slughorn, his voice wavering.

"Because we've found proof," Sirius said. "We've found a horcrux already, and we've destroyed it."

"Then it's over," said Slughorn.

"You know as well as I do that that's not true," said Sirius. "In fact, I think you know that _more_ than I do."

Slughorn huffed stubbornly. "Why can't you just leave it be?"

"Why can't I leave it be?" asked Sirius, a coldness in his voice that had never been there before. "Why? You want to know why I can't let this go? Why I will never stop hunting Voldemort?"

Slughorn grimaced at the name.

"I'll tell you why…" Sirius stood up, hovering over the cowardly professor. "Because he's a monster who has destroyed countless lives. He killed my best friends. He tore my family apart - Remus, Regulus… Peter."

He spat that last name out. "Let me tell you something, Professor. I didn't spend the last six years of my life in one of the worst places on Earth just to haggle with you over a seemingly meaningless thing that happened fifty bloody years ago. But Dumbledore believes it's important, and I have good reason to believe him. We need that memory."

Slughorn said nothing while Sirius stopped for a breath, collapsing back on the couch. Regulus laid a hand on his shoulder and the Auror relaxed for a moment, watching the flames dance in the hearth.

"Every second we sit here, doing nothing," Sirius said, in a lower voice. "Is a second that he gets stronger. He could return at any moment and continue from where he left off."

"Where he left off…" repeated Slughorn.

"He was after Harry, Professor," Sirius continued. "He wants to kill him, and when he returns, that will be the first thing he goes after. He wants Lily's son dead. She gave her life for him. Because she knew this was bigger than her, than all of us."

At Lily's name, tears streamed from Slughorn's eyes.

Regulus leaned forward. "Without your help, Professor, she'll have died in vain."

"There…" Slughorn said, shaking his head again. "There must be someone else."

"There is no one else," said Regulus. "Only you have the information that can help us."

"You have to be brave, Professor," said Sirius. "Like Lily was."

Slughorn had stopped shaking his head, sitting quite still for a few moments, and then, quite suddenly, began to nod.

"Alright," he said quietly. "I'll give you the memory, the real memory… but please, when you see it, don't think poorly of me."

"We won't, Professor," Sirius promised, as Slughorn stood and retrieved a small vial from a cupboard. Slowly, he placed the tip of his wand to his temple, and drew out a long blue wisp-like string.

"Thank you, Professor," said Regulus, accepting the vial.

Slughorn nodded, not meeting either of their eyes. "I… hope it helps."


	52. Riddles

Dumbledore looked genuinely surprised to see the Black brothers landing on his hearth rug.

"No chimney sweep yet?" asked Regulus, attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

"We've got the memory," said Sirius, after glancing around to be sure they were alone.

"Outstanding," said the headmaster. "Are we to proceed without Remus?"

"He'll be here soon," said Regulus. "He had to find a babysitter."

The fireplace roared again as Remus joined them. "Madeline was more than happy to watch them. I think it helped that they are already asleep."

"Well, then," said Dumbledore, motioning to the chairs and retrieving the pensieve from the cabinet. "Let us continue the tale of Tom Riddle, beginning with the true conversation he had with Professor Slughorn."

After he stirred the memory, the four of them done in and listened to the true conversation. After about five minutes, they were pulled back to reality.

"Seven…" whispered Sirius. "He wanted to make seven horcruxes?"

"Is it even possible to split your soul into that many pieces?" Asked Regulus. "I mean, he certainly killed that many people."

"I do not know," Dumbledore admitted. "Even Grindelwald did not attempt such things. This is… unprecedented."

"We've only found two horcruxes," said Sirius. "Which means we have to find five more."

"And that's if he managed to make all seven," said Regulus. "Knowing Voldemort, he wouldn't have settled for just anything."

"His first two had meaning," said Remus. "The ring and the locket were both family heirlooms."

Sirius rubbed his chin. "The ring once belonged to the Peverell and the locket was Slytherin's."

"The Peverell brothers were quite famous," added Remus. "As was Slytherin. Perhaps he was after artefacts such as these."

"There are too many to count, and that's just in Britain." Sirius sighed. "The pensieve itself is an artefact."

"Your theories are not far off," said Dumbledore. "At least, not far from my own. However, perhaps we should view the rest of the memories before coming to any concrete conclusions."

He poured the next memory into the pensieve, belonging to a House-Elf named Hokey. They followed Riddle, now an employee at Borgin and Burke's, to the house of Hepzibah Smith, who fawned over the handsome young man, showing him dazzling objects. One of these happened to be a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. As quickly as they came, they were pulled back to Dumbledore's office.

"Hepzibah Smith?" Asked Sirius. "I remember reading about her in old case files. She was found dead in her home, and her House-Elf, Hokey, took the blame."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, much like Morfin Gaunt did for the deaths of Tom Riddle, Sr. and his parents."

"Voldemort killed her, too, then." said Remus. "And he must have done it to steal one of the artefacts she showed him."

"You assume correctly, Remus," said Dumbledore. "For the only item that could not be found amongst Hepzibah's belongings was the cup of Hufflepuff."

There was silence for a few moments as they all mulled things over in their minds. "Alright," said Sirius. "He has a fixation on his own past, so he steals two family heirlooms."

"He's a bit dramatic," said Regulus. "So he probably only made horcruxes for significant deaths, without even knowing it. For the ring or the locket or both, he killed his own father and grandparents."

Sirius stood up. "Okay, I'm Tom Riddle and I've got the locket Salazar Slytherin. I want to create seven horcruxes."

Regulus joined in. "You're a collector. You have a fascination with magic and history."

"Right, especially my family," said Sirius. "But I have my family's heirlooms. What else was important to me?"

"Hogwarts," said Remus. "Hogwarts was your first home. You knew you were special and this school proved that to you. You've already got something of Slytherin's."

"That's it!" Cried Sirius. "And now this naive woman has shown me another item belonging to a founder. How can I resist?"

"That must have been the moment he realized he could make his plan a reality," said Regulus. "So he kills Hepzibah Smith and turns the cup into a horcrux."

"Brilliant," said Sirius, sitting back down. "and he probably hid it somewhere significant, like the underground lake and Gaunt house."

Remus looked thoughtful. "There aren't many artefacts left of the founders. Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket… Gryffindor has a sword, and, I suppose, the Sorting Hat. And Ravenclaw has a… diadem… but most scholars believe it to be a myth."

"Diadem?" Asked Sirius. "Like a tiara?"

Remus nodded. "It was supposed to grant the wearer wisdom and knowledge."

"Incredible," said Sirius. "And what happened to it?"

"No one knows," said Remus.

"There's someone who might," said Regulus. "But we'll get to that later. First, I think we can safely assume he didn't get all of those objects."

"Thankfully not," said Dumbledore. "The sword and hat remain untouched. The diadem, however, I cannot vouch for."

"He was clever," said Sirius. "If it exists, then I'm sure he found it."

"Let us continue," said Dumbledore. "As you all know, Riddle was working for Borgin and Burke's after finishing Hogwarts. However, shortly after the death of Hepzibah Smith, he disappeared. He was not seen nor heard from for quite some time. Until, that is, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position reopened."

They dove into the memory of Dumbledore himself once more, where the headmaster declined young Riddle's request to teach at Hogwarts. It was clear there was something different about him. Something… unsettling.

When they were back in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster said, "Coincidentally, we have not been able to keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for more than a year since Riddle was denied the position."

"So it really is a curse?" Asked Sirius.

"Perhaps," replied Dumbledore. "That is the last of the memories I collected. With all of them, I am certain that we will convince the Minister of the threat as well as Regulus' innocence."

Sirius nodded. "For now, we should assume that the next two horcruxes were the cup and the diadem, and consider everything we know, everywhere he ever went, to figure out where he hid them."

"Hogwarts was significant to him," Remus reminded them. "He may have hidden one here."

"The castle is like a maze," said Regulus. "There's no way we can search it all in our lifetime."

"Well, it would help we had a map," said Sirius.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Good luck convincing Filch to return your bloody map to you, then."

"We'll worry about that later," said Remus. "Reg, didn't you say there was someone that might know what happened to Ravenclaw's diadem?"

Regulus glanced at the portraits of old founders around the room before answering. "Well, there are two, actually. But getting them to talk is quite difficult. Do you two know the Ravenclaw and Slytherin ghosts?"

"The Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron?" asked Sirius.

"They weren't always called that," said Regulus. "In fact, the Grey Lady's real name is Helena Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw's daughter?" asked Remus. "And the Bloody Baron?"

"Was a Baron," said Regulus. "No one knows his real name, but he was in love with Helena Ravenclaw, and they died together. If anyone knows what happened to Ravenclaw's diadem, it would probably be her daughter."

"Indeed, that is intriguing," said Dumbledore. "I must ask you, however, not to explore Hogwarts whilst school is in session. Your search for Helena Ravenclaw and your map will have to wait until the holidays."

"We understand, Professor," said Remus. "Is there anything else you need of us?"

"Only one," said Dumbledore. "Regulus, I know it is painful, but I believe it would help your case if you were to show the Minister your memories of the underground lake, as well as Barty Crouch, Jr.'s actions."

"Of course, sir," said Regulus. "H-how do I…?"

Sirius quickly explained how to draw a memory from his temple and place it in the vial using his wand.

"Thank you, Regulus," said Dumbledore, carefully placing the memory alongside the others. "Now, do the three of you have plans tomorrow? You see, I intend to have a very important guest here and I believe it would be in your best interests to be present as well."

"You're inviting the Minister tomorrow?" asked Sirius.

"The sooner Regulus is free to be himself, the better, don't you think?" asked the headmaster. "I know I have asked you to wait on your horcrux hunt, but there is no sense in waiting for this."

They couldn't argue with that, nor did they want to. With many thanks to the professor, they slipped back through the fireplace, where Madeline was waiting patiently for them. The children were still fast asleep in their beds, and the adults groggily made their way to their own to join them in Dreamland.

* * *

 _Well, they are making progress with the horcruxes. Before anyone brings it up, I would just like to say that the reason Dumbledore started his investigation so early is because they found the locket._

 _My theory has always been that Dumbly was collecting memories centered around Riddle for years before Harry attended Hogwarts, but he didn't make the connection with any of them until he came across a horcrux by coincidence. In this case, it was the locket, whereas the diary served as a catalyst in the books._

 _On a side note, someone asked a while back if we'd ever see the conversation between Dumbledore and Snape. I will not make promises._

 _Truth is, Sirius walked out of there because he already knew why Dumbledore had sent Harry to the Dursleys. Dumbly had already explained it, in the story, in chapter 9 (Yes, I went back and checked - sorry, but I don't have great memory even about my own writing. I keep extensive notes because of this and lists are my best friend)._

 _I'm just not sure how frightening Snape might have been to Dumbledore. I mean, we've seen what their private conversations look like in Snape's memories, and Dumbledore kind of scares Snape rather than the other way around. So that is why I say maybe._


	53. Library

"There are many types of birds of every shape, color, and size. Some have sharp beaks and some have webbed feet." George cleared his throat before continuing to read. "Even their wings are different. Look at the pictures of the eagle, duck, and ostrich. What differences do you see?"

Remus smiled and nodded. The twins had improved greatly in their reading and comprehension. Although they weren't caught up with their age group yet, they'd still made considerable progress.

After verbally answering the question in the reader, it was Fred's turn to read.

"Birds of Prey," said Fred as he read the subtitle. "Some birds eat nuts and seeds. Some dive underwater for food. But larger birds, such as eagles, hawks and owls, eat other animals, including smaller birds. These birds are called predators. Predators have special skills that allow them to hunt other animals. For example, most birds of prey have sharp beaks, which allows them to pull apart their food. They also have keen eyesight so they can see their prey from far away. Many birds of prey have larger wing spans, which allow them to fly faster."

They continued to take turns reading about aquatic birds, birds that couldn't fly, birds of many colors, and nocturnal birds until they finished the book.

"Now, I want you both to pick a different species of birds," said Remus. "And write a short paragraph about it. You can use information from the bird encyclopedia we got at the library to help you."

He wrote down five specific things about birds he wanted them to research on the board, and they sat down at their desks and got right to work. The other four children also had a writing assignment centered around birds, their topic of the week, and were working quietly when Regulus came in.

He went straight to Remus and handed him a small scroll.

"Looks like the Minister accepted Dumbledore's invitation," said Remus, quietly. "We're expected tonight at eight o'clock."

"I can take the children, if you want," said Molly.

"Thank you, but the note says that Minerva wanted to watch them," Remus explained.

Molly nodded in understanding. "Oh, that's fine then. They deserve to get to know her if she's going to be their grandmother."

"What do you mean?" Asked Regulus. "She asked for Kitty, too?"

Remus nodded. "Of course she did. Kitty is pretty much Harry's cousin. It makes total sense that Minerva would want to be her grandmother, too."

Regulus smiled. "I never expected that. I'm glad Kitty will get to have that relationship."

"Is that her real name?" Asked Molly.

Remus smiled, having asked only a few days before, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Actually, it's Kirsten," said Regulus, his expression turning sad as a memory filled his mind. "That was the name her birth parents had given her. We didn't expect her to live, because she was only two and Muggles are less likely to survive werewolf attacks, which is why her parents didn't. When she survived, we knew she must be magical, even though she didn't display any other signs until a year ago."

"Kirsten Black," said Molly. "That's a beautiful name. She's lucky to have you, Regulus."

"Kirsten Black," Regulus repeated. "I never thought I'd be able to give her any true surname. Now she has one of the most ancient and noble names in the wizarding world."

Remus chuckled. "I suppose we should start teaching her to write it. Well, I'd better go downstairs. It's almost time for lunch."

"Actually," said Regulus. "I've already made it."

Remus smiled, and Molly's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, forgive me," she said. "I had no idea you could cook, Regulus."

The younger Black nodded and smiled sheepishly.

A few minutes later, the nine of them were gathered in the dining room (since they didn't fit in the kitchen), munching on Regulus' delicious cooking.

"I hope everything goes well tonight," said Molly before leaving later that day. "You deserve to live your life free and as yourself."

"Thank you, Molly," said Regulus. "I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Barty or Greyback anymore."

They talked for a bit longer before finally bidding farewell to the Weasleys.

"Can we go to the park?" Asked Harry.

Remus paled. He'd been avoiding taking Harry anywhere public since they'd caught Greyback. They still had no leads on the eighth assailant, despite interviewing all of the others caught with Greyback. Whoever it was, there was a possibility it was one of their friends.

Regulus seemed to understand what Remus was hesitant about. "Perhaps we could go to the library in Diagon Alley instead."

The magical library was closed in, with only one entrance, and from the children's section they would have a clear view of the rest of the building. Best of all, they could disapparate quickly if needed, since there would be only other witches and wizards there.

"Libraries aren't the same as parks," said Kitty, who had heard all about the local play park from Harry.

"True," said Regulus. "But the children's section in the library is very special. From what you've told me, your friend Hermione loves libraries, right?"

The two children nodded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"If you learn your way around the Alley Library, then you'll be able to give Hermione a whole tour of it," Regulus explained.

Harry looked thoughtful. "So if we go to the library today we can take Hermione next time?"

"Of course," said Remus. "Who else is going to show her?"

"And Neville?" Asked Kitty. "And Draco and the Weasleys? And Merric and Embry?"

Remus shook his head. "They've all been there before. It won't be as special for Hermione if you bring everyone. Merric and Embry could go with us, though, if Gilliam's alright with it."

The children finally agreed with this, and Remus gave Regulus a grateful smile. They all dressed to go, with Regulus borrowing some of Sirius' regular robes.

"He's still taller than me," said Regulus, looking in the mirror in Sirius and Remus' bedroom.

"We'll get you your own later on," said Remus, fussing with the collar of Regulus' shirt.

"Are you worried?" Asked Regulus.

"About going to the library?" Said Remus, scoffing. "Why would that worry me?"

Regulus crossed his arms, blocking the door as Remus tried to walk away. "Because the last time you had Harry out in the open you were attacked?"

Remus sighed. "Alright, fine. I'm worried. Happy?"

"Not really," said Regulus, straightening his posture and quirking an eyebrow. "You want to be a little more specific there?"

Remus looked up at the younger but taller man, staying silent.

Regulus gave him a pleading look. "Remus, if you don't feel comfortable with this we don't have to go anywhere. They're going to have flying lessons later this week with Sirius anyways."

The older man shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't want to keep them cooped up here… I just… there's the matter of horcruxes… and there are two people out there… Nightshade and the witch or wizard who escaped the other day… and we don't really know what or who they want. They could be followers of Voldemort… or Greyback… or worse…"

Regulus reached for Remus, his hand stopping in halfway there in hesitance. When Remus didn't move away, Regulus placed a hand on his shoulder, careful not to touch his injury. It had been healing quite nicely, but still pained him every now and then.

"We'll do everything in our power to keep him safe, Remus," he assured him. "But he deserves a normal life."

"So did Sirius," said Remus, tears forming in his eyes. "And you and Gilliam and Molly's brothers… Lily and James…"

"And you," Regulus added.

Remus nodded. "Sometimes fate doesn't allow you to have a normal life, no matter how deserving you are."

"That doesn't mean we stop trying," said Regulus.

"You're right," said Remus, grimacing.

"And besides," Regulus continued. "There will be lots of other witches and wizards there. We're not likely to be attacked in one of the busiest magical districts in Britain."

Remus nodded, and quickly wrote a note to Sirius, in case he came home early. Then they went downstairs where Harry and Kitty were waiting, taking the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Kitty had never been to Diagon Alley, and looked in terror and wonder at the people and shops. Remus led them to a larger building across from the Magical Menagerie called the Diagon Alley Library.

The doors opened by themselves, which Kitty marveled at, but Harry didn't seem to notice. He was used to Muggle doors opening automatically, so the fact that magical ones could, too, seemed perfectly sensible.

"Now, remember, this is a library," said Regulus. "So we have to stay quiet."

The children nodded and silently made their way to the children's section on the right. They entered through a colorful archway. There were many low-standing shelves before them, each with a colorful sign displaying the genre it contained. A large area rug with magical creature alphabet on it had several children already reading.

Models of magical creatures flew above them in a starry sky that constantly highlighted the many constellations.

The children watched the big dipper, orion, and ursa major appear for a minute and then turned back to the books. Unsurprisingly, they found the dragon section first, followed by the Muggle children's section. Harry stayed in the fairy tale collection for a while, until Kitty pulled him to the auror's section.

"I should update my library card," said Remus. "Then they could take some books home."

"Great idea," said Regulus. "This is where Molly got all those books about birds, right?"

Remus nodded. "After tonight you and Kitty can get library cards, too."

Harry and Kitty returned to them, each carrying five books on different subjects. Remus checked them out under his name, promising them that next time they could get their own cards. He didn't think it would be fair to get Harry a card when Kitty couldn't yet.

They returned home with plenty of time for to make dinner. While the adults cooked, Kitty and Harry looked through their books.

"I'm home!" cried Sirius, entering the kitchen with a tired smile on his face. He hugged Kitty and Harry before turning to his boyfriend and brother "And something smells delicious."

"Beef stew," said Remus, as Sirius leaned in to kiss him. When they parted, he asked, "How was work?"

Sirius sighed. "Not much progress, to be honest, although Archer and I think we've found some other cold cases that Nightshade may have been responsible for."

"No sign of where she may be?" asked Regulus.

"None." Sirius sat down at the table with the children. "That's a lot of books."

"We went to the library!" Harry cried. "Remus said we can take Hermione next time."

"And Merric and Embry!" added Kitty. "And we'll get our own library cards, too."

"Making bookworms of them already, eh?" Sirius said, quirking an eyebrow at Remus and Regulus.

"Book dragons, thank you," said Remus, earning a laugh from everyone.

Regulus checked the stew. "It's almost ready. You two had better go wash up and put those books away."

Kitty and Harry gathered their books and raced up the stairs. Sirius watched as Regulus looked at Remus expectantly. Remus glared back at him.

"Is everything alright?" asked Sirius, wondering if the two of them had had a fight while he was gone. It was possible, despite how alike they were in personality and interests. He stood up and approached them.

Regulus crossed his arms. "If you don't talk, I will."

"Prat," Remus muttered at Regulus, who shrugged it off, before turning to Sirius, who was now standing next to him. "Sirius, I… I'm concerned for Harry's safety. We don't know what Nightshade or Greyback's wizard friend want, and Voldemort is still out there… I don't think I could even take him to the park without fear that someone might snatch him or hurt him."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus. "I know, Moony. I've been thinking the same thing. But I know he's in capable hands with you, and Regulus is here to help you, too."

They pulled apart, and Sirius could tell Remus wasn't satisfied.

"Why don't we save trips to the park for when I'm here?" suggested Sirius. "Then there will be three highly-trained and capable wizards there to protect the children."

"Alright," said Remus, giving in. "I suppose that will have to do for now…"

Sirius kissed him on the cheek as the children returned and sat down. Remus served them all some stew while Regulus set the table. Sirius poured them all some butterbeer. Finally, they all sat down to enjoy the meal together.


	54. Regulus

_And so begins the countdown to the end of this story. Ten chapters (not including this one) until the end of the story. Don't worry, the fun will continue in Part 2 which will cover Harry's Hogwarts years._

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore as they flooed into his office. "It seems you've arrived before the Minister."

"That's good," said Sirius.

"Minnie!" cried Harry, running to greet the older witch.

"Hello, Harry, dear," said Minerva, kneeling to hug him. "And Kitty! It's good to see you, too."

"Hello," said Kitty, shyly.

"Now, come along, children," Minerva ushered them out of the headmaster's office. "We'll go do something fun while the men talk business."

Kitty giggled and followed her and Harry.

A moment later, the floo roared again, this time revealing the Minister and Madeline.

"Hey, Rod," said Madeline, after her aunt had waved the ash off their robes. "How's Kitty?"

"She's fine," said Regulus. "Spending time with her grandmother."

"Oh, I hadn't expected company," said Minister Bagnold. "Mr. Black, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Dumbledore could answer better than I," said Sirius, offering her a chair. "You remember Remus?"

"Of course," said the minister, reaching to shake Remus' hand. "Maddy told me you two were romantically involved."

"She is correct," said Remus. "And we're raising Harry together."

They took seats as Dumbledore greeted them all officially.

"Thank you for coming, Minister Bagnold." said Dumbledore. "I apologize for the ambiguity of our meeting, but I felt discretion was the best course of action."

Bagnold nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Since Sirius' release, we have discovered some alarming information that we can no longer keep to ourselves. In Grimmauld Place, we discovered this," He laid the broken locket on the desk between them.

"Isn't that the Peverell mark?" asked Bagnold.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "And it was passed down for many generations, until it came to rest on the neck of a young witch named Merope Gaunt."

"Gaunt?" Bagnold perked up. "I've heard that name. It's one of the oldest wizarding names in Britain, but the line ended with the death of Morfin Gaunt. He killed some Muggles that lived in his village."

"Part of that is true," said Dumbledore, reaching for the first memory. "Have you ever used a pensive, Millicent?"

* * *

"I don't believe it," said Bagnold, after viewing most of the memories. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made horcruxes?"

"Seven of them," said Madeline.

"We don't think he managed to create them all," said Remus. "But he at least had the locket, ring, cup, and maybe the diadem."

Bagnold nodded. "That's four. And you've only got two. You're sure the sword and hat are alright?"

Dumbledore glanced up at the Sorting Hat.

"We're fine," the hat assured them.

"Very well," said the Minister. "I suppose we'll have to take action to find the other horcruxes."

"Don't be too hasty, Auntie," said Madeline. "You can't reveal this to the rest of the world or it'll be in a state of chaos."

"Wise words from one so young," said Dumbledore. "Those who fear Voldemort will run, hide, or try to fight. Those who follow him will seek out the other horcruxes themselves and attempt to revive him."

Bagnold looked thoughtful. "Then, I'll have to form a secret task force to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. And to gather any other information about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Before you do anything," said Dumbledore. "There is one more memory I believe you should see."

* * *

There was silence for a few moments after they sat down in Dumbledore's office for the last time. Bagnold studied Regulus, whose identity had now been revealed to her.

Regulus stiffened, staring at the floor, his hands folded in his lap as he was scrutinized.

Finally, Bagnold spoke. "Well, Regulus Black, it's good to have you on our side."

Regulus relaxed a bit. "Th-thank you, Minister."

"I suppose that settles it, then," said Bagnold.

"Settles what?" asked Maddy.

"The task force that will be pursuing the horcruxes," said Minister Bagnold. "I've decided who will be a part of it."

"I just told you not to be hasty, Auntie," said Maddy.

"I'm not," said Bagnold. "I'm being logical. Sirius Black, you will lead the investigative task force."

"I will?" said Sirius, surprised. "But I'm only a rookie."

"As an official Auror, yes," said Bagnold. "But you lived through the war and the darkest place on Earth, and still prove to be an exceptionally trustworthy wizard. You're also a natural-born leader, considering the progress you've made in werewolf legislation with both the Ministry and werewolves alike. You're also one of the few people who is aware of the horcruxes and the danger they pose to our society. You have the instinct, charisma and experience for the job. Is there is someone more suited?"

"I… thank you, Minister," said Sirius, almost in shock.

"As for you, Regulus," said the Minister, turning back to the younger Black. "I hope you don't mind, but there will be a Daily Prophet article about you in the morning. The world needs to know that it was wrong about both of the Blacks, and that a new era is approaching, whether they like it or not."

"Of course," said Regulus. "I expected that."

"And you will also receive an application to work in the Auror office first thing in the morning," she continued. "I would very much appreciate it if you would join the task force as well. You discovered the first horcrux on your own, and you worked closely with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is quite a bit you could help with."

"But don't I need to be an Auror?" asked Regulus.

"Not necessarily," said Bagnold. "The Auror office has specialists who are considered resources. With their help, they've solved many crimes and caught dozens of dark wizards. You won't be able to do any field work until you've taken a self-defense training, but it's not nearly as much work as a full-blown Auror training."

Regulus was thoughtful for a moment. "If I can help defeat Voldemort then I will join the task force."

"Very good, then," said Bagnold. "Please remember, Specialist is an appointed position, and only given rarely, so don't take it lightly. Oh, and Professor Dumbledore, you will be a resource for this task force. Any information you can provide may help them."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement, a pleased smile on his face. Sirius could tell things were going exactly as expected.

"And Mr. Lupin, I'm sure we could use your help as well," said the Minister.

"I'd rather stay with Harry," said Remus. "If that's alright."

"Perfectly understandable. Now, I will take care of the paperwork, and the Daily Prophet reporters," said Bagnold. "Is there any other bewildering bits of news I should know about?"

"Thankfully, no," said Dumbledore. "Aside from Regulus having an adopted daughter named Kitty."

"Ah yes, the little girl who was in Half-Moon Village. I'll be sending you paperwork for that as well. She'll need a birth certificate…" said Bagnold, standing up. "Oh, confound it, do you have a solicitor?"

"Peggy Sharp," said Sirius immediately. "She helped file the Potters' will."

"I'll get in touch with her, then," said Bagnold. "There is quite a bit we need to go through to officiate the adoption, as well as dealing with Regulus' death certificate. And she'll know how to deal with Gringotts to get you a key to your vault…"

Bagnold sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Auntie, don't worry about all of it tonight," said Maddy. "One step at a time. I'll help you make a list, but not until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Maddy. Now, we really must be going," said the Minister. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for all you do, each of you. You're making our world a safer and more welcoming place for everyone. We'll be in touch."

With that, she and Madeline flooed home.

"That went better than expected," said Remus.

"That went exactly as expected," said Sirius.

Regulus smiled nervously. "How much paperwork do you think we're going to have?"

"Start exercising those writing muscles, little brother," Sirius teased. "Because getting rid of a death certificate is a bloody headache."

"So is filing for a birth certificate seven years late." added Remus.

"Well, you two just make it seem like a bottle of sunshine, don't you?" Regulus gave them an amused look.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Two small blurs sped into the room and landed in Sirius and Regulus' laps.

"Daddy!" Cried Kitty, snuggling up to Regulus. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, love." said Regulus honestly. "Did you have a nice time?"

Kitty nodded fervently. "Minnie is super nice and Hogwarts is so much fun! And Minnie was teaching me to play wizard's chess! Do you know how to play?"

"I'm a bit rusty," Regulus admitted. "But we can practice at home."

"I hope they didn't tire you out," said Remus.

Minerva chuckled. "I didn't become a teacher just to be worn out in a few hours."

"Speaking of being worn out," said Sirius, standing up with Harry in his arms. "He's not even conscious."

Remus peeked at Harry's sleeping face. "It is far past his bedtime. Poor thing will be woken up by the floo."

Regulus picked up Kitty, who wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.

"Thank you, professors," he said.

"Always a pleasure," said Minerva as Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"Bye, Minnie,"said Kitty, yawning as the last of her energy was spent.

As careful as Sirius was, Harry was still jolted awake when the flooed home.

"Sorry, Prongslet," Sirius said, trying to set him down on the couch. Harry's arms locked in place, refusing to let his uncle go.

Remus arrived a moment later. "Is he alright?"

"He doesn't want me to put him down," said Sirius. He adjusted Harry's weight on his hip.

"Harry?" Said Remus. "Are you okay?"

There was no reply.

"Do you want to go to bed?" asked Sirius.

Still no sign or sound, aside from Regulus and Kitty arriving. As tired as she was, Kitty slipped out of her father's arms and dashed up the stairs, challenging Regulus to a race.

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Asked Remus once the noise had died down.

For a moment it seemed hopeless, but then, there it was, an almost imperceptible nod as Harry agreed to the last question.

And so the couple carried their godson upstairs and laid him between them on the bed, warm and safe in their arms.

* * *

"No…" whispered Remus, his body trembling. "Please… don't do this…"

A hooded figure stood above him, aiming a wand at a small boy bound against the wall. In a cruel, raspy voice, the figure chuckled. "If you want me stop, then you'll have to fight me."

"He's just a child! Please…" Remus sobbed. He tried to raise his wand, but found it impossible to move, as though his limbs were weighed down with rocks.

"How pathetic," said the voice. "Begging like a coward. You don't deserve the life you have."

He watched helplessly as the figure straightened. "Avada…"

"NOOO!"

Remus jerked awake, trying to catch his breath. A crushing weight on top of him made it difficult to breathe. For a moment, he thought his dream might be real.

Then, the weight moved and Remus realized it was Harry, safe and sound and snuggled against his chest. Remus gentled rolled him off so they were both laying on their sides. The boy didn't stir.

Sighing, Remus realized he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. His nightmare was just too much. He reached to his other side and lit his lamp, illuminating the room with a soft warm glow. With a glance at his boyfriend and nephew, both sleeping peacefully, he picked up a book he'd been reading and opened it, hoping it would take his mind off things.

A few hours later, Sirius yawned and sat up. "Remus?"

"Morning," said Remus, closing his book. He set it back on his night table, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Sirius.

"Several hours. I couldn't sleep."

Sirius sat up, but the movement shook the bed. Harry twitched and opened his eyes.

"Morning," Harry said, with a yawn.

"How are you, Prongslet?" asked Sirius.

Harry started to crawl off the bed. "Need to potty." He dashed out of the room, seeming to forget the en suite.

"Rem? Are you alright?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, fine," Remus replied, slipping off the bed, trying to hide the soreness in his healing wound. "I think I'll go start breakfast.

"Moony, wait," Sirius said, following him.

Remus stopped, halfway out the door, and looked at him.

"I know something is bothering you," said Sirius. "And I'm not going to stop pestering you until you tell me. You'd do the same to me."

Knowing he was right, Remus sighed, feeling as though his wound was burning. "Sirius… I had a nightmare last night… about…"

Remus did not finish his sentence. His legs gave out beneath him as he lost consciousness. Sirius caught him before he hit the floor, crying out.

"Remus!"


	55. Poison

_Nine chapters to go!_

* * *

The magical folk of Britain have always had a fondness for London. It is here in this old city that they built their governing body, their most popular shopping district, and the train station home to the Hogwarts Express. Somehow, many seem to forget one other, rather important place in wizarding Britain.

If one were to approach a large, inconspicuous wig shop that has been closed down for ages, and speak to the window display, they would find the entrance to a rather busy magical hospital, where healers dressed all in white bustle around, calming patients and deciding the best plan of action to tackle the numerous magical maladies and ailments that burst through their front doors.

It was here, in one of these busy corridors, that a certain animagus paced back and forth, glancing every now and then at the closed ICU door.

"Sirius, pacing won't help," said Regulus, but his words fell on deaf ears.

A sniffle behind him finally caught Sirius' attention, and he froze, turning to see Harry sitting next to Regulus and Kitty. A silent tear slipped down the boy's cheek.

Regulus gave him a pointed look, motioning to the boy. Sirius kicked himself for not thinking of Harry and how he might feel right now.

"Harry?" Said Sirius gently, kneeling in front of him. "How are you, Prongslet?"

Harry shrugged, trying to wipe his tears.

Sirius took one more look at the door that separated them from Remus, and then wrapped his arms around his godson. Harry relaxed a little in his embrace, and the tears and sobs came freely now. Lifting Harry, Sirius sat down and set him in his lap, holding him close.

"Harry, it's okay to cry," said Sirius, knowing it was what Remus would say. "I know you're worried about Remus. So am I."

Harry buried his face in Sirius' chest, his tears leaving a damp spot on his robes. All he could do was rub the boy's back and wait for news on Remus.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door to Remus' room opened. An older healer emerged, glancing around. His eyes fell on the Blacks, and he stepped towards them.

"Are you the family of Remus Lupin?" He asked. "I am Healer Caldwell."

"Is Uncle Remus okay?" Asked Kitty, who had been silent up until now.

Healer Caldwell's eyes darkened. "There is much uncertainty. At the moment he is stable, but our tests have detected a poison in his bloodstream."

"Poison?"

"Specifically, the angoroccultus," said the healer.

"The Draught of Unseen Anguish?" Sirius clarified, hoping to be contradicted.

Healer Caldwell nodded. "I see you've heard of it. The Draught of Unseen Anguish is undetectable until it has spread completely through the bloodstream and begins attacking the body."

"It takes seven days to spread," said Regulus. "What was Remus doing seven days ago?"

"He started taking the Wolfsbane potion," said Sirius, his mind unable to comprehend who could have slipped something into their brew. "But if it was poisoned, the effects of the Wolfsbane would have been moot."

"We know where the poison originated," said Healer Caldwell. "It seems to stem from a deep gash on his left shoulder."

Sirius' eyes widened. "But that was ages ago! How could he survive for three weeks?"

"It is quite an anomaly," said Healer Caldwell. "My first guess would be his Lycanthropy. Most werewolves have a stronger immune system and resistance to most poisons. There may be other factors, but that is the most likely."

Sirius felt Harry's arms tighten around him, and asked quietly, "Is there any sort of treatment?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Caldwell. "Although he fought off the poison longer than any other person, it has now spread across his bloodstream and begun to attack every part of his body. He will soon be in extreme agony. We have no way of counteracting it. Eventually, the pain will be too much for his body to bear, and will shut down."

Sirius stiffened, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," said the healer, bowing. "If you wish to visit him, he will be conscious soon. I… do not know how long he has."

With that, he turned away and returned to the room he came out of.

"Sirius?" asked Regulus. But his brother did not reply. He stared at the ground, still as a statue with Harry sobbing into his chest. Regulus was at a loss, unsure how to comfort his brother.

He turned to his daughter. Kitty had brought a book with her, and had been reading it for most of the time they'd been there. But after watching her for a few minutes, Regulus could tell she was only pretending. Her eyes were barely moving, and she hadn't turned the page once.

"Kitty," said Regulus, touching her shoulder. She looked up at him, and her blank expression broke.

"Come here, love," he said, letting her climb into his lap like Harry was next to them. "Remember what Sirius said - it's okay to cry."

"Remus is… going to… die, isn't he?" she asked between sobs.

Sirius made a choking sound, and Regulus turned to see him hide his face in Harry's hair, his body trembling. The younger Black reached out to touch his shoulder, wishing there was something he could do.

After some time, as no one was keeping track, Sirius looked up at his brother. Just then, the door to Remus' room opened once more.

"He's awake," said Healer Caldwell. "He's asking for you."

They entered the room slowly, not noticing the sparse decorations or other healers in the room. All that mattered was Remus, and his quiet, tired smile in the face of coming death.

The healers left them to talk.

"Isn't this where you ask how I'm feeling?" asked Remus.

"I… I-" Sirius stammered, words not forming in his mouth.

"It's alright, Padfoot," said Remus, gently. "It was just a joke. Marauders forever, right?"

Sirius said nothing. Instead, he set Harry down on the bed so that he could crawl into his adopted uncle's embrace. Remus hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Prongslet," said Remus.

"I don't want you to go," whispered Harry.

"And I don't want to leave you," said Remus, lifting Harry's face so he could meet his eyes. "Promise me you'll keep reading, okay? Help Molly with the twins, and don't let Ron slack off. He needs a good role model now that Percy is at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, sadly. "What about Thatch? And Hedwig and Paddy?"

"I'm sure Thatch'll stick around. He likes you and Kitty," Remus replied, appreciative of Harry's love of animals. "And Hedwig and Paddy do, too."

"What about Sirius?" asked Harry.

Remus glanced past Harry at the man in question, who was watching them both, but probably not processing everything they were saying. Turning back to Harry, he said, "It's going to be hard, for both of you. But he loves you very much, and I know you love him. And don't worry, Regulus knows how to cook, so you won't starve."

Harry seemed to be out of things to say, and finally, the words fell from his mouth. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you, too, Harry." They shared one final hug, before Harry slipped off the bed and went to stand at Regulus' side.

Kitty climbed into the bed and gave Remus a wordless hug, kissing him on the cheek before slipping away again.

Since Sirius was still frozen, Regulus stepped forward. "I… was hoping to be best man at your wedding."

Remus' smile faltered some, but he recovered quickly. "I hadn't even thought that far ahead."

"Molly and Augusta are already planning it," said Regulus.

Remus chuckled. "Are they…?

"I flooed them," said Regulus, nodding. "I asked them to spread the word to the rest of our friends and family."

"Thank you," said Remus, and a short silence followed.

"This… wasn't supposed to happen," said Regulus, his voice quieter. "Not to you. You don't deserve this."

"According to Sirius, I don't deserve a lot of things," said Remus. "But they still happen. I just wish I didn't have to leave them. Make sure they eat, okay? Molly will never forgive me if they look like shriveled up figs again. She'll probably resurrect me and kill me again herself."

"Merlin, Remus," said Regulus, with a soft laugh. "Is a dark sense of humor a side effect of the poison?"

"Apparently, only pain is," said Remus. "I've been feeling a bit since I woke up, but so far it's bearable."

Regulus nodded. "Did you tell the healers?"

"I didn't have a chance to." said Remus. "Besides, I wanted to see all of you before…"

"Of course," said Regulus, taking a deep breath. "Remus, I want you to know that you've been a wonderful friend, and I'm glad I was able to spend this time with you."

"The same to you," replied Remus. "It was nice to have someone else who appreciated baking as much as I did, aside from Molly, of course."

"You mind if I use your sticky toffee pudding recipe?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Regulus laughed again. "Well, then… good-bye, Remus."

"Good-bye, Regulus."

Regulus stepped back, pushing Sirius forward, and leading the children out of the room.

Once they were gone, Sirius finally met Remus' eyes.

"I… I don't want to say goodbye," said Sirius.

"Neither do I," said Remus. "How about just, 'I love you?'"

Sirius stepped forward. "I do."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"That's what I want to say," said Sirius. "When we stand at the altar in a few months, or a year, or ten years, or however long it takes for the two of us to reach that point. What about you?"

"I do," said Remus. "I really do. But we have to face facts, Padfoot. Even with my lycanthropy, I won't last that long."

Sirius nodded. "I know, but… I just can't give up hope… I mean, you're Remus-fucking-Lupin. You're kind and sensitive, always rooting for the underdog. No pun intended…" They shared a chuckle before Sirius continued. "But at the same time you're smart, loyal, and brave. Things were finally looking up, for both of us, and then this happened. It's just not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Padfoot," said Remus. "Especially to the good guys."

"I will find the person responsible for this," Sirius swore.

"I know you will," said Remus, grinning. "And you'd better stop Nightshade and Voldemort, too. You've got your work cut out for you now, with Harry and your job. No slacking off, okay?"

"Never," said Sirius. "I've got a reputation to maintain."

"I love you," said Remus, suddenly.

Sirius bent down and pressed his lips to Remus', kissing him deeply.

"I love you, too," said Sirius, pulling away. "So, so much."

Before either could say anything else, Healer Caldwell burst back into the room.

"M-my apologies," said Caldwell. "It's just… Even with your resistance to poisons, you should be in unspeakable pain right now. Do you mind if I perform a few tests?"

"Be my guest," said Remus.

They were silent as Caldwell waved his wand and read the results on his parchment. The other healers returned as well, and Sirius guessed they were trainees of some sort.

"This is… unprecedented," said Caldwell. "Could you describe the level of pain you are feeling?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" asked Remus, earning a nod from the healer. "I'd say… six, sometimes seven."

"Ten being…?"

"The night I was bitten," said Remus. "There's nothing worse than that."

"Mr. Lupin," said Caldwell. "According to these numbers, your body is feeling more pain than a human being should be able to take. By all rights, you shouldn't be able to breathe right now, let alone have a conversation."


	56. Patience

_Eight chapters to go!_

* * *

"Werewolves have a high pain tolerance," said Sirius.

"That may be, but…" Caldwell studied the parchment, shaking his head. "On average, how much pain do you feel during your transformations?"

"Compared to right now?" asked Remus. "An eight or nine."

"That's a very high pain tolerance," said one of the other healers.

"If we didn't have that, we'd all just die the first full moon after being bitten," said Remus. "And werewolves would be extinct."

"What does this mean, Healer Caldwell?" asked Sirius.

"There… may be hope," said Caldwell. "Angoroccultus' only side effect is extreme pain. It is the pain that eventually overpowers the body and leads to death."

"But if one were to withstand that pain, theoretically, one could survive the poison." said the second healer.

"Unfortunately, these circumstances are unique. We have no idea how long Mr. Lupin will feel the effects of the poison, or whether it worsens over time," said a third healer.

"So we have to wait and see?" asked Remus.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Caldwell. "For most, it takes approximately three hours once the pain begins for their vitals to fail."

Hearing the phrase 'for their vitals to fail,' Sirius wondered vaguely how many different ways there were to say someone was dying without using the word itself.

"It's been about twenty minutes," said Remus. "Could I keep my family with me?"

"Of course," said Caldwell. "Please be advised, the limit is six visitors at a time."

Remus nodded, as Sirius retrieved Regulus and the children from the waiting area.

Harry and Kitty burst into tears of joy as they heard that Remus might survive. Sirius tried to make it clear that it was a long shot, but he couldn't help but feel the same way.

Remus still had a chance. No matter what, Sirius was going to do whatever was possible to help him overcome the poison, and one day, he would catch the bastard that did it to him.

Molly arrived soon, having waited until Arthur returned home so she could leave the children with him. Next came Augusta. McGonagall arrived at what had to be Hogwarts' lunch time.

"It's been two hours," said Regulus, having designated himself the timekeeper.

Narcissa slipped in for a moment, offering whatever support she could give, and promising to bring Draco for a playdate with Harry soon.

Moody was next, bringing a get well card from Archer, and telling Sirius gruffly to take whatever time he needed.

When Gilliam came, he told Remus that all of Half-Moon Village was behind him. One in particular, named Rogue, had tried to send him a flower, but Thorn had clocked him in the head for it. Remus was glad for the chance to laugh.

"That's it," said Regulus. "Three hours."

"What level of pain are you at now?" asked Caldwell.

Remus concentrated for a moment. "Honestly? A five."

"It went down?"

"No, wait…" Remus said, closing his eyes. "It's a four…"

"The pain is lessening," said Caldwell. "That is good news. I'll check on you again in fifteen minutes."

In that time, Dumbledore, the Minister, and Madeline dropped by.

"You lot never cease to amaze me," said Bagnold. "Sirius turns out to be guilty of nothing except being an illegal animagus, Regulus comes back from the dead, and then you survive a poison that no man in recorded history has been able to overcome."

Remus shrugged. "I'm not out of the woods yet."

The three visitors left when Caldwell returned to allow privacy. Remus assured him that his pain was at a two, barely noticeable.

"Incredible," said the healer, running some more tests. "We're testing your latest blood sample, to see if there is any change in the poison's presence in your system. I'd like to keep you overnight, of course, just in case."

"Of course," said Sirius. "Thank you, Healer Caldwell."

"I'd love to take credit for this miracle," said Caldwell. "But I can't. It was all Mr. Lupin."

Sirius ran his hand through Remus' hair. "I told you, you're stronger than you think."

"Aye," said Remus. "I suppose I forget that sometimes."

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke with a start. Blinking under the bright lights of the hospital room, the first thing he noticed was how exhausted he felt. It was as though he'd been through a second full moon.

Sirius was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head laying on the mattress at Remus' side, fast asleep. Remus stroked his cheek gently, and the animagus furrowed his brow, his eyes blinking open.

"Morning," said Remus.

Sirius sat up, yawning sleepily. He looked at Remus, and his eyes lit up, the ends of his mouth perking up into a smile.

"Remus…" he breathed, relief in his eyes and voice. "H-how are you feeling?"

His muscles were stiff, and there was a dull throb in his forehead, but the pain he'd felt the day before was gone. "Tired, but better," he said. "My body feels like it ran a marathon yesterday."

Sirius didn't reply, his eyes absorbing every detail of Remus' face. All Remus could see in those eyes was love.

"Where is Harry?" asked Remus, surprised the boy was curled up in a corner somewhere.

"Regulus took him home after he fell asleep here. He refused to leave you," Sirius said. "He won't be happy when he wakes up until he sees you, I think."

"Refused to leave me?" asked Remus, with a small smirk. "Wonder who he gets that from?"

Sirius chuckled. Just then, Healer Caldwell entered the room, his eyes on the scroll in his hands. He looked up at them.

"Mr. Lupin," he said. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to see you. One of my interns performed a blood test while you were asleep. It seems your body has completely rid itself of the poison."

"Wonderful news," said Remus. "Thank you."

Healer Caldwell smiled. "You're the first person in recorded history to survive the Draught of Unseen Anguish. I wonder if you would consider leaving a blood sample with us? My team and I believe that the key to an antidote may be found in lycanthropic blood."

"If it saves lives, I'd be happy to help," said Remus, gratefully accepting a breakfast tray from an assistant. He was starving.

"I have high hopes," said Caldwell. He proceeded to ask Remus many questions about his experience, taking notes on what he learned.

Harry dashed into the room just as Caldwell was leaving.

"Remus!" he cried. With Sirius' help, he clambered onto the bed into his uncle's arms. Remus hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go of him again.

It was then that Regulus and Kitty appeared, out of breath.

"Uncle Remus!" cried Kitty. "You're okay!"

Harry moved to one side of Remus so that Kitty could climb onto the bed as well.

"I hope the bed doesn't have a weight limit," joked Sirius.

"I'm not that heavy," said Kitty, with a huff.

Harry giggled. "When are you coming home?"

"In a few hours, Prongslet," said Sirius. "They just need to draw some more blood, and he's free to go."

Harry nodded, and finally climbed off the bed. Kitty followed him just as a younger, familiar healer peeked into the room, a rolled up newspaper in her hand. Her black hair was pulled into a messy bun held together by a pencil.

"Hello," she said. "Do you remember me?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course. Rem, you remember the witch who worked at the apothecary? She figured out we were brewing Wolfsbane."

"Ah, yes," said Remus. "Studying to be a healer."

"That's right," said the healer with a smile. "I'm interning now, and one day I want to work at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey has given me a long list of to-do's before I can make it to that level, though."

"It's Ruth, isn't it?" asked Sirius. "You healed Bradley's burns when he and McGrath were practicing Incendio."

Ruth laughed. "Ulick Gamp's most wise decision was to train healers and aurors under the same roof."

They shared a laugh together.

"By the way, I know we're only acquaintances…" Ruth began, and Sirius wondered if he should be worried or not. "But I was wondering… if it's true?"

"If what's true?" asked Sirius.

Ruth glanced at Regulus, and then held out the newspaper she'd been holding to Sirius.

Sirius took it, noting the date was the day before, and quickly spotted the headline she was referring to. He read the article and nodded. "Aye, every word is true. Minister Bagnold did a good job."

"So Regulus Black really is alive?" asked Ruth.

"Live and well," said Regulus.

"Amazing!" she cried, holding out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

Regulus returned the handshake with a warm smile. "And you as well."

"Ruth!" cried a voice from the hallway.

"Oh, dear…" Ruth flinched, stepping toward the door. "Winfrey is going to hex me if I don't get back to work. Thanks for the chat! I hope to see you all again soon! Uh… not here though, because that would probably mean one of you is hurt or sick or.."

"RUTH!"

"Coming!" Ruth answered, dashing out of the room.

"That… was something." said Remus when she was gone.

"She was pretty talkative at Gamp's Manor, too." said Sirius. "I think Bradley is afraid of her."

"Could I read the article about me?" asked Regulus. Sirius obliged, passing Prophet to him.

"Can you read it aloud?" asked Remus. "I want to know what it says, too."

"'Bagnolds and Blacks Reunited,'" Regulus read.

 _An unexpected development occurred last night when Minister Bagnold was summoned to Half-Moon Village to discuss an urgent matter with the leaders of the village._

" _I expected to hear there were delays in construction or some issue with the Wolfsbane," said the Minister. "But I was positively chuffed."_

 _What did the Minister see upon arriving in the valley where the village is being built? A young witch and wizard, both of whom were thought to be killed during the war, but were actually bitten on the full moon and went into hiding._

" _It's tragic, really," said Albus Dumbledore, who was present at the meeting. "There have been many witches and wizards with bright futures ahead of them, only to have it snatched away by wizarding society's prejudices. Fear of their families' reactions drove them away."_

 _As Dumbledore stated, this has happened to many, so what makes these two so special? That would be their high-profile status. That's right - these two werewolves aren't just anybody._

" _I am pleased to announce," said the Minister, a tear in her eye. "The return of my niece, Madeline Bagnold, and Regulus Black."_

 _What a shock it was when those two names were said in the Daily Prophet's own office._

 _For those who have been living in a hut on a rock in the middle of the sea (or wherever it is that hermits go), Madeline Bagnold was the daughter of Sylvester Bagnold, the older brother of our Minister._

 _Two years ago, he and his wife were found slaughtered in their home, and their daughter, fresh out of Hogwarts, missing. The attack was believed to be the work of Fenrir Greyback, who is currently in the custody of the Auror Department. The case quickly went cold, however, and Maddy Bagnold was thought to be deceased._

 _Until today._

 _After happily reuniting with her beloved niece, Minister Bagnold regaled us with the juicier story: Regulus Black._

 _Up until a few months ago, both the Black brothers were thought to be devout followers of You-Know-Who. But the elder brother, Sirius, was proven innocent when Peter Pettigrew was discovered, alive, by the Ministry's own Arthur Weasley._

 _Regulus Black is well-known for joining the Death Eaters, the most trusted followers of You-Know-Who, straight out of Hogwarts. Young and naive, the boy grew cold feet and tried to run away. Many believed he was killed by other Death Eaters for desertion. This, says the Minister, was not the case._

" _It seems the wizarding world was wrong about both brothers," said Bagnold. "Regulus Black is, for reasons I can't reveal at this time, a hero. He risked his life to cripple the darkest wizard of our time, and has suffered dearly for it. He was tortured until he couldn't remember his own name."_

 _How he was bitten remains unknown, as the young Black is still recovering his memory, which was blank until he met Sirius again. It seems seeing his older brother healed something in his broken soul._

 _Mad-Eye Moody, expert on dark wizards and the like, had this to say: "He's a brave lad, going through that amount of torture, only to escape and spend the next eight years as a werewolf with no name or past. He deserves some peace with his family."_

 _His family, we'd like to add, being not only Sirius Black, but also fellow werewolf Remus Lupin and the Boy-Who-Lived himself, Harry Potter. That's not all. Dumbledore dropped us one more interesting tidbit: Regulus is a father!_

 _Another of Greyback's victims, little Kirsten (or "Kitty", as she is called) was two-years-old when her birth parents were brutally murdered on the full moon. She was soon rescued by Regulus and his colony, but not before receiving a bite from Greyback. Regulus took personal responsibility for her, raising her as a daughter._

 _Soon to be known as Kirsten Black, she and her father have been welcomed into Grimmauld Place, and perhaps they'll finally live happily ever after._

"That was… pleasant," said Regulus. "Probably the best they could do, since so much of it was top secret. I didn't expect them to mention Kitty."

"They're trying to paint you in a good light," said Sirius. "And adding that you're a father gives you humanity."

"'Fellow werewolf Remus Lupin?'" repeated Remus with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, you are both werewolves," said Kitty.

"So are you," said Regulus.

"So we're fellows," Kitty concluded.

Remus laughed. "Either way, I'm glad it's not a secret anymore. We can relax some. I'm sure the paperwork will be out of the way in a few days, and then you'll officially be father and daughter."

Kitty gasped, startling the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

With wide eyes, the little girl cried, "I can get a library card!"

* * *

 _Someone asked what Kitty's last comment was about in this chapter. You have to remember the poor girl didn't have a surname until now. She's just happy to finally be able to get her own library card, and she's only seven so don't expect her to have her priorities sorted._


	57. Sisters

_Seven more to go!_

* * *

"I don't know how you got a pack of velociraptors into my base," said Kitty, frowning. "But you're going to regret it."

Harry smiled, studying the board and 2-D hand-drawn figures between them. They were sitting at the drawing room coffee table. Behind him was Uncle Remus, reluctantly stretched out on the couch, reading. The healers had ordered bed-rest for him. Uncle Regulus was downstairs cooking, judging by the smells wafting through the corridors.

"It's your turn, then," said Harry, not very worried about his velociraptors, since they were so high-level.

Kitty grinned evilly. "Right then, I order my Chinese Fireball to ignite the explosives at the center of my base."

"What?" cried Harry. "But that will blow up your whole facility!"

"And your velociraptors with it," said Kitty. "But don't worry, my army will be fine, because I've got these."

She held up two cards. One was a location, and the other a magic item.

"You've got a second base?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Aaand a mega-portkey to save my dinos and dragons and take them to it." said Kitty haughtily. "Say goodbye to your raptors."

Harry deflated. He couldn't believe he'd just lost his best stealth team in one move, and to a rookie player to boot. He quickly straightened his face, knowing he still had a chance of winning.

"You may have crippled me, but only momentarily," said Harry. "The raptors still managed to send my general plenty of information about your army through the Speech Orb."

Kitty fumed. "It's your turn."

Harry silently applauded himself for getting under her skin. He just hoped he had the resources to enact his new plan: an all-out attack.

The flames rising in the fireplace startled both of them. Remus whipped out his wand and jumped into a standing position. A tall blonde woman stood on their hearth rug, with a young boy at her side. She waved her wand to clear off the soot from her robes.

"Narcissa," said Remus, collapsing back on to the couch in relief. "Nice to see you."

"I apologize for the lack of notice," said Narcissa, as Draco joined Harry and Kitty. "Lucius finally went to work. He didn't want me coming back here, but I had to see that you were okay with my own eyes. Oh, this is for you."

She held out a boxed assortment of Honeydukes' finest chocolate.

Remus smiled, surprised at Narcissa's concern for him, and accepted the gift. He motioned for her to sit on the couch with him. "I'm much better now. The Healers called me a miracle."

Narcissa laughed, a pleasant sound. "I can't lie, though. You aren't the only reason I came."

"You want to see Regulus?" asked Remus knowingly.

"So it's true?" asked Narcissa. "He's alive?"

"Alive and well," said a deeper voice from the corridor.

They both turned. Narcissa gasped.

"It's really you," she said. "All these years…"

"Hello, Cissy," said Regulus, sitting down in an armchair. "How have you been?"

"Alright, I suppose," said Narcissa. "All these years I've had a sister and a cousin in Azkaban, another sister estranged, and my other cousin supposedly dead. Now three of those things have suddenly changed…"

"I saw you talking to Andromeda at the party," said Regulus. "It's a good thing."

"You were there?" she asked. "I mean, I saw the little girl, but not you."

"I spent most of it in the library," Regulus admitted. "I wasn't used to being around so many people."

Narcissa nodded understandably.

"Are you and Lucius alright?" asked Remus, hoping they were close enough to discuss such things.

The blonde witch sighed. "He's been upset with me since Sirius' graduation party, and it got worse when he read the Prophet article about Regulus. It's the pureblood-mania, I think. Sirius is a blood-traitor, and you're both werewolves. My sister married a muggleborn. Your guest list included the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and the Grangers."

"All people he doesn't want his family associated with," Remus concluded.

"It's damaging to his image," Narcissa explained. "And then there's the Werewolf Legislation. Lucius had a lot of power until Sirius marched in and changed everything. I just wish he could see past his prejudices. Sirius is doing great things in the Ministry, but Lucius sees him as no more than an enemy."

"I'm not sure he'll ever change," said Regulus. "For some, the war isn't over."

Narcissa sighed. "I know. I don't know what we'll do if…"

Regulus nodded knowingly, rubbing his left arm self-consciously.

They all looked up when the floo roared to life again.

"Andromeda?" asked a surprised Narcissa.

"Narcissa?" asked Andromeda.

Remus smiled. "Well, this is unexpected."

"I'll say," said Andromeda, as Ted flooed in behind her. "I'm glad to see you're alright, Remus. I was going to visit you in hospital but by the time I got there, you'd already gone home."

"Remus is sturdier than most," said Narcissa. "But you came to see Regulus."

"How did you know?" asked Ted.

"Because that's why Cissy's here." said Regulus. "Have a seat."

Andromeda and Ted sat down on the other couch.

"Never thought I'd see this," said Andromeda. "My baby cousin and baby sister, willingly in the same room as a werewolf. At Grimmauld Place."

"Your baby cousin is a werewolf now, too, so it's not so surprising," said Narcissa.

"True," said Andromeda. "But what changed with you, Cissy? You were always concerned with upholding the family values. And now you're… pleasant to talk to."

Narcissa shrugged. "The family values changed, I suppose. After all, Sirius is head of house, and he sees the world quite differently than his predecessors."

The flames rose once more in the hearth and Regulus sighed. "Are you serious?"

"No," said the old man who landed on their hearth rug. "That would be my grandson."

"Grandfather!" cried Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Grandpa!" cried Harry, jumping up and running over to hug him.

"Good morning, Harry," said Pollux, returning the embrace. He nodded to both his granddaughters, glanced at Regulus, and then turned to Remus. "I did wonder when I was going to start hearing important matters from my family rather than the Daily Prophet.

Remus smiled apologetically. "We haven't really…"

"Oh, give them a break, Grandfather," said Narcissa. "Remus nearly died. They haven't had a chance to think about anything else."

Pollux's eyebrows rose. "I was not aware of this."

"Sorry," said Regulus. "Augusta and Molly were in charge of spreading the word. I guess they… forgot about you."

"I can't fault them for that," said Pollux, sitting down in the other armchair. "Now what happened that you nearly died, Remus?"

Remus quickly explained the circumstances that brought him to St. Mungo's. When he was finished, no one spoke. A small bark broke the silence.

 _Woof!_

"Is that Paddy?" asked Narcissa.

 _Woof!_

"Sounds like someone needs to go out," said Remus, standing up.

"I'll take him," said Regulus. "You stay here. Kitty, Harry, make sure he rests, alright?"

"Can I go with you?" asked Kitty.

"Fine," said Regulus. "Harry, make sure your uncle is resting."

Harry saluted him, and waved his hand at Remus in a downward motion. Remus sat down, watching Kitty run after her father. Once Harry was satisfied that Remus wasn't moving, he turned back to Draco and the game.

"Strange," said Pollux. "I saw her at the party, and I wondered who she belonged to. Never thought she might be my granddaughter."

"Yes, she's another reason Lucius doesn't want me or Draco here," said Narcissa. "He doesn't want Draco to be friends with werewolves or blood traitors or Muggleborns."

"Pfft," said Pollux. "Sounds like Arcturus. He refuses to visit Grimmauld Place, even though I've invited him on several occasions. Cassiopeia is close to accepting it, I think. A personal invitation from Sirius might be what turns her, but Arcturus may never change."

This did not seem to make Narcissa feel better. They made simple small talk until Regulus returned, where they asked him for more specifics on his life the past ten years. Regulus told them as much as he could without mentioning the horcruxes, while Paddy lay in Remus' lap.

Finally, Narcissa stood up.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you both again, but I know you need rest, Remus, so I'll be taking my leave."

Noticing his mother standing, Draco bid farewell to his friends and joined her at the fireplace.

Andromeda, Ted, and Pollux, not to be out-mannered, followed suit.

Remus yawned. "That was nice. Andromeda and Narcissa were actually pleasant to each other."

"They were," said Regulus. "Honestly, they've all changed, and I think you and Sirius and Harry have something to do with it."

"Mmm," said Remus, his head lowering to the arm of the couch. Paddy snuggled against his stomach.

Regulus watched Remus' eyes flutter closed and his breathing even out, smiling at his peaceful expression. He retrieved a blanket and pillow from upstairs and tucked Remus in.

When Sirius returned home, Remus was still asleep. None of them wanted to wake him, knowing he needed to rest. Instead, they had their dinner in the drawing room, talking quietly about the events of the day.

A quiet moan drew their attention. "Sirius?"

"Yes, my love?" asked Sirius.

"When did you get here?" asked Remus, sitting up and looking confused by the blanket and pillow he was certain he hadn't fallen asleep with.

"An hour ago," said Sirius. "Did you rest well?"

"Quite," said Remus. "Now I'm starving. Is that game pie I smell?"

"Aye," said Regulus, passing him a plate. "Pheasant and duck."

"Lovely," said Remus appreciatively. Sirius moved to sit next to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Remus chuckled before taking a bite.

"You still look a little sleepy," said Sirius, checking Remus' temperature.

"Bugger," said Remus, beginning to eat. "I only just woke up. And I don't have a temperature."

"I know, I know," said Sirius. "Can't help but worry, though, can I?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know your godson took great care of me."

Harry grinned. "And Paddy did, too."

 _Woof!_

Sirius laughed. "Good boy, Paddy."

The puppy, which had grown quite a bit, woofed again and went over to Kitty, who was picking at her food. He gave her the cutest look he could muster.

"No, no," said Kitty. "I'm not falling for that. You've got your own food. Now go on."

Paddy whined, and padded away to his bowl, staring at it forlornly.

"Sulking won't get you anything, either!" Kitty added. "But if you're good, I might give you a treat."

The dog's ears perked up and he started to eat, looking up every time anyone moved, just in case it was to get him a treat.

"You'd best keep your word," said Sirius. "He's a smart dog."

"Mm-hmm," said Remus. "Just like someone else I know."

"Funny," said Sirius. "Very funny."


	58. Peace

_Six more chapters to go!_

* * *

Remus sighed happily, watching his nephew and niece race each other on the borrowed broomsticks. Ginny and Ron chased after them on foot, while Fred and George sat on the grass nearby, taking a break from their stint on the broomsticks.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon, and the four children had been taking turns practising during their break from homeschool. Remus had completely recovered from the incident, and taught homeschool all week.

"They're naturals," said Molly, as Harry did a flip in the air.

"Harry gets it from his dad," said Remus. "Kitty has a lot of raw talent."

"I'm just happy that Sirius gave them those lessons the other day. They know the proper way to do it," said Molly.

"Merlin knows we're not qualified to teach them," said Remus, crossing his fingers as Kitty chased Harry high into the air. They'd placed a barrier so they couldn't go too high, but it was still quite a height to fall from.

"Kitty seems to have adjusted well," said Molly. "Harry's been the perfect friend for her, I think. They're nearly inseparable."

"Like a brother and sister," Remus agreed. "Regulus finally completed all the paperwork to officially adopt her, and to void his death certificate."

Molly shivered. "I can't imagine what it must have felt like to see that paper."

Remus nodded. "He said it was strange, but he's glad to be done with it."

"Is he enjoying his new job at the Ministry in Operation Phantom?" she asked. Molly, Arthur and Augusta had been filled in on everything about the horcruxes. They'd become such good friends, neither Sirius nor Remus wanted to keep secrets from them.

"I think so," replied Remus. "He's spent the past few days there, learning the ins and outs of an Auror task force."

"And the trials are all done," said Molly, a little more quietly.

Remus nodded. Greyback and all the others who had attacked them that day had been tried and convicted. Some would only be in Azkaban a few months, but others, like Greyback, had a life sentence.

"It's not over yet, though," said Remus. "There's still others out there that are a threat."

"It's just too terrifying to think about," said Molly with a shudder. "I don't know what I'd do if he came back. We all lost so much in the war…"

Remus wrapped an arm around her in comfort. He understood exactly how she felt. Molly had lost her brothers. Remus had lost his best friends.

"We've got each other now," said Remus. "As long as we stick together, we'll be alright."

Molly nodded, not trusting her words. Harry and Kitty had given the broomsticks back to Ron and Ginny, who were practicing their flips and weaving and dodging.

After some time, they called the children back in and had some refreshing lemonade. Then it was time to return to Grimmauld Place to continue their lessons.

After everything that had happened, Remus was glad to finally have some peace.


	59. Blind

_Five more chapters to go!_

* * *

"It's red!"

"No, it's green!"

"No, red!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

"Enough!" shouted Gilliam. "You're supposed to be spending time with Kitty, not bickering. And anyways, you're both wrong. It's yellow."

Merric and Embry frowned at each other, but turned back to their pseudo-cousin on the floor of the drawing room. She'd been reading aloud to them when they'd begun arguing about what the word 'amber' meant.

Neville and Harry shrugged at each other as Kitty continued to read.

A few feet away, Gilliam sighed. "Sorry about that. They always get this way just before the full moon."

"Ah, yes," said Sirius, glancing at Remus. "I heard irritability could be a side effect of lycanthropy."

Remus glared back at him as Gilliam and Regulus laughed.

It was indeed time for the full moon once more. Several weeks had passed since Remus' bout with poison, and they'd been busier than ever.

Molly and Remus had continued homeschooling Harry, Kitty, and the younger Weasleys, while Regulus had finished his basic training and joined the Horcrux task force, codenamed Operation: Phantom. Minister Bagnold had decided to keep it small, recruiting only Sirius, Regulus, and Archer.

When their shift changed, the two brothers finally had weekends off, and the whole family had spent a couple Saturdays at the park with Hermione. They'd also had a few playdates with Draco and Neville. The Weasleys usually had the Black family over for Sunday brunch, and so they spent most of the week together. They'd taken the Grangers to Diagon Alley's Library, where Kitty and Harry had shown Hermione how to use the moon globe.

The Grangers even invited Harry and Kitty over to their house for a day. Hermione excitedly showed them her bedroom, which was, of course, chock-full of books. The walls were a soft baby-blue with clouds and birds painted on them. It was here that Kitty was introduced to television.

Pollux and Minerva didn't forget about them, either, each visiting at least once a week. Somehow, they managed to always come at separate times.

But now the full moon had arrived once more. Tomorrow, Regulus would take the day off, and Augusta had promised to take Harry for the night. Neville was staying the night with them, as Augusta was visiting friends in Ireland.

By noon the next day, Augusta had returned and taken Harry and Neville to Magnolia Estate. Remus used the last of his energy to clean the kitchen, even though Sirius had told him to rest. In the late afternoon, he went to the cottage where he usually transformed.

Regulus and Kitty left for Half-Moon Village, which now had several buildings standing. Most of them were houses, but there was a general store, with a small living space on the floor above. Each building had a basement, where those who wished to transform alone had the privacy to do so.

Remus yawned and laid down on the old bed, attempting to catch a few hours of sleep before the sun set. A noise startled him, but it was only Sirius, who'd brought dinner with him.

"I'm not really hungry," Remus said.

"You need to eat, love," Sirius handed him a sandwich. "I'm glad you got some sleep."

Remus nodded and took the sandwich, too exhausted to argue. He could already feel the pain starting, even though it would be two more hours before the moon rose.

When they finished, Sirius kissed him on the cheek before vanishing the remains of their dinner and helping him undress. With his clothes and wand locked away in a chest, Remus shivered under the thin blanket.

"You should transform," Remus said. "It's going to happen soon."

Seconds later, a large black dog nuzzled his cheek. Remus petted him absentmindedly.

Then the first shot of real pain struck him, and he cringed. "Gah!"

Padfoot backed away, his tail between his legs and ears drooping, wanting to help but knowing there was nothing he could do as Remus screamed.

* * *

Remus groaned and rolled out of bed. Sirius was, unsurprisingly, already gone. On his bedside table he found a note that read,

 _Hey, Mooncake,_

 _I bought you breakfast from your favorite place._

 _Make sure you eat and get plenty of rest._

 _Love you,_

 _Padfoot_

With a small grin, Remus went downstairs and found a take-out box with his name on it. There was one each for Kitty and Regulus as well, who were most likely still asleep upstairs. Regulus never moved before Kitty, who always slept hard after a full moon. Transformations were hard for such a small body.

With his food and a cup of Earl Grey, Remus retired to the library with _Peter Pan_ , one of his favorite books.

After an hour or so, he found himself yawning, and decided to follow Sirius' orders and take a nap.

When he stood up, though, the world started to spin. The floor was suddenly in front of him rather than below him, and then everything went black.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the darkness. One movement of his head and he felt the blindfold covering his eyes.

Where was he? What was happening?

Despite not being able to see, he tried to assess his situation. He could tell that he was sitting in a chair with arms, as his wrists were bound to them, and his ankles to the legs of it.

The only noise was the sound of seagulls and water. He had to be near the ocean. He couldn't feel the wind, though, so he figured he must be inside a building.

Finally, he breathed in deeply, and he recoiled as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. The bloody cologne. Did this person really have the gall to kidnap him? With a growl, he cursed under his breath.

Something moved behind him. Remus listened to the footsteps as they approached him. A hand suddenly lay on each shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy!" Remus said boldly.

A dark chuckle startled him. That wasn't Malfoy.

"Oh, Remus, I'm a little insulted," said a voice that Remus knew far too well.

"No," said Remus, shaking, as he felt his captor untie his blindfold. "It can't be…"


	60. Clues

_Four more!_

* * *

The Auror Department was a generally busy place, but today there was so much activity that even the biggest beehive couldn't compete with the buzzing.

Just ten minutes before, Regulus Black had burst into the office through the emergency floo, a half-awake Kitty in his arms, gasping that Remus was missing.

Moody, of course, asked all of the obvious questions. Did he go to the store? No, his shoes and wallet and coat were still in the house. Was he lost in the library? No, the library was not _that_ big and Regulus knew every inch of it.

Within two minutes, even Moody couldn't think of any perfectly-fine scenarios and put the office on high alert. He sent Bradley and McGrath to investigate the house, and took Regulus and Sirius to their office.

Here he asked more basic questions. When was the last time they saw him? What state was he in when Sirius left that morning? Had they noticed anything strange about his behavior the past few days? Had they noticed anyone strange or out of place whenever they left the house?

After answering them all, Regulus reluctantly took his daughter to Augusta's, and quickly filled her in on what was happening. She looked heartbroken but swore to take care of the children. Thanking her, he went straight back to the Auror office, where Sirius was pacing.

Bradley had returned with the food Remus had eaten that morning, and was performing various tests on it. Although he wasn't a talented duelist, Liam Bradley was skilled in magical forensics and potions.

"I've got something," said Bradley. "The food was tainted with Sleeping Draught."

"Someone spiked his food?" asked Regulus.

"So he's been kidnapped…" Sirius concluded. "Mad-Eye, I know Archer took a day off, but I need his help. Can you call him in?"

Moody shook his head. "Already tried, Black. He's not answering. I sent Thompson to his flat but it's empty. Completely cleared out. I was going to ask if you knew anything about it."

Sirius shook his head, glancing at his partner's desk. Where had he gone?

* * *

"Are you surprised?" asked the so-called auror, standing in front of Remus with a smirk on his face.

Remus clenched his jaw. "Go to hell."

"I probably will, eventually," the man replied. "But I have unfinished business, and you're going to help me with it."

"Archer, you bastard!" cried Remus, his heart dropping into his stomach at the sight of Sirius' partner before him. "You won't get anything out of me!"

Archer laughed, a sound Remus wouldn't have minded before, but now, it made him sick. "Remy, you've got it all wrong. I don't need any information out of you. All I need is you. You see, I've been trying to find someone."

"Yeah, you and twenty other Death Eaters," spat Remus. "I don't know where he is."

Archer glared at him. "You think I'm a Death Eater? You don't know anything about me!"

"Then tell me!" Remus shouted. "What do you want?"

Taking a deep breath, Archer calmed himself and studied Remus. "As I said, I've been trying to find someone, for years, but she's a slippery one. Every time I've come close, she's disappeared again. But a few months ago, she left me a note. All I had to do was bring you here, and she'd finally come back to me."

"I don't understand," said Remus. "Who are you looking for? And why am I important to her?"

"Think real hard, Remus," said Archer. "You're more important than you think."

Remus shook his head. "I'm not playing guessing games with you, Archer."

"This isn't a game, Remy," Archer said. "You should know that by now. But don't worry, I'll explain in due time."

"Don't call me 'Remy'," snapped Remus. "And what do you intend to do when she gets here? Sirius won't forgive you for this. He'll find us and send you to Azkaban."

"Oh, I'm not worried about him," Archer said. "No one knows about this place. And I'm not exactly high on the Wanted list."

Remus looked away from him, trying to discern anything from the room they were in, but it was empty apart from a set of closed curtains to his left. All they told him wasit was daylight outside.

Closing his eyes, he tried to think. There was something he was missing, something about Archer. Who was this girl he wanted to see so badly he'd turn on his own friends?

* * *

"You don't think Archer has something to do with Remus' disappearance?" asked Regulus.

"I don't know," said Sirius, flipping through the pile of parchment on his desk. "But the only way to find out is to investigate."

Regulus joined him, opening each drawer one by one, and searching them thoroughly, while Bradley returned to Grimmauld Place to assist McGrath.

"Sirius, what cologne does Malfoy wear?" Regulus asked.

Annoyed, Sirius shrugged. "Ah, something like Dragon Voyage."

"Draconis Voyage?" asked Regulus.

"Aye, that one."

"Look," said Regulus, holding up a clear bottle, with a dragon-shaped cap.

"Bloody hell," said Sirius. "And I found this buried beneath this mess."

He held out a photograph of a happy blonde family standing in front of a beach house. The parents waved as their two children - a boy and a girl - hopped up and down on the sand excitedly.

"Is that Archer?" asked Regulus.

"And his sister, Artemis" Sirius replied. "She was killed ten years ago."

"Or so we thought," said Moody, returning. "Thompson just found this at Williamson's flat. Looks like he was a bit careless. It's a note from someone called Arty to Archer. Says he had to bring R.L. to their special place or he would never see her again."

"Why would Artemis want Remus?" asked Sirius.

"We'd better figure that out," said Moody. "According to Bradley's analysis, it's already been five hours since Remus was taken. We need to know where this 'special place' is."

Regulus glanced at the photo Sirius had found again. "I think I might know."

* * *

A bang on the door drew both their attention. Remus watched Archer smile and go towards the door.

"You're here," he said, and for a moment, Remus felt bad for him. He really missed this woman, whoever she was.

"I wouldn't miss this," came the reply. The voice was soft but cold. Remus looked up at her, and gasped. She was wearing a simple black mask that covered her face. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail behind her head. The rest of her was garbed in black.

"Nightshade," Remus said, and he felt a sudden fear.

"That's what some have called me," said the woman. "And your name is Remus Lupin, am I right?"

"Obviously," Remus growled. "What does a murderer like you want with me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Archer, outraged. "She's my sister, Remus, and I don't appreciate you talking to her like that."

"Shut it, Archer," said Nightshade, removing her mask. She had very similar features to Archer, but her beauty was marred by deep scars. Claw marks. "You want to know why I had my brother bring you here?"

Remus nodded, his jaw clenched. Artemis had killed at least three people, and he didn't want to be number four.

"Artemis," said Archer. "What does Nightshade mean? Why do people call you that?"

Artemis smiled cruelly. "You'll know soon enough, little brother."

* * *

 _For the record, lojosmom totally called Archer being the bad guy. Nice one_.


	61. Monsters

_Three more!_

 _*TRIGGER WARNINGS*_

 _I have to include a trigger warning for this chapter. For more details, please read the next paragraph, which may contain spoilers._

 _The below chapter contains an instance where, in very vague terms, a character attempts to sexually assault another. The character fails and there is no explicit description. However, due to unclear guidelines I am raising the content rating for the entire story from T to M. I will also be adding a warning to future readers in chapter one._

* * *

Remus screamed, the pain too much for even him to bear.

"How weak," Artemis remarked, lowering Archer's wand, which she'd taken rather forcefully. "Now, let's start at the beginning, shall we?"

"It was ten years ago, during the war. Archie and I were just trying to make ends meet. Our parents had been killed and we were keeping our heads down. But no one was safe back then. You were either with them or against them. It wasn't long before the Death Eaters were knocking at our door.

"Archie, the poor dear, did his best to protect me, but it wasn't enough. They overpowered him, and took me with them. You see, one of their 'friends' had taken a liking to me."

"Greyback?" Remus guessed.

"Very good," Artemis said in a mockingly mother-like voice. "You know all about him, I'm sure. You were one of his victims."

"I know all about your victims, too, Artemis," Remus said. "You're no better than he is."

" _Crucio!_ " Artemis cried, smiling as Remus screamed again. Archer's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "Do not insult me! Do you want to know what he did to me while I was his captive?"

Without waiting for an answer, she told them. "First, he transformed me into a werewolf. Then he decided to experiment a little. Tell me, Mr. Lupin, do you know what can happen when a male werewolf and a female werewolf meet during a full moon?"

Remus nodded. "They can… mate, and the female can give birth to cubs. Highly intelligent cubs."

"You know about them?" asked Archer, who had stopped acting tough and resigned himself to a corner.

"They helped us find the werewolf colonies," Remus said. "Artemis, are you saying that you're their mother? And Greyback is the father?"

Artemis' fist tightened around Archer's wand. " _Crucio!_ " She didn't let up on him for several minutes, and Remus wondered how much longer he could hold on. The Cruciatus Curse was powerful.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Artemis. "But I didn't want any part of it. That bastard, that monster took everything from me, and then he forced me to- to-"

"You're right," Remus said, his throat sore. "He is a monster. But you didn't have to be. You could have left that life behind and returned to your brother. He obviously loves you very much. Look what he was willing to do for you!"

A loud smack could be heard as Artemis' hand made contact with Remus' cheek. Remus gasped, knowing the stinging spot was already bruising.

"LIES! There is no such thing as leaving this life behind! You can't stop being a werewolf! He turned me into a monster, just like you and all those others in that stupid village of yours! Werewolves can't live a normal life when all we're met with is hatred! It's all lies!"

"Arty," said Archer quietly. "You could have come home. I wouldn't have loved you any less."

Artemis rounded on him, and he flinched. "Oh, Archie," she said coldly. "I know you love me, and that's why I know you'll help me with this next part."

"Next part?" Archer asked.

"Of course," Artemis told him. "You see, Remus is the reason these new laws exist. He's the catalyst. If it weren't for him, your friend wouldn't have cared enough to write them."

"But the werewolf legislation is a good thing! It's making people treat them like human beings!" Archer cried.

"Haven't you been listening? Werewolves aren't humans!" Artemis shouted. "They're MONSTERS! They should be destroyed, not given jobs and wands! And your going to help me make this one feel the same pain I felt ten years ago!"

She swung around to look at Remus, who was busy catching his breath.

" _Crucio!_ "

Remus let out an earsplitting cry as the pain shot through him again. It was like transforming over and over again.

"Artemis, stop!" Archer cried, grabbing her by the arm. "This is madness!"

She slapped him away. "You wanted me back, little brother. This is what I am! If you really love me, then do to him what Greyback did to me!"

There was silence as her words sank in. Remus and Archer glanced at each other, both terrified.

"N-no…" Archer said, his body trembling. "I can't. He doesn't deserve that."

Artemis glared at him. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice. _Relashio! Imperio!_ "

Remus' binds came undone and he collapsed to the floor. Seconds later, Archer was on top of him. Remus struggled to fend him off.

"Archer! Stop!" Remus cried hoarsely, but the vacant expression on his face told him words would get him nowhere.

Archer's hands slipped down to his trousers and Remus kicked him, but this did not seem to perturb him at all. Frantic, Remus bit him on the shoulder.

"Fight all you want, Mr. Lupin," said Artemis. "He won't feel it right n-"

It all happened very fast. The door burst open and a jet of red light hit Artemis square in the chest. As she hit the ground, so did Archer, released from her spell.

"Remus!" cried Sirius, pulling the unconscious Archer off him.

"Padfoo-" said Remus, his eyes sliding closed.

"Remus!"


	62. Safe

_Two more!_

* * *

Remus groaned and opened his eyes.

"Gah!" he cried, squeezing his eyes shut again as the light above him blinded him.

"Remus?"

Turning his head toward the voice, Remus opened his eyes once more. "Sirius," he said in relief.

"I'm here, Moony," Sirius said. "You're safe."

"Is he awake?" asked Regulus. He sounded further away than Sirius.

"Yes," said Remus, sitting up and looking around as his eyes began to adjust to the light. "Am I at St. Mungo's again? How long have I been here?"

"Aye, we brought you here after we found you, which was about twelve hours ago," said Sirius. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but otherwise alright," Remus said honestly. His room was private again but this time it had more chairs along the wall. Curled up in one each were Harry and Kitty. Remus could just make out a stuffed wolf held tightly in his nephew's arms.

"They refused to go home this time," Sirius said. "I didn't have the heart to send them away."

Regulus nodded in agreement.

"So what happened to Archer and his sister?" asked Remus.

"McGrath and Bradley arrested them," Sirius told him. "They're in holding cells now, awaiting charges."

Remus could hear the tightness in Sirius' voice, but he wasn't sure what to say. Archer had been a good friend to him, and now…

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius said.

Remus gave him a surprised look. "What?"

"I failed to see what Archer was planning, and you suffered for it," Sirius explained.

"That's rubbish, Sirius," said Remus. "None of us could have guessed it, just like with Peter. It's not your fault they were so good at hiding the truth."

"You can't blame yourself when the people around you make bad decisions," said Regulus, laying a hand on Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius sighed and gave in, leaning forward and kissing Remus on the cheek. Remus smiled at him, glad his boyfriend was listening to reason.

"I still don't understand what Artemis wanted with you," said Sirius after a few minutes.

"Apparently she blamed me for the new werewolf legislation," Remus said. "She hates werewolves, even though she is one."

Regulus and Sirius listened as Remus recounted all that had happened and what he'd learned about Artemis. He paused for a minute when a healer checked in on him, who said he would be able to go home in a few hours. Regulus and Sirius then told Remus how they'd found him, from the Sleeping Draught in his food to the photograph of the beach house.

Sirius sat stiffly in his chair, his knuckles white. Remus had just finished, having finally explained why Archer had been on top of him when they'd arrived.

"Greyback really hurt her, didn't he?" Regulus asked. "But she didn't have a right to do that to you, or Archer for that matter."

"He just wanted his sister back," said Remus. "But she was too far gone."

"She became what she thought she was," said Sirius. "A monster."

"Nightshade," said Remus, with a nod.

Sirius sighed. "I suppose that's one more mystery solved."

"Not to bring business into this matter," said Regulus. "But you'll have to repeat this all to Moody or one of the other aurors later. They'll need a statement from you. Sirius and I are just too close to you to do that."

"I know," said Remus. "I'll be fine. I just can't help but feel sorry for Archer, though. When he realized what Artemis wanted him to do, he refused, but she'd taken his wand and he was no match for her." Seeing Sirius' expression, he added. "It's not that I forgive him. He kidnapped me and all… I just feel some empathy towards him."

Sirius breathed in deeply, thinking. "I see where you're coming from, but I can't say I feel the same way. Maybe if he'd trusted his true friends enough, things could have worked out differently. I speak from experience."

Remus chuckled. "I see you've learned some wisdom in your short time on this earth."

"Oy, I'm older than you," said Sirius, loudly. The sound of yawns could be heard across the room.

"Is that my nephew and niece?" asked Remus, playfully.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry and Kitty said together. They both ran over to him and climbed onto his bed, showering him with hugs and kisses.

Remus laughed happily. "Alright, alright! I love you both, too."

Kitty giggled and slipped off the bed to her father, but Harry refused to let go of Remus, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his uncle's hospital gown.

"Harry?" said Remus, gently stroking Harry's head. "Everything's alright now, okay? Sirius and Regulus caught the people who were trying to hurt me."

"I know," said Harry quietly.

Remus glanced at Sirius, who looked a little guilty.

"We left both of them at Augusta's," Regulus explained. "Kitty was there when I went to the auror office to tell Sirius and Moody you were gone, but Harry didn't see either of us until we'd already found you."

"It's my fault," Sirius said. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have gone to Augusta's to explain what was happening myself."

Harry turned his head so he could see Sirius. "I'm not mad at you, Uncle Sirius."

"You're not?" asked Sirius.

Harry shook his head, loosening his grip on Remus, allowing the werewolf to relax. "I would've been mad if you'd come to talk to me, actually, because you needed to find Uncle Remus and that was more important."

"You're important, too, Harry," said Remus.

"I wasn't missing, though" said Harry. "You were, and Uncle Sirius and Uncle Regulus had to find you." Harry sighed in frustration as the adults still looked confused. "This is the second time I've almost lost you, so you're gonna have to deal with some extra hugs, okay?"

Remus' frown slowly turned upside down as he finally understood, and he chuckled again. "I suppose I can handle a little extra love, then."

Sirius grinned, holding in a laugh, as Regulus shook his head, bemused. Kitty merely sat in her chair again, giggling.

* * *

A few hours later, the healers released him, and Remus put on regular clothes and allowed Sirius to push him in a wheelchair to the main entrance of the hospital.

"Where did Regulus go?" asked Remus.

"To talk to Ruth," said Sirius, smirking.

"The girl from the apothecary?" Remus glanced around and spotted Regulus on the other side of the lobby, chatting with the bubbly intern. "Interesting."

Sirius sighed. "I think my baby brother is in love."

"You're going to tease him relentlessly, aren't you?" asked Remus. Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not just him. Someone else I know has nearly died twice in two months, and broke my godson's heart in the process. Can't let him get away with that, can we, Harry?"

"True, I was really sad," said Harry.

Remus gave him a dramatic look of betrayal. "Whose side are you on, Prongslet?"

Harry gave him such a cheshire-like grin that Remus could have sworn he was channeling James.

Regulus rejoined them at that moment.

"Well?" asked Sirius.

"What?" said Regulus, blankly.

"Did you ask her out?" asked Remus.

A noticeable red tinge appeared on Regulus' pale cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try, little brother," said Sirius. "Where and when?"

The younger Black relented. "Next Friday. She likes Muggle picture shows."

Sirius punched him lightly on the arm. "Nice, I'm sure you'll have a great time."

And finally, the happy family headed for home. Just when they were about to enter Grimmauld Place, Kitty gasped.

"What?" asked Regulus, startled.

"I just realized something!" she cried.

"And that is?" asked Sirius.

Kitty stamped her foot and huffed. "I'm the only girl in this family! Daddy, that girl you asked out better be nice. I'm going to go mad if I have to be surrounded by boys day and night!"

Shaking his head once more, Regulus opened the door and led his daughter inside.


	63. Ladies

_There's only one more after this! So close I can almost taste it._

* * *

Like before, Remus refused to take a day off from homeschooling, and was right back to work the following week. Sirius spent all of Monday worried sick about his boyfriend. What if his memories of Artemis torturing him came back to haunt him?

Regulus forced him to stay at the office over lunch and their breaks, insisting that Remus would be fine. He had Molly, after all.

Finally, the end of their shift came and Sirius and Regulus flooed home.

"Welcome home, my love," said Remus, who was sitting on the love seat with a book in his hands. Sirius slipped next to him and looked down at their niece and nephew, who were practicing Wizard's Chess. Paddy was curled up under the coffee table, woofing each time someone's chess piece was pummeled.

"How was your day?" asked Sirius.

"Perfectly normal, thank you very much," Remus replied. "Fred and George have hit another milestone. They've really improved. Merric and Embry have as well, and they only see me once a week."

Regulus sat down in his favorite chair. "By the way, Remus. Gilliam told me they're planning to build a small primary schoolhouse in Half-Moon Village. He was wondering if you'd be willing to share your curriculum with them. It's supposed to be a prep-school for young werewolves, but they'll also have adult classes in the evenings and on weekends."

"I'd love to, and I'm sure Molly would, too," said Remus. "It's very exciting, isn't it?"

"They're making progress," said Sirius. "I love you, Moony."

Remus smiled, laying his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Love you, too, Padfoot."

Later that week, Sirius helped Regulus pick out an outfit from his new Muggle clothes. After half an hour, they settled on Khaki trousers and a Star Wars t-shirt.

"It's fitting, actually," said Remus as he appraised his clothes. "This is a reshowing of the first Star Wars movie."

"Not too casual or too formal," said Sirius.

"Daddy, could we go see a picture show sometime, too?" asked Kitty.

"Sure, love," said Regulus, kissing her on the head. "I'd better go. I'm supposed to pick her up in fifteen minutes. I don't want to be late."

"You can apparate, mate," Sirius said.

"Right, of course, see you later…"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius waved as his little brother left. The children quickly lost interest and ran upstairs to play.

"Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Yeah?"

"Is this his first date?"

"Fairly certain, yeah," said Sirius with a nod as they returned to the drawing room.

"No wonder he was so nervous."

"Aye, he kept asking advice from me," Sirius said. "But I didn't have any real relationships before you, and I spent my golden years in Azkaban, so I'm not sure what he thought he could get from me."

"Golden years?" Remus repeated, sitting down with his book again. "You do know your golden years are when you're old and retired?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't those be called silver years?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm not surprised he asked you. You were something of a ladies man back in school."

"I suppose I was. Had far more dates than James, that's for sure." Sirius laid his head in Remus' lap.

"That's because he only ever had eyes for Lily."

Remus laughed and opened another book. He seemed to have an endless supply in every room, if you counted the cookbooks in the kitchen.

After awhile, Remus moved the book so he could see Sirius, whose eyes were closed.

"Hey, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

He wasn't sure how to phrase the question. "Do you… still like women?"

Sirius opened his eyes, a little taken aback by the question. "I guess… I mean, nothing drastic happened to make me stop liking them."

"I see…" said Remus, though Sirius hadn't really explained himself very well.

Sirius sighed. "Rem, I've always liked women, and maybe I've always liked men, too, and didn't notice, but to be honest, I don't just look at random men and women and think, 'oh, they're quite fit, I bet they'd be fun.' Even in school, I'd try to get to know the girls I dated before I kissed them. And I never went further than that."

Remus smiled. "So only people with great personality got a kiss from you?"

"That's right," Sirius confirmed. "And only the best got a snog. What about you? I know you never dated, but was there ever anyone you had a crush on?"

Remus blushed and looked away. "Just one…"

Sirius sat up, full of curiosity. "Really? Who?"

After a moment, Remus' eyes finally met his. "You."

"Me?" asked Sirius, surprised.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Bloody hell, Remus…" said Sirius. "All these years… Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Remus looked away again. "Same reason I never made you and James leave Snape alone… I was afraid you'd stop being my friend."

Sirius pulled him close in a warm embrace. "You don't ever have to worry about that. I love you so much, Moony."

"I love you, too, Padfoot."

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Sirius!" cried Kitty, bursting into the room and startling both of them. "I finally beat Harry at Wizard's Chess! Oops, sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Harry arrived, bemused. Thankfully, he wasn't a sore loser.

Remus chuckled. "It's alright. Sounds like you're getting better at that game."

"Aye," said Sirius. "You know, Draco plays, too. If you teach Hermione and Neville to play, you and your friends could have a tournament."

"They'd probably need eight players for that," said Remus.

"The twins hate wizard's chess," said Harry.

"Maybe Fred and George do," said Kitty. "But I bet Merric and Embry'll give it a try."

"Oh, yeah!" cried Harry. "Come on, let's go write them a letter!"

"Now they've got another project," said Remus.

"Well, as long as their passionate, I'll support them," said Sirius.

Remus smiled lovingly at him. "So are we waiting up for your brother?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "Have to make sure he doesn't break curfew."


	64. Butterflies

_And the very last chapter!_

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" asked Remus the day after Regulus' date. Sirius had woken him up early that morning with breakfast from his favorite take-out place.

Just an hour later, Pollux arrived to take Regulus, Kitty, and Harry to Gilder's Rock Preserve. Remus had thought he and Sirius were going as well, but Sirius had other plans.

Now they were walking to the alleyway where they liked to apparate.

"Trust me, you'll love it," said Sirius, taking his hand. "Hold on tight, love."

They both turned on their heels and disapparated. A second later they were standing in an empty room. This was one of the many apparition rooms in London. Most alleys were not empty, so the Ministry had invested in a few properties where witches and wizards could pop in and out of near their favorite Muggle places throughout the large city.

"Come on, we're almost there," said Sirius, pulling him out the door and around the corner.

"Is that… the British Museum of Natural History?" asked Remus, eyes wide.

"Indeed, it is," said Sirius. "I recall you mentioning once that you wanted to visit it sometime."

"I did," Remus said, staring up at the tall building looming before them. "I did say that…"

"Well, don't just stand there, love," said Sirius, hooking his arm under Remus'. "Let's go."

Remus' expression was not unlike Harry's when he'd first seen Hogwarts. As they entered Central Hall, however, even Sirius was in awe of the sight of the dinosaur skeleton looking down at them.

Remus read the plaque. "It's a diplodocus, named Dippy."

"Sounds like a house-elf name," said Sirius, earning himself an elbow.

They walked through each exhibit slowly, taking their time and stopping in front of anything that interested them. Each time they entered a new hall, Remus would look up and admire the ceiling, which comprised of beautiful tiles of different plants from all over the world.

"The building itself was designed with natural history in mind," said Remus. "Isn't it amazing?"

Sirius nodded, not trusting his words at that moment.

"And just last year, the Geological Museum became a part of it. There's over 30,000 minerals in their collection. They're working on connecting the two buildings."

"Brilliant," said Sirius. "I suppose we'll have to come back again when they've finished."

"I'd love that," said Remus. "And I bet Harry would like to see Dippy."

They continued to explore the labyrinth of fossils, minerals, plants, and animals for several more hours until they both grew hungry. It was lunch time.

"Come on, love," said Sirius, taking his hand again. "There's a french cafe down the street."

Remus smiled and followed him, chattering on about everything they'd seen that morning.

Just like at the museum, they took their time eating and talking. Sirius loved hearing Remus talk. He'd always been so quiet in school, but now he spoke animatedly about things as simple as rocks. He was glad he'd found something that Remus loved so much.

After lunch, Sirius led Remus to another place to apparate. Minutes later, he uncovered Remus' eyes. The werewolf found himself surrounded by roses.

"Do you know where we are?" asked Sirius.

"Qu-Queen Mary's Gardens," said Remus.

"Aye," said Sirius, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Sirius, this is where my father proposed to my mother," said Remus, getting a little teary-eyed as they walked around. "And where she told him she was pregnant with me… They picked out a name before they'd even left."

"I know," said Sirius, stopping suddenly and turning Remus' face towards his. "I know how much this place means to you. You told me once. That's why I brought you here."

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

Then, quite suddenly, Sirius stepped away and dropped down to one knee.

Remus looked at him curiously as other tourists nearby stopped to watch them. "Sirius?"

Sirius didn't answer as he reached into his pocket and took out a small black box.

Remus gasped, his hands covering his mouth in shock.

"Remus, will you," Sirius began, opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue stone set in it. "Marry me?"

The tears fell freely from his eyes as Remus nodded without hesitation, and in a broken voice, he said, "Yes!" He fell to his knees and threw his arms around Sirius' neck.

The Muggle tourists nearby gave them a congratulatory applause and walked away to give them some privacy.

After their emotions were under control, they both stood up, and Remus allowed Sirius to slip the ring onto his left ring finger. It immediately tightened around him to be a perfect fit.

"It's aquamarine," said Sirius. "Your birthstone. I thought you'd appreciate it more than a diamond."

"I love it," Remus said, surprised he had any words left.

"I love you," said Sirius.

Remus chuckled at Sirius' play on words. "I love you, too, Sirius, so much."

"I'm glad," said Sirius. "I honestly don't know what I would've done if you'd said no."

Remus kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"But we haven't picked out a name yet!" cried Sirius dramatically.

Remus swatted him. "We're getting married, not having a baby!"

"Red is a lovely color," Augusta said. "But it's really overdone."

"And it isn't really a summer color," said Molly, flipping through the various magazines that were spread out on the table. It was a chilly afternoon in December and the two women had been at this for hours while the children played upstairs in the drawing room. Bill and Charlie and Percy, who were home for the holidays, were charged with keeping them in line since both Sirius and Regulus were at work.

"Wouldn't red clash with my matron of honor's hair?" asked Remus.

Molly laughed. "Too right, dear. Somehow, we all looked fine in Gryffindor red, though."

"I'm going to veto red," Remus said. "Summer makes me think of the ocean. My parents used to take me to a seaside town for a week every summer."

"A seaside wedding would be lovely," said Molly.

"Look, there's one featured here. The colors are teal and purple," said Augusta, showing them a photo of a beautiful woman in a long white dress, holding a bouquet of teal and purple flowers.

"Blue would be nice," said Remus, reaching for the magazine with his left hand.

"That's it! Aquamarine, like your birthstone!" cried Molly, spotting his engagement ring.

"That would be perfect," Augusta agreed. "And silver would accent it perfectly. If we happen to need a third color, I'm sure a light pink or green would work nicely."

Remus nodded in agreement as his two friends immediately started sketching out decor and food and cake. He wished Sirius were there.

They'd both decided to have a simple but unconventional wedding. Since they were both men, they'd decided to each choose a Best Man and a Maid (or Matron) of Honor. Augusta and Molly, of course, had the latter titles.

Sirius had quickly chosen Regulus as his Best Man, which made sense. That was his brother, after all. But Remus had no idea who to choose for the position.

There was Gilliam, but they weren't really that close. He was Regulus' friend. He didn't spend that much time in Half-Moon Village in general.

While Arthur was nice and all, Remus only knew him through Molly. They'd never spent any time alone and had very little in common.

Then there was Connor, Hermione's father, but they weren't close enough to constitute a place in Remus' wedding party.

Remus started listing every male he knew considerably well: Dumbledore? No. Pollux? Best not. Flitwick? No. Hagrid? Not really that close… Snape? No. Just no.

Remus sighed.

"Still trying to figure out a Best Man?" asked Molly.

"I guess I don't have as many male friends as I thought," said Remus. "Aside from Regulus, all of my friends are women - you two, Narcissa…"

Molly and Augusta exchanged a look and then stared at Remus.

"What?"

"You don't have to have a Best Man," said Augusta. "You could have another Matron of Honor, or better yet, a Best Woman."

"You think I should ask Narcissa to be my Best Woman?" asked Remus.

Augusta scoffed. "Darling, if she's the second person you think of when you list your friends, then she deserves a place in your wedding."

Remus thought about it, and smiled. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," said Augusta. "And, as Best Woman, she can help us plan the wedding."

"And the bachelor parties," said Molly.

"Parties?" asked Remus.

"Well, you can't have the same party," said Augusta. "That would be no fun. You're supposed to have one night away from your husband-to-be before the wedding."

"I… don't think we need bachelor parties," said Remus nervously.

"Nonsense, dear," Molly said. "It's not like we'd do anything crazy. We've already talked to Regulus about it."

"Of course you did," said Remus.

"Now, let's move on to the cake. Are you partial to any particular kinds?" asked Augusta.

"Chocolate," said Remus. "It's going to be chocolate."

"Alright," said Molly writing that down. "And we'll ask Sirius when he gets ho-"

"He'll say chocolate, too," Remus told her.

"Are you sure?" asked Molly. "I heard him say once that he preferred-"

"Chocolate," Remus said, with a finality in his tone that said it wasn't debatable.

"Okay, then," said Molly, absolutely believing that Sirius would not dare contradict Remus on the flavor of the cake. "Chocolate it is."

"Lovely," said Augusta. "Now, I know a good florist, as well as a magical ordained minister who would marry the two of you, if you want a religious ceremony."

"We'd like it to be a little religious," said Remus. "But not in an in-your-face sort of way."

"That's how my wedding was," Augusta said. "And you're fine with the beachside wedding?"

"Absolutely," said Remus. "But we'll have to find a suitable place."

"Don't worry," said Augusta. "We've got it covered."

Remus wholeheartedly believed her. After her work on the Werewolf Legislation, he knew that when Augusta Longbottom said she would get something done, she meant it.

And Molly, bless her heart, would pour her heart and soul into every tiny, insignificant detail. Narcissa, he was certain, would add a touch of elegance, while Regulus would balance all of their ideas and ensure they didn't make it too over-the-top.

In the end, he and Sirius were in good hands.

* * *

 _I would just like to say thank you to all of my readers. Many of you have been with me since chapter one, and a few from other stories I've written. And still some have popped up here and there. Some have left, some have said they couldn't put this story down._

 _I must not tell lies. I've had rude reviews, and some I wish I could frame. But the good ones have always outweighed the bad ones and I never would have finished this story were it not for the support from all of you._

 _Special thanks to leahcar, my beta reader and best friend._

 _As I said before, I will be writing a part 2 of this story (Harry's Hogwarts Years)._

 _However, I have a separate announcement: Once I finish this story (and the others on my profile), I will be leaving and moving to Archive of Our Own (Ao3). The process should be complete by August. I know this will inconvenience many of you and I apologize for that, but I really feel that this is the best thing for me and my work. For now, I will be leaving my account as is, and I will still be checking it periodically, but I will not be publishing any new stories here._

 _As such, Part 2 of this story, and any other stories in the TLTME universe, will only be found on Ao3. I will try to leave a link to my new profile in my fanfiction profile, and I will also have the same username, so it will be easy to access. Just like on fanfiction, you do not need an account to read works or write reviews (in fact, one feature I like is that my replies to your reviews are public and simply much easier to do)._

 _Once again, thank you for all the support. I know I'll lose many of you in this move, and it will be difficult to rebuild a reader base as amazing as you lot._

 _Anyways, have a lovely summer (or winter for those in the southern hemisphere) and see you on Ao3!_


End file.
